RWBY: Remnants
by Omnikitsune
Summary: Four young adults. Four huntsmen in training. One is a volatile inventor, one is a primal warrior, one is a mute menace, and one is a simple farm boy trying to make his mark. Follow this unlikely combination as they face the trials, adventures, and sheer lunacy that is Beacon academy and huntsmen training under Headmaster Ozpin.
1. Chapter 000 -- Prologue

Remnants

Chapter 000: Prologue

Act 0

The streets thumped to the beat as the neon sign burned in the night. _Клуб_ was the most popular nightclub in Vale, despite being a place known for seedy deals of all sorts. Tonight, though, the place seemed near vacant as the lone figure walked in. From what he could see of the usual guards and mercenaries, they were nursing some fairly recent wounds. Only a couple of the regulars were drinking at the tables, some of which seemed to be held together by duct tape and chewing gum. A familiar figure slumped over the bar. The approaching man could swear he was sitting on an ice pack while holding another over a large goose egg on his head.

"What the hell happened here, Hei?" Strike pushed his sunglasses up over his eyes and groaned as the strobe lights pulsed in time to the music. He settled into the barstool next to Junior. His dark blue dress shirt was messily unbuttoned, muted by the black vest resting over it. He ran a hand through his hair, messing the part as he let loose an explosive breath. The black belt barely stood out from the formal dress slacks, but what really drew the eye was the gold _S-_ shaped belt buckle and the two pistol holsters. He casually patted a hand over a little carry pouch tied to his belt before leaning back onto the bar and looking up at the ceiling.

"A couple of nights ago, some blonde strode in here looking for information. She nearly killed my best men, and she beat up my mercs pretty badly too. When she didn't get what she wanted, she tore the place up on her way out." Junior groaned as he lifted his head. "What do you want, Strike?"

"Something to help me forget today," Strike muttered as he took a seat. "You know, perhaps if you actually bought some firearm parts, built a few guns for your men, you would've had an easier time?"

Junior groaned as he signaled the bartender, who grabbed a bottle off the counter and began making a drink. "You know I can't afford that. Got a lot of bills to pay, especially now with medical bills and fixing the bar."

"Tell you what. I think I can call you a valued customer, especially with the order for all the machete blades and fire axes you made last year. I can help you out. Cut you a discount."

"I appreciate it." Junior groaned again as the bartender slid the drink down. "Nineteen years old, runs the largest weapon parts business in the four kingdoms. What's a respectable businessman like yourself doing down here drinking with Vale's go-to guy for extra muscle? You never come around without a good reason."

"A few reasons, one of which being that I've decided what I'm going to do with my life, besides running the company," Strike replied as he took a drink.

"Oh? Swimming in money not your type of life?" Junior let out a dry chuckle.

"Going to become a huntsman."

"Aren't people a little younger when they make that decision? Go to one of those fancy prep schools or something?" Junior questioned as the barkeep slid a new ice pack down. Junior nodded gratefully as he took it and slid his back. The barkeep promptly placed it in the chiller beneath the bar with the other cooled liquor, then poured something into a shot glass and slid it to Junior. Junior motioned, and the tender slid the whole bottle down.

"Yeah, well, I've already gotten training under two huntsmen, so I have that covered. And I'm going with a friend who'll probably like to have someone he knows there."

"Well then, drinks on the house," Junior said. "Here's to your future." He gingerly lowered the ice pack and lifted his shot glass.

Strike mimicked the gesture without enthusiasm and downed his drink. "And to giving up a piece of freedom."

"So, we both know as much as you love getting hammered with me, this isn't a social call," Junior said as his expression grew grim. "So seriously, what is it you need from me?"

"I haven't asked you much about your ... _business_ for the last few years, and I've been wondering…" Strike's expression turned dark. "Do you keep note of where your men are sent and what they were hired to do?"

"Azul, the two of us go way back. Your dad knew mine. All those years, he paid to keep ahead of what goes on in my world. We're as good as family. You think if I'd heard about a job like that going down I wouldn't have warned your dad about it?" Junior asked. "I swear, we had nothing to do with it."

Strike sighed as he lowered his gaze. "Yeah… I just–I just can't believe the fact that there are no trails, no clues, nothing to lead towards who caused the security breach."

"Look, Az, I may not have details on everything, but … a couple nights ago one of my boys overheard some Faunus who came in for a drink. They don't wear their masks when they come here, but people like us can spot a White Fang a mile away. They get into the strong stuff, and you know how it goes. Lips get loose after you down enough of the stuff. So they start talking about how the White Fang's been experimenting on turning grimm on people. Says they've been working on it for a few years now. It isn't anything concrete, but it does sound a bit familiar." Junior looked at him. "If you want, I can take one of them aside next time they come in, see if my boys can't get them real chatty."

"I'd like that," Strike said, placing his glass down. "I think I know just how to pay you for this. Ask for me when you make that order."

"You spoil me, Strike." Junior laughed before wincing. "Here's to us," he said, pouring his drink and taking another shot.

Strike placed two solid gold lien cards onto the table. "That should cover some troubles. I'd prefer to not walk through glass to get in." Strike chuckled as he stood to leave.

"Take care of yourself, Strike. Those grimm don't play around," Junior said as he hastily pocketed the cards, his injuries forgotten for the moment.

"And neither do I," Strike finished, leaving the building. He stared up at the sky for a time, then chuckled as he turned down the street. After about a block or so, he turned down an alleyway until he reached the brick wall and fire escape nearby. "Oh no, I took a wrong turn," Azul muttered with heavy sarcasm as he listened to the footsteps that trailed him enter the alleyway behind him.

"Yes you did." A voice chuckled as several shadowy figures crawled out from the rooftops, side street, and behind bags of garbage. "And it looks like you're outnumbered. Now why don't you do the smart thing and empty your pockets for us, and we'll be on our way."

Strike simply pulled out a small clip of gold lien with a casual flare before placing it back into his pocket. "Sounds more like the stupid thing to do," he said, turning towards the group. They could hardly be called a gang. Most of the men were middle-aged and at least half of them were out of shape. They were covered in dirt and their clothing seemed to consist of whatever they could find. A few of them had bats, and one of them had a pistol, but as far as weapons go, they had nothing particularly frightening to the soon-to-be-huntsman.

"Pretty irresponsible, flashing money around like that. Why don't you just let someone more… responsible look after it?"

"I'm pretty sure Junior isn't a good idea."

"Looks like we got ourselves a funny boy here, guys." The thugs laughed.

"Just wait for my punchline," Strike said as his frown pulled into a smirk.

"Well, let's see it, funny boy," the gangster said. Then he fired his gun at Strike. Just as the bullet would have made contact, Strike's aura fired as dark purple energy built at the point of impact, causing the bullet to ricochet. The man fired six more times before the gun jammed.

In a blink Strike lunged forward, grabbed the gun arm, and twisted it, causing the would-be-mugger to drop the gun. Strike caught it mid-fall and slammed the butt of the pistol into the man's face, shattering it. He brought the remainder of the pistol to his face and blocked a bat with his left hand as he casually took in a familiar symbol on the pistol's barrel. "Atlas? Really?" He tossed the gun away in disgust before wrenching the bat from its owner. He tossed it at another charging man, promptly knocking the thug backwards with the force of the throw before slamming his elbow into the bat owner's face. Reaching to his waist, he unzipped the pouch. The moment it was open, a metal object popped out and immediately began unfolding. Metal chambers expanded and grew, taking the form of a large Thompson machine gun. The drum barrel glowed yellow as the electric dust chamber activated.

"Thank you all for volunteering to be my latest test subjects." Strike chuckled as he pulled the trigger. The gun began spewing out yellow rounds. The men struck immediately stiffened as electricity flowed over their bodies from the dust-imbued rounds. The gun fired flawlessly for a full two seconds before something jammed in the chamber and the gun proceeded to explode in Strike's hands. Fortunately for him, his aura absorbed most of the damage. His would-be-assaulters, however, received quite a shock in the process as a bright yellow shockwave of electricity blew out the alleyway and dropped them to the ground.

The fragments of the gun had scattered in all directions, impacting Strike's aura. One particularly large fragment barely broke through, leaving just enough force to crash into his sunglasses. While the fragment rebounded harmlessly, the lenses shattered to reveal one blue and one red eye. He frowned deeply as he looked to the remnants of the destroyed firearm in hand before folding the fragments back into the pouch at his hip. "Failure," he muttered to himself as he thoughtfully ran his fingers over his five o'clock shadow. The faint bumps and ridges of his many scars were barely visible in the pale light of the moon, though one particularly ugly scar ran down from the right edge of his lip to his chin in an angry red. He turned to take in the bevy of unconscious thugs around him. "Well, for the most part," he amended. He casually approached the motley crew's leader and nudged his face with a toe. The man looked up with wide, astonished eyes. They quickly filled with fear as Strike grinned down at him. "Try this again, and I won't use stun-based ammunition. Got it?"

The man began to cry pitifully as he nodded his head. The remainder of the crew groaned in agreement, or at least Strike took it as such.

Strike chuckled as he removed his destroyed sunglasses, pulling out a new pair from his vest. "Let's hope there isn't a next time, eh? _For your sake_." He slowly strode out of the alleyway and peered into the street. The old street lamps flickered to life in the sketchy neighborhood, and Strike smiled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small square device with a big red button. He promptly pressed it. A few seconds later, the loud roar of an engine and three bright yellow lights in the distance signaled the approach of his motorcycle. Its four cylinder engine purred as it pulled up and extended a kickstand. He promptly mounted the vehicle and revved its engine as a bright red glow emanated from its tail pipes. He grinned as he pressed a tiny red button near his thumb and the bike rocketed into the night, leaving behind the remains of his first pair of glasses.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the plains along the worn road to vale. The city stood with its walls and natural barriers as a testament against the harshness of the outside world. On this day a single figure could be seen making his way towards it. On his back a simple rucksack contained all his earthly belongings. He stood out against the scenery at a full seven feet, his chest clad in a sleeveless black shirt covered by a worn leather vest. His hair was black with green highlights sporadically mixed into his bangs. Sharp blue eyes scanned the horizon before him as he moved. His sharp bird-like nose paid careful attention to the scent on every breeze that blew by. The loose ends on of the simple cloth wraps that covered his forearm from elbow to hand danced in the breeze as he strode onwards, at least until his ears caught the wavering wail of a klaxon air horn. Just then, a new scent carried onto the breeze. It was a scent he'd grown up learning to hate. Grimm were near.

Checking his rucksack was secure after hiding it in the knothole of a nearby tree, Grun turned towards the scent. His normally round irises turned to slits and a cloud of dust blasted behind him as he charged. What he saw stopped him for a minute. The grimm were massing near a hole in the city's wall. The attack seemed fairly minor, just a pack of beowulves with a few ursa mixed in, but it was clear that more would come soon from the fear that would doubtless build. Fear, however, wasn't what burned in Grun's veins as he rushed forward, his father's last words echoing in his mind.

" _The grimm of Remnant are soulless beasts, son. They show no mercy, no compassion, no thought, and function only to be hunted down and destroyed._ "

Having witnessed their rabid behavior first hand for so long, Grun was inclined to agree. Growling ferociously, he pounced on the first beowulf he encountered, punching the beast repeatedly. The grimm turned around to lash at him, leaving three red streaks across the back of Grun's wrist and cutting away the cloth to reveal yellow scaled flesh reaching from elbow to hand and five fingers topped with wicked curved talons. Snarling in pain, the Faunus sunk the edges of his talons into the beowulf's throat and threw it aside before using one of them to rip the bandages from his other arm. With both sets of talons freed, Grun proceeded to tear into the horde, slashing throats, breaking necks, or simply impaling the creatures onto his talons and watching as they vanished. The wind slowly began to pick up around him as his semblance fired up and a green aura covered his body. With a swipe of his talons he sent a series of vacuum slashes through the air, effortlessly rending an ursa into four pieces. Beasts. That was all they were, and that was how he fought them, like a beast. Grun roared in pain as a beowulf lashed at his side before slashing back and severing the beast's leg, which he then proceeded to drive into its mouth and down its throat. Ten, twenty, thirty. Grun fought on and on, leaving a misty swath behind him that lingered a whole five minutes before it fully dissipated.

Making his way through the gap in the wall, Grun found himself inside a building. Bodies of guards and grimm who had yet to vanish lined the wall as living guards and grimm fought for their lives. The recent thinning of the grimm numbers bolstered the guards' resolve, which in turn weakened the grimm as the fear and anger began to dissipate. The tide began to turn, and the guards seemed to be gaining ground now. The world was a blur of blood and grimm as the Faunus made his way into the building, clearing any grimm that got in his way. He charged forward, barely perceiving the lab and technical equipment surrounding him. He didn't notice the remains at the giant Ursa's paws as it crunched. All he knew was he smelled blood. He heard the screams. This grimm had to die. Charging the beast in a berserker fury, Grun ripped into the monster's chest, lunging his talons through its giant frame and out it's back. He watched in a primal satisfaction as the creature began to dissolve before he felt something hard strike against the back of his head. Then everything went black.

Grun groaned as he woke, his head blurring in pain. He tried to raise a hand to rub his temples and stop the aching, only to feel the other pulled to follow. Wishing to clear the pain as soon as possible, he didn't question it, and simply tried to get the relief he so desperately needed. So close. So close now. And then he felt something tug against his wrists, stopping his arms within a few centimeters of his goal. Opening his eyes, he tried to scan the blurry room as his vision slowly cleared. Much to his surprise, he discovered that both of his hands had been covered in a metal dome-like glove that was chained to the wall of what he guessed to be a prison cell.

"Hey! Why am I here? Where am I? I was trying to help those people!" he shouted as he rattled the chains, trying to get someone's attention, anyone's attention.

"Shut up, scum," a hefty voice rasped. A few moments later, a tall man in formal armor with a stun lance turned to face the prisoner. "You'll get your chance to plead your case at your trial." The guard turned his back. "Assuming you even get to your trial," he mumbled with a malevolent chuckle.

"I was killing the grimm," Grun shouted. "I didn't hurt anyone. Just the grimm."

"Tell it to Strike Co.," the guard snapped.

It would be four hours before Grun found out he was accused of the murder of Turque and Garnet Strike, using the attack as a cover, despite numerous times explaining that he had only been attacking the grimm and recounting the events as best as his memory would allow him. It was quite clear that much like the rest of the world, the good word of a Faunus meant little here. Grif sat back in his cell, tired, but too smart to believe it was safe to sleep. He was famished, and nearly entirely helpless without the use of his hands. The hairs on his neck began to prickle when his guard "went on break" and none came to replace him. He sighed in a resigned fashion when he heard the key turn and the door open. "Couldn't even wait for a formal execution?" Grif spat as the figure moved towards him, producing a jagged knife from the folds of his robe.

"Well, if it helps, at least you'll be dying for a good cause. When it comes out on the news tomorrow that Azul Strike had his parents' murderer killed, it will easily take away the public's faith in Strike Co. Your brave sacrifice will go far, brother." The figure came closer, revealing a tall man with small antlers sprouting out the sides of his mask. "The White Fang thanks you." He pulled the knife back over his head and moved to strike the fatal blow.

The loud retort of a single gunshot rang through the cell. Volts of electricity arced over the assailant's body before he slumped to the ground, revealing a frowning Azul Strike with fresh cuts covering his lower jaw. In his hand, the glowing barrel of one of his trusty Desert Eagles provided just enough light to see his disgust. Shaking his head, he lowered the weapon.

Grun looked into Azul's eyes. "I don't blame you for what you came here to do, but if you're going to pull that trigger, then let me at least look you in the eye and say it. I didn't kill your parents." Grun's face fell. "And I'm truly sorry I couldn't save them."

"...I know you didn't kill them," he heard Azul reply. "I watched the security footage."

Grun's head snapped up. "Then why are you here?"

"You have a target painted on your back now because Vale believes you murdered them," Azul said coldly. "The grimm were brought in by a breach in security set up by god knows who."

"Yes, but you don't owe me anything," Grun said. "You've lost your parents. You should be grieving. You shouldn't be spending your time–"

"Saving an innocent? There have already been too many deaths, and I will not allow another to happen if I can do anything to stop it."

Grun looked at Azul, staring intently into his eyes, almost as if trying to read his soul. _Peace can only be achieved when the best of humanity can be shown the best of the Faunus._ It had been his father's life philosophy, and now here, standing before him, Grun believed he may have found someone to embody that best of humanity. "Thank you," he finally said. "You have no idea how much it means to have someone who believes me."

"I'll release you from custody when I get the security footage to the guard, as well as have this–" Azul nudged the faunus beneath him roughly with his foot. "–fiend put in prison for attempted murder."

"I'd shake your hand, but–" Grun chuckled, clanking his restraints. "Even then, I don't want to think what that would do to your wrist."

Azul simply grabbed the cuffs holding Grun's hands to the wall and pulled them apart. "I'll never understand why they use Atlas products in a secure prison."

Grun let out a groan as he flexed his hands. The muscles and joints practically screamed in relief. They had become stiff from being forced into one position for so long. He checked his talons quickly, making sure they hadn't been chipped or broken in the process of his capture. "That's two I owe you."

Azul simply held his hand out to pick Grun up.

"You do see the things sprouting from my hands, right?" Grun asked, raising a confused eyebrow. Azul simply reinforced the fact that he was waiting by offering his hand once more.

Grun shrugged before grabbing it, surprised when he found his claws stopped by Strike's aura, and by the power behind the grip. The hands were thick-skinned and calloused. "Thank you, Azul."

"Call me Strike."

* * *

A dry wind whipped through the trees, causing them to wave before the lonely mountain. A tiny glint of light flickered briefly from one of the boughs. On closer examination, a pair of golden lenses were revealed to be the cause as a young girl with bright red hair and a gold scarf wrapped around her neck lowered the site on her RPG launcher. Just a few clicks away, a large cave laid in wait. A single beowulf snuffled at the ground, peering cautiously through the underbrush before it turned and entered the cave.

The girl smirked, then dropped silently to the earth. She walked casually to the cave and boldly entered as she passed into the darkness, reaching to a tube hanging from her vest and cracking its contents. She shook it to make it glow, then continued on her way. Eventually, she came to a dead end and grinned as pair upon pair of glowing red eyes surrounded her. She casually jammed her RPG launcher backwards, slamming into the stomach of an ursa and sending it flying into several lesser beowulves. With a series of angry snarls, the wave of eyes lunged forward, revealing lashing masks and blank black faces with hungry red eyes. The girl's own red eyes glowed as the gold flecks within grew brighter and a site formed on the lenses of her glasses. She leaped into the air and fired, taking out a good fifteen of them before diving headfirst. Her gold tipped black gloves struck and a series of electric pulses ran over them as she began punching and kicking the grimm, sending them flying into the cave wall and impaling each of them on the others' claws. Reaching back into her pack, she pulled out an even larger round labeled _BITE ME_. Her tightly drawn red hair whipped back and forth from its unique sniper round pin. She swept her adversaries aside with a wide blow from her launcher and dashed back down the cave with the other grimm hot on her heels.

As she leapt back into the open air, she flipped over, catching a brief glimpse at the sky as the sun's light reflected on her white teeth, causing them to glint before she landed on her feet and slid backwards, the friction of her hiking boots slowing her momentum. Just as the grimm were about to break out of the cave, she launched the RPG. Its outer shell broke apart, becoming high velocity shrapnel while a series of smaller RPGs blew out on their own rocket propulsion to strike the creatures and the sides of the mountain itself. An angry rumble heralded the beginning of the end as a giant dust cloud blew out from the cave. When all the dust had cleared, nothing remained of the cave but a pile of silt and rubble. Nodding, she pressed a tiny button on the side of her weapon and watched as it compressed into an over-the-shoulder metal storage pack.

She grinned and turned to see another girl holding a giant gatling gun and wearing a simple beret with a series of ammunition belts that hung from her shoulder and around her waist. The new girl pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose and peered over them. "You better now, Topaz?"

Topaz nodded and grinned as she embraced the other girl.

"Easy, cous. I'm not as durable as I look, you know." She laughed as Topaz mercilessly tackled her to the forest floor and the pair began to wrestle.

* * *

Azure chuckled as he crouched to face the three shadowy figures he'd bound together with his lasso. A ring of horses and cattle surrounded them, and he grinned as he turned his head to face them, his brown horse ears twitching in anticipation. "Thanks, everyone." Then he returned to the men on the ground. "So, you guys want to explain why you're sneaking around Mister Boison's fields?" he asked as he hefted a bag full of glowing red crystals. The light was just enough to illuminate his long, shaggy blonde hair as it flowed down his back. His piercing sky-blue eyes analyzed the men with practiced ease. His simple homespun shirt clung to his broad chest, exposing some of the skin as he dusted the dirt from his mud brown pants. An old hand-carved longbow and a rough quiver had been tied to his back. "With these no less?" He whistled. "This is some pretty high quality dust."

"We don't have to say anything to you," one of the men said. "You're not the cops."

"No, but I'm pretty sure Mister Boison can get them, and we've got all night."

"You can't hold us like prisoners," another man said. "You're no authority."

"Well, I'm not exactly educated, but I'm pretty sure trespassing gives me all the authority I need." He rose to his feet and passed to one of the smaller horses. Smiling, he placed a hand on its muzzle. "Go get Mister Boison for me, okay, Fleet Foot?" A dim glow emanated briefly from his hands and the horse nodded before racing off. The rest of the two herds quickly closed the gap again.

"What's a stupid animal going to do?" One of the men said while the others laughed.

"Nothing much. Just get the owner out here to decide what to do with you is all. I'm just the help. Like you said, a stupid animal like me can't do much. But I'm guessing an educated human can."

"All he's going to do is turn us over to the cops," was the only response he got.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Azure hefted the bag of dust. "So are you folks going to tell me what you were planning, or am I going to have to pull it out of you the hard way?"

One of the men opened his mouth to speak before a large black arrow dug itself into his neck. He fell to the ground sputtering as the arrow dissipated. The horses reared and the cattle ran as the scent of fresh blood filled their nostrils. Azure's ears twitched and he jumped to the side just as three more shafts embedded themselves into the earth. The arrows had to be nearly a yard long. One of the horses fell to the earth, kicking up dust for all it was worth with its forehooves. Its rear legs had been shattered and blood flowed freely from the wounds.

"Bay!" Azure cried. He turned to the other horses. "Run!" he shouted. They didn't need any more encouragement as each beast scattered. Azure scanned the boundaries of the farm, trying his best to determine just where the shots had come from. Something shifted beneath the trees, but it was still too far off to really make out just what. He could feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck. He turned and grabbed one of the men by the collar. "Who's out there? Who else did you bring with you?" he growled.

"N-nobody! We didn't bring nobody else," one of the men said. "It was just the three of us. Oh god. I-if they's not with you, and they's not with us, then …" His eyes widened. "We're gonna die." The man panicked, thrashing against his bonds.

"My horse is dying! Now you tell me what's firing on us, or so help me …"

He didn't have time to say anything else. He barely dodged another arrow as it slashed across his back. He felt the cool night air on his skin. Reaching to his leather belt, he pulled a knife from its sheath and cut the men's bonds. He grabbed the bag and rose. "Go," he said. "And don't come back." With that, Azure was off. A puff of dust was all that remained behind as he pounded across the fields, strafing as he struggled to avoid the hail of arrows that followed. The clouds broke from overhead, revealing the full shattered moon as it shone down on the farm. There, from the shadows of the trees, a lone figure emerged.

Heart racing, adrenaline pounding, Azure watched as the thing leapt into the air. Whatever it was, it had a bow, and a dark glow pulsed from its place. The bolts shot with nigh-perfect accuracy. He barely had the reflexes to avoid the shots. Continuing in its arc, the creature soon landed just a short ways from the first of the pair of thugs. Slowly, it rose to its feet. Standing a full ten feet, its sleek ebony skin reflected the moonlight as it clutched its white bone bow. Its hair had been tied into a tightly woven braid with red highlights and dark red tips at the end. The creature's mask proved to be surprisingly elegant, almost like a fine filigree with pulsing red veins leading to what normally would have been some type of mount for jewels. Instead, only a sooty ember-like obsidian burned in its place. Grey feather-like protrusions jutted backwards from behind its ears to complete the appearance of a masquerade mask.

Its profile was surprisingly humanoid in nature, even to the point of its lips, which were a startling purple. They pulled back into a subtle smile as the creature approached the man. It reached down to its sleek leg, which had emerged from the folds of a strangely slitted skirt to reveal a leg sheath. The knife it drew was a large as a short sword, and as it drew nearer to its target, the grimm opened its mouth in a warped grin as its eyes flashed an unholy red beneath the mask. It lunged, and the man screamed but once before it faded off to a gurgle, then ultimately stopped. The moonlight reflected off the white bone that formed the belt of the creature's ensemble. Whatever this grimm was, it certainly wasn't a beowulf, and it was larger, stronger, and faster than anything Azure had encountered before. He froze as the creature rose. It turned its smile on him, then wagged its finger mischievously before it dashed off after the other man. He trembled as he heard the last husky rattle of a dying horse. He felt a sudden sense of loss as it passed. Bay was dead. That grimm had killed him. It had killed two men. It was hunting a third. And ... oh no.

The sound of rapidly approaching hooves confirmed his fears as Azure turned to see Fleet Foot racing back with a somewhat portly man on his back. His worried expression and squinting eyes had no idea what lay ahead save what the beam of his lantern provided. "No, go back. Go back," Azure muttered under his breath. Naturally, they couldn't hear him, but the grimm did hear them. It pivoted where it stood and stared at the approaching figure, then returned its knife to its sheath before raising its bow again. A black aura gathered around it before solidifying into another shaft.

"No!" Azure cried.

The monster looked at him, smirked, then fired. Boison's eyes widened as the shaft penetrated his weak field of light. The horse kept going, not knowing any better. It wasn't the target. Just as the shaft was about to strike, a ball of fire struck it aside, knocking it off course and reducing the shaft to embers as it landed in the midst of the dry grass. Fleet Foot reared in surprise, throwing his rider off his back. Boison was on the ground, freshly winded, and an easy target. In a matter of seconds, Azure was standing between the grimm and its new prey.

"Hands off my family!" he snarled. His knuckles had turned a pale white as he clutched a fading crystal. Remnants of a pale red mist clung to his arm, glowing as dimly as embers as he stared the grimm down.

"Whats going on, boy?" Boison shouted as he got to his feet. He barely managed to get a hold of the reins he had installed on the young stallion and pulled him up cold before trying to get the horse behind cover.

"Take Fleet Foot and get back to the farmhouse as fast as you can. Take Ma and get into the shelter. It's not safe here."

"Wha–?" Boison's words hitched in his throat as he processed what Azure said. "This is business for the huntsmen, boy. Come on. We should get out while we can."

Azure's ear twitched as he dropped the sack and quickly grabbed two more of the crystals. Jutting his hands out, twin streams of red light flowed up his arms as the crystals glowed brightly. Then twin streams of white-hot flame shot outwards, incinerating the incoming barrage of arrows. "There's no time. Fleet Foot's not big enough to carry the both of us. I can at least buy you some time, and I can run as fast as a horse can already. Get as far away from here as you can. I don't know how long I can keep this up. Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing. But at least you can get out of here and get help. I'm not letting you get hurt. And besides … it killed Bay." Azure's eyes hardened with anger as he braced for the next attack.

Boison looked at him. "Let me stay, boy. I'm old. I've lived a good life. You take Fleet Foot and get out of here."

"Ma would tan both our hides and you know it. I'm not going to argue with you, Dad. Get on Fleet Foot and get out of here."

"You're not old enough to be giving me orders, boy. Get on the horse and go!" The farmer's tone became serious as he stomped his foot down, making his stance clear.

Azure growled as he hurled another set of fireballs. He bit his lip, growled again, then threw the crystals down and turned towards the old farmer and his horse. Boison nodded and smiled, happy to know that his boy had finally seen reason.

"... Sorry, dad," Azure said, his voice cracking. The Faunus turned deftly and slammed the old farmer on the side of his head with a well-aimed punch. The effect was instantaneous, though the look of bewilderment on the old farmer's face tore the boy's heart. He picked up the old man and put him on the charger. Then he took the horse's reins and made contact with its muzzle. The dim glow emanated again. "Get him back home and get Ma out of bed. I don't care what you have to do. Get them both to safety, you hear?"

Fleet Foot nodded, turned, then trotted as fast as he could manage without disturbing his cargo. With the main source of fear snuffed, the grimm had a new target. Azure snorted in a manner only a horse could before angrily scuffing at the earth with his worn boots. He grabbed the sack and dug at the earth with his boots as he laid his hand onto the earth in a runner's stance. "Catch me if you can," he said, his expression grim as he charged forward. Embers floated behind him, landing in the dry grass as he blew through the fields. A thin vine of smoke began to rise slowly as he raced away.

The grimm let out a loud wail like the scream of a banshee before it took off after him, firing shafts as the two of them ran. It seemed, Azure realized, that it couldn't aim very well while moving. He zigzagged as he ran, making it harder for the arrows to strike. Shafts snapped harmlessly as they struck hard earth, far away from their target.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Azure bellowed as he pulled another dust crystal from the sack. He clutched it and squeezed, spreading cracks along its casing before he threw it at the grimm. The crystal shattered at its feet and erupted in a gout of flame.

The grimm bellowed as it took a massive leap, going right over the flames and landing without slowing down.

"Damn," Azure swore. "Forgot it could do that." Then he put on more steam and kept running. He felt something warm and wet on the side of his arm, but he couldn't take the time to worry about it now. If one of those arrows had gotten close enough to nick him, he couldn't afford to slow down. But how long could he keep this up? He looked over his shoulder and smiled. At least his ma and dad would be safe. Turning ahead, he could just make out the shadow of the old boulder at the center of the pastures. As a child, he'd climbed on it and gleefully directed the horses, jumping from back to back and back on top of the boulder again. That meant they'd come only about five hundred yards or so. Still, pretty good for facing a monster like this. He could feel his chest starting to burn. He hadn't run this hard in a long time, and the boulder would be able to provide some much needed cover.

… Then again, maybe not. Just as Azure dove, he felt and heard the arrow whizz over his head and through his hair, slicing pieces to drift down to the earth. The shaft embedded itself into the boulder and cracks began spidering across the surface of the rock. Azure quickly ducked behind the other side. By the second shot the stone had already begun to surrender. It rumbled ominously as a rain of grey powder descended. With a resounding crack the third shaft made contact. The two halves of the once-mighty boulder gave way with a horrendous crash. As the dust cleared, a bright technicolor light glowed from the spot. Azure peeked over the edge of the boulder just enough to realize what had been hidden in plain sight for all this time.

The geode was positively massive. Veins of red, blue, green, yellow, orange, black, and too many others glowed together, practically blinding him with their light. He hissed in pain as his ankles throbbed. He'd pushed himself too far this time. He reached down and rubbed them both. He could feel them swelling already. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as the dim glow returned to his hands and ran over the site. The swelling eased and he sighed in relief. He couldn't keep running. The scent of smoke filled his nostrils. The fields were on fire. Good. Hopefully someone would see it and send help. And now that he had this gigantic pile of dust, he might just stand a chance. The beginnings of a very dangerous and very stupid plan entered his mind. Smiling and chuckling to himself amidst the rain of arrows pelting the sides and edges of the geode, he pulled off his longbow and grabbed one of his best arrows.

"Here's hoping this works," he said as he nocked the arrow. Then he jumped up onto the boulder and drew back. Even if he were to die, this thing wouldn't kill any more of his family. No more. He felt a strange sort of thrill rush through him as he took up his stance, straddling the two rocks as he pulled back on the arrow in question. Bolts fired, but struck against a barrier of red light as lines of mist began to flow towards the arrow from each of the veins of crystal. Well … that was unexpected, but hey, if the dust was going to protect him, he was not about to complain about it. The arrow started to glow as the rainbow of colors wrapped around it and his vision suddenly narrowed down to just the grimm. Images of Boison, his wife, Fleet Foot, and Bay all raced across his mind, filling him with determination. "Nobody touches my family and gets away with it," he said. His right eye began to glow white as the colors coalesced, causing the arrow to glow the same way.

The grimm smiled as it eyed it's prey. There was no longer anything between the two, and just by looking at it, the grimm could tell it was exhausted and unable to run. A purple and black mist condensed in its hands as it pulled back its bow, forming a shaft. It took careful aim, not giving it's quarry a chance to run before releasing the string. The shaft loosed from the bow fully before the fog expanded, forming countless other shafts in front of it, all headed towards the Faunus.

Azure screamed as he let the his arrow loose. Much to his surprise, a shower of white lights blew past his hair, following the arrow and causing his hair to blow in front of him. Black struck white and shaft shattered shaft as the rain of light and darkness continued, neither fully giving way. The smoke had grown heavy now, stinging Azure's eyes and burning his lungs as the effects of his last effort cleared. The light faded from his eye and the grimm stepped forward with that same wicked smirk on its face. The geode at his feet was dead, lifeless crystal. Azure paled as sweat poured down his face. This was it. That thing was going to kill him.

The grimm pulled its bow back one last time, preparing for the kill. It was triumphant, and the fear was glorious. Its prey knew its time had come. Yet as the grimm drew back its arm its bow vanished into mist. It watched as the blackness moved down, slowly enveloping its arms. A dim glow issued from its chest, and as it looked down, a single white shaft stood out from its chest, impaled dead center. The grimm gave off one last haunting wail before it vanished entirely, its last few notes echoing on the wind as they mourned its defeat. Then it simply was no more.

Azure laughed, then he collapsed to the ground, shaking as the fires raged around him. He blinked blurrily. He felt so tired. So very … very tired. Something crunched the ground nearby, crushing the brittle grass, but he was too exhausted to even turn. Blackness encroached, and then there was nothing.

"Hey." The voice was blurry in Azure's ears, both sets, as the sensation of someone shaking him started to move through his frame. "Come on. Wake up!"

Azure didn't understand. What was that sound? Something … buzzing? And .. the shaking. What … what was going on? His eyelids felt so heavy, and his limbs felt like they could hardly move, but he had to see. See … whatever it was. In a tremendous effort, he barely managed to pull open his eyelids.

"Come on, kid."

Azure felt someone lift him to his feet. Something tugged on his arm and slid beneath, holding him up.

"We need to get you out of here before more grimm show up," the voice said.

Azure could hardly see a face. He felt his body being dragged gently across the dry earth.

"I don't know who you are, but Ozpin's going to find you mighty interesting."

"... Who?" Azure found himself asking as he struggled not to fall back into the abyss.

"Don't worry about that none right now."

That was the last thing Azure remembered before he woke up in his bed. His body felt sore, his head hurt like he'd been kicked by a mule, but at least he was alive. Had the whole thing just been a dream? He stumbled out of bed, making his way to the door. The cool morning air tickled at his bare back and chest as he reached for the doorknob. A dull pain in his arm prompted him to look to his left. A tight bandage had been wrapped over a seeping wound. Where had he …? He shook his head. He'd sort that out later. He pulled the door open and shuffled down the hall to the scent of toasted bread, fried eggs, and freshly cooked bacon.

As he passed the last door, his shuffling gait finally led him to the treasure trove he had been seeking. A practical buffet of baked goods and savory breakfast dishes lined the counters and table. Mister Boison sat with his back turned as he drank his morning coffee. Mrs. Boison turned with a smile as she held a freshly baked tin of muffins. The smile immediately vanished when she saw Azure. The pan clattered to the floor, sending crumbs flying everywhere. The blue streaks left on the floor indicated that they were her famous blueberry streusel muffins with just a hint of their namesake mixed in. She placed her mittened hands to her lips. Her long pink hair had been left undone, and her dark cherry lips and deep purple eyes wobbled and watered respectively.

"Hey, Ma," Azure said awkwardly as his lips pulled up into a half smile. He soon found himself practically knocked off his feet by the tiny, yet strong woman as she sobbed into his bare chest, her berry-themed apron still on and stained with flower, egg, and all manner of food products and ingredients.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" she wailed. "When Fleet Foot came back with your father slumped over the saddle and the fire in the fields, I thought … I thought …" the tears flowed freely and words failed her.

"You had us both mighty worried, boy," Boison said as he took a hit from his coffee. His lumpy black hair stood out just as stubbornly as ever. "We thought you for dead when this stranger came up the walk with you slumped across his back."

"... Stranger?" Azure turned his head to his usual seat at the dining table. However, rather than eagerly awaiting his arrival as it always had these many years, a new prospect had taken residence, and the traitorous seat hadn't even put up a fuss. The invader was a tall thin figure of a man wearing a long rough hide coat that had been dyed a deep crimson red. Beneath the coat, from what azure could see at least, he wore a black vest with a white shirt, and a tie the same shade of his coat. His face seemed to be covered in taut skin with two thick brown eyebrows and a head of similar thick brown hair. A carefully waxed and trimmed mustache hung above his lip, giving him an almost humorous appearance were it not for his sad brown eyes. Sitting on the table in front of him was a large brimmed black hat and a double gun belt carrying two holstered revolvers and a large kukri knife lay sheathed between the two.

"Crimson Jim Jackson." The man's accent was thick, but his voice carried a friendly tone as he nodded his head to Azure. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"... Azure Luz," Azure said as he began to make his way towards the table, his mother still holding tightly to his torso as he laid an arm around her shoulders.

"I think we have some things to talk about, son. The first bein' you stole my bounty. I'd been tracking that grimm for two weeks straight." His tone didn't carry any form of anger as he covered the subject. "It doesn't feel right by me taking money I haven't earned."

Azure raised a quizzical brow. "You're a huntsman?"

"Yup." The man nodded. "Been one for nearly fourteen years now. First time I'd seen something that damn impressive, too. Where did you learn to shoot?"

"Here," Azure said as his mother gently helped lower him into her usual chair. He shrugged with a bit of a wince. "You get a few wild grimm here from time to time. I tend the cattle and the horses, so I had to learn how to protect them." His eyes suddenly widened. "The herd! Are they alright?"

"After I got you back home, I went out and kept watch till things calmed down. Don't worry none. They'll be okay." Crimson's look grew serious. "Now, son, I was paid two thousand lien to kill that grimm, but you done got it before me. So I'll tell you my offer, and you tell me if that's fair." He pulled out a large stack of cards. "I'm going to take five hundred of these to cover my expenses for the last two weeks, and you take the rest for doing the job. That's seventy five percent since you done did my contract for me. Not to mention the damages to cover on your farm. That sit alright with you, son?" The man asked, offering the larger portion of the stack.

Azure gaped. "That much?"

"I know it's steep, but two weeks of tracking is expensive" the man said. "Man's gotta eat."

"... I don't know what to say," Azure said as he stared at the pile of cash. It was more money than he'd ever seen in his life, let alone than he'd ever seen in the farmhouse, and that included the emergency stash Mrs. Boison kept in one of the cookie jars on the upper shelves.

"Son, I ain't gonna mince words with you. You've got some amazing natural talent." He stretched his legs out, laying his mud-caked boots on one of the table legs with a loud thump. "You ever considered becoming a huntsman?" The man asked him.

Azure shook his head mutely. "Until last night I … I never did any of that stuff. Handling dust. Doing … whatever it was that happened. I just worked with the animals and tended the fields."

"It felt good though, didn't it?" The man asked. "Making a stand, protecting your folks and the farm? Proving to the grimm they can't have everything they want?"

"I did what I did to keep my family safe. People have been trying to take our farm from us for years. Last night, I think I found out why. It … was last night, wasn't it?"

The man only nodded silently, motioning for Azure to continue. Boision perked up as well, the interest clearly evident on his face.

"Dad, when I was fighting that grimm, its arrows almost hit me. I took cover behind the old boulder out in the pastures. The cover didn't last long, but when it split the boulder, there was a whole heap of dust inside, fully crystallized and everything. Ma, Dad … I think we're sitting on top of a dust mine."

" _That's_ why they were so explicit about trying to get the mineral rights," Boison said as he snapped his fingers. "This land's gotta be worth a fortune."

"Well, this seems like a conversation best kept between family," Crimson said as he lifted his hat and placed it on his head before getting to his feet. He reattached his gun belt with well practiced ease. "Now son, if you should ever feel like fighting grimm, seeing the sights, or even just working on those newfangled abilities of yours–" he produced a card and offered it to Azure. "–Phone this number and tell the man who answers that Crimson Jim told you to call. He can help you get started." He held up a hand as Azure opened his mouth to speak while moving to hand the card back. "Don't make any decisions now. Think on it. Talk about it with your family. Never rush when the decision's something like this." He tilted his hat at Boison, and then at . "Much obliged for the coffee, Ma'am, and the donuts. They were almost as good as my mamma used to make 'em." He smiled ruefully. "You folks have yourselves a nice day."

Without another word he was gone and out the door. Azure didn't even quite remember him leaving, just the slam of the door and the red figure vanishing on the horizon. He looked more closely over the card. "... Taiyang Xiao Long? What kind of a name is that?"


	2. Chapter 001

Remnants

Chapter 01: Welcome to Beacon

Act 1

Over the main city of Vale an airship slowly made it's way across the sky in the late afternoon. It wasn't an unusual sight this time of year as people looked up and smiled, knowing the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses were making their way to Beacon Academy. The future protectors of Remnant where starting on their path today. Inside the ship numerous students sat nervously awaiting their entrance into the school. Soon their lives of adventure and glory would unfold. Well at least most of them were thinking along those lines.

"You going to eat that?" Grun looked down at the blonde-haired boy sitting next to him, pointing to the sandwich half that had been sitting for a full ten minutes over the boy's blue jeans. It seemed more than reasonable to assume it was up for grabs in Grun's opinion.

The blonde heaved a sigh as two horse ears emerged from his hair and passed the sandwich over. "Why not. Don't think I'll be able to eat much till after this is all over anyways."

"Thanks." Grun nodded graciously before taking the half a sandwich and devouring it eagerly. The crossed bandoliers over his chest rattled with the sound of metallics as he did so. The past three years with Azul Strike had seen some major changes in the Faunus. He still wore his brown leather vest and black sleeveless shirt and jeans, but now he carried the double bandolier loaded with throwing blades as well as a black leather belt with a polished gryphon-shaped buckle. He'd replaced his old worn boots with steel-tipped combat boots. For his nineteenth birthday he had gotten tattoos on each of his exposed biceps near the shoulder. The symbol for Vacuo stood boldly on his right arm while the symbol for Vale shone on his left in a glossy black, signifying the two homes he always remembered.

The largest change by far, though, laid with his hands. The Faunus no longer feared the damage his talons could do, now that they they were safely stored within the steel-tipped fingers of the leather gauntlets his friend had presented him with a month after his release from prison. Sturdy brown leather sleeves pulled up his arms, covered by segmented steel plates and belted snuggly at the wrist and elbow to allow the Faunus to interact with the world without fear.

"Excited?" Grun asked, doing his best to start a polite conversation with the Faunus that had saved him, albeit temporarily, from his hunger.

"... I honestly don't know. I'm still getting used to the view. I haven't really flown before," the horse Faunus said as he peered out the window. "I guess I'm just not sure if I'll be able to cut it out here, and being away from the farm is still hard for me," he admitted.

"Your first time in Vale?" Grun asked him.

"I used to have a job in the city while I was attending at Signal to help pay for expenses. I didn't want my family to have to pay for me when they have a whole ranch to run. I guess I'm just not used to seeing things from so high up. It changes things a lot, doesn't it?" he asked as he fiddled with what looked like a pair of metal sticks connected to a set of hand grips.

"Well the windows don't help the view all that much, seeing the ground under you spread out in every direction. It's the scariest and most exhilarating thing you can imagine." Grun smiled as if there was some personal joke about his words. "Grun Graphson, born on the border, been pretty much everywhere else since." He went to offer his hand, drew it back hesitantly, then attempted to offer it again. His face held a mixture of confusion and nervousness about the gesture.

"Talons?" the boy asked.

"Not used to shaking hands without shredding them, yeah." Grun nodded awkwardly.

The boy smiled then. "No problem. It took me a while to get over crushing people's hands when I was growing up. The name's Azure. Azure Spero Luz." With that, he took Grun's gauntlets in one hand and squeezed somewhat gently. "I guess we both try to be a little careful." Then he laughed.

Grun chuckled as he nodded. "So, do they teach you anything interesting in those combat schools?"

"They taught me pretty much everything I know. I … didn't get out much when I was back home. Too many people trying to take our farm, and … well …"

"The looks," Grun said. Azure nodded. "Of course, back when I was roaming, nobody was stupid enough to start trouble with a guy with knife blades coming out of his fingers, but you probably didn't have that advantage."

"We were pretty smart about it. As long as everyone thought I was a farmhand, nobody made too much of a fuss. I was just the hired help. It helps being viewed as a charity case sometimes, too. I never really got to know my real parents. I visit my mother's grave though whenever I go home."

"My mom dropped dead when I was two months old." Grun nodded. "Haven't been out that way in a few years. Might visit her next summer if I get the chance. Still, your parents must be proud. Beacon Academy isn't exactly small time."

"We were all kind of nervous about it actually, but after my semblance appeared for the first time, we got to talking. A huntsman gave me a number to call after he saw me use my aura, so I did. Next thing I knew we had an escort coming to pick me up and take me to school." He smirked. "Talk about a culture shock."

"Huh, another special case. What are the chances of us meeting like this? The only reason I got into Beacon was because of my semblance," Grun explained. "My friend got the headmaster to meet with me, and despite lack of a formal academic record, he let me attend this year."

"Wow, that really is special. I'm afraid I'm not quite the same though. I had to get at least a year's worth of training to learn how to fight before they cleared me. If it weren't for Professor Qrow and his brother, Professor Xiao Long, I wouldn't be here."

"Well, the combat part, I have. My father taught me to fight. My training started before I could even take my first steps. But my semblance, that's a different story. I'm still getting the hang of that part."

Azure chuckled. "Mine's pretty basic for the most part, but it worked great around the farm. I figure it can be of some use if I'm put with a team here, too."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Azure, but i'm afraid–" Grun said as he eyed someone leaving the room, "–I need to go check on a friend of mine. Best of luck to you out there." He smiled and waved as he got to his feet and followed the figure out.

"Ready for the next four years, Grun?" Azul asked as the seven foot giant walked up to him. The shorter of the two walked somewhat formally with his hands behind his back.

"As long as I get to kill some grimm," Grun replied. "So how much have you had?"

"None. I'm waiting until later."

"I figured Ozpin was one of those people you could stand the general presence of?" Grun asked. "Or is there something else you're not telling me about tonight?"

"I can stand him; easily in fact. It's mostly going to be from the current amount of individuals staring right now," Azul muttered. "Doesn't help that we aren't getting rooms until after day one, meaning we'll all be packed together into one of the large rooms."

"I can always move some furniture, keep you closed off if you want. I take these gauntlets off and nobody'll come near us all night," Grun offered with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd prefer less attention, Grun. Thanks for the offer, though."

"We're in this together. I told you that day I'd always have your back, and I plan to live up to that, even if that means I need to find you a donated liver before the year's up." He smirked.

"My intake isn't that bad," Azul replied, rolling his eyes. "Tell that to Qrow. At least he stopped breaking the grip after I reinforced it for the fifth time."

"Well at least we got to Beacon alive, right?" Grun said. "I mean, it's an Atlas ship. It could still go down, but our luck seems to be holding up. Maybe things won't be so bad."

"We'll see how things go after we get teammates."

"Fair enough. I've been scoping out the flock. Not the most promising group to ever stare down a grimm, but there are a few people you wouldn't end up strangling on the first night. Hell, there's even a few I might get along with." He laughed at this as he pulled a flask from behind his belt. "Here. It's watered down, so it won't have you stumbling into Beacon, but it _will_ take the edge off."

Azul quietly pulled one out of his vest, enough to show Grun before placing it back inside. "Beat you to that. But I'm not opposed."

"I just hope the food is good." Grun laughed, taking a shot himself from the flask. "And I hope their cooks are ready for me."

It was about this time that the sound of a strong feminine voice carried over the speakers. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." With that message said, the transmission cut out and a series of excited oohs and ahs came from the viewing deck.

"Glynda Goodwitch?" Grun snickered at the name.

Azul shrugged. "I've heard worse."

"Maybe, but it's still pretty funny. So, then–" Grun cleared his throat as he straightened his posture and put a hand to his chest as he spoke in his best upper crust accent. "Shall we go and accept this great honor that has been given to us?"

"I suppose we must. Yes, indeed," Azul responded, mimicking the flare as the edges of his lips tugged in the beginnings of a smile.

The ship touched down soon after, and the hunters and huntresses-to-be unloaded without too much difficulty. As Grun and Azul disembarked they peered into the crowd at the docking bay and took in the scene of Beacon Academy for the first time. Well, at least for Grun.

"This way, students. New students this way, please," a prim woman wearing a white blouse and a black body suit that clung to her form said. A black cape with purple lining fluttered behind her as she pointed with her riding crop towards one of the larger buildings on the campus. Her hair was neatly tied into a bun with a second braid tied on the front right side of her face. A pair of glasses completed the ensemble, giving the impression of a very formal librarian who wouldn't take funny business lightly.

Grun threw his rucksack over his shoulder and looked to Azul, gesturing for him to go first. Azul sighed as he took lead, listening to Glynda's instructions. When they had all finished entering the great ballroom, Glynda walked in and shut the doors behind her.

"Welcome to Beacon, students. I'm certain many of you are wondering why you are here, rather than in your own dormitories. Those of you who have come from training schools already know this, but for those who have not, you will be working together with a partner, one that has yet to be designated, for the remainder of your time here at Beacon. Headmaster Ozpin will be arriving later on to address you. Your first exercise begins in two days. So for tonight you will all be sleeping here. Get as much rest you can. You'll need it. With that being said, lights out is at ten o'clock. I'll see you tonight." Having finished her piece, Glynda left.

Grun and Azul immediately made their way to the most isolated corner of the room. Any set of wandering eyes were met with cold stares and silent judgement till the offender staked out a new place to perch for the night.

"Um … is it alright if I join you?" a familiar voice asked as Azure approached, pack over his back and suitcase in hand. A pale white shirt with a few simple threads holding it open at the chest revealed some of his defined muscles. A tool belt of sorts was wrapped around his waist with a pair of holsters for the two sticks from earlier. A series of pouches held firmly to the belt, and a quiver hung across his other shoulder.

Grun's eyes softened a bit before he looked questioningly to Azul. "Your call, boss."

"Sure. I don't care," Azul said with a shrug.

"Sit down then, Azure. Welcome to the cool kid's tab– area ... corner thing." Grun sighed. "Nevermind. Azure, this is Azul Strike. Strike, this is Azure."

"Nice to meet you." Azure smiled as he laid his things down and took a seat. "Grun was telling me he was a special case here in Beacon. Are you a special case, too? The two of you seem pretty close."

"I guess in a way, yeah. I somewhat know Ozpin, though we don't talk often."

"What's he like?" Azure fidgeted a little. "I've heard so many rumors, and … I'm supposed to meet with him later today."

"Distant until you get to know him, in which he is less distant, but still not very talkative," Azul said.

"So he's the quiet, pensive type?"

Azul nodded in response.

"Much like Azul can be," Grun said. "You'll have to forgive him. He doesn't like … people mostly." Grun laughed as he opened his rucksack. "Man I'm hungry. Think I'll have a snack before supper." He produced a full chicken from his pack and tore the drumstick off.

Azure nodded. "Is that why he drinks?"

Azul looked questioningly at Azure and Azure blushed.

"I could kind of smell it on you," Azure said.

"Sometimes." Grun laughed. "Sometimes he drinks because he's thirsty, other times 'cause he's having fun. You should have seen him at his eighteenth." He smiled warmly. "I had to carry him home."

Azure chuckled. "Reminds me of Professor Qrow."

"Qrow has more than three flasks on him at all times," Azul commented.

"I'm still surprised he survived your eighteenth birthday." Grun laughed. "I swear his semblance is alcoholism."

"You guys know him?"

"His weapon requires some special parts." Azul shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but how does that make you acquainted?"

"Azul is the majority shareholder and acting CEO of Strike Co.," Grun explained. "You know, Strike Co.? They make weapon parts?"

Azure stared blankly ahead. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Tonfa," Grun demanded with his hand out.

"Um … alright," Azure said somewhat dubiously as he pulled the two rods out of their holsters and passed them to Grun.

Grun in turn held them to Azul for inspection. "Go."

"Collapsible rods with a tether point on one, melee oriented for close combat with a long range possibly being… a bow? All Atlas class parts. That explains it."

"I just used the parts they had available to me," Azure said. "They told me they only used the best materials."

There was a pregnant pause before Grun and Azul burst out laughing.

"Atlas is known for mass production, which leads to faulty parts and equipment," Azul replied after he calmed himself. "My father ensured that all parts made by Strike Co. were hand made correctly, and I intend to keep it that way." He shook his head. "Honestly though, I can't blame you for having Atlas. People fall for the glamour that they try to keep in order to draw in more attention."

"Oh. My weapon's functioned just fine for me, though," Azure said somewhat defensively.

"I'm sure by morning it will be functioning even better." Grun laughed as he ate.

"Later in the year I'll replicate your weapon and let you try it out. See the difference," Azul said as he handed the tonfa back.

"You mean it? Wouldn't I have to pay?"

"I experiment with weapons all the time. Most of the time the really dangerous ones end up horribly damaged, so the loss in materials isn't a bother. As for payment, I don't know, just owe me a favor or something." Azul shrugged.

"That depends on the favor, Mister Strike," Azure said plainly.

"Just Strike is fine. And don't worry about it. I don't do crazy favors."

Azure raised a skeptical eyebrow but extended a hand anyways. "... If you say so."

The loud echo of the ballroom doors opening broke up the conversation as all of the students stared at the entryway. A tall, slim man with white hair and an elegant cane scanned the gathering. Glynda stood faithfully behind him, riding crop in hand, legs set apart. The man sighed, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He took a moment to stare over the crowd once again. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

"With that being said, you students have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and the next day. I expect you to be up and reporting to the dining hall at six thirty tomorrow morning. There, you will be given a proper tour of our facilities by Miss Goodwitch. You will then have the rest of the day to make whatever preparations you deem necessary for your first exam. You will report to the shuttle bay promptly at seven o'clock the next day to be shipped to the proving grounds for your first test as huntsmen and huntresses. Further details will be provided when you reach the site. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and I'll be seeing you soon. Don't disappoint me." With that said he turned smartly and left. Glynda took up the rear, closing the doors with a wave of her riding crop as her semblance activated.

"What about food?" Grun questioned aloud.

"We could always just ask some of the other students," Azure said, deadpanning. "At the very worst our noses should help us track the mess hall down."

* * *

"Alright, Students, if you'll follow me, please, the next part of our tour leads to a very important part of the academy." Glynda Goodwitch held open a door for the students to enter, leading into what basically looked like a typical locker room. "Yes, I know it doesn't look like much, but as with most things when it comes to hunting, there's more than meets the eye. Throughout your stay here, each of you will be assigned a designated locker number which can be set to your own unique personal combination. These lockers will hold your equipment while you're not attending your classes. As an added bonus," she proceeded to type in a combination into one of the lockers and it fired off through a hatch in the ceiling, "each locker has its own flight control system to launch to the exact coordinates you provide within the city's limits. Any attempt to launch beyond that would prove uncertain and most likely dangerous." She pulled out a scroll and typed in a combination, prompting the locker to return moments later. "Once you've been assigned your locker, you will be able to link to and control it using the access application on your scrolls. Any questions?"

Azul raised his hand. "One. Just one locker?"

"Well, yes. They're used to keep your weapons and accessories for battle. One should be sufficient for any freshman student's needs."

After a moment, Azul continued. "There is a good chance I'll need a second one."

"I understand as the CEO of Strike Co. you may wish to include a few extra weapons, Mister Strike, but enough to fill two lockers?" Goodwitch asked with a cocked brow.

"...Primarily weapon parts."

"Weapon … parts."

Azul shrugged. "I like to experiment on the go."

"Well you'll have to take that up with–" Her scroll vibrated and she looked down, scanning the contents on the screen before looking quizzically back up at Azul. "It appears you already did."

"I couldn't help but ask for assurance."

"Right. Anybody else?" Goodwitch asked, still the rigid definition of order and poise.

"How much weight can these things take exactly?" Grun asked.

"Approximately five hundred pounds, give or take."

"Well, okay, I think I can make that work," Grun said as he ran the calculations in his head.

"And no, mister Graphson, you may not store excess food in the lockers." A light chuckle ran through the student body at the comment.

"I was more worried about my knives."

"I'm certain they'll be fine. Anyways, with that having been said, it's time to wrap up the tour by visiting the mess hall for lunch. Don't forget to choose your locker and synch it properly with your scrolls before you leave. I'll be waiting for you outside."

* * *

"Well that was a good snack." Grun smiled as they returned to the ballroom after a very, very large meal. Students were already starting to section off into groups, much like herd animals in the wilderness. And much like lions, the three of them took to an isolated corner and proceeded to stare down anyone who came too close. The girls and boys naturally separated to different sides of the room before preparing to bed down for the night, taking turns changing in the bathrooms to avoid awkwardness, so the three new acquaintances were left alone for the most part.

"So tomorrow everything changes," Grun said. "I just hope whoever gets attached to us can keep up."

"What makes you think you'll even be together?" Azure asked.

"Because despite how the staff thinks, the details of the process aren't so secretive that older students will not explain them to you for a few dozen lien," Grun said. "Azul and I, we've got the basic idea of what to do."

"... You cheated?"

"Grimm cheat all the time. You learn to adapt or you die; that's how my father used to put it." He shrugged. "Besides, you could say we have reasons why we need to be on the same team."

"I still don't know if that justifies it, Grun." Azure sighed. "But it's not like I can control what you do anyways, especially since it's already done."

"Second and third year students tend to not know that they shouldn't say anything on the subject. Just having a conversation with one of them tends to be enough to figure it out," Azul commented.

"But you just said you paid for the information. Isn't that bribery?"

"I gave them the cash after the information. Figured they'd like the extra funds."

Further conversation was halted as a flash of red caught them off guard. Someone proceeded to pat azul on the shoulder, silently squealing in some kind of joy.

Turning towards the source, Azul found a red-haired girl with matching eyes looking up at him with excitement. "Yes?"

The girl proceeded to gesture rapidly at him in an excited manner.

After a few moments Azul finally replied. "Something sign something launcher?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Sorry, haven't had to use or read sign language in a while. Was I close?"

She nodded as she pressed a button on the metal bag at her side. The whirring of gears and clanking of metal could be heard as the bag proceeded to unfold into a three-and-a-half foot tubular device with a single long handle, a trigger, and a shoulder brace farther back. Both ends of the tube had a lid. Each lid flipped up simultaneously as the cone shaped head of a rocket-propelled grenade popped free from the front. Upon further inspection, Azul realized the cone shape held the grooves of a drill head. Out from the side a scope neatly clicked into place. The girl held the weapon out to him proudly.

Azul grabbed the weapon for a moment and began to pat a few pockets of his, searching for something to write with. "Uh, I don't think I have anything to–" He was interrupted as the girl held out a permanent marker. Azul simply shrugged and began to sign near the trigger mechanism. Afterwards, he looked at it for a moment and nodded. "I'm surprised you actually have one of the thirty limited vulcan edition trigger mechanisms."

The girl once again let out her noiseless squeal, which was at first very unnerving to look at, and hugged Azul.

Azul let out a small grunt. "Stronger than you look," he finished with a chuckle. She blushed before taking her marker and weapon and disappearing to the other end of the room. Azul fixed his sunglasses and turned back towards Grun and Azure. "What were we talking about again?"

* * *

The day was bright and sunny atop the great cliff overlooking a labyrinth of forest as students clamored together, each discussing the coming partnerships to be formed. A series of stone slabs sat, apparently left over from some previous building project, or perhaps as a sort of memorial to previous hunters? It was unknown which. Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin both stood before them, scanning over the hubbub of students before Miss Goodwitch cleared her throat and called for silence.

"Now then, students, if you could please take your places on these stones, we can begin the initiation."

The students did so, and Ozpin stepped forward.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," he said as he gestured to the wide expanse with his cane.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates ... _today_ ," Glynda said. A low murmur passed through the crowd.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said. That earned a greater and more anxious response from the crowd. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path ... or you will die."

A few of the students paled and gulped. Others looked on with grins of anticipation. Ozpin continued.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good! Now take your positions!"

Grun grinned nigh manically as he bent slightly, spreading his legs and waiting eagerly for the push off. The tiles began to rise beneath each of the candidates.

"Um, sir, how exactly are we going to be landing in the forest?" Azure asked just as the loud sound of an unclenching spring sent a student catapulting over the edge and diving towards the trees. "... Oh. Nevermind."

"As an added note, you will all be using your own landing strategy. A hunter or huntress thinks on his or her feet, and must learn to adapt to the most dire of situations. Good luck." Ozpin saluted with his steaming mug of coffee as the rest of the students were launched sequentially into the forest below.

"Heh. Landing strategy." Grun rolled his eyes. "Who needs that?"

"People who can't take the impact against a tree," Azul replied.

"Lightweights." Grun shot his friend a wink before he was catapulted into the air, his aura firing a bright green color at the apex of his ascent as he shot forward.

Azul stood casually as he was launched into the air. He didn't even bother trying to add flare to the launch as he began his descent.

"Well here's hoping I can cut it." Azure grinned as he was launched into the air and into the fray that waited below. Further down the line, Topaz was practically bouncing with anticipation as she was launched into the sea of green.

The air currents around Grun shifted upwards as he maneuvered to extend his time in the air by means of several powerful thrusts of air below him to slow his descent. This gave him him time to scout out where the other students would be landing, as well as to chart out the proper course to reach the temple.

Azul's aura flared as he neared the ground. He burst through a tree before crashing on the forest floor below with fist firmly planted as a shock wave blew out from the new clearing his entry had made.

Azure unbuttoned one of the many pouches he carried on his belt and pulled out two dust crystals. Holding one in each hand, he closed his eyes and concentrated, pushing down. Much like Grun, a concentrated blast of wind eased his fall, making it simpler for him to drop down to the forest floor as he easily alighted on one of the higher tree boughs and took in his surroundings.

Topaz moved into a forward flip as she felt her momentum beginning to lessen. In a single motion she unsheathed her knife. As she began the inevitable plunge into the forest she thrust the blade into an approaching tree. In spite of her arms blaring in protest, she held firm until the inertia left her before hopping her way down from branch to branch. She hit the ground with a thud as she unclipped her rocket launcher and sheathed her knife in one motion. She moved forward slowly, eying her surroundings warily.

* * *

Azure walked cautiously, having returned the partially used dust crystals to their pouch. The temple road appeared to be a little ways north by northeast. As long as he was cautious, he should be able to avoid the grimm, or at least be aware of their approach. Remembering his training with the animals back home, as well as the extra instruction from Signal, he kept his eyes peeled, checking the ground for any signs of tracks or disturbance. His horse ears twitched, shifting as he sought out any stray sounds to indicate a presence other than his own. Thus far, he detected nothing. Suddenly a dark shadow passed out of the corner of his eye. He could hear the grimm's heavy breathing, its territorial growl, its desire to kill. In a split second Azure drew his tonfa, slammed them into the face of the oncoming grimm, and smiled. "Just like back home."

The grim yowled in pain before it snarled and prepared to strike again.

"Don't make me smash that skull in," Azure threatened. The beowulf charged, and he sighed. "They never learn." He jumped over the charging creature, swiftly merged his tonfa together at the shafts, and watched with satisfaction as the two linked and shifted to form a metallic bow. Reaching with practiced swiftness, he pulled a bolt from his quiver, nocked it, and fired, impaling the grimm in its skull and causing it to collapse. As it began to dissipate, Azure sighed and reclaimed the arrow.

He barely had the time to dodge the next strike as a much larger grimm covered in bone and tipped with very sharp fangs and claws lunged at him. It raised a howl and the forest filled with burning red eyes. Azure rolled his eyes. "Great. Just great." He replaced the arrow and disengaged the bow, returning it to his dual tonfa. He grinned as a red mist started to flow from one of the pouches and into the tonfa, causing the weapons to pulse. "Come on, then!" he shouted as he jabbed one of the weapons into a nearby beowulf's mask. It shattered and a loud hissing sounded as a red pulse passed through the other side of the grimm's skull. The pack needed no further invitation as it watched another of its number die.

As they charged, a familiar voice shouted, "Hit the dirt!" Azure didn't think. He just obeyed as a rain of silver descended upon the pack. Like a swarm of hornets, hundreds of throwing knives rained upon them. The blades weren't large, nor were they long enough to do any fatal damage, but the pain seemed to halt the charging pack as Grun landed in front of Azure with a thump. Azure watched as the Faunus rose to his full height, unclipping his gauntlets before putting them behind his waist. It was then that Azure noticed a strange device strapped to the back of Grun's belt. As the segmented metal plates of the gauntlet made contact with it, they separated, connecting to magnetic clips.

"You boys really should be more sportsmanlike," Grun said as Azure saw his yellow scaled forearms and taloned hands for the first time. The talons proved to be less curved than he'd figured, and while they were obviously birdlike hands, the talons really had more of a feline appearance to them. "Now how about we try this dance properly, hmm?" Grun said, moving his left leg back as his right bent slightly. He leaned his weight forward, hands held open in an aggressive posture. Azure couldn't see it, but Grun's pupils turned to slits as he stared the beowulves down. Not giving them a chance to respond, Grun charged to the first one, taking it by surprise as he tore it open from belly to throat before clawing the throat out of another as the pack concentrated on the newer, more dangerous threat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Azure yelled as he struck down another pair of lesser grimm with his tonfa, shattering their teeth, then systematically breaking their claws. "You're supposed to be looking after Strike, aren't you?"

"How many beowulves have you fought before? The max number?" Grun asked as he ripped an arm off one beowulf and impaled the next with it.

Azure shrugged. "Never really bothered to count. I'm guessing somewhere around ten or fifteen." He sprung onto his back, kicking a pouncing beowulf square in the stomach and sending it flying into the air as he channeled his aura into his feet. He promptly righted himself, connected his tonfa, and fired. He didn't even bother to check if he'd hit the target. He knew he had as he returned his attentions to the oncoming horde.

"What about forty?" Grun roared back as he severed the spinal column of another beowulf before bringing both hands down on the neck of the next. He was promptly rewarded by a sickening crack.

"Can't say that I have," Azure growled as he struck another grimm in the chest, his tonfa glowing blue. A cold patch of ice crystals formed, then exploded, shredding the creature's torso to pieces as it fell.

"That's what I thought," Grun said as he dodged a pounce by moving to his back. As the beowulf traveled over him, he sent a rush of air from his legs and kicked up, propelling the grimm into the sky. "Azul would never forgive me if I let you die."

An arrow barely missed grazing Grun's cheek as it struck an approaching beowulf. This time electricity arced from the arrow tip, effectively frying the monster's brain and causing it to crash to a stop at Grun's feet. "Considering how close you two seemed in the ship, I'm guessing the same goes for me." Azure dashed up to Grun and stood at his back. The remainder of the pack had formed a circle around the huntsmen, hedging them in. "Double team? Your wind, my fire?

"Given the alternative ..." Grun nodded as his aura blazed brighter, the air around him beginning to kick up into a miniature cyclone. Azure pulled out four red crystals from one of his pouches. The crystals grew brighter before they began to hover in front of him. With a decisive thrust of his hands, the four crystals shattered, creating an explosive wall of flame. Sweat beaded Azure's brow as he pushed with his hands and the fire began to stream into the cyclone of wind, feeding on the air as it spun.

"Give me your hand!" Azure shouted over the flames.

"I hope you know what you're saying," Grun said as he did so.

A dim white glow covered Azure's body. Slowly that glow passed over his hand and onto Grun. As it did so the aura took on a slight greenish tint and the winds grew stronger. The wall of flame exploded outwards, consuming the beowulves in one go. When the cyclone dissipated, all that remained was ash and grimm particles as the bodies evaporated. Azure let go and dropped to the ground, panting.

"Hey, watch it," Grun said, pulling back his hands as Azure started to fall. "That was crazy, you know." He put his gauntlets back on.

"Only way to make sure," Azure said as he slowly got to his feet. His breathing was more regular now, and the color had returned to his cheeks. "My semblance lets me connect my aura to another person's and boost their aura. Stronger aura, stronger semblance." He panted again. "And man do you have anger issues," he said, grinning stupidly as the adrenaline rush began to fade.

"And they kept you alive long enough to pull that trick off," Grun said as he offered a now covered hand.

"Partners?" Azure asked as he took Grun's hand.

Grun yanked Azure out of his place just as the beowulf he'd knocked into the sky before hit the ground where he had been standing hard enough to splatter its mist all over the place. "Come on. We've got a good five mile hike to get to the temple. The faster we move, the better."

"I'll take that as a yes," Azure said as he trotted up to Grun's side. Together, the two of them pressed on through the foliage, ready for whatever may come next.

* * *

Glynda watched the monitor with some interest as Grun and Azure walked off. "I see what you mean. That kind of wind control at this early of a stage in his development is rare, especially considering how few huntsmen even have elemental capability. It's quite remarkable."

Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "And while the gambit was a bit dangerous, you can't deny the results. With Azure's boosting capabilities, and Grun's raw power, they'll make for a very interesting team. It is a pity we weren't able to see what Crimson described, but I suppose it will just have to be a matter of time." He shrugged. "Alright, Miss Goodwitch, I think we've seen enough of them. Let's see how Mister Strike is faring."

"Of course." Glynda tapped a few keys in her scroll and the console switched out to a new set of cameras.

* * *

Azul sighed to himself as he continued his trek through the Emerald Forest, wondering if he was going to find Grun at some point, or someone else. He didn't fear too much, as he had one realization before the trails. Teams were made in four. He just needed to figure out how the teams of two would be put together afterwards.

There was a knock on the tree behind him.

Azul paused and turned around to face the same red-haired girl from the previous day. "Well I guess that settles that then, eh, partner?"

She gave him a bemused look, gesturing something in an annoyed fashion.

"Attention? Oh, my attention. Sorry. I've been thinking on a few things, and only focusing on things near me. Based on your launcher I would assume you don't usually stand close to a target."

Sighing, she gestured again, pointing at the path ahead.

"There's a clearing up ahead with some decayed structure, at least from what I was able to see before the leaves blocked my view." Azul shrugged. "Worth a check."

She shrugged noncommittally before gesturing for him to lead the way.

Azul continued on the path, paying attention to where his new partner was stationed near him. "Now that I think about it, mind spelling out your name? I got letters down, so I should be able to get it." After a few hand gestures, he nodded. "Topaz. Got it. A pleasure to truly meet you."

She nodded back.

The pair eventually entered a clearing filled with tall wild grass. Topaz shuddered and tapped Strike's shoulder. Then she started signing.

"Distance of the nearest grimm?"

She hefted her rocket launcher and fired into a patch of grass. The resulting explosion drove a giant black snake out of the grass. She looked at Strike expectantly and motioned with a questioning arm and a jerk of the head before pointing at him and back at herself.

"A King Taijitu, two heads, so I'll see what I can do. And if I am focusing on a single head, can you blast the second off my back if needed?"

Topaz nodded and dashed for the tree line. In a matter of seconds she was out of sight.

The first head made to snap at the fleeing girl only for it to be distracted as Azul punched it under the chin. When his fist made contact a blast of flames and heat shot out, scorching the skin beneath his first and causing both heads to concentrate on him. The two heads began snapping at their foe in tandem, leaving him only the narrowest of windows to counterattack. At one point the second head caught him off guard as it broke the rhythm. It almost seemed to chuckle as it brought its jaws around his chest and bit down, only to hiss in pain and recoil, its lower fang bleeding slightly from a narrow crack.

"Bit off more than you can chew, eh?" Azul chuckled darkly.

The first head smacked him from behind, sending him into a tree. As the two heads hovered sinisterly over him, something small sailed through the air, leaving a trail of black smoke. It proceeded to hit the second head just below the skull. Azul had a moment to make out the drill-headed RPG before the drill fired up and darkness sprayed as the head hissed in pain. There was a beeping sound, and then the second head was blown clean off in a mess of pulp and tissue before it dissolved.

In fury and pain, the first head charged Azul, preparing one last desperate strike. Azul launched himself at the creature with all the speed he could muster. His body flashed purple as his aura burned momentarily. Grabbing the creature's nose in one hand and its right fang in the other, he used the momentum to propel himself onto the grimm's head. The fang tore clean away from the mouth before the grimm could react. Before the fang had the chance to dissolve, Azul proceeded to drive it down into the creature's skull before pulling back both hands in a combined fist and driving them down onto it. The sharp point drove through the creature's brain while the base of the tooth crushed the top of its skull simultaneously. Death was instantaneous as the beast collapsed to the ground.

As the grimm dissolved into black mist, Topaz entered the area slowly, staring with wide-eyed fascination.

"Well then," Azul commented as he brushed the small flecks of Taijitu off his arm while they dissolved in the air, "that was delightful."

Topaz gestured wildly at where the carcass had been, then at him, and then back at the now empty spot.

"That was a good match. Thanks for having my back."

She sighed before gesturing at her eyes, and then at him.

Azul reached up and grabbed his sunglasses, which had somehow been broken, though he had no idea how. "Oh, delightful. And here I am without a spare…"

Topaz pointed to one eye, then the other with a raised eyebrow.

"My eye?" He felt around his eye for a moment before realisation dawned on him. "Oh, one blue, one red. Yeah…" He hummed for a moment. "The reason I wear the sunglasses, honestly. Heterochromia Iridum. Family genes didn't win over one another on that end." He chuckled faintly.

She nodded. Taking out a new rocket from her ammo pack, she proceeded to reload her launcher and then gesture questioningly towards the rest of the forest.

"Yeah, we should move on." Azul nodded, noticing something. "I think your scarf caught on something. Might want to tighten it up again. Easy grip point otherwise."

Her eyes widened as she looked down. Her body language became extremely self conscious as she moved to tighten it.

"Don't worry," Azul commented, pulling out his flask. "We both have something to hide," he finished, taking a drink before returning the flask to its vest pocket. He began to move towards the structure in the distance.

* * *

"Well that was … interesting," Glynda said as she stared at the monitor. "I thought mister Graphson was the one with the elemental semblance."

"The Strike family has always had something in line with fire," Ozpin said as he casually sipped from his coffee. "I wouldn't dwell on it."

"... If you say so."

"I do say so." He took another sip. "I think those two compliment each other well. That was the survivor of the beowulf attack, correct?"

"Yes. She applied for our disability services with her application so teachers will know not to call on her to answer questions unless they can sign. She certainly is handy with that launcher of hers, isn't she?"

"Hmm. Much like a certain Miss Adele with her gatling gun." Ozpin smiled at Glynda from his mug, as he always did when he caught her on a fact. "So, onward to our next hopefuls," he declared, turning to another screen.

* * *

"... Okay, so we've reached the temple. Are we just supposed to grab and go?" Azure asked as he looked warily at the pedestals. Each held a glowing crystal of pure dust.

"I guess. Let's grab a red one and go," Grun said.

"Hold on a minute, Grun. We're supposed to be grouped into four, right?"

"Yes. And Azul will take a fire based dust crystal," Grun said, reaching for one of the red ones.

"You know, he's not wrong," Azul commented as he walked up to the ruin with Topaz.

"Oh, hello again." Azure waved to Topaz. "So you guys think that's the trick, then? Just pick the same crystals?"

"The dust is placed in pairs. Some half teams already grabbed a few, and fire dust just happens to still be in a pair."

"It's like the fact that the teams are in fours is conveniently forgotten by everybody when they start here," Grun said.

"Odd. Honestly, it's not exactly hidden information," Azul replied.

 _ **Back on the Cliff Face**_

"You know, he's not wrong," Ozpin said.

"I think they may well be the first ones to actually understand how the system works," Glynda said.

 **Back at the Temple**

"So then, should we head back?" Grun asked.

"For the best," Azul replied before looking to Grun. "Do you still have one of the spare sunglasses I asked you to hold onto?"

"Let's see." Grun checked his belt. "Knives, spare flask, knives, field rations, knives, more knives, ah! Here we go. Sunglasses." Grun retrieved a familiar pair of sunglasses and tossed them to Azul.

"Thank you." Azul snatched the pair out of the air and immediately put them on.

"So … can we get going now?" Azure asked as he grabbed a crystal.

"Again, yes," Azul replied, grabbing the second dust crystal.

Topaz signed about being thankful the hard part was past them.

Azul promptly smacked his forehead.

* * *

"And our next team, formed by Azul H. Strike, Grun Graphson, Topas Le Blanche, and Azure Spero Luz, shall now be known as Team Agenta, and be led by Azul."

Azul stood calmly, looking to Ozpin and then to the board above the group, displaying the first letter of each of their names: AGTA.

The group stepped off stage as Ozpin continued to list the final teams. They were given a specific dorm number to head to, allowing them to drop off their things and rest after a long day's work.

"Well," Grun said as he flopped onto the closest bed and stretched out. "I was sure we were done after that seventh elder grimm, but then, bam! There's number eight."

"Grun," Azul called out, unscrewing the cap to his flask as he leaned against a wall. "You don't have to remind us," he finished, taking a long drink.

Topaz blushed silently on her bed.

"Well at least we all made it through okay, right? Though I am going to have to see about getting some more dust now. Killing all those grimm left me a little low. By the way, great shooting, Topaz. I mean that one grimm that was lodged in the crevice and spewing acid looked practically impossible to get to, but you still managed to land a perfect shot, blow its face up, and take out a good five lesser grimm in the process," Azure gushed as he sat on his bed and leaned forward, an excited grin on his face. "That. Was. Awesome!" He threw his hands up in the air before falling back onto his mattress.

"Let's just hope we can clean it up before the next time we're in that situation," Grun said.

"I'm guessing we should be able to for the most part. It's not like we're going to have to face a bunch of high level grimm all at once in our first year," Azure said. He recoiled suddenly as an empty metal flask smashed against his skull. "Ow!" Azure sat bolt upright in his bed and glared at Azul. "What was that for?"

"A, for tempting Murphy's law. B, be lucky it was empty," Azul frowned. "We already dealt with it today–" Topaz blushed harder. "–And I'd prefer not having to deal with more nonsense."

"Well, now that's done," Grun said as he got to his feet. "It's time to move the furniture around."

"Why?" Azure asked?

"Well first of all this bed is way to soft for me to sleep on. I think I'll just go with a sleeping bag or a cot or something. I need to make room for when my mini fridge arrives with Azul's stuff. And Azul doesn't sleep, so his bed is unnecessary," Grun noted. "And likely, he'll need more space for his stuff."

"Already got plans for a bed," Azul commented. "And I sent the room number earlier. Just waiting on its arrival."

"So what does that mean for the rest of the beds?"

"Do what you want with them," Azul replied simply. "I'm not going to use much space honestly."

"So, Azul, where should I put these?" Grun asked, gesturing to their beds.

"...Firewood?" Azul joked.

"Okay." Grun shrugged as he went to work on breaking the beds into pieces.

"Grun!" Azure cried, his eyes wide. "He was being sarcastic. I've been living on a farm all my life, and even _I_ know that."

Grun looked up from the remains of Azul's bed, his own already in pieces not far off. He looked to Azul for confirmation.

"...I'll just pay for the replacements or whatever Ozpin wants," Azul replied.

Shrugging, Grun finished his work before stuffing the pieces of wood and mattress into the closet. Next he proceeded to roll out his sleeping bag where his bed had been before unpacking a few large hardcover books and a dust powered lantern.

"What're you reading?" Azure asked.

"I've got a few classics from Azul's library. Fairytales, mostly. _The man with two Souls, The Silver Eyes, the Gryphic Wars_." Grun shrugged. "I'm hoping to get more from the campus library later."

"Mind if I borrow them after you're finished? I don't think I've heard of those before, and ever since I got off the farm, I've been reading as much as I can get."

"I never had much exposure to books growing up or on the road." Grun nodded. "I'm trying to catch up on that."

Azure grinned. "First day we have off from school, I'm taking you into town. I think I know someone who can hook you up."

Azul simply looked at the duo, blinked, then shifted to Topaz. "So, uh… ever shot a fifty caliber rifle?"

She shook her head.

"When my stuff arrives, would you like to?"

She nodded excitedly.

"I had the delivery crew on standby nearby, so it shouldn't be long before they show up. Just got to put it together first, and then we can head to the range."

"Say, Azul, you said Atlas made terrible stuff, and your company's was better. If that's true, then what else does your company make?" Azure asked.

"Scrolls, weapon parts, full weapons, some vehicle parts, some household objects, relays, televisions, holographic displays, just a bunch of things honestly."

"Then how come your company isn't so well known? Even here in Vale, I didn't know a thing about your products till after you told me about it."

"Because we don't advertise with added flare or flashy lights. People know Atlas by bright lights, flashy posters, and a lot of community interaction for more attention," Azul replied with a frown. "We are well known in actual competition, though. Huntsmen, people who look into a product, and by companies as well. Atlas and the Schnee company has tried a hostile takeover many times, over three in the last seven years as a matter of fact."

Azure whistled. "Then why the heck did Signal give me Atlas parts if yours are so much better in quality?"

Topaz typed something on her scroll for a few moments before handing it to Azure.

"... 'Atlas is cheaper.' Okay, but still, if Signal is one of the most successful schools to prepare huntsmen and huntresses, then wouldn't they be able to afford it in their budget?" Azure asked as he handed the scroll back.

"Not everyone at Signal was given parts. Only those who needed them were," Azul replied.

"... Okay." Azure shrugged. "So how much will it cost for me to get parts to make a new set of tonfa?"

Azul's expression shifted as he mentally calculated the price. "It'd be about two hundred and fifty lien. But as a team mate, I'll do it for free."

"Really? 'Cause I can get you the money if you want. I just have to make a withdrawal from the bank."

"Azure, since we're all teammates, I'm going to make sure we have the best gear we can have."

"... Then thank you, I guess," Azure said.

"...And possibly a secondary weapon as well," Azul hummed in thought. "Always good to have a spare," he muttered.

"You mean other than the dust I use?"

"Of course. You don't want to rely on dust, trust me."

"How come?"

"It's not the most stable thing to rely on," Azul replied flatly. "It's nice to use, but don't rely on it."

"Fair enough." Azure shrugged.

Any further conversation was cut off by a knock at the door. Azul opened the door to reveal a few small crates and boxes. Behind the boxes a man stood, ensuring that he delivered it to the right room. He nodded and left after confirmation, leaving the boxes behind. "Nice," Azul commented as he pulled the crates in.

Grun proceeded to take one of the marked crates, tearing the lid away to reveal a short black mini-fridge still humming away as it's dust-powered electronics worked. "Good. They didn't break it."

"Of course not. Then again, I told them to make sure it was durable, so it can take some punishment anyways," Azul replied simply as he cracked open one of the crates to reveal a large number of smaller boxes. Each box clearly marked which weapon parts it contained.

Topaz could only stare at the pile of parts in wide-eyed fascination.

"... You weren't kidding about the locker space," Azure said.

"This is only the first crate," Azul replied.

"Just how many did you have sent?" Azure practically shouted as his eyes widened.

"Only three crates worth of parts. I would have done more, but I also need to store them here. The fourth crate is munitions, the fifth is the bed and desk combo that I have for smaller rooms. The small boxes are just clothes and the like."

"What about the suitcase you brought with you?"

"Small items, few extra flasks as well," Azul replied as he began to move things out of the way. "Give me a moment to set things up. Then I have two weapons to make, one being a high impact sniper rifle."

"When he's working it's best to just pretend he's not here. He'll return the favor," Grun explained as he finished uncrating his fridge before pulling out a ham and taking a bite out of it nonchalantly. "Probably should make that a rule since we're going to be occupying the same room for a while."

"So pretty much when Azul's busy with a project, don't bother him, but other than that we can talk and stuff?"

"Sure," Grun said. "He's really good at cutting the world off while we work. The entire room could explode as long as his space is fine and he wouldn't notice."

"You talk as if that's already happened."

"It has," Grun said. "A year ago he was working on a project. One of his employees had a minor malfunction with _his_ project that decimated the entire lab save for the space Azul was working in. When Azul finally looked up, he just said 'oh.'"

"... Okay, note to self, stay far away from experiments." Azure shuddered as the image of his body fading to dust like the grimm they killed played across his imagination.

Topaz gestured her agreement with a solemn nod.


	3. Chapter 002

Remnants

Chapter 02: A Brave New World

Act 1

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Beacon Academy. The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, and students started their day in mostly high spirits. Inside the mess hall, Team Agenta was quietly eating a light breakfast. Well, Azul and Topaz were. Grun, as usual, was nigh-inhaling any food that came within arm's reach of his mouth.

"If you used to make a living wandering through the wilderness to kill grimm, how the heck did you manage to function?" Azure asked as he gawked. "I mean, I eat a lot, too, but you turn eating into an art form."

Somehow Grun spoke without stopping. "A predator doesn't know when the next meal is. It consumes as much calories as it can when the possibility arises."

"So you just eat as much as you can whenever there's an all you can eat buffet?"

"He's been banned from those," Azul commented.

"That bad?"

"The owners lost a large sum of lien from it."

Topaz poked Grun's stomach with a questioning expression, then signed to Azul.

"His metabolism keeps him from gaining weight. Since he's bigger than the three of us, he has a bigger stomach as well."

"That's one heck of a metabolism," Azure said as he returned to his third bowl of oatmeal.

Azul looked to Topaz after Azure's comment, glancing back at him every now and then with a brief chuckle. Topaz joined in with a silent laugh as she put a hand to her mouth and her shoulders jumped.

Breakfast went on this way for another five minutes before quite suddenly Grun stopped dead. The ham hock in his hands was stuck on its journey as his eyes locked forward. Several yards away, a Faunus was walking through the aisles. She was small, considerably smaller than some of the students in both size and muscle mass. She wore a red and gold suit with armor plates at the shoulders. Her long red hair swayed as she walked, her rabbit ears bobbing with every small step she took. Her smiling face and wide brown eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd for her friends, but in doing so she seemed to miss the leg that was being stuck out in her path. For a moment the fall seemed inevitable as Grun's eyes turned to slits. His right arm fired up momentarily as he slammed it onto the table. Across the hall, a scream was heard as a sudden indescribably heavy gust of air blew down the lunch hall, moving the leg with it in an unnatural fashion so the girl's feet seemed to just pass over it as the wind propelled her forward. The rabbit Faunus didn't seem to notice as she found her friends and sat while the would-be tripper rubbed his sore, yet somehow not seriously injured leg, and Grun went back to eating like someone who'd been starving for years.

"Nicely done," Azure said urbanely as he took another heaping spoonful of oatmeal before grabbing the fourth bowl he'd brought with him.

"I just don't like people picking on others," Grun said. His tone made it rather obvious that this wasn't the entire truth, but it didn't seem like the topic was open for discussion either.

"Let me know if you need a little help next time." Azure grinned. "I've picked up a few tricks over the years I spent protecting the farm."

Meanwhile Topaz gestured from her seat, and seemed to be having a full conversation across the room with someone at the table the Faunus had sat down at. The girl responded with similar motions and appeared to be wearing a black beret and sunglasses. Based on the warmth associated with the gestures, and the smiles passing between the pair, they must have known each other quite well. At least that's what the others could make out.

"Sisters, you think?" Azure speculated.

"She's mute, not deaf," Azul responded.

"True, but she's also in the middle of a conversation. Wouldn't it be rude to interrupt?"

Azul paused for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it would."

A loud clapping filled the hall, drawing everyone's attention. Miss Goodwitch stood at the entryway. "Alright, first years, classes start in ten minutes. Finish your food and report to your professors. You'll find your schedules have been sent to your scrolls already, along with a detailed map of the compound. Good luck, and in the case of those who I will be teaching, I'll see you soon."

"So who do we have first?" Grun asked.

"Looks like ... Professor Oobleck?" Azure asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Can't wait," Azul commented flatly.

* * *

"So, just so we're all on the same page, that guy was drinking coffee, energy drinks, and sugar, right?" Grun asked.

"I fully agree," Azul muttered.

"Don't forget the green tea. Ma used to brew it all the time after a long day working with the ranch animals. I'd know that smell anywhere," Azure said.

Topaz nodded. The entire group was still a little … overtaken by their previous class with the hyperkinetic profess– _Doctor_ Oobleck.

"At least he knows how to keep you awake though, right?" Azure asked halfheartedly as he looked to his scroll. "So what's next?"

"Glynda's class," Azul commented.

"Here's hoping it's a good one," Azure said.

* * *

"Good afternoon, students," Glynda said as she gazed from the stage to the audience in the lecture hall. A series of giant monitors had been mounted above on the walls for easy viewing from the bleacher-like seats. Her scroll was held tightly to her chest as she took in the crowd and cleared her throat. "As future huntsmen and huntresses, a key portion of your work will be to fight against grimm; however, times will come when your battles will be against fellow human beings who are just as strong, just as vicious, and worse yet, far more cunning." She whipped her riding crop up and pointed to the screens. Each displayed a blank icon for a picture, and a long empty bar. "As such, it is my responsibility to teach you students how to utilize your gifts to their fullest capabilities, and how to fight with your auras conservatively. Any questions?"

"So ... aura?" Grun asked.

"What about aura, Mister Graphson?"

"You're going to be teaching us to use our aura to fight against humans, and in most cases… not kill them?" Grun said. "That is the purpose of this class?"

"It is preferable not to kill them, but the point of these exercises, Mister Graphson, is to teach you how to adapt to a combat situation involving an opponent who can utilize their own auras and semblances. This training is also designed to prepare you for the Vytal Festival, which we will be hosting next year. What you choose to do to your opponents in the real world once you graduate is completely up to you, but for our purposes here, we will be fighting until a combatant either yields or their aura reaches a level that is too low to continue. With that being said, who would like to volunteer for the first battle?"

A tall burly young man with thick black gloves and a large plated sode stood. The rest of his garb consisted of a simple robe. A large dao with a well-honed edge and a hook at its tip made for a very imposing appearance. Its rusty brown coloration gleamed in the light.

"Thank you, Mister …"

"Yatsuhashi Daichi," he said, placing a fist into his palm and bowing to her in respect before he made his way down to the arena.

"Mister Daichi. Thank you for volunteering. Now, who wants to take Mister Daichi as an opponent?"

The room was silent and nobody raised a hand. Glynda raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mister Strike, would you care to assist in this demonstration?" she asked.

Azul shrugged. "Sure."

"Excellent. Now if you could each take your places on either end of the arena, I'll activate the scanners to monitor your auras."

The pair did as instructed, and a light hum filled the room as their faces came up on the monitors, their bars filled to maximum.

"Hunters, arm your weapons!" Glynda instructed.

Yatsuhashi readied his dao, holding the hilt in two hands. He held the blade straight before him with the tip pointing upwards. Azul shifted his right leg behind him, turning his torso to pull his right fist back. His weight rested primarily on his right side. He leaned forward a bit, keeping his stomach out of easy reach. The two of them prepared for the signal to start.

"Mister strike, where is your weapon?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"Pistols at my side, but those are only for when I need some range."

"Very well," Glinda relented, not having the time to argue. "You may begin."

Yatsuhashi made the first move and, in sequence, the first fatal mistake. Charging forward, he brought his dao up and down in a vertical slice, only for Azul to easily sidestep. Before the sword could be raised, Azul grabbed the spine of the blade and lifted it to waist height before slamming it down full force into the floor, cracking the arena, and getting the heavy blade stuck long enough to capitalize on his disarmed foe. He moved in and delivered a punch to the stomach. Yatsuhashi tried halfheartedly to counter as he doubled over. Azul easily blocked before punching the larger teen under the chin. Yatsuhashi flew through the air for a full three seconds before landing on the ground a few meters away. In an instant, his bar dropped from a full green all the way down to a barely blinking red. With one blow Azul had demolished Yatsuhashi's aura.

"And that's the match," Glynda said simply.

Azul walked over to the downed Yatsuhashi and held out his hand.

The larger man was a bit surprised as he reached out and took it. He was even more surprised when Azul was able to lift him with ease onto his feet.

"You hit pretty hard," Yatsuhashi said as he fruitlessly attempted to remove his sword from the ground.

Azul walked over and pulled the sword out. "I've had a lot of training and actual combat experience."

"I can see that." He laughed, then winced before dragging himself off the training ground.

"So, any other challengers?" Glynda asked. A lone cricket chirped on the windowsill. "Alright then. Mister Strike, you can rejoin your classmates. Our next pair will be .…"

* * *

As the students finished settling into their new lecture hall, they took in the various stuffed grimm heads mounted to the walls above the blank display screen. A fairly stout man in a red suit with matching ascott and a flamboyant mustache paced the floors before finally clearing his throat. "Alright, alright, let's settle down now, students. Congratulations on surviving your initiation into Beacon Academy. My name is Professor Port, and I will be your grimm studies professor for the remainder of the year. The point of this class is to prepare you for future hunts by learning the anatomy and various strong and weak points of the many species of grimm that exist in the world at large. With that being said, let's get to it, shall we?"

Professor Port clapped his hands and a set of loading bay doors opened in the floor, giving way to an elevator and a large rectangular barred cage. The creature within snarled at the students as it reached out with a clawed arm, only to find its targets well beyond its reach. Its form was completely black with the exception of its eyes, which held the characteristic red glow of every grimm ever known. Its lupine head snapped at the bars to no avail.

"This creature you see before you is none other than the beowulf. It is one of the most common grimm found in our world, and usually runs in packs to hunt humans and negative energy. There are many who theorize that grimm don't actually need to eat, but rather choose to simply to spread greater fear and to lessen the human population." He smiled. "It reminds me of the time I fought against _my_ first beowulf…."

Two hours later, Grun groaned as they left the classroom. "Never have I heard someone brag about killing just _one_ beowulf in all my life."

"I think I may spend a majority of his classes just drawing blueprints for new weapons," Azul muttered.

"Did you really have to kill it just before the bell went off, Topaz?" Azure asked.

"Hey, grimm are dangerous. They shouldn't be captured," Grun defended, "just slaughtered."

"To be fair, I gave her the pistol to do it," Azul added.

Azure sighed. "Well I do have to admit, it was pretty boring. I mean, I've killed dozens of them already. Why go into a story that has nothing to do with the lesson he's supposed to be teaching us anyways?"

"Maybe it's a lesson from Ozpin. On patience." Grun shrugged.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past him," Azul frowned. "He's the type of guy who would do that. But what was next class again?"

"Apparently we're supposed to 'study in our own fashion,'" Grun said as he looked at his scroll.

"So pretty much, free time, gym time, practice, weapons maintenance, and studying up on grimm," Azure summarized. "Oh yeah, and eating. We can't forget the eating."

"I think I'm going to make those tonfa for you, then," Azul said.

"I'm going to take a look at the gym." Grun turned to Azul. "I'll send you pictures so you can figure out if it's satisfactory or not."

"Satisfactory?" Azure asked with a raised brow.

"Azul requires a certain type of available weights and other facilities for his workout, and I have a few things that I need to keep up my own physical training, too."

Azure shrugged. "Alright. Mind if I tag along with you, Azul? I'd like to see how the new tonfa work so I can perform proper maintenance."

Azul shrugged. "Sure, if you want to. Topaz, since I'm going to be working on weapons anyways, you have any parts you want updated or upgraded?"

Topaz nodded as she motioned that she would follow them.

"Then I guess that settles that. Meet up again in the mess hall later tonight?" Azure asked.

"Probably under a mountain of food," Grun winked as he turned and headed off.

* * *

A week had gone by, and classes seemed to blur together. The group generally agreed that while he was high strung, Doctor Ooblek's classes where undeniably the favorite. Glynda rarely called on Azul to spar anymore. Since the time he had been called, however, Grun had been making it clear he was no slouch in combat himself, moving up the ranks with every melee. Some rumors had risen around about why he always wore his gauntlets, but as of yet no one had figured out their true secret. There had seemed to be an almost daily instance where he met the rabbit Faunus from a distance and found her being bullied. He had always intervened, but never had he found the courage to talk with her directly.

It was early on saturday. The first years had been confined to the school grounds for this weekend while the other years came and went into Vale as they pleased for the weekend. Most first years spent the day taking it easy, finishing homework, phoning home from the broadcast tower, or other such activities. This proved advantageous to Grun because, for the first time, he had the entire gym all to himself.

Grun had finished his stretches, sets with weights, crunches, squats, and pushups. As he sat in the marked-out sparring ring, he looked around carefully, realizing for the first time that he was truly alone. With a final scan of the room, he unbuckled his gauntlets apprehensively, clipping them to the back of his belt as he got into his usual fighting stance with his left foot back while he leaned forward with both hands open. His menacing talons glinted in the light as he glared at an invisible opponent. He took a few experimental swipes, relishing the feeling of the air whistling through the appendages unhindered. He imagined the grimm's reaction to his moves, and attempted to react accordingly. So engrossed in his training was he that he almost missed the sound of the door opening.

The familiar click of a camera left Grun on edge, stiffening his limbs and causing him to lose his rhythm as the imaginary grimm landed a heavy blow to his ribcage. He quickly dismissed the scenario, and turned to face the interloper.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," the rabbit-eared girl said. A tiny camera lay in her hand, its flasher retracting even as she looked bashfully at Grun's sweaty face.

"I-it's okay," Grun replied. Suddenly his combat boots had become very interesting. "I'm just unused to people seeing these," he said, clicking his talons. "And not reacting in abject horror."

"Why should I be scared? It's not like you're going to use them on me, right?" the girl asked, smiling yet again as she placed the camera back into her backpack.

"Uh…" Dammit, how was she this disarming? "No, of course not. I'm–" he coughed "–I'm Grun Graphson," he offered.

"Velvet Scarlatina. Nice to meet you, Grun."

"Do you mind if I work while I talk? Kinda need to keep at my work out."

"By all means." Velvet smiled, then blushed. "You … wouldn't mind if I took a few more pictures while you do, would you?" Her ears lowered nervously over her head.

"You're not going to post these on some magazine or anything?" Grun asked as he got back to stance and started again.

Velvet giggled. "Nope."

"Then go ahead." Grun smirked a bit to himself as he worked. Much to his surprise, he found himself doing some of the more complicated forms just to show off. "Glad to see another Faunus in Beacon. Seems like there's just a handfuls of us here."

"Well, considering the White Fang and all," Scarlet's ears drooped again. "It's not too much of a surprise." She sighed.

"Yes." Grun let out a growl. "Them. They don't even realize what they're doing, making life more difficult for the rest of us."

"They used to be different, too." She sighed again. "I'm glad Mom got out when she did."

"My father always believed that humans will never be able to make peace with the Faunus until we can show the best in humanity the best of us," Grun said as he worked through another form. "You throw a pebble in the water, and you get ripples. You shout at a mountain, and you get an avalanche. If we keep trying to return bad for bad, all we're going to get back is more bad."

Velvet nodded. "I just wish everyone could see it that way."

Grun sensed it was time to change the subject, and did so accordingly. "So how long have you been wanting to be a huntress?"

"Pretty much since I could walk, I guess." Velvet smiled shyly. "Huntsmen and huntresses get all the attention. That means that if we could get some Faunus to fight the grimm, maybe people will be able to see we're not all bad."

"That's a great outlook." Grun smiled. "I'm here to try and make my father's philosophy comes true. I want to show humanity the best in me. Being a huntsman gives me more opportunity to do that, and the grimm killing is a nice bonus."

Velvet burst into laughter. "Then I can't wait to see what you do for us, Grun. And you can bet I'll be doing my part, too." The camera continued to click as Grun passed from form to form.

Two hours passed by like minutes as the pair continued to talk, sharing experiences about their lives and pasts. By the time Grun had finished his last set, he was panting and covered in sweat, but he _was_ smiling. "Well, Miss Scarlatina, I enjoyed this chance to talk to you." He pulled his gauntlets back on before offering a hand to her.

"So did I." Velvet giggled as she shook his hand and returned her camera to its case. "Do you think we could do this again some time?"

"If it's not too forward, we apparently get the next weekend to go into Vale. Perhaps I could buy you lunch?" he asked.

Velvet smiled. "Sounds like fun. I'll catch you later, Grun." She ran past him, leaving just a hint of forest scent as she closed the doors behind her.

"What're you doing, Grun?" he asked himself as he practically hit the floor. Normally he'd have only worked out for half an hour, so his body was currently rebelling at the very idea of being forced to stay upright. And yet, somehow the pain was numbed by the giddiness deep in his core. "Well, here's hoping Azul still has the private booth for that fancy place." He sighed before moving to get to his feet. His knees wobbled in protest, but held as he hobbled his way towards the door.

"I do," Azul said cooly from the side entrance as he walked out of the shadows.

Grun blanched for a minute. "How long have you been standing there?" He finally squeaked out.

"Ever since your half an hour workout turned into a two hour workout with me wondering what happened to you," Azul said as he looked over his friend.

"And how much did you hear?"

"Enough to bother you about it." Azul gave a cheeky grin.

Grun sank to his knees again. "Excuse me while I go jump off the building."

"Eh, still won't kill you."

"I can dream, can't I?"

Azul shrugged before offering a hand. "Come on."

"Well maybe I'll get lucky and slip in the shower," Grun said, taking the hand. "People die from that all the time, right?"

Azul smirked. "Nope."

* * *

Azure looked carefully over the new weapons. Somehow Azul had managed to not only improve on the base design, but even give it color to match Azure's preferences. The rear of the tonfa and handles were a solid earthy green wrapped in a treated leather grip while the rest of the tonfa were a sky blue tapering off to a pale white at the ends. He smiled. "Reminds me of home. Thanks, Azul."

"No problem. Now go and test them out."

"My pleasure." Azure grinned as he leaped into the the outdoor arena and started beating down the training dummy. Once he'd gained sufficient experience breaking the weapons in, he smirked as a blue light glowed across a series of swirling grooves that had been carved into the metal. Slamming the tonfa against the dummy's head, he watched with some satisfaction as the sphere was encased in a solid layer of spiking ice.

"Well, it looks like the dust cartridges work," Azure said as he turned back to Azul and made his way out of the arena. "I'll work on my form with these later. We may need to make them a little heavier at the top, though. They still feel a little off balance."

"That's an easy fix, honestly," Azul replied simply.

"Good. Now let's see how this baby does in bow mode." Azure tossed both tonfa into the air and caught them by their shafts before pressing two buttons, one on each barrel. The butts of the tonfa connected with a mechanical chunk as segments of the weapons glowed with light and began gyrating counter to one another. The handles withdrew into two separate slots that had been prepared, and gyrated until they met properly on either side with the leather grips exposed to form a handle for the rapidly changing weapon. Meanwhile the two shafts of the tonfa began to extend as metal piece after metal piece jutted outwards, each slimmer than the last as they continued to extend until they formed a proper longbow. A long cord snaked out from the lower limb of the weapon, its threads glinting a myriad of colors. Azure's brows furrowed in concentration. The cord glowed briefly before snapping up to the other limb and anchoring itself in place. "Hey, it worked!" Azure grinned. "I wasn't sure if my ability to manipulate dust would extend to something infused with it."

"A natural mix. Makes sense." Azul shrugged.

"Now comes the fun part." Azure turned and walked over to the firing range. He squeezed a finger over one of the ridges of the grip, and a mechanical whirr sounded behind him as the new quiver on his back activated, its arrows cycling. Reaching behind his back, Azure smiled as the rotation ended with a mechanical chunk and the pop of an arrow being released. He felt the fletching against his wrist and quickly retrieved the arrow from its resting place, nocking it with practiced ease. He took a deep breath, lined up his sites, then let go. The arrow embedded itself with a solid thunk deep in the dummy's torso. "It's going to take me a while to get used to this new system of yours, Azul, but it seems to be working pretty well." He reached back and pulled an arrow out at random. "And it looks like I can still do things the old fashioned way if I need to."

Azul hummed in approval.

"You said this system came with dust arrows, too, right? Are those things separate, or is there some sort of button I need to press?"

"For now it's only fire dust. Use the second trigger near your ring finger."

"Oh. Thanks." Azure tested the trigger, and the quiver spat out a red-tipped arrow. "Do I always need to press a button to get the dust ones, or can I pull them out manually if they're needed?"

"It's a toggle for now."

"Works for me." Azure grinned. "We can work on it more when I've gotten some better ideas. Or you have."

"I already told you I have plans for it. I'm just not doing them right now."

"Oh." Azure blushed. "Sorry. I guess I just got a little too excited."

Azul shook his head lightly. "Now I have other things to work on, the first one being the fifty caliber rifle."

"For Topaz, right?"

"Perhaps. We'll see how it goes."

* * *

Azul hummed quietly as he finished loading the last rounds into a magazine. Lifting the rifle that had been leaning against the table, he checked to ensure every piece was in order before sending a message to Topaz on his scroll to see if she wanted to help test it.

Topaz messaged back that she'd be right over. Several minutes later she happily entered the range.

"There you are." Azul gave a grin. "So, ready to fire a fifty cal?" He shifted the rifle strap on his shoulder.

She nodded, giddy with anticipation.

He nodded as he moved the rifle into his hands and proceeded to load the magazine in it. He hefted it up, looked down the scope to one of the targets, and fired. In the distance the training dummy's head exploded with a satisfactory display. Nodding to himself, he toggled the safety and held it out to Topaz. "Last minute check."

Topaz's demeanor changed as she took the weapon in her hands, her face becoming serious as she examined the rifle. She easily checked the weight and the alignment of the scope, then aimed at the target, bracing the butt of the rifle against her shoulder as she lined up her shot. When she was sure she had one, she turned off the safety and took her first shot. The rifle let out a roar as the gun kicked back, and the target a hundred yards out exploded into splinters.

"Good shot."

She moved to the next booth as she pulled back the bolt, and the empty shell hit the ground with a clink. She motioned for Azul to move the target.

Azul chuckled and began to move some targets around, setting a few to loop in a specific pattern, and one to move way off in the distance to the point where he couldn't push it any further back.

Topaz grinned as she lined up the rifle and turned off the safety again. On the first shot she caught two of the looping targets when they intersected, getting both with one bullet. On her second she hit a target that was bordering the edges of her peripheral vision. The third one caught the standing target dead center. The fourth, however, dug into the wall behind the farthest target.

"Not bad." Azul nodded consolingly to Topaz.

Topaz growled as her aura flared red. Under her sunglasses, a small targeting reticle popped into existence in front of her left eye. It spun freely for a second before seemingly ratcheting into a stationary pose as Topaz pulled the trigger one last time. The bullet streaked through the air moments before the farthest target exploded into splinters. Satisfied, Topaz's aura died down and the reticle vanished as she engaged the safety and slung the rifle over her shoulder with the barrel pointing up, and turned to Azul with a cocky grin.

Azul whistled in astonishment. "Wow. That was a good five hundred yards at least."

Topaz offered the rifle back to Azul.

Azul raised his hand to grab the rifle, only to pause as his gaze drifted between Topaz and the targets. After a moment, he lowered his hand and shook his head. "I'll tell you what. Keep it."

Topaz's eyes widened as she heard those words. She signed just to double check she'd heard him right.

"I'd most likely end up disassembling it later. You'd put it to more use than I would." He gave a small grin. "Here." He held out a belt with a decent sized pouch. "Put that on, and I'll show you how to collapse it."

Smiling, Topaz set the rifle down against a nearby wall, and took the belt. It easily slid around her waist before she clicked it into place. Azul grabbed the rifle and showed her how to collapse it. The stock shifted to its side, the barrel unlocking and doing the same while the scope unlocked and lowered on top of the now folded stock. After everything was re-locked into its new place, it was small enough to fit into the new pouch at her side.

"Practice a few times whenever you have the time."

She saluted before moving in and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

Azul laughed as he felt his aura flare to keep her hug from actually causing harm. "Be sure to put it to good use."

She nodded happily before running off as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to show Coco.

* * *

Azul found himself walking through a few hallways in the school, thinking to himself on what to make next. He could try remaking a few failed projects, see if he could get them to work. He frowned as he turned down another path. In the back of his mind he casually kept track of where he was, and where he was headed, specifically the dorm.

In an instant he found himself slammed against a nearby wall with impressive force. A familiar girl in a black beret and sunglasses looked back at him. Azul guessed she was glaring, but he really couldn't tell due to the aforementioned sunglasses, though the minigun being shoved in his face with her free hand seemed to hint he was right.

"What are you doing with Topaz?" she growled.

"Well, I haven't made any plans today that involve her," Azul responded calmly. "So nothing. Why do you ask, Coco?"

"A rich boy gets into school, winds up with her on his team, and starts giving her things. Why do you _think_ I ask?" She casually thumbed the trigger a few times, causing the barrels to spin.

"I think you ask because you're paranoid. I can't give my team weapons now?"

"Just watch yourself around my cousin," Coco growled. "You break her heart and nobody will find your body. You got that?"

Azul reached up and grabbed the barrel of the minigun, stopping it from spinning. Soon after he pushed himself off the wall. "I hope you don't plan on threatening me every time we meet, because it won't end well." His brows lowered. "Now, if you'll excuse me–" he brushed off her hand "–I have plans I intend to keep. I'll give you some credit, though. Good choice on the weapon," he finished as he turned away from her to continue on his path.

Coco seemed unable to respond as she stared after him.

Azul rolled his eyes as he left Coco behind. Eventually he found himself entering the dorm. Azure and Grun were gone, leaving Topaz sitting on the bed messing with her new rifle.

"Topaz, your cousin is weird, but she has good taste in weapons," he commented as he moved towards his desk.

Topaz stared at him, momentarily confused before letting loose with a long-suffering sigh as she threw her hands in the air before going back to her rifle.

* * *

Grun sat on his bed, idly tapping on the keys of a small tablet-like scroll. Currently he was alone in the room. Topaz was out on the shooting range, and he wasn't sure where Azure could be. He growled to himself as another _ACCESS DENIED_ flashed across the screen, but kept typing anyway.

"Man, Topaz, your marksmanship is something else!" Azure laughed as he opened the door. Topaz blushed in response before looking at Grun with a quizzical expression. "What's the matt–? Oh," Azure said as he noticed Grun working at the scroll.

"Hey guys," Grun said without looking up.

"Grun … what're you doing?" Azure asked.

"Hacking Azul's video diary," Grun said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And why are you trying to hack into Azul's personal stuff?"

"Because he's been acting funny once a month for the past two years, and I want to make sure he's okay."

Topaz shrugged, then went to her bed.

"You do realize that's probably illegal, right? What if Azul catches you?"

"He knows," Grun said as yet another _ACCESS DENIED_ popped up on the screen.

Azure groaned. "Then how do you plan to break the code?"

"I get close sometimes. He changes it on a monthly basis. He believes I'll never crack it, but I'm ever hopeful."

"... Well, it's not like I can stop you." Azure sighed and shrugged as he made his way to his own bed, collapsed on it, and groaned. "Why does Doctor Oobleck have to give so many long papers?"

"If he reads anything like he speaks, then I imagine short papers must seem too small for him," Grun said without looking up.

"I love to read, and I love to learn, but this is just ridiculous."

Far above his companions, Azul stood on the roof, quietly drinking from his flask as he sat on the edge and looked over all of Beacon. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He could care less if his team found him, if Ozpin showed up, if Glynda were to try and stop him. It didn't matter. Occasionally he'd remember someone's face before it blurred in his mind. Then a muffled voice. Memories came and went as he sat there, letting the world go by.

Hours passed this way as he continued to drink until the chill started to get to him. It was late into the night, and he was sure everyone on his team was asleep by now. He stood, catching himself on a nearby wall as he steadied himself. He moved his way back to the dorm, opening and closing the door quietly as he made his way to bed. He'd regret the morning, but only Grun would know why.

On the bed across from Azul's, a silent figure stirred. Topaz sighed as she looked at the recumbent Azul: exhausted, clearly disoriented, and smelling of alcohol. She watched as an empty flask clattered against the ground, and Azul's chest rose and fell in time to a depressed blackness she knew only too well. And with that understanding, she couldn't help but wonder. Where had he been? What had he done? And what could drive him to this extent?

* * *

Azure sighed as he finished slipping on his gear. Class would be starting in a half hour, and there Azul was, snoring the morning away. He was going to be late if he didn't get a move on.

"Hey, Azul, are you with us?" he asked.

Azul mumbled something, still obviously asleep.

Azure rolled his eyes. "Azul, I swear, if you're not up in the next ten minutes, I'm waking you up myself. I don't care if you've got the mother of all hangovers. We have a class to attend."

Again, Azul simply murmured in his sleep and turned over on the bed.

Topaz tried to grab Azure, making several cutting motions across her throat and shaking her head for emphasis.

"Topaz, like it or not, he's a student just like us. Unless Ozpin himself comes here and gives him an excused absence, I'm going to drag him out of this bed if I have to, and haul him to class the same way I do a stubborn calf."

The ten minutes passed, and Azul still wasn't out of bed.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Azure grabbed one of Azul's legs and pulled. Without lifting his head from the pillow, Azul removed a desert eagle from its holster and unloaded, firing one shot in Azure's chest and two in the gut. As Azure doubled over, Azul's leg shot up, catching the Faunus under the chin and causing his body to backflip into the air before landing on his front. Then Azul unloaded the rest of the gun into Azure's back before spinning the gun around and re-holstering it. A loud snore indicated Azul was indeed still asleep, heavily so.

Topaz's hands went to her mouth, but she had no time to react. The whole thing happened so fast. The door opened seconds later, and Grun walked in. "Oh, by the way, guys, don–and I can see I'm too late. Don't worry, you should get feeling within an hour or so. I'm going back to breakfast. And don't worry, I'll make sure to tell the professors why you couldn't make it." With that, Grun promptly closed the door and walked away. Topaz gaped after him only for the door to open again as Ozpin himself entered.

"Mister Strike," Ozpin started. He casually dodged a stun round before taking in the scene, first looking back at the smoking scorch mark on the door at the other side of the hall, then looking down where Azure lay on the floor clutching at himself as arcs of electricity passed over his body. "Ah, he must have had one of _those_ nights," he said astutely. "I see you already tried to wake him, Mister Luz. No, no, don't get up on my account. I can see myself out. Don't worry, the effects should be temporary. You should recover feeling in an hour or so."

"... So I've been told," Azure gasped.

Ozpin smiled. "I'll make sure to let the professors know why you couldn't make it. Oh, and for the record, Mister Luz, I wouldn't try waking your leader from now on. There are certain … extenuating circumstances with Mister Strike." Once again, Ozpin dodged as another round fired. "And no, I won't be going into further detail. You can ask him yourself later, when he's sober and not feeling like a goliath just stepped on his head."

"Gee … thanks," Azure said as his eyes shifted up to the headmaster.

"No problem. Until next time, Mister Luz." Ozpin turned to leave and nodded to Topaz. "Miss Le Blanche."

Topaz looked from the door to Azure to Azul and back to the door again, let loose an exasperated sigh, promptly picked up her gear, and left.

* * *

"So yeah." Grun smiled across from Velvet in their personal booth. It was their second weekend on leave and the two of them had met for lunch for a second time. "I opened the door, and there's Azure on the ground, writhing from stun rounds." Grun laughed loudly. "I totally forgot to warn him that you never wake Azul up until you're sure you know what to do."

Velvet looked concerned. "This won't do anything to effect your team unity, will it?"

"It takes time to mesh." Grun shrugged. "I lived with Azul for three years, and he didn't trust me for at least half that time. The important thing is to take these kind of situations and learn from them. I mean, waking Azul after a bender is probably one of the best agility training regimens I've ever had."

"You turned waking him up into a game?" Velvet asked as she took a sip from her carrot juice.

"Well, I've lived a dangerous life." Grun shrugged. "So my sense of fun can be a little insane sometimes, I guess. I see the risk as opportunity. He gets woken up on time, and I improve my ability to dodge ranged attacks. That's a win-win in my book." Grun looked at her. "Of course, it doesn't hold a candle to photography," he teased.

Velvet blushed. "It's a lot harder than it looks, you know."

"Dunno," Grun said as he put a contemplative finger to his chin. "I've never been really all that good with a camera."

"Well … maybe I could teach you some time?"

"That's a third date, you know." Grun smiled at her. "Are we getting serious, Miss Scarletta?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Velvet Scarletta soon followed her namesake as her face turned as red as a cherry. "Well. That is. I, um … look, our order's here!" She chuckled nervously as the waitress arrived bearing a sizzling ratatouille for the rabbit Faunus while a positively gigantic sword fish was lowered in front of Grif. The fish glittered in its juices, having been garnished with lemon wedges and cooked with an herb spice rub to emphasize the flavor. Both Faunus' mouths watered, and with a prompt thank you, and a generous tip from Grun, courtesy of Strike Co.'s tab, the pair dug into their respective dishes.

A few hours later, the pair made their way out from the restaurant, and Velvet was beaming. "Thanks so much for the lunch, Grun. I can't wait to take you over to the photo shop next week. I promise, you'll love it." Her scroll started beeping, and she immediately moved to check it. "Huh. Looks like Coco's called a team meeting. Guess I'll see you around, Grun." She turned, started to run, stopped, turned back around, and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "And thanks again." Red as a fire truck, she blasted down the street, leaving behind a billowing dust cloud in her wake.

Grun stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, which was probably why he never noticed someone approaching until he found the giant multi-turret gun in his face. "Oh, uh, can I help you?" Grun asked as he stared down the six barrels.

"What's going on between you and Velvet?" The familiar figure of a girl in a beret, Coco as velvet called her, stood before him.

"I think that's kind of a personal question," Grun said, noting the gatling gun. "And not the kind of thing you usually ask someone at gunpoint." Coco spun the barrels slightly. Grun sighed and rolled his eyes "Look, I'm not sure how to answer that because we're not even sure what this is yet, okay?" he said placatingly.

Coco's eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "You'd better watch it, buddy. Velvet's a sensitive girl, and I don't want to hear about her getting hurt by some jerk playing games with her."

Grun's eyes narrowed. "And yet you seem to be blind to all the bullying attempts people make at her."

Coco growled. "What?"

"Tripping, thrown garbage, opening a locker door in her face. I've noted at least twelve separate things since I got here. I'm sure I haven't seen them all, but you're her teammate. It's your job to look out for her." His pupils began to thin and lengthen as he spoke. "Do you even know what it's like to be a Faunus this far out amongst people? Sure, there are a good amount of humans who don't care, but that doesn't mean everyone's so understanding." Coco actually stepped back at this. "What, you figured that Beacon was some magical haven where everyone's equal and no one has prejudices? Sorry, my friend. That place doesn't exist. You're worried about her heart, and that's good, but she's stronger and smarter than you realize. The two of us are going at this the same way any other couple would, taking things slow and seeing where it goes. So I have just one word of advice to you. Back off." Grun's aura flared a bit as a gust of wind caught Coco by surprise, knocking the barrels on her gun to the ground.

"Give her a chance. She might just surprise you," Grun said before he turned to walk away. "Oh, and by the way. Azul and I are one thing, but if I find out you pointed that thing at another member of my team, you'll answer to me." With that he stalked off, leaving behind a very stunned Coco.

* * *

The familiar ring of an entry bell caused a smile to cross Azure's lips as he passed into the ancient smell of pressed paper, freshly printed ink, and the leatherwork of new bindings. He sighed happily. The farm may have been his home, but this shop definitely came in as a close second. "Tukson? Are you in here?" he called.

"Yes, I'm here. Just one moment," Tukson responded, his voice carrying from the door leading to the back room.

"Need a little help?" Azure asked as his smile broadened.

"No, no." Tukson pushed opened the doors, carrying a hefty stack of books in hand. "I got it," he finished, smiling as he looked to Azure. His longer curving sideburns accented the sharpness in his eyes. "How've you been, Azure?"

"I've been doing great. I'm finally on my way to becoming a huntsman. Beacon's a little strange at times, but aside from getting crippled by my team captain, it's been a blast." He laughed, then embraced Tukson after the shop owner had put his books down. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Tukson laughed, then frowned as Azure broke the embrace. "What do you mean crippled by your team captain?"

"Let's just say he really doesn't like being woken up in the morning." Azure laughed again. "He shot me with a couple of stun rounds as a warning."

"At least it was only stun rounds, eh?" Tukson chuckled. "How else have things been since you left Signal?"

"I can't complain. Did you get the money from Ma and Dad?"

"Yes, I did. Put it to good use, too. I may have a few new books you'll like."

"Would the title happen to be _Every Book Under the Sun_?" Azure jabbed.

"It's a good slogan, and you know it."

"I swear it's still going to bite you in the butt one day." They both laughed together as fond memories sifted like the dust floating through the sun beams. "Alright, time to get serious. What books did you get this time?" Azure asked, genuinely curious.

" _Tales of War: A Non-biased insight into the Faunus Rights Revolution_ , _Journey to the West_ , that's one of the older manuscripts I might add. Very valuable to book collectors. Then there's the crown jewel of the collection. I found a first edition copy of the Mercer Brothers' _Horrific Grimm and How to Hunt Them_. Do you have any idea how rare those books are today?"

"You're kidding!" Azure's eyes widened. "That's one of the first comprehensive grimmoires ever written. How did you manage to find it, let alone afford it?"

"I have my ways. Let's just say I have a few good friends who happened across it. They didn't have any use for it, so they let me take it off their hands. All they ask is that I sell it for as much as I can take, and give them half the profits."

"You do realize that might never happen, right? I mean, most collectors who would be interested might not want to purchase from … well, you know."

"I know. That's what I'm trying to tell my friends. Without the proper authentication, the book is worthless, but anyone I take it to would probably try to take it for themselves and call it a forgery." He sighed. "Being a Faunus can be pretty tough."

"At least things are getting better, though," Azure encouraged. "And I might know someone who'd be willing to pay for it. I'll see about bringing him by some time."

"I'd like to see about getting the book properly appraised first, if you don't mind, Azure."

"Sure. Just let me know when it's done, and we'll swing by for a visit. One of my teammates is a real book fanatic. You'd like him."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah. He's sort of like I was. He learned how to read and write, but he never got to really enjoy any books of his own growing up. He's a mean fighter, too. I'll see about dropping by with him next time we're on leave."

Tukson chuckled. "Any friend of yours, Azure, is a friend of mine. Bring him around. I'm always happy to have another customer."

The doorbell rang again as a young woman with wavy black hair and a black bow on her head stepped in.

"Hello, Tukson." The girl glanced towards Azure. "I'm here about that order we discussed the other night."

Tukson's smile lessened. "Right, of course, Blake." He turned to face the horse Faunus. "I'm sorry, Azure. It looks like we're going to have to put a rain check on showing you those books. Would you mind flipping the sign behind you?"

"Sure, Tukson." Azure saluted, then bowed to the girl. "Good to see you again, Blake." The girl gave a cursory nod as he turned to leave. He took a deep breath and sighed as he closed the door behind him. The evening light turned his hair crimson as he turned down the street. "I hope you know what you're doing, Tukson," he murmured as he walked past. A flash of white caught his attention for a moment in one of the side alleys, but as he turned to get a better look, all he saw was the lengthening shadows and a few bags of garbage huddled together against the dumpster. He shook his head and pressed on. Once he'd passed over the rise, a White Fang cautiously emerged from the pile of trash, exited the alley, and darted back towards the bookstore.

* * *

"Hey, Topaz, Want to go get lunch or something?" Azul asked, having just finished putting his parts away on his new work table.

Topaz didn't need to think on it as she nodded happily, her stomach voicing its agreement.

"Cool. I know a place in town."

Barely half an hour later Azul and Topaz pulled up to a restaurant with a large man on the front sign wearing a giant sombrero. Once they'd gotten inside and taken their seats, Topaz scanned the menu before ordering the greasiest thing she could find. Azul simply shrugged and picked something at random.

Topaz gestured questioningly to his desert eagles, noting they seemed to fire too many shots as she bit into a complimentary tortilla chip with salsa.

"They're custom made. I like having an unexpected piece on me, and a desert eagle that shoots more rounds than normal tends to catch people off guard."

She asked if they had any significance besides being his side arms.

"Both were made by my father."

She asked if weapons had been in his family for a long time.

"Since my grandfather, who started helping early Huntsmen in their tasks," Azul replied. "It's been going down the line from him to my father, and now to me."

She asked if he enjoyed doing it.

"It's enjoyable work. I get to test anything I come up with, work with the engineers on making new parts, projects, and other things."

She nodded, gesturing that her grandfather always said Strike Co. was the best because they got their hands dirty.

Azul nodded. "Always make the parts right. Never automate it."

Topaz then proceeded to sign how her grandfather had been a huntsman originally, but had been forced to retire when his leg was crippled in a fight. He'd made a living off of weapon repairs and modifying parts for people, and had always been adamant about only ordering Strike Co. stock, despite numerous offers and threats by other businesses. He'd died in his shop when some fire oriented dust had activated prematurely at night.

"Dust is always volatile no matter how it's set up. A dangerous, yet powerful material."

She nodded her agreement, then signed how that grandfather was her motivation to become a huntress. In fact the trigger mechanism he noticed when they'd met had been a gift for her on her last birthday before he died.

Before Azul could say anything, their food arrived. They didn't talk much while eating, and continued their conversation outside in the parking lot. "Your grandfather sounded like a good man."

She nodded, then signed how she missed him sometimes, but she would make him proud.

"That's something good to strive for," Azul commented. "Want to go anywhere?"

She thought about it, then gestured about a new monster movie that was supposed to be playing today.

Azul nodded as he started the engine. "Sounds good."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and Azul was leading the group to a familiar complex both because he needed to check in on things, and because Topaz and Azure might like to see how everything was made at Strike Co. In Azure's case, it was for him to see the difference between Strike Co. and Atlas for himself. Azul led his team through a set of double doors into a familiar lobby, familiar at least to two of the group.

"And welcome … to Strike Co.," Azul said.

"Huh. It's so familiar," Grun replied sarcastically.

"Shush, Grun. This tour is for them."

"... It doesn't look all that … explodey," Azure noted. "I thought you said a bunch of crazy experiments took place here."

"First of all, this is the lobby," Azul replied flatly. "Secondly, no. That takes place at the testing wing. This is the manufacturing wing."

"So it's just where you assemble all the orders?"

"As well as make the parts themselves," Azul finished.

"As in the customers, or the workers for the customers?"

"I'm pretty sure most of our customers don't have experience in metallurgy..."

"So workers, then."

Azul gave a sigh. "Do you guys want to go through the tour of the manufacturing wing, or should I just skip to the testing wing?"

"What do you think, Topaz?" Azure asked.

Topaz sat there, eyes bulged out and sparkling as she examined her surroundings.

"Earth to Topaz. Come in, Topaz," Azure said, snapping his fingers in front of her. "Did you want the manufacturing tour, or just the testing wing?"

She gestured to everything to indicate, well … everything.

"I'll take that as manufacturing tour is a good idea," Azul commented.

"So it would seem," Azure agreed.

Grun groaned.

Azul grinned as he proceeded to make his way towards the back, leading the group through a few hallways before entering a section dedicated to heat treatment of metals, which were transferred to workers dedicated to shaping the metal to the appropriate form. Segments of the pliable substance were assembled together appropriately and then placed into containers to be categorized.

"So where do they get put together if this is where they're manufactured?" Azure asked.

"They're placed into the warehouse segment of this wing after being categorized and labeled correctly," Azul said as he casually walked over to one of the containers holding a new trigger mechanism. He casually grabbed one and looked it over. "Nice. You guys finally got the designs down for the three point trigger mechanisms."

Topaz inspected the part with interest.

Azul gave a brief demo, pulling the trigger back until a click was heard, then another, and then the final one. "It's useful for weapons that can initiate a three-stage control use."

"You mean for transformations?" Azure asked.

"Not only that, but for stages of firing, an example being a minigun, which has a dual stage trigger: one for spinning the barrels, the other to start firing once the mechanism reaches its speed."

"Like with Coco's gun?"

"Correct," Azul said, placing the part back into the bin. "Something like this'll probably only be kept in a backlog of five. There's not enough demand for such a part."

"Makes sense. Not many people would use that kind of a gun. So what's your favorite part they make so far, Grun?" Azure asked.

"Honestly, I prefer the dust-coated throwing blades Azul makes. They may not hold the stopping power of a bullet, but they are easier to control.

"Everyone has a preference," Azul replied simply. "I may make more weapons than needed, and use them commonly, but I still have these," he finished, gesturing to his pistols.

"And Topaz has her rocket launcher, and I have my tonfa." Azure smiled. "So what do you work on in your testing anyways? If you make such high quality weapons as is, doesn't that mean that anything you do experiment with would be too dangerous for other people to use?"

"Every weapon starts somewhere," Azul replied as he began to lead the group somewhere more ... entertaining.

Fifteen minutes later Team Agenta found themselves standing in front of the doors to a place Azul enjoyed most. "Welcome, friends, to the Testing Wing," he said, pushing open the doors to reveal a large open facility with closed-off segments for dangerous testing. For the most part, though, it was a wide open gun range. A few offices were placed around the area, marking locations to construct weapons. A conveyer belt system ran overhead, segmenting off above each office to drop off requested parts for the new prototypes.

"The best part about this facility is most of the work is manual, meaning a power outage can happen and we still get work done, unlike Atlas," Azul commented with pride.

"It helps that this place has its own dust power generator," Grun noted.

Topaz attempted to peek in one of the sealed-off areas, only for a loud explosion to happen on the other side.

"Sealed testing rooms for a reason," Azul commented.

Topaz let out a silent squeak and backed off.

"And you say you test as many weapons as you can yourself?" Azure asked, his mouth agape as he eyed the door. The whole area had shaken with the vibration from the explosion.

"Yup. It helps that my aura has built over the years of punishment against it."

"Punishment?" Azure asked.

Azul grinned at the question as his eyes caught someone walking near them. "Hey, Crescent, is that the new twelve gauge?"

The man turned towards Azul and nodded. "Yes, Sir. We just finished its final testing phase. We're prepping for production for the close quarters guards now."

"Shoot me with it. Point blank."

Crescent grinned. "You got it, sir. I'm putting it a maximum output, too. Just like protocol says." He cocked the gun. Its twin barrels hummed as a red glow emanated from them. A moment later two balls of light fired on Azul, growing larger and larger as they merged into one huge ball of energy before striking him head on. Azul's aura flared for a moment, but absorbed the impact with ease, leaving a grinning Azul that was still perfectly fine.

"Thank you, Crescent, that'll be it for now," Azul said. Crescent nodded as he turned to continue on his path towards the other wing. After a moment, Azul turned back to Azure and Topaz. "Punishment being that nowadays. It was mostly put through punishment when the firearm would explode in my hands."

"Or in your face," Grun noted. "And then there was that one time something actually imploded while you were working with it."

"Those events as well, yes."

"It did what now?" Azure balked.

"Air dust collapsed the chambers, causing an implosion," Azul clarified.

"Oh, okay. For a minute I thought you meant like black hole type of implosion."

"No, no, no. Those were singularity issues."

"Told you a gravity manipulation device was going a bit far," Grun noted.

"Well it worked, didn't it? At least for the first two hours."

"I … think I'm going to go lie down now," Azure said. "Before my brain implodes any more."

Topaz looked at Azul, stunned, before finally gesturing to ask what he hadn't tried yet.

"Well, the rift device hasn't been fully completed yet. Still working on the whole placing a theoretical hole in the fabric of reality and stitching it to a secondary one thing." Azul shrugged. "I'll get it down one of these days."

"And now my mind is officially broken," Azure said.

"That'll clear up in a week or so," Grun assured him.

"I'd rather it did sooner. We have a test tomorrow."

"Then don't pay attention to my theoretical physics. You'll be fine then," Azul replied with a grin.

"You mean your defiance of any and all theoretical physics laws, or your outright blasphemy of quantum mechanics?" Grun asked.

"It's not my fault they didn't take these things into account."

"Topaz, our captain is a mad scientist," Azure said, sweatdropping in the process.

Topaz, for her part, proceeded to hunch over and do a slightly convincing silent igor impression.

"Well, you have to be a little mad to run a company like this. Otherwise you get stale and uncreative," Azul countered.

"Like Atlas?" Azure asked.

"Precisely."

* * *

"You didn't bring me along just so I could carry you back again, did you?" Grun asked as he deactivated his hover skates. The rest of the team got off the cruiser and stepped into the street. A few lone twenty four hour stores still shone with their _OPEN_ signs, but aside from that, there wasn't much to catch. A loud techno bass blasted from building to building. Finally, they turned to face a familiar nightclub. Its neon sign had been repaired, and the two thugs at the entrance smiled as they recognized one of the club's favorite patrons.

"No, I'm here to get some information. And a bottle or two," Azul replied.

"So this _is_ a booze run."

"Primarily a booze run, but I do need to talk with Junior a bit."

"You swear the twins aren't going to hit on me this time?"

"I think they learned from last time, Grun."

"What did they do?" Azure asked as he looked at the seedy joint. The construction of the industrial district towered around them, and his ears lay flat on his skull, a clear sign of his nerves at the place.

"They were just really blatant, and couldn't take a hint." Grun shrugged. "Also, they're psychopaths, so it was awkward. Between the pickup lines and the death threats, it makes the experience just … wrong."

Azure shuddered. Topaz merely looked questioningly as she motioned with her head towards Azul.

"Not really. I mean, after he left that imprint in the bar with that one guy's face, people just tend to leave him alone. It's still there, actually, the perfect frame of a human face. I hear it's becoming a tourist attraction."

"Do I even want to know why he slammed a guy into the bar?" Azure asked.

"He tried smashing a bottle over my head, so I took his to the table," Azul replied simply.

"... Okay, fair enough." With that said, the four teammates entered the bar together. "Why does the DJ have a giant teddy bear head?"

"He likes to do that so he can do whatever he wants and go home without anyone knowing who he is," Azul explained

"He's that shy? I thought you said most of the employees were street thugs."

"He isn't shy. He just doesn't want to have people bother him after he's done," Azul said as he waved to Junior.

"Strike? What're you doing back in this neck of the woods? I thought you said you were going to be a hunter." Junior laughed as he embraced Azul. He snapped his fingers. "Boys, clear us a place at the bar. We've got some catching up to do." The deed was soon done as several plastered patrons were led to some of the side tables, leaving five barstools open for Junior, Strike, and company to sit down.

"Well, Junior, you really got this crap hole shined up tonight. Someone special visiting, or are you just that desperate for business?" Grun asked as he walked up and gave the thug boss a clap on the back that almost floored him.

"Well, you know, with crime on the rise, people like coming here 'cause they feel safe." Junior shrugged. "Last time I saw you, Grun, you were carrying Strike on one shoulder and Qrow on the other. Strike just got here. Isn't it a little early to be taking him home?"

"Yeah, whatever, Junior. Yo, barkeep. Sake. Heated," Grun called as he approached the bar. Moments later a cup slid down with a fully warmed bottle filled with a cloudy liquid.

"So this is your friend?" Azure asked as he cautiously took his seat. His eyes carefully scanned the room for threats, and his ears flicked back and forth.

"Relax, Azure. Junior doesn't care what species, religion, or color you are as long as your lien's good. Besides, no one smart would attack a friend of Azul's while he's here," Grun assured him.

"Sorry. I guess old instincts die hard. I get like this whenever I feel uncomfortable. That, and I'd rather not have to deal with those twins you mentioned before."

"The girls are gone for the evening taking care of some important business." Junior shrugged. "Anyway, it's all on me tonight, guys. Anything you want."

"You do know how much Azul can put down, right?" Azure asked as he waved the barkeep. "I'll take a sarsaparilla."

There was a chuckle, but the bottle slid down to him.

"What? Liquor isn't my thing, alright?" He popped off the cap with his teeth and started to guzzle.

Topaz repeatedly gestured, but it seemed no one could understand what she was doing.

"Why don't you just sign it out, Topaz? Azul should be able to get it if you keep it slow. Right, Azul?" Azure asked.

Topaz signed it out slowly to Azul.

"She want's a strawberry sunrise," Azul translated.

Junior and half a dozen people gave an involuntary shudder.

Topaz looked at Junior with a questioning eyebrow.

"It's a tender issue," Junior noted delicately as Topaz's drink moved slowly down the bar.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Azure asked as he leaned ever so slightly back in his seat.

"My father was friends with his father. If you want to know information on what's going on, why not ask a man who ran a small bar and was starting to gain some traction as a mercenary provider?" Azul responded. "His father works primarily in another section of Vale, while Junior here got ahold of this place."

"Well, the old man's planning on retiring soon. Moving out to Vacuo or somethin'," Junior noted.

"So you'll be taking over the family business?" Azure asked.

"Well someone has to. I'm sure Strike appreciates not having to get used to someone new?" Junior asked.

Azul hummed in approval as a drink slid down to him, which he promptly proceeded to chug.

"Fair enough." Azure took another long swig from his drink. "So what now?"

"Now you two stay with me while they go to the back and talk," Grun said as he looked at two strangers that had taken up residence next to him. With a terse jerk of his head, they cleared out to another table while Azul and Junior left for a back door marked _EMPLOYEES ONLY_.

"Just how many times have you two come here anyways?" Azure asked. Topaz nodded vigorously, affirming she also wanted to know.

"Azul's been a regular here for years before I came into the picture," Grun noted as he took another shot of the sake. "As I understand it, this place was practically a staple for him since his early teens."

"How come?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Grun asked him as he crushed the shell of a peanut in his hand before swallowing said peanut. "They've been friends for years, and Junior has information that Azul needs."

"But you said it was a staple. That implies more than just business," Azure said as he took yet another sip of his drink. Topaz casually sipped her strawberry sunrise as she twirled the miniature umbrella in boredom.

"And I never said business information," Grun redirected.

"Then what kind of information are we talking about?"

"You're a smart guy, Azure. Hasn't it bothered you that he's nineteen and the CEO of his family business already?"

"Not really. Ma and Dad let me pretty much run most of the farm when I got to fourteen. I just figured his parents trusted him."

"Ah. So you don't know, then. How long have you worked in the city?"

"Just the last couple of years. I went home whenever I could, and the rest of the time I spent pretty much reading, training, or working."

"Azul's parents were murdered, Azure," Grun said bluntly.

Azure did a spit take and sputtered and coughed from the carbonation. "Th-they were what?" Topaz mimicked his movements, but lacked the words.

"Killed, wiped off the map, put to rites, deep sixed. Their bodies stopped working on a permanent basis. There are really only so many ways I can put this, you know."

"If they were anything like Azul, then how?"

"Strike Co. hugs the border wall quite snuggly, you know. All it takes is a hole or a crack and one scared or upset person. Next thing you know, grimm are flooding the halls. Sure, the security mooks try their best, but they can only take out so many before they get overrun." Grun sighed. "And sometimes, no matter how brutally you fight, no matter how fast you move, you just aren't fast enough." A wince went across Grun's face before he chucked the cup away and began drinking straight from the bottle.

"You were there." It wasn't a question.

"Three minutes, twenty eight seconds," Grun said sourly. "That's how long I missed saving Azul's parents by. I killed forty two grimm in that fight, but I feel like I failed him there. And the worst part is he doesn't blame me. I could handle it if he resented me a little, but he doesn't blame me at all."

Topaz laid a kind hand on Grun's shoulder.

"Anyway, thing is that hole didn't come into existence by itself. Someone started the opening. Someone seeded the panic. Azul's been working for three years to track down who. Of course, that's nothing new in this place."

"And that's why he drinks so much," Azure said, finally understanding.

"Hey, Hal! Where're your parents these days?" Grun shouted randomly to someone across the bar.

"Sunnuva bitch killed 'em both when I was twelve. One day I'm gonna wring his neck," 'Hal' responded in a somewhat slurred speech.

"See, Azure? Another reason Azul likes it here is because we all know what he's going through." Grun spread his arms wide. "And that's what ties us all together."

Azure was silent as he stared down at the bar and swirled what was left of his sarsaparilla. Topaz likewise said nothing as she sipped her drink. The three friends waited in silence for Azul.

A few minutes later Azul came out from the back door carrying a small package at his side and a neutral expression. "Well," he started as he looked to the group. "Didn't get exactly what I wanted, but I got this at least." He gestured to the box in hand.

"What is it?" Azure asked.

"Something strong for those days I get overly stressed," Azul replied.

"What, are we talking moonshine or something?"

Azul hummed in approval.

"... I really don't know what to say to that."

"Just smile and nod," Grun said as he tossed some lien cards on the counter. "Drinks are on me tonight, Tony." He gestured to the other patrons sitting over their drinks. They nodded in thanks as the group turned to leave.

"So, I miss anything after I left?" Azul asked.

"Just some backstory." Azure shrugged.

"Okay then."

With that said the team walked off into the night, though they stood a little closer together than they had when they entered.


	4. Chapter 003

Remnants

Chapter 03 - God, What an Awful Hat!

Act 1

* * *

"Alright, students, gather round, please," Glynda said as she motioned with her riding crop. "Today, we'll be performing a practical exercise. In each of the various environs around Beacon, we have a variety of natural resources that we send various teams out to retrieve. Today, you will be one of those teams. Our destination is Mount Wyrm Roost. We'll be climbing to a cave to harvest salt crystals, and maybe if you're lucky, a few chunks of raw dust to keep or sell as you please. However, please keep in mind that our focus must remain on the main objective. Any student who decides to get greedy can kiss their chances at passing my class goodbye. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do we have the same option if it comes to wild grimm?" Grun asked as he tore the sleeves off his third school uniform in a row. Why did they keep trying to replace these things? "I mean, can we kill them as we find them as long as it doesn't interfere with our main objective?"

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "Mister Graphson, how many times do I have to ask you not to destroy your uniform?"

"As many times as the sleeves keep magically finding their way back on," Grun replied cheekily.

"... Fine. We haven't time to pursue this at the moment, Mister Graphson, but we will be discussing it at length in my office when we get back. With regards to your other question, this is meant to be a scavenging mission. The point is to try to avoid grimm if you can help it while reaching and attaining your objective. There will be times in the field where you will have to protect convoys and other travelers or traders who need to get to their destinations safely. In such cases, you would need to be able to help them and their cargo arrive without difficulty. That being said, should you be attacked by a grimm, naturally, you don't need my permission to fight back."

"Meh." Grun shrugged noncommittally.

"Anyways, shall we get going? We've got a lot of ground to cover if we're going to finish the job and get back to school." She handed each a cylindrical container. "You'll use these to collect the salt." Then she tossed a small pack to each team leader. "And these to mine it. Come along now. Into the airship."

The students soon found themselves staring up at the large mountain. It appeared to have mostly been composed of stone and moss with little other plant life to show for it.

"I wonder how vast the minerals are here," Azul muttered questioningly.

"Quite. It used to be a popular spot. At least until the grimm attacked. Now, much like the other places in the wilderness we'll be taking you, it's mostly deserted," Glynda said.

"That being said, something being deserted for so long, I wonder what things we'll find hidden amongst the rocks. Someone else is bound to have been out here."

"And probably died while they were at it," Azure added.

"Alright, that's enough. We've got a long climb ahead of us, so let's get started," Glynda said as she took the lead up a barely perceptible mountain trail. It took them only five minutes before they encountered their first grimm, a lone Beowulf.

Azul looked to his team before glancing back at the grimm. "So, who wants to kill it?"

An arrow shaft pierced its skull. The black creature fell to the earth with a solid thud before disappearing and leaving behind the arrow. Azure calmly made his way up and reclaimed the projectile in question.

"I got next one," Grun said.

Topaz gestured something to Azul. "Not if she gets it first," Azul translated.

"So, Azul, where are we going to find this salt?" Grun asked. "You know minerals."

"Inside one of the caves that we are being led to."

Eventually, the students arrived at a large intersection where a series of cave entrances awaited. "Alright, students, pick whichever entrance you want. As a warning though, once you're all inside, you're on your own. Things will go more smoothly if you work closer together, but for the more adventurous cells, the caves do lead into a series of catacombs. I wouldn't recommend going too deep though. Those that have have never returned," Glynda warned.

"You guys wanna take this one?" Azure asked.

Someone cleared his throat. "Pardon me, good sirs." He paused as he looked to Topaz and bowed. "And lady." He rose. "I was wondering if one of you might be able to direct me to one–" he looked at a piece of parchment "–Azure Luz?" His darker tanned skin and sleeveless tight brown leather gear over his broader chest indicated he hailed from a harsher environment, most likely Vacuo. His dark purple hair had been meticulously styled to the side with a slight curl at the right edge of the forehead, and shone in the light. His eyes were practically neon purple with tiny dark flecks scattered amongst the iris that accented the pupil and made them even more piercing than they would be had the color stood alone. His face was clean shaven, and held a gentility to it that bespoke a somewhat easier life. Were it not for the sideburns he sported, his looks may have even been called boyish.

"Azul, you're the one who speaks fancy talk here. What did he just say?" Grun asked, clearly pretending not to understand.

"Wow, and I only brought one flask for this trip," Azul muttered to himself.

"Azul Strike? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years, not since the last time your family came to the oasis. Tell me, how are your parents doing?"

"They're dead, Violet. Now why are you here?"

Grun snorted. "His name's violet?" Then he broke into a gale of laughter. "Oh god, that's hilarious."

Topaz giggled silently behind.

Violet glared. "Be that as it may, one of my teammates requested that I deliver this to Azure," he said, extending a hand with a clasped envelope sealed with wax. "Either you can tell me where I can find him, or I can ask somebody else."

"I'm Azure." The horse Faunus stepped forward and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Violet."

Violet stared at Azure's ears for a few seconds before returning to look him in the eye. "Yes, I'm sure it is." He extended the envelope and placed it between Azure's thumb and index finger before he retracted and pulled out an oil cloth. He ran it over the sharp of his blade, inspected it, then returned the cloth to its container before withdrawing a second cleaner cloth and wiping the residue off his hands. "Until next time, Azul. M'lady." He bowed courteously. "Gentlemen. Good luck with your mining." With a last, almost negligent wave, he left, his high leather boots tromping across the weeds. A large purple falcon had been dyed into the design on the leather with emerald green eyes as it peered out behind.

Azul quietly growled as he slowly began raising a magnum, only for Topaz to lower his hand with a surprisingly strong grip. She smiled gently, shook her head, then offered the fifty caliber rifle he'd gifted her with.

"As much as I would love to, you don't have stun rounds in it, and all it would do is lower his aura and throw him around."

"I think we have your next sparring partner, Azul." Grun chuckled.

"He's too much of a coward," Azul spat.

"I'm sure we'll get to do something unspeakably evil to him eventually. I mean, you've been working on those angry hornet grenades, haven't you?"

"Guys, it's not really that big of a deal. I'm used to that kind of treatment." Azure shrugged as he looked down at the letter. "Though I admit I never had to deal with someone so arrogant before. Seriously, how much cologne does he put on every morning? I thought I was going to gag."

"I've known and avoided him for awhile," Azul said. "He's the type of guy I feel like shooting every time I talk with him."

"I'd hate to imagine what'd happen if you had to deal with him as a girl."

"Still shoot him."

"Are we one hundred percent sure that wasn't a girl? Wears bright colors, lots of smelly stuff, is named Violet?" Grun asked.

"Alright, Grun, I think that's enough for one day. You don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking we're the lower class riffraff badmouthing him for being so much more _noble_ and _regal_ than the rest of us, do you?" Azure put the envelope away in one of his dust holsters for later reading.

"No, I want to make fun of him because he's a jerk and has a girl's name," Grun said matter-of-factly.

Azure chuckled. "Alright, Grun, let's make our way inside. We've got salt to mine."

The process was fairly mundane. Light up the lantern, set it down, smash open a few rocks, and then chip the crystals from them into the container. Azul smashed the rocks open with his fists, and Grun with his gauntlets. The two grinned at each other as a cloud of rock and mineral dust began to billow around them while they raced to reduce the rocks to manageable chunks for the next stage in the mining. Azure worked to carve and grind the chunks away from their hosts and formed a pile, which Topaz then proceeded to take and dump into their collection container.

"This is kind of fun," Azure said, grinning as he worked. "Reminds me of the old days on the farm boring holes into the stonework to tie the horses up."

"Only ever so slightly different, as this is more for resource gathering," Azul commented.

"So how much longer do you think till someone finds some huge grimm we have to fight?" Azure asked.

"Less than five minutes."

"That's a liberal estimate," Grun noted.

A deep rumble echoed down the passage.

"... I _may_ have given too much time in that estimate," Azul conceded.

"So what, do we go after it or finish mining and wait to see what happens?" Azure asked.

"Hmm. Kill a grimm, or let someone else kill a grimm." Grun looked to Azul with a knowing grin.

"It'll come to us, and then we'll deal with it. For now let's finish up here," Azul replied simply.

"Sure thing," Azure said as he picked up a salt grain and popped it on his tongue before dropping the rest into the container. "Looks like we're about three quarters full now anyways. We can go hunting if you guys want after."

"You have to ask?" Grun grinned viciously as he attacked the stone.

Five minutes later, their container was full and the tools were packed. "So where to, Azul?" Azure asked.

"Now we would continue on our way out, but the lumbering footsteps closing in on us says we'll be doing otherwise," Azul replied with a shrug.

"Huh, and here I thought that was just Grun's stomach." Azure grinned impishly.

"Please. My stomach will make noises that will haunt your sleep," Grun laughed back as he worked out some kinks in his shoulder.

Topaz was busy loading her RPG, grinning in anticipation.

"Is it just me, or does practically everyone on this team have an unhealthy love for violence?" Azure asked as a giant Ursa lumbered its way through the darkness, drawn by the light of the lamp. Its bulk filled the cave, barely allowing passage as it walked, slamming paw after paw on the ground as it snuffled ahead.

"At least we channel it in a constructively destructive way." Grun chuckled as he unlocked his gauntlets.

"You know, it doesn't look all that dangerous. Do we really have to kill it?"

"Considering most grimm are hostile towards humanity, I'd say yes," Azul commented as the ursa continued to get closer to the group.

"It's sizing us up," Grun noted. "It's got to be hundreds of years old judging by its size. It's smart enough to strategize."

"You think it was just trying to do some recon then and got too close?" Azure pulled his bow off his back and prepared to nock an arrow.

"It's an ursa, not a beowulf," Grun noted. "They aren't pack hunters."

"Your point? Even a single creature can perform recon to gauge its enemies," Azure retorted.

"Why isn't this Ursa attacking us? We're wide open while we talk like this," Grun noted.

Topaz promptly grabbed the two boys by the ears and forced them to face the tunnel. Azul calmly held the ursa in a choke hold and waved casually as the creature struggled for breath.

"Hey, that one's mine!" Grun objected.

"Yeah? Well I'm dealing with it because you decided to take your sweet time talking as it went to hit me," Azul retorted.

Topaz smacked both boys on the backs of their heads.

"... Okay, I guess I deserved that," Azure replied. Topaz continued to glare. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay?"

Topaz sniffed, then turned to Grun with a similar expression.

"You are freakishly strong," Grun noted.

Topaz stared flatly at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying what anybody who's been on the other end of your strength has thought."

She gestured pointedly at Azul and glared.

"Don't think he hasn–" Grun was cut off as a loud crack echoed through the cave.

Topaz mirrored Grun's shock as the two looked over to Azul, who currently stood where he had been moments before, but now the ursa's neck hung at a clearly unhealthy angle.

"... Okay then. Note to self, don't piss Azul off," Azure said.

"I don't like ursas," Azul replied to the group, brushing off his vest with a frown. "I _really_ don't like ursas." The grimm rapidly evaporated, its head falling to the ground and rolling for a few inches before it, too, became little more than dust motes, and then was gone.

"Now then, we have salt to turn in," Azul finished as he moved his way towards the exit.

"... He's scary when he's angry," Azure said.

"Really? You just caught on to that?" Grun asked as he passed Azul a flask.

Topaz just facepalmed.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting little field trip," Azure noted as he laid back on his bed.

"It's pretty funny so many people were spooked by that ursa," Grun said.

"Well it _was_ pretty big," Azure pointed out.

Azul simply unloaded the desk and began sorting parts like he normally did.

Azure casually fingered one of his dust crystals, tossing it up and down as he rested while he stared at the envelope in his other hand. "You think I should open it? I mean, if this Endon guy is anything like Violet …"

"Your choice," Azul commented dismissively.

Azure sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, oh glorious leader, for such precious counsel." With that said, he flicked off the wax and read aloud.

 _Azure,_

 _You don't really know me, but after that stunt you pulled in orientation with those dust crystals, I'd really like to meet you. It's not too often you find someone else who can use raw dust round these parts. Come to our room some time. I'd like to show you a few tricks._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Sir Endon LeForge, Master Smith, Inheritor of dumb titles, blah blah blah._

 _P.S. And Violet, if you're reading this, I don't give a crap what you think about how I choose to sign, so stuff it and deliver the damned note, or so help me, I'll make you wish you were never born._

"... Well, that was unexpected," Azure said.

"You realize we're not letting you go alone," Grun said.

Topaz nodded sternly in agreement.

"How come? It's not like I can't handle myself."

"This is Prince High-and-Mighty's team," Grun noted. "You're not going alone."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"From the looks of things, no," Azul commented as he pulled out a short barrel. He then proceeded to take three heavy gulps from his flask before laying it off to the side.

"... Drinking yourself to sleep tonight, Azul?"

"Try to dodge better this time," Azul snapped as he pulled out a receiver of some kind.

"You actually want me to try?"

"No, but I suspect you still will." Azul rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Meanwhile he grabbed another short barrel and short stock.

"I learned my lesson last time."

"Good," Azul said tersely as he began gathering his weapon parts together. Shortly afterwards he grabbed a box of shotgun shells. "Well, if you'd excuse me." He stood, grabbing the flask and placing it back in his vest. "I'm going to the gun range, and possibly somewhere else. Have fun. Do ... whatever."

"Somebody going to keep an eye on him?" Azure asked after the door slammed shut.

Grun moved to get up, but Topaz laid a restraining hand on him and shook her head gently. She followed Azul quickly and quietly, leaving Grun to guard Azure.

"So you got some preparations you need to make or are you ready to go now?" Azure asked.

"Well, I _suppose_ I need time to prepare my weapon." Grun rolled his eyes.

"So we swing by the cafeteria first?" Azure asked with a playful smirk.

"Don't joke about food." Grun punched him lightly.

Azure's face darkened. "I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"To Azul?"

"I didn't mean any offense by it. I just wanted to know so I wouldn't make the same mistake I did before." He sighed.

"He just doesn't know you well enough for those kinda comments yet," Grun said in a mild tone. "He's slow to trust. For obvious reasons."

"So what do I do then, walk on eggshells for the next few months?"

"Don't bring it up," Grun suggested. "Honestly, he has other people to direct his grudges to. One misstep isn't going to make him angry forever."

"Just for a good while. Hmm … I wonder what he'd do if I offered to clear his hangover each morning."

"Probably glare at you without saying anything." Grun laughed. "Don't worry, Azure. You'll be okay. Honestly, I think Azul is pleased with how things turned out."

"It sure helps being able to kill a few grimm every once in awhile, doesn't it?" Azure asked as a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sometimes." Grun grinned back at him. "Now," he cleared his throat as he did his best impression of a high society speaker. "I do believe we are late for an appointment. Shall we, my good man?"

Azure grinned. "Why, I do believe we shall."

* * *

The range was quiet in the evening light, at least at first. The sun shone just right behind Beacon's clock tower, silhouetting it with a golden halo that would have made it truly mystical. The moment was ruined as the sound of mangled machinery and breaking parts echoed with the retort of a gun. The occasional expletive followed by an intermittent gulping proclaimed louder than words just who was firing off the rounds.

Topaz watched from her vantage point above the mess hall, her reticle set to see her fuming leader as he threw yet another charred carcase of a gun, well, what was left of it, to the ground. The explosion had already scattered chunks of metal across the range before he dealt the final blow. She sighed as he worked to build up a new design from scratch using the spare parts he'd carried from the dorm room and settled into her perch. This might end up taking a while. She sighed to herself again as she sorted her fifty caliber bullets for the third time.

After some time Azul seemed to give up on making a firearm. Instead he pulled out his magnums and started the mobile targets. Rather than humanoid targets, the targets that came into view were grimm.

Taking another drink from his flask, he began taking them out one by one, showing more animosity towards ursa targets by giving them more than a few shots square in the forehead. His hands caught fire for a moment as his aura flared, only for him to grimace as he dropped his guns and breathed. A few moments later he finally managed to extinguish his hands. With how far Topaz had placed herself away from him, she was unable to hear what he was muttering, but she winced in sympathy all the same.

* * *

Azure knocked heavily on the door, invitation in hand, and bow still on his back as he awaited the inevitable response.

"Think they'll be friendly?" he asked.

"I spent three years with Azul. In that time he was obligated to attend a few dozen gatherings with people like this. Most of them are about as friendly as an ursa with a toothache."

"Well at least the postscript gives some hope, right?"

"Just go from a position of strength," Grun said. "Offer an olive branch in one hand, but keep a sword in the other."

The door swung open to reveal a young man with fiery-red spiky hair and steel-grey eyes. A virtual mountain of toned muscle, he stood nearly as tall as Grun. He wore a sleeveless leather jacket styled in charcoal black with red accents. His simple leather breeches and heavy duty boots were startlingly common. His face, while grim at first with its furrowed brow, quickly pulled up into a bright smile as he extended a hand. "Azure Luz?" he asked.

Azure cautiously took the hand. "Yup, that's me." He barely managed to hold his own against the big man's grip.

"Great to finally have a face to go with the name. Come on in, the both of you."

As the pair entered the room the difference was like night and day. Half the dwelling was impeccably kept with perfectly made beds, sparkling clean window panes, a floor that practically shone in the light, and a prim book or two stacked on the side tables for evening readings. The other half looked far less tidy. A set of clothes had been laid haphazardly on one of the beds while the other was still completely unmade. Four gaming chairs sat over by the wall, one of which appeared to have sprouted a pair of legs as a scroll lay practically lifeless on the floor next to it. A groan arose, and the monitor for the game in progress clearly showed a pair of fighters engaged in mortal combat.

"Come on, Endon, I wanna finish clobbering you already."

"Tor, give me a break. We've got visitors."

"What, Ozpin wouldn't sign off on a butler?" Grun snickered as they entered.

Endon rolled his eyes. "Violet's still trying to get that waived." He groaned. "So, judging by your size, the gauntlets you're wearing, and the fact you're here with Azure, you must be Grun." He made his way back towards the console and waved with a hand. "Come on. You can watch us finish the match. If I don't, Tor will never let me hear the end of it."

"This will be quick." Tor chuckled as he got in position to start.

"You wish." Endon pulled out his scroll and resumed his position on the chair. Azure and Grun took the seats on either side of the combatants.

"3-2-1-FIGHT!" the screen shouted. And with that they were off.

"Oh, my heart, my heart! How could you do that to your own cousin, Tor?" Endon cried dramatically as his combatant was smashed into a pulp by a hammer that had grown to ten times it size before the character performed his finisher, smashing down with the force of a meteor. The hammer shrunk back down to size and the character leaned against it as he dusted his knuckles.

"Man up or go home, Endon." Tor laughed. Sliding off the chair was a figure neither Azure nor Grun had expected. Tor was stocky and very short. He wore a black rugged-looking shirt with a vest of mail formed of segmented over it. The long braided red hair and plated beard only strengthened the impression. His skin was thick and leathery, and piercing blue eyes glittered with undisguised mirth.

"You two are absolutely nothing like Violet, are you?" Azure asked.

"Damn straight." Endon chuckled with a roguish smile.

"Well, that's refreshing," Grun said.

Endon shrugged. "Meh. Being all stuffed up like that is overrated. We like, you know, actually being regular people. Besides, all we had to do was convince our parents this would bring more honor to the family. Now we're pretty much free to do what we want and do some good while we're at it."

"Cool. So, uh, you said you wanted to show me something?" Azure asked.

"Oh yeah. I nearly forgot." Endon laughed. "Hey, Tor, mind grabbing my tools and a couple of templates?"

Tor just nodded as he left to retrieve said items.

"So yeah, it's pretty rare to see people who can use dust nowadays. Most people like using cartridges and all that other manufactured stuff. I like keeping it real. Most of the time the old ways are the best." He smiled as he pulled out a clouded white dagger. "My semblance isn't like most others. It focuses completely and totally around dust. With it, I can weave or forge dust into practically anything I want." He threw the dagger. For the briefest of moments it glowed before a jet of air blasted behind it and propelled it far faster than a normal throw could manage. It embedded itself into a support beam with a solid thunk. "Go ahead and take a look at that, Grun."

"Thats an interesting use of wind dust," Grun admitted. "However, throwing the knife isn't the part that needs improving. You should think about focusing the air around the blade. A sharper cut is worth more in the end."

"I actually considered that, but the last time I succeeded, I leveled half the forge back home, so I had to nerf it."

"You did what?" Azure sputtered.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Man were my parents mad, but my uncle was pretty proud of me." He chuckled. "Tor and I are sort of the black sheep in the family. As for the whole leveling thing, yeah, you can do a lot of cool stuff if you just know how to infuse the dust properly and manipulate it well."

"The dust is only part of the equation," Grun retorted. In his hand he stirred up the air as his eyes glowed green. At first it formed a small twister, but then it began to condense and change. "Wind is movement, the pure force of moving forward. It never stops, it never looks back. It can stretch for eternity or occupy almost no space at all." The twister was now a small sphere of rotating air in his palm. "Azul never let me stop experimenting until I truly understood what the elemental force represented. And because of him," Grun flicked the sphere at the wall. It hit the solid surface before drilling three inches into the wall and dissipating. "I know the true nature of my power. Have you truly begun to understand the dust you work with?"

"I don't claim to be an expert yet, Grun." Endon shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, there aren't many dust users out there, let alone dust smiths. But I've held my own, and I've learned a lot. I figured I'd see about giving Azure some pointers if he wants to learn."

"And you had to ask?" Azure said.

Endon chuckled. "Manners. Some things you just can't get rid of no matter how hard you try."

Tor returned with Endon's tools. "For some anyway," he laughed.

"So do you want to learn how to incorporate dust into things, Azure?"

"Heck yeah!" Azure's horse ears popped up through his hair in all the excitement.

Endon chuckled. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

Topaz shot up from her seat, looking around as she tried to recall where she was. Then everything hit her at once. She'd fallen asleep? She was supposed to be watching Azul! Getting to her feet, she started looking for him or signs of where he had gone. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint of light on the roof of a nearby building. Pulling out her rifle, she looked through the scope to see Azul drinking from his flask. With a silent sigh she headed for the building and the roof. When she finally arrived, she moved in close enough to hear him talking to himself.

"... doing a great job, aren't I, Dad? The experiment was a _wonderful_ success." She heard him sigh to himself. "I just wish you were there to stop it," he finished, taking yet another swig from his flask.

She approached as slowly as possible, not wanting to startle Azul.

"I'm not deaf, Topaz," Azul called out. "I _know_ it's you. Grun would be too busy trying to hack into the logs, and Azure is more worried of having upset me. That leaves just you trying to sneak up to me."

She signed her apology.

After a few moments of Azul staring at the air where her hands used to be, he shook his head. "I can barely see as it is."

She took out her scroll and texted her apology.

"Don't be. One of you were bound to do it," Azul dismissed. "How long have you been following me?"

" _Since you left. We didn't want you to be alone,_ " she wrote.

"Good, you saw another one of my failures in action then," Azul scoffed.

" _I fell asleep while you were working. I just found you again when I saw the reflection of your flask._ "

"Yeah, the flask." Azul lifted it up once more, his reflection showing in the metal. "What I'd give…"

" _You must miss him alot._ "

"I miss them both. I know I didn't get to do much with my mother, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Grun was three minutes late, the security force four. I wasn't even there."

" _I know it's not the same, but I miss being able to sing._ "

"Damaged vocal cords by an attack, hmm?" Azul hummed questioningly.

" _I haven't shown this to anyone else._ " As the message arrived on his scroll, she slowly loosened the scarf and pulled it away, revealing a long jagged scar across her throat. " _I know I don't even measure compared to what you lost, but if it helps, I'm damaged, too._ "

"Topaz, there are so many things I want to say, to tell you and everyone else, but it hurts too much."

" _Then don't. But don't think you're alone. You should talk to Grun. He still blames himself, you know._ "

"Topaz, I made a mistake that will stay with me until I die. And the worst part is I know one day Grun will hack my logs, and he'll figure it out. I know he blames himself, and I tried to make him not, but he does."

" _Where were you when it happened?"_

"I was on my way home."

" _Then how could you have known?_ "

"I got an alert on my scroll that I didn't read until I got there. Twenty minutes later."

" _You couldn't have known it was about that._ "

"If I'd read the first words in it, I would have, but I ignored it," Azul snapped.

" _Would it have mattered? Grun said the halls were swarming with grimm. There was no guarantee you'd have changed anything if you'd made it._ "

"I could've at least tried. I may not have been able to do much, but I could have at least damn well tried." Azul clenched his free hand into a fist and leaned back against a wall. "I could have at least tried…"

Topaz didn't respond. Instead, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Azul simply leaned into her and returned the gesture. After a while they separated. Azul sighed, leaning back against the roof once more. "You should head back to them. I'll … I'll be down shortly."

She nodded, retrieving and re-tying her scarf before moving off.

"Thank you, Topaz."

Topaz turned briefly and nodded before making her way back inside.

* * *

When Topaz entered the room she found Grun on his bed, trying to hack at Azul's log yet again. Azure was busy removing arrowheads from his quiver and laying them out one at a time next to crystallized dust chunks.

"Hey, Topaz," he said, not even bothering to look up as he continued to organize the dust and arrowheads by color and dust type. "Is Azul doing alright?"

Topaz typed yet again and pressed a button. " _He's alive. I don't know if I'd say he's fine,_ " the message popped on both their scrolls.

"Any way we might be able to cheer him up, Grun?" Azure asked.

"I'm honestly no–bingo!" Grun said as the screen on Azul's pad chimed a confirmation. The last password attempt had been accepted.

Azure sighed. "Well I guess I'm already guilty by association. Worst case scenario, I find myself cringing on the floor again." He rose from his bed and approached Grun. "Watcha got?"

Topaz moved in to watch, her eyes wide with curiosity. Azul had said Grun would find out one day after all. One day just happened to be tonight, and he did seem okay with it…

A plethora of folders lay in neatly organized rows, each labeled with a level of importance. Three primary folders sat out of order in the center of the screen: video logs, important documents, and blueprints.

Grun selected the video logs, revealing dated videos taken in weekly intervals going back three and a half years with one exception. _Year 0, Week 42_ had a five week gap before anything was recorded again.

"So what're you going to do now?" Azure asked. Despite himself, he could feel his heart rate picking up, even as his horse ears perked above his head, swivelling to hear if Azul was coming.

"We see what he's been up to," Grun said as he pushed to play back the first video.

The image cut to a younger looking Azul as he adjusted what they assumed was the camera. "Alright. So. I was told I should keep logs of experiments, not keep my mind idle after the security breach." He sighed aloud. "Alright, weekly log one. I don't really have an experiment to work on today, but I guess I can list a few things. You know, events, as a reminder to myself. As of today Grun has moved into my home, as well as my uncle and his wife-to-be if he has his way. I, uh…" He paused as he looked around. "I don't really know what else to say. I just–" He cut himself off as he moved his hand over the lens as the recording cut out.

"So it's a therapy log?" Azure asked.

"It seems like it," Grun admitted as he selected the second video.

Once more it revealed Azul backing his hands away from the camera. "Alright, Weekly log two. I made something today for Grun. I think he may like it. It's a set of gauntlets to help out with the whole talons issue. He tries his hardest not to destroy anything, but they aren't exactly dull. So what better to help than something to go over his hands, protecting both them and anything he interacts with." Azul gave a small grin. "I'll be giving these to him tomorrow. I still need to fix the joint at the wrist. For some reason it keeps sticking." Azul finished with a shrug before he moved to turn off the camera.

"Let's skip ahead to when Azul started acting funny," Grun said as he selected a log several months later.

"Weekly log forty-one. I have a project, one that will take some time to set-up properly, but the effect it could have will be unmeasurable. Up until now I have combined fire dust into my clothing for an increased edge in manipulation over the element, and for use in battle, but it is always limited by poor interaction with the cloth. It's amusing to hear how many think my semblance is control over fire. Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin, brought that curiosity to my door a week ago." He chuckled faintly.

"But that got me thinking recently. Dust is able to be infused into many things: machines, clothing, relays. The raw crystal itself can be utilised to create weapon rounds, or even strengthen weapon attributes, but I have not once heard of someone … infusing themselves with dust." His tone shifted. "I brought this question to Ozpin, hoping he would know someone, but to the best of his knowledge, nobody has attempted the feat." He took a breath. "And that's where I step in. I brought the idea to Ozpin. I would like to attempt to infuse myself with dust. I have to prepare plans and countermeasures in case of a … backlash, but if this works out…" Azul sighed as he reached towards the camera. "Then perhaps I can do better." He finished, ending the log.

The three stared in shock for a moment. No one was able to say or sign anything. Almost in a daze, Grun went to the next video.

Azul stepped back from the camera. "Alright, different camera. Weekly log forty-two, joined by Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon, and head of Strike Co. security, Viridis," Azul commented as he moved further away, approaching a tall man with white hair and a very familar cane. "Is everything accounted for?" he asked.

"It is." Ozpin extended a hand onto Azul's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to risk this, Mister Strike? We don't know what the consequences will be."

"I don't want to place any risk onto anyone else, and I can't do this to any other living creature. From the way dust works when a living person interacts with it, I should have enough data to know the outcome. If something goes wrong, you have control over the countermeasure, which should stop the machine."

"And assuming it doesn't? What will happen then?"

"I hopefully live to regret my decisions."

"You've made the proper arrangements?"

"Viridus will carry out my will and have my uncle take hold of Strike Co.," Azul replied.

"Here's hoping I don't have to, sir," a deeper voice responded out of view.

"Then if your mind is truly made up, I suppose we should begin. You've already heard the warning speech, so there's no real need to repeat myself. Shall we?" Ozpin turned to open a doorway into what appeared to be an overly large capsule. Various hoses and lights hissed and blinked randomly as the dust chamber glowed and hummed on the other end. A large reinforced tank had been loaded to the brim with crushed fire dust crystals just waiting to be used.

Azul simply nodded as he moved forward towards the capsule. With one final sigh he stepped into the machine. The door let out a loud hiss as it closed and sealed itself. Electronic locks chunked into place, and the chamber was ready.

"Begin the sequence," Azul said, his voice echoing over a set of speakers that weren't in the camera's view. "And then enter the booth."

Ozpin nodded grimly to someone behind the camera, then flicked a switch as he pulled out his scroll. "Interface complete. Running diagnostics. And we're ready to go." He walked briskly out of the camera's range before his voice carried over the intercom systems. "We have a go."

With a quiet hum, a fan began churning in the top of the dust chamber as tiny geysers of pressurized air blasted the powder into the empty space of the container. Slowly, the dust was whipped into a miniature tornado, scraping against the glass, but still inert.

"Are you ready for the next step, Mister Strike?" Ozpin asked.

A green light appeared faintly on the capsule.

The hum of a motor soon turned into a roar as the vacuum above the capsule began to work. "We're starting off at ten percent, just to be on the safe side. We'll increase at your signal."

He received another green light.

The tornado's funnel closed under the intake as the dust took on a concave appearance within its cell. A red glow began to fill the tubes, indicating the progress as the dust made its journey from tank to capsule. A barely perceptible glow filtered from the capsule's door. "Twenty percent and holding," Ozpin said.

The process continued much the same. Ozpin turned up the dust flow, and Azul's green light signaled permission to continue. "Seventy percent," Ozpin said, his voice uncharacteristically tense. The glow, which had once been imperceptible, now boldly outlined the capsule. The concave appearance of the dust cloud had disappeared in favor of an inverted funnel. A high pitched whining filled the air as the dust continued to flow unimpeded. Ever so slowly, the air around the capsule began to change.

"What's going on in there?" the deeper voice, most likely Viridis, questioned.

"There must be some kind of leak along the lines somewhere. Strange. Mister Strike is normally more thorough about those aspects of his work. Do you want us to stop, Mister Strike? Mister Strike?"

The capsule had begun to groan as the whining increased. The metal began to bulge as a rivet dropped to the floor, ringing with each impact as it bounced.

"Something's wrong," Ozpin said. "The capsule shouldn't be warping like this. I'm going to shut it down."

A red light began flashing on the capsule.

"Ozpin, hurry it up," Viridis said.

"I'm trying. The remote failsafe isn't working. We need to cut the power."

"Are you kidding? That thing is vacuum sealed!"

"A vacuum that's clearly been broken, Viridis. Mister Strike is in distress. Now tell me, where's the main power relay?"

"The back of the capsule unit."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just–"

"You're not going anywhere. I'm the head of security. It's my responsibility."

"It will be nobody's responsibility if we don't do something–"

Three things happened nigh simultaneously. There was the distinct sound of shattering glass, a bright light filled the room and obscured the camera lens, and the video and audio feed broke and distorted.

Grun jabed the pause button with a snarl and let out a long stream of curses.

Azure gaped. "What the hell?"

Topaz gestured in a fashion akin to hysterical anger.

After several minutes of heavy breathing, Grun looked at Azure. "How could he be so stupid?"

"... Dust is some of the most destructive stuff in the world. For him to do this …. Maybe he, on a subconscious level I mean, … wanted … to … die?" Azure shrunk back from the tower of muscle, fury, and primal rage that was Grun as he leveled a malevolent glare.

"He has a purpose, Azure. He can't die yet, and he knows it. He'll hunt to the ends of the earth for the man who killed his parents." Grun's voice dripped with barely restrained anger. His aura had triggered, and the air buffeted around him.

"... Did he have it then?"

"I…" Grun stopped dead, finding himself unable to retort. "I don't know."

Topaz gestured meaningfully to the logs. After a moment everyone returned to them, and Grun hit play on the video.

After around thirty seconds of nothing the audio began to cut in.

"-the camera," they faintly heard Azul, only followed by static once more.

"-sir-"

Another twenty seconds passed before the video began to play again, revealing charred red hands pulling back. There was Azul. His torso was wrapped in medical gauze, but from the open patches they could see burned, bloody flesh underneath. His jaw was partially covered, especially around the left side just around the end of his mouth.

"Damn thing is fried. I don't even know if I can recover the footage to see what went wrong," Azul commented.

"What matters now is getting you to a hospital," Ozpin said in a clipped tone.

"I have medical staff here, Ozpin. I just need Viridis to get them here. That's why I sent him out."

"And that's why I told him to call for a drop ship instead. Your facilities may be advanced, Mister Strike, but they can't deal with trauma, nor do they have the equipment necessary to see what the dust may have done to your body. Like it or not, you're going to your family's hospital."

"...Fine."

"Do you intend to let Mister Graphson know about this?"

"Not now." Azul shook his head. "I don't know. One day I'll tell him…"

"Don't move your head. There's enough damage as it is. Come along now." The video feed cut out shortly afterwards.

"One of my greatest failures," Azul commented from his spot at the door, looking to the group. "I knew you would figure out the password one day… Despite changing it every month."

"Three years," Grun rasped as he lowered the pad to the floor. His arms were trembling. I never hid one thing from you. I helped you push every boundary, exploit every legal loophole to track down the man who did this, and you couldn't be bothered to inform me you were trying to kill yourself?" Grun roared as he turned to Azul. Rage burned in his eyes.

"Grun, you know damn well that we don't know everything about each other," Azul replied. "You still hold your own secrets, and I hold mine."

"About our pasts, sure, but you did this after we met," Grun growled. "You told me it was a lab accident. Do you know what you could have done to yourself? Did Ozpin know?"

"Nobody knew what would happen! Dust is a volatile substance that at the same time can be controlled to the finest degree. If you saw my notes, you would have thought the same as Ozpin!" Azul roared back.

"I thought you trusted me. Brothers in our shared vendetta. I thought I knew you. It turns out all I was was just another fool for you to–"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Azul's fists burst into fire. "Don't you dare! I never told you about this because I wanted no thought to it. I wanted to forget this ever happened, but you know what? I can never undo the damage, and I don't want to weigh this team down with useless worry!"

"My father wanted to forget everything, too. It killed my mother when I was months old." Grun got to his feet. The wind around his body whipped in a frenzy so hard that Azul actually felt his feet slip against the floor as Grun opened the door. "And it made me an orphan at thirteen. You want to forget the past, then it's best if I leave now. I don't want to see neglect destroy you, too." With that he slammed the door behind him.

Azul stood in his place, hands clenched as he took several calming breaths. The flames slowly began to fizzle out. "Azure, go keep an eye on him…"

Azure made his way for the door and pulled it open. "Take this from someone who knows what it's like to grow up an orphan. These kinds of secrets, these kinds of emotions, they can't just be put on a shelf. Talk to someone next time." With that said, he calmly shut the door behind him.

After a few moments of standing there, Azul looked to Topaz. "Like I said, my biggest mistake, and Grun would figure it out before I could ever build the nerve to tell him. And honestly, I never would. The more time that passes, the worse the outcome."

Topaz walked up to him with tears in her eyes as she stared him in the face. Quite suddenly, she slapped him. Then, in the same confusing second, she hugged him tightly.

"I'll tell you all more if Grun comes back with Azure. ... It's time."

* * *

"Three years," Grun ranted to himself as he looked up at the night sky from his perch on the battlements of one of the academy's towers. In the past, being high up and secluded like this had always worked to clear his head, but now all he found was more confusion and anger.

"Yes, somewhere thereabouts, I'd say," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "And I doubt there's a single day he hasn't been beating himself up for not telling you."

"Well, no one can tell when he learned from the master of secrets himself, now can they?" Grun sneered. "I've lost too much to secrets."

"It seems to me, Mister Graphson, that you're neglecting a very important variable in your scenario," Ozpin said as he strode next to the Faunus and leaned on his cane to look up at the stars.

"And what would that be?" Grun asked him.

"We're human."

"Good for you." Grun chuckled dryly.

"And there's the keen wit I've heard so much about." Ozpin smiled faintly.

"So tell me then, Ozpin the great and powerful, what would you do?" Grun said.

"Me? Well I haven't the foggiest. But then again, this isn't about me and what I would do. It's about you and what you're about to do." He slowly lowered himself to dangle his legs off the wall. "You can leave the school and throw away practically everything you've worked so hard to build for yourself, Mister Strike, and for our races as a whole; or you can consider what you know of Mister Strike and his personality, look at it from that perspective, and then follow the ideals that you've been trying to create with him this whole time. Either way, the decision is ultimately your own to make."

"Doesn't make it an easy one." Grun harrumphed. "Life was easier on the road. Not so many complications."

"Not so many friends either. And as for easy decisions, all I can say is welcome to the world of adulthood." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Huntsmen and huntresses have to make difficult decisions on a regular basis. I'll admit I've made my fair share of blunders when making those decisions. You probably will, too. I just want you to think carefully before you make yours, whether it blunders or not." With that he rose again and made his way towards the roof access. "Good night, Mister Graphson."

"You know," Grun said. Ozpin stopped, his hand on the handle. "My father used to say we were special, descendants of the proudest warriors the Faunus had ever spawned. It wasn't their strength or their numbers that made them so great, though. It was that they never had to look over their backs because they had total faith in the one behind them. Cute little kids' stuff, I know, but I suppose warriors like that couldn't have held many grudges, could they?"

"Who knows, Mister Graphson? Who knows?" The door creaked open and shut again as the headmaster left, giving Grun the chance to ponder.

Grun sat for a few more minutes before he got to his feet. With a drawn-out sigh he walked to the edge of the battlements and casually stepped off. The wind whistled as the ground rose to meet him at a rapid pace. At ten feet above the ground, Grun let a bust of air go beneath him, slowing his momentum until he alighted gracefully on the ground. Brushing himself off, he examined his surroundings.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you, Grun." The familiar silhouette of Azure came jogging into sight. "Are … are you doing okay?"

"Better, thanks." Grun nodded. "I just had a lot of things to think about."

"You wanna take a walk or something? Maybe raid the kitchen?"

"We should head back. Azul's got some explaining to do."

"Yeah. Sure." Azure fished into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar. "Here. I know how hungry you get, especially when you're angry."

"Thanks," Grun said. He took the bar, tore it open, and took a hearty bite as they headed inside together. He was still mad, but Azul at least deserved the chance to explain himself. For now, that would be enough.

* * *

Azul sat on his bed, quietly contemplating drinking more from his flask to help keep him talking. At the moment he was just staring at his reflection in the polished metal surface. Grun would want more answers. Azure's curiosity would lead him to want some as well. As for Topaz, he honestly had no idea if she would want to know or not; she hadn't let go of him since Grun and Azure had left.

After enough time had passed and Topaz was starting to drift off on Azul's shoulder, the door finally opened. First Azure stepped in, then Grun followed. Both looked somewhat subdued as Azure gently closed the door behind him.

"If you want answers, I'm not holding back," Azul said from his seated position.

"You promise not to do anything stupid after?" Azure asked.

"A majority of the things I do are considered stupid and risky, but I'll keep you all informed of what happens before it happens."

"Always?" Azure pressed.

"Unless it's classified company secrets, yes, Azure."

"Then that's good enough for me. Grun, you said you had some questions, right?"

"How many times have you almost died for this?" Grun demanded.

"Once from the accident itself, and twice learning what I need to do from that point on."

"Who else knew?"

"Viridis, head of Security."

"No one else?" Grun asked.

"He and Ozpin are the only other ones."

"What did you mean by learning what you need to do?" Azure asked.

Azul sighed. "The dust has bound itself to my being. As such, my body has become more dependant on said dust, burning it off like it would food and water. This means that on a monthly basis, I have to restore the lost dust, which, I will admit, is one of the major reasons I drink. The process isn't exactly painless."

"And Ozpin is the one who showed you how, isn't he?"

"Once again, nobody has ever done this to his knowledge. Nobody knew the process. I had to figure it out on my own."

'Now tell me everything," Grun said as he sat down on his bed. "No more secrets about this."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning would be nice," Azure said as he plopped down on his own bed.

Azul gave a faint bark of a laugh. "Alright then."

* * *

"You know, it took him nearly five months to purchase these things," Azul commented about the package as he heaved it onto his shoulder. He and Grun were headed towards Junior's club for a delivery he figured should be done in person. After getting everything smoothed over with Grun and the others, he was feeling … unusually calm. Maybe even a little happy? Nah, probably just content.

"And that was with you discounting him more than seventy percent," Grun said as they walked.

"Sixty percent," Azul laughed. "Then again, he did buy in bulk, so the whole adding more to the discount is a little… overkill, but I did say I'd give him one."

"So who are you setting a trap for?" Grun mumbled under his breath. "Two of us, no visible arms, taking the long way to Junior's with boxes of guns? Did you really think I wouldn't pick up on it?"

"Give it five seconds," Azul muttered back.

"You're the boss," Grun said as they kept walking.

A whistle was the only warning they received before a red explosion rocked the street next to them. Grun and Azul both jumped out of the way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A present? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have." A shape jumped down into the smoke. As it cleared, he rose, his black gloved hand holding to his bowler cap as he doffed it up properly with a roguish grin. Behind the pair, a slim and prim looking lady landed. A dainty parasol lay open on her shoulder, and everything about her seemed to be a clash of two colors right down to her eyes. She smiled sweetly as she closed her parasol and leaned on it before blowing a kiss their way.

"Well, I honestly was expecting more," Azul commented to Grun.

"You know, Azul, out of all of this I just can't wrap my mind around one detail."

"And that would be?"

"How damn stupid that hat makes him look," Grun said, gesturing to the man. "I mean where'd he get that thing, a blind haberdasher?"

"Hey!" The man touched his hat sentimentally.

"And his girlfriend's using an umbrella, at night, on a clear day. What, did we go walk into a silent movie or something and nobody told us?"

The girl's hands bunched up into fists as she crouched and leaned forward in a pouting simper. The man gritted his teeth and growled.

"I've seen worse. Not many, but some," Azul commented.

"The girl, the movies, or the hat?" Grun asked.

"...Yes."

Another explosion blew up where the pair had been standing moments before. " _Hello_ , we're trying to rob you here! Rude much?" the man asked as he lowered his cane once more, the little target site sliding back into place.

"Hey, Tea Mc Biscuits! We were trying to have a private conversation here!" Grun shouted before turning back to Azul. "So how do we do this? On the one hand, I'm not one for fighting little girls. On the other hand the other one's a woman, so flip a coin or something?"

"Miss Rainy-Day is all yours," Azul commented.

"Okay, so see you in a minute," Grun said, cracking his neck as he set his crate down and turned to the girl. "I guess you'll have to be singing in the pain this time."

The girl simply smiled coyly and gave the come hither gesture as she whipped her parasol out, engaging a hidden blade at its tip.

"Ladies first," Grun offered as he spread his hands and bent low, getting into an almost feral stance.

She charged forward, attempting to impale Grun on her blade. Grun didn't even seem to move as his body shifted to the side, neatly avoiding the strike. Grun pressed the attack, attempting to land several open palm smacks to her body. She blocked with her parasol as she deftly moved it in the path of his strikes while attempting to cut Grun with the blade. Finally she flipped over Grun, stabbing forward where his chest was, only to meet thin air as Grun ducked low. With her arms extended, she was completely open. Grun landed two punishing punches to her stomach. She recovered in time to block the third, however, moving back to distance herself from the Faunus.

"What's wrong, poppet?" Grun asked, grinning as his body erupted in green light. His strikes increased in speed and power. Even when she blocked the air pressure seemed to slam punishingly into her body. Grun attempted a kick. When she blocked he barreled himself off of her parasol. Flipping in the air, he brought his heavy combat boot down in a flying axe kick. The girl brought the parasol up to block, but the momentum forced her down on one knee.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were the stronger of the two of you. I guess your boyfriend there is the muscle _and_ the brains of the outfit."

She simply smirked as she leaned on her parasol again and waved her finger in a chiding manner.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Grun asked.

The conversation was broken as an object suddenly came hurtling down to earth. When the dust cleared, a smoking man with a charred white jacket and incredibly singed red hair lay unconscious and caneless. Surprisingly his bowler hat remained completely undamaged. The girl gaped, then rushed to his side, the battle forgotten.

The man coughed. "Hey there, beautiful."

The girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted him up slowly to his feet.

"So, after this match, shall we continue to the second half?" Azul commented as he walked towards the group.

"It might be better if we were to beat a quick retreat," he said with a smirk.

"You do that," Grun smirked in return.

Holding on to him, the girl leapt with her parasol and the two were soon up and over a building, shrinking into the distance.

"Don't forget your party favours!" Grun shouted after them, firing a handful of throwing blades that missed the two by a lot, but released a nice short electrical shock between them, giving the pair a nice zap. "God, that hat was awful," Grun said as he lifted one of the crates.

"Interesting enough, most thugs use Atlas because they can steal their products easier. Those two were using Strike Co.," Azul commented as he grabbed his own crate.

"Well you _do_ have Junior advertising in the underground," Grun noted as they walked.

Azul shrugged. "The extra sales help."


	5. Chapter 004

Remnants

Chapter 04

Act 1

* * *

"So this place actually has every book under the sun?" Grun asked as they walked through the streets of Vale.

"Nah, but it's a flashy title, and Tukson wanted to be dramatic. I swear it's going to bite him in the butt one day, but yeah, I heard you really liked books, so I figured you'd appreciate it, especially since he's a Faunus, so he'll treat us like equals," Azure said.

"That would be a nice change," Grun noted. "So what is he? Rabbit? Monkey? Emu?"

"Grun, for the last time, there are no Emu Faunus!"

"So you say," Grun chuckled as they approached the building.

Azul looked to Topaz silently with a quizzical glance.

Topaz managed to shrug in return.

"So anyways, as I was saying, you guys are going to love it. And besides, I promised Tukson you'd take a look at some of his rarer books, Azul."

"Alright, might try to get one or two of them. Depends on if he has something in his collection that I lack in mine," Azul shrugged.

"He's got a first edition of one of the rarest hunting guides ever written."

"Tales from the Badlands? If so, I've got a signed one."

"Nah, not that one. Though I think he does have a few copies of that, too."

"I'm not going to keep guessing. I'll see it when we're inside."

"Fair enough. And here we are." He grinned as he gestured towards the fine glass exterior and the beautiful woodwork of the sign before pulling open the door and gesturing inside the shop. "After you, gentlemen."

Grun entered the building and stopped for a moment, his eyes widening to take in all the books stacked across the shelves and on multiple show tables.

"Welcome to my home away from home away from home. Welcome, my friends, to Tukson's Book Trade," Azure said.

And like that, Grun was gone, moving between aisles in a fervor as he took in the books around him.

"That didn't take long," Azul commented.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the–well I'll be. If it isn't Azure back from Beacon." Tukson grinned as he grasped Azure's arms before pulling him into a quick embrace. "And who're your friends?"

"The one who's gone book crazy over there is Grun, and these two are Topaz LeBlanch and Azul Strike. They're my teammates."

"Well any friend of Azure's is a friend of mine. Come in, come in. Feel free to take a look around. If you need help finding anything, or want some recommendations, I'm happy to help."

"I'd actually like to take a look at your more ... premium selection," Azul replied. "I hear you have a few books of interest that I would like to look at."

"Of course. It's just in the back room. I assume you have the necessary funds?"

"Yes I do."

"Then follow me."

Azul nodded, following Tukson to the back room. Tukson's eyes seemed almost to glow in the darker space as he reached down and entered a series of combinations into a data pad. There was a loud mechanical chunk followed by a secret compartment opening in the wall. The door had to be at least three inches thick as it swung open to reveal a small stack of books. Tukson cradled them as he brought them to the viewing table.

"Here they are, Mister Strike. This one in particular may be of interest to you," he said as he presented _Horrific Grimm and Where to Find Them_. "Like I told Azure, this is a first edition, and as a promising huntsman, you might find this volume as something of interest."

After a few minutes of Azul looking it over he gave a hum. "How much are you charging?"

"It hasn't been properly authenticated, so I was thinking somewhere around two thousand to start with. With authentication, it would be worth a small fortune."

"If signed, it would be worth a fortune, the reason for that being that the authors only signed five of them," Azul clarified. "A first edition, unsigned, good quality… I've passed a worn quality near one thousand eight hundred lien." Azul hummed. "If you can get it properly appraised, it could be worth around a good eight to ten thousand lien."

"It's a little difficult for a man in my position to do that," Tukson sighed.

"I could help you out with that if you wanted," Azul offered.

"For a discount?"

"I'll tell you what. Azure talks highly of you. I'll pay to get it authenticated."

Tukson's eyes lit up. "If you did that for me, I'd give you first pick at all my new inventory," he gushed.

"That sounds like a fair deal," Azul hummed. "I have been looking for a book store in town that isn't just selling common books."

Tukson smirked. "Didn't you read the sign?"

"Got _Outside this Realm_?" Azul questioned.

"Hey, do you have any idea how much that one costs?"

"Considering there are only four in the world, and my father had one, yes."

Tukson rolled his eyes. "Alright, I get your point. It's still not false advertising. It's a catch phrase. You don't have to be so nitpicky about it."

"I didn't say anything," Azul shrugged before giving a smile. "So, shall we do business?"

Tukson grinned, extending a hand. "Let's."

* * *

Later that evening Grun knocked on the door of team CFVY's dorm. Anticipating the date ahead with Velvet, he was a little taken off guard when Coco answered the door.

"Hello, Coco," he said. "I'm just here to pick up velvet."

To Gruns eternal confusion, Coco actualy smiled at him as she invited him into the room.

"She'll be ready in a moment." Grun was also surprised to find there room had been separated into four sections using large pieces of plywood.

"Okay…" he said warily as he entered.

"Listen, Grun, I just wanted to–" Coco started. "That is to say…." She sighed "I'm not good at the whole apology thing, okay? You were right. I wasn't really doing anything to help Velvet out with bullies, and i shouldn't have attacked you." Grun raised an eyebrow. " _Or_ azul like that," she added.

Grun chuckled. "There you go. You swallowed your pride. I know how hard that can be. Let's just pretend it never happened, okay?"

Coco smiled after a moment. "Thanks, Grun. For what it's worth, I don't think Velvet was half this happy before the two of you started going out."

"Please don't do that," Grun said with a wince.

Coco looked at him questioningly.

"You misjudged my character, and you apologized. There's no need for further patronization, okay? I'm not sure how long you've been friends with Velvet, if you knew each other before the academy or not, but velvet knows her own heart. I'd rather hear from her that she's happy then hear it by proxy. No offense."

Coco shrugged "That's fair, I geuss."

A blushing Velvet barged out of her squared-off area and into the living space. "Sorry, sorry. Got a little caught up getting ready." Her hair shone in the light, as did the fur on her rabbit ears. Her human ears each had a jeweled earring that accented the pink top and wavy long white skirt. As usual, her pack and camera were in hand as she made her way over to the pair. The shiny red flat sole shoes completed the ensemble with a tiny jeweled broach in the shape of a butterfly just under her shirt's collar.

"You look amazing, Miss Velvet." Grun smiled as his hand reached behind his back. Returning to his front, it held a white rose out to her. "For you."

Velvet blushed even more. "Thank you." She looked down at her feet. "Um, then, should we get going?"

"Ladies first," Grun said, waving his hand towards the door.

Velvet walked past, just a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. "Always the gentleman."

"Only for you," Grun responded. Waving goodbye to Coco, he shut the door as they left.

* * *

"Today, class, we'll be entering into the unit of our studies that quite literally forms the very foundations of society," Oobleck said as he took yet another sip from his thermos. "Would any of you care to take a guess as to what it is?" He zipped up to the front row. "You?" He zipped to the far left, where Violet sat rolling his eyes. "You, sir?" Violet fell out of his chair. Finally Oobleck zipped over to the third row. "How about you, Miss Topaz?"

Topaz made a few gestures.

"No, I'm afraid that's not it, though it is true that the history of the first huntsmen and huntresses does play a very large role in the development of our culture and our very way of life. Full marks, Miss Topaz. Full marks." He dashed back to the front of the classroom again and dramatically grabbed the projector curtain's pulley. "No, what we'll be discussing today is–" With a dramatic flourish, the screen rose up to its proper resting place to reveal the unit in large letters. "–Myths and legends. Positively thrilling, wouldn't you say, class?"

As class continued as it would, Azul suddenly became distracted by his scroll vibrating. He pulled it out and swiped at the screen a few times before scanning over the message.

Topaz looked to Azul questioningly. She attempted fruitlessly to get his attention. Then she wiped her brow. It seemed like the temperature of the room was spiking. On Azul's other side, Azure was faring just as poorly, if not worse, as sweat beaded his brow and dripped down his face. He tried tapping Azul once, but stopped when his finger got burned. He immediately shoved it in his mouth to cool it.

A loud crack sounded through the air as Azul crushed his scroll in an astounding show of strength. His expression warred between shock and rage. Standing from his seat, he turned and quietly made his way towards the exit.

"Now, now, Mister Strike. No one is permitted to leave my class without a proper–" Oobleck had rushed to head Azul off only to stop when he saw his face. In a moment as rare as possible, Doctor Oobleck had actually been stopped mid-sentence. "... I see." He stepped aside, and Azul stormed out, the door slamming behind him.

"Well now, that was … interesting," Oobleck said as he cleared his throat and zipped back to the front of the classroom. "Mister Strike has some urgent business to attend to. Grun, Azure, Topaz, if you would be so kind as to record the rest of class for your team leader, it would be much appreciated. Rest assured, there will be a pop quiz. Now then, getting back to the subject at hand, what can anybody tell me about the _Legend of the Four Seasons_ , hmm?"

* * *

Azul couldn't explain what he was feeling. The message he'd read put him in autopilot as he made his way to Junior's club. At long last, Junior had found the information he'd been seeking. After six months of searching and interrogating White Fang members, they had a solid lead.

Azul parked his cruiser outside the club. He needed to hear the information first hand, wanted to know what Junior had been told.

He would know who had caused the security breach.

He would know who he wanted to kill.

Without thinking, he pulled the doors open full force, slamming them against the walls and cracking their framework as he entered and made his way to the bar, where Junior was waiting for him.

Junior gestured to the back with his head as he signalled one of his men to take over for him at the counter. Together, the pair made their way through the _Employees Only_ door and into the underworld of Junior's business. He lead Azul through the halls, which gradually transitioned from the stylish and party-like demeanor of the club to reinforced, sound-proofed steel walls with armed guards standing watch every few meters.

Junior stopped in front of one of the doors and looked Azul in the eye. "You ready for this, Strike?"

"A lead," Azul sighed. "After all this time, I was beginning to lose hope."

"Listen. Me and the boys really, really went to town on this guy. I'm not sure how much more he can take. We both know what you can do to someone who's not in bad condition, so don't do anything drastic, okay? I'm not sure he'd survive it."

"I can't make any promises," Strike said as his face curved into a mute snarl.

Junior nodded as he unlocked a heavily reinforced steel door. Inside the cool metal walls, a perfectly cubical cell had been improvised from the storage room. A single chair stood in the center with a dark bundle. As the pair approached, lights flickered on to reveal a beat up weasel Faunus. His hands had been chained behind his back, and his feet were likewise held down by a set of chains that had been anchored in the cement floor. His skin was a patchwork of black, blue, and purple splotches intermixed with streaks of murky rust-red. His ears had been chewed and torn, whether from torture or a previous battle, it was impossible to say. A few sticky clumps of clotted blood clung to his black hair, causing it to stick up at odd angles. His eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged. Each breath meant pain to the man that sat before them, yet still he continued because it was the only way to stay alive. His once pristine uniform had been torn to rags. The pure white had been dyed crimson by the still-seeping wounds he'd sustained.

A loud crunch sounded beneath Azul's foot as he stepped further into the room. Looking down, he discovered the remains of some type of material. Porcelain, perhaps. As his eyes traced around the room, he could see other fragments had been scattered. A few streaks of red identified it for what it was. The symbol of this White Fang's membership had been destroyed. The Faunus continued to breathe, never stirring nor acknowledging their presence as the two friends approached..

"So he's got the info we want, eh?" Azul asked as he looked over the poor excuse for a Faunus.

"He was bragging to a few of my men over drinks about how he was part of the operation that took down the 'bastards at Strike Co.' I admit it could have been just him being drunk, but well, some of the details he gave us make a bit too much sense, if you know what I'm saying."

"Then let's get to it," Azul said as he grinned, approaching the captive like a lion stalking its prey. "So what has our ' _guest'_ already told you?"

"He and his buddies were selected to accompany one of the big guys in the White Fang to plant an explosive charge outside the wall where Strike Co. hugged it, and then to incite as much panic as possible directly outside the building. Apparently this trash and his boss were the only ones who got out okay. The others got taken out by the grimm. He won't tell us who gave the orders, though."

"Is that so?" Azul looked to the prisoner once more. "Now why would you want to make things more difficult for yourself?"

The Faunus slowly opened his eyes. "You haven't seen what Adam would do to me if I did." He spat blood on the ground, just narrowly missing Azul.

"And you have no idea what I'll do to you if you don't start talking," Azul replied. "The way I see it is you have two choices. Either you tell us what we want to know, and perhaps you'll get a quick death, or we can prolong how long you're in here."

"Ooh scary. Alright, I confess," he said chuckling before trailing off to a harsh wheeze. "It was Ozpin."

"Alright," Azul hummed to himself in thought. "What do you think is a good starting point, Junior?"

"I don't know, Azul. There isn't much left of him to–" Junior cringed as Azul slowly bent one of the Faunus's already-broken fingers until the bone started to fracture again in multiple places. The faunus screamed in pain.

"Ooh, that sounded bad," Azul commented. "One down, nineteen more to go."

Over the next two and a half hours, Azul slowly broke each of the Faunus's fingers and toes again and again until the bones were little more than tiny fragments. Junior had to leave half an hour in as things reached a level even he had trouble with. Slowly, but surely, the Faunus revealed between agonized yelps that the man who had commanded the operation had been the first lieutenant to Adam, the apparent leader of the White Fang. This bloodthirsty Faunus was a man that the White Fang only knew by the handle of Saw, a name he procured for his wicked chainsaw-like sword. The prisoner had been unable to tell Azul where Saw or Adam were currently located, and Azul knew he was telling the truth by the time he was finished. Now he stood before what was left of the prisoner, having pried all the information he could out of the man.

"Now was that so hard?" Azul said with a grim smile.

"Go to hell," the Faunus let out weakly.

"Tempting offer, but I'll have to decline," Azul said, turning to leave. "Shouldn't try to make the executioner mad at you. After all, I can make the last moments of your life last _days_."

The faunus just spat again.

Azul simply chuckled as he exited the room.

"You want me to shoot him?" Junior asked as Azul closed the door behind him.

"Not feeling that generous, honestly."

"Pop would say there's no sense in dragging it out."

After a moment Azul sighed. "Fine. Kill him. I got what I wanted anyways."

"Help yourself to anything at the bar," Junior said. "You look like you could use the good stuff." He pulled out a revolver and checked the barrel.

"I'm headed back to Beacon. Get some rest or something."

"Take care of yourself, Azul. I'll keep my ear to the ground, but seems like everybody's having trouble with this new Torchwick character that's running around. Guy's got the ugliest hat I've ever seen."

"Might be the guy I knocked out a week or so ago."

"I know a good number of guys who'd buy you a drink for that." Junior snickered as he opened the door. "I'll see you around, Strike." He nodded before entering the room and closing the door behind him. Azul didn't have to hear the gunshot to know what happened inside as he walked away.

* * *

Grun was chewing on a large sandwich as Azul entered the room. The only interaction the two had was locking eyes and Grun giving Azul a small nod. He could explain later.

Azure's nostrils flared briefly. Then he sneezed before throwing himself into his homework. His ears dropped below his hair as he concentrated behind his scroll.

Azul's replacement scroll beeped with a message as Topaz typed away on hers.

" _You okay?"_

"Yeah, just did a bit of … info. gathering," Azul commented. "Why do you ask?"

" _You have blood on your shirt."_

Azul looked down. "Huh, I mean, I don't remember splitting his skin…."

" _His?_ "

"Can't get info. from thin air," Azul shrugged. "I had to be extra persuasive."

"Not like he'll be talking much anyway," Grun said idly.

"So, I have more info. about the security breach now," Azul said as he sat on his bed.

"Whose head are we distancing from their body, then?"

"'Saw,' as they call him, or his title. He's the Second in command for the White Fang."

"Say what now?" Azure's head zipped out of the book fast enough to give anyone watching whiplash.

"I have to hunt down the White Fang's second in command," Azul said flatly. "I don't know how much information Junior can get on him."

"So it's war with the Fang then?" Grun asked, getting to his feet.

"So it seems."

"Okay," Grun said, "I'm with you."

"So you're going to take down one of the biggest terror organizations in the world, or at least its second in command." Azure shrugged. "Meh, why not? _Somebody's_ got to be the voice of reason on the mission."

Topaz held a thumbs up, smiling.

Azul chuckled softly. "I couldn't have asked for a better team."

"Wow, Azul." Grun chuckled. "That's the sappiest thing you've ever said."

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

Azure sat in the sunbeam surrounded by the familiar atmosphere of books upon books as he read through one of his favorite titles. Grun was sprawled in a larger chair across from the horse Faunus reading an identical novel. Velvet stared intently at the pair, then struggled to stifle her giggles at the sheer intensity the pair of boys had in their reading.

"So what do you think of this one, Grun? A good read, wouldn't you say?" Azure asked.

"Definitely," Grun said as he scanned the pages.

"Keep an eye on the sorcerer. He seems one dimensional, but the author likes to give you little hints about him from time to time that peel him off the page."

Velvet giggled. "You boys look so serious. It's kind of cute."

"Still doesn't compete with you," Grun teased without looking up from his book.

Tukson burst into the shop, grocery bags stacked in one hand and a flyer crushed in the other. "Guys, you've got to see this!" he cried. "Just a sec." With an inhuman agility, Tukson leapt over the counter, tossing the crumpled paper onto the surface before unsheathing claws in midair and slashing the bags open. Then with equal speed, he grabbed each item as it fell and placed it in the proper stocking location for snacks and other tidbits customers could purchase. He re-sheathed his claws, picked up the paper, and bowed. "Ta-dah!"

Velvet clapped and cheered. "Great job, Uncle Tukson!"

"It _was_ pretty good." Grun chuckled with a half smirk on his face.

"Wait, did you just say uncle?" Azure asked, whipping his head towards Velvet.

"You mean he didn't tell you about me? Uncle Tukson!" she chided.

"Sorry, Bun Bun, it just never came up in conversation." Tukson shrugged.

Velvet groaned and rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm seventeen, Uncle. That name got old when I turned ten. Secondly, to answer your question, Azure, Uncle Tukson and my mom were close friends back when she used to be in the White Fang. After I was born, she insisted he be my godfather. Ever since then, he's pretty much been a part of the family. Reunions just aren't the same without him." She giggled as she jumped over and wrapped her arms around him.

Tukson laughed as he returned the gesture. "Anyways, flamboyance aside, I was actually talking about this." He pulled the paper open and smoothed it out as best he could. "It's a tournament the city's throwing for the Faunus population. Take a look."

"Our masked friends running another recruitment round up?" Grun asked, taking the flyer suspiciously.

Tukson sweatdropped. "Didn't I just tell you it's been put up by the city? The White Fang won't have anything to do with it unless they choose to join as competitors."

"Tukson, my friend, I'm positive you and I both know anyone can have 'the city' put up an event with the right contacts."

"What's the prize?" Azure asked, cutting off further conversation down that line.

"Let's see. Yadda yadda, Schnee Dust Company gift certificate, yadda yadda, name in the papers. Okay, something smells fishy. Azul would have told me if he'd sponsored a tournament prize, and he doesn't automate these things."

"Doesn't his company sell gift certificates and store credit?" Tukson asked, genuinely surprised.

"Not really," Grun said. "Strike Co. doesn't do anything uniform. When Azul tried a loyalty rewards program, he attempted to custom make every card himself. It was disastrous. Hold on." Grif got out his scroll.

" _Azul, did you print a custom gift card for some type of tournament recently?"_

The answer came back almost immediately. " _No, but that does sound like an interesting idea._ "

" _Well then, you should see this."_ Grun snapped a picture of the flyer and sent it to Azul.

" _Yeah, I don't remember doing anything for any tournament within the last year. Being a Faunus only tournament, do you think you can swing by and check it out? I'd be spotted pretty quick._ "

" _Will do."_ Grun put his scroll away.

"Well, I'm entering," Grun said, getting to his feet. "This should be a fun way to spend an afternoon." He turned to Velvet "If the lady would cheer me on?"

Velvet blushed. "Like I could do anything else?"

Tukson looked speculatively at the pair. "Wait a minute. Are you two … an item?"

"We're dating, Uncle, if that's what you mean." She smiled. "Grun is kind of sweet."

"... We're going to have to have a talk later, young lady."

"Not now, Uncle," Velvet hissed.

"... Well, if odds are White Fang members will be there, you'll need someone to back you up. Might as well count me in, too." Azure shrugged. "Besides, it'll be fun having an all Faunus event for once."

* * *

Azure panted happily as he strode into the locker room, escorted by the cheers from the arena. "You know, for a bogus event, it sure drew a crowd," he said as he approached Grun. Grun was busy stretching and preparing for the next round.

"It's the nature of any sentient species. We all enjoy watching each other beat someone up," Grun said as he checked the locks on his gauntlets for a third time.

"That boar Faunus was fun, though. I used to have to tie up calves all the time back on the farm, but it's the first time I actually had to hogtie someone." Azure laughed. "I still can't believe that guy actually threw me high enough that I could snatch some of that wire."

"He had a hitch in his left side, but I figured you wouldn't appreciate the tip," Grun noted. "Not like that mountain goat I had to fight. That guy packed a punch."

"Well, at least you got to ram your point home in the end, right?" Azure asked with a smirk.

"True, but not all of us can fight with pussy cat," Grun teased.

"Man, did she fight dirty," Azure hissed, then spat. "She was more like an alley cat than a pussy cat. And despite what Ma taught me, I had to put the poor girl down. Thanks for teaching me that mid-air reversal, by the way. It was a real lifesaver."

"Yeah. It works against most people. Just be prepared. If we end up fighting each other, well, my lady's watching, so I can't throw any punches."

"If I end up fighting you, I might just have to throw the match. You've been fighting a lot longer than I have, and I still have a lot to learn."

"Well I'm up against a hippo." Grun smiled. "This is possibly the greatest opportunity I've had since I sparred with Azul."

"I feel sorry for him already," Azure said. "I'm going to be dealing with an ox, so I'm not sure if it's going to be that much of a fight. Honestly, I'm not sure yours will be either. Compared to Azul, that Hippo's going to be a piece of cake."

"Yeah. That's why I left my throwing blades behind. I figure I can afford a handicap here."

"That, and we don't want to show them what we can do unless we have to, right?"

"Now you're thinking." Grun winked as he stood up and stretched, rolled his shoulders a few times, and cracked his neck. "Rest while you can." He chuckled. "This should be fast." With those words said, he headed for the doorway to the arena floor.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to the first annual Faunus Fighting Arena Challenge! I'm Silver 'the Wiz' Bolt. Let's get a look at our competitors! In this round of the semifinals, we have Grun Graphson. A student at the illustrious Beacon Academy, this future Huntsman packs one mean punch, and I mean literally. Without even triggering his semblance or using his natural attributes as a Faunus, he has singlehandedly wiped the floor with the collective rears of every competitor with few blows landed. Truly this man is a master of the wild martial arts."

A collective cheer arose from the crowd.

A few grunts carried over the speaker system. "Hey, Smoke, give it back!"

A louder, grating voice carried out over the speakers. "Aww quit your whining, Wiz. Howdy, folks. Sorry I'm so late. _Someone_ tried to keep me from making it to the event."

"For good reason," Wiz mumbled.

"I'll deal with you later, short stuff," the grating voice said. "I'm Smoke Charge, but y'all can call me Boomstick. In this corner, we have the biggest, the baddest, Atlas Behemoth! Weighing in at over three hundred pounds of solid muscle, this is _not_ a hippo you want to get on the bad side of. In the last three rounds, he has literally crushed, mangled, or laughed his competition into submission. What you have here, folks, is a genuine badass."

Wiz let loose a resigned sigh. "Trained in over six different martial arts, this fighter is no pushover."

"You could say he's not to be taken lightly. Get it? Because he's heavy."

"Yes, Boomstick, we get it. Now could you please get on with it? The audience wants to see the fight."

"Oh alright. Let the slaughter fest begin!"

A loud horn sounded and a the signal light shifted from red to green on the viewing screens before panning in to camera views zooming on the two fighters. Their aura stats were displayed in the upper corners of the screens.

In what had in fact been a move that ended the previous round before it started, Atlas moved forward instantly, and literally threw all his weight at Grun. The entire audience let out a disappointed groan as a large cloud of dust kicked up on impact. The groans quickly changed to gasps of surprise as the dust cleared to reveal an empty crater.

"Wow. If you'd landed that, you would have killed me," Grun said, revealing himself to be standing next to Atlas's head, a good three feet from the spot he had been standing when the dust had kicked up.

Atlas growled. "I'll be sure to aim better next time." He swiped with his leg. Grun responded with a backflip, but when he tried to land his own blow, he found the larger Faunus laughing at the impact. "You move fast, but you don't hit very hard."

"Looks like we both have something to work on," Grun growled, moving back in his low stance as the hippo returned to his feet, which, Grun realised as he caught sight of them, were his Faunus trait. Where normal human feet should have been, large rounded hippopotamus feet had taken their place.

The two combatants charged each other in what, for a time, seemed to be a perfect stalemate. Grun was far too agile and light on his feet to be hit by the hippo's heavy blows, but anything Grun returned seemed to lack the power to do any lasting damage.

"You may be fast, but you can't dodge forever," Atlas laughed as he moved. Unfortunately, he was right. After fifteen minutes, Grun finally faltered, and received a punishing blow to the chest. On the view screen, his aura bar plunged severely. Most of the crowd that had been anxiously watching relaxed. It was as good as over now. There'd be no way the smaller Faunus could take many more blows like that.

Grun panted as he got to his feet slowly. His irises transformed into narrow slits as he stared the hippo down. With trepidation, he loosened the straps on his gauntlets, and the crowd gave a startled gasp as he clipped the gauntlets to his belt and slid his talons free.

"You think your little birdy claws are going to be enough to change this?" Atlas laughed, but Grun didn't respond. He was already charging. The hippo had made the mistake of letting the first strike land across his cheek, and fresh blood stained the ground as the talons raked the flesh. Before Atlas had a chance to respond, Grun attacked with the speed of a bird, but the ferocity of a feral cat, landing blow after blow. With every movement, more blood and cuts burned onto Atlas's skin. His aura moved to heal them, but even as it did, it plummeted steadily.

The Faunus and humans in the stands watched in shock, most unable to understand where the cocky fighter had gone, when the alarm finally rang, indicating that one of the competitors' aura had been depleted. A person could almost hear a pin drop. Atlas lay on the arena floor breathing harshly, his own blood staining the ground around him. Grun would have kept going if not for one sobering thought that brought him to his senses as he stiffened like a board. " _Oh, god, I did that in front of Velvet!"_ He looked for the Rabbit faunus in the crowd, fear echoing in his mind.

Velvet gaped. A carrot on a skewer was midway to her mouth. Grun watched it fall. He watched her get up. He watched her run down a ramp and into the concessions booths. He looked around the arena. Other patrons, Faunus and Human alike, stared down at him with looks ranging from startled fear to greedy envy. All the faces flashed in his head in a never-ending roulette. In the end, he did the only action he could do. He ran. Out of the arena floor through the locker rooms. Out of the stadium. He firmly shoved his gauntlets back on, even as struggled to find her, scanning the area around him for any sign of those beautiful soft rabbit ears.

"... I guess that means both of them lose?" Boomstick asked.

"Boomstick?"

"Yeah, Wiz?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Grun was still hunting half an hour later. Every minute that went by seemed like another eternity where he was forced to realize Velvet probably hated him now, like some kind of sick monster. Still he searched, fanning that ever-dying ember of hope.

Velvet sat on her perch, looking at the wildflowers blooming in the perfectly tended grass. Just overhead on the skyline, she could just make out the fading red of the setting sun. It was beautiful, but then she remembered the blood she'd seen on the arena floor. She winced as her ears ducked low. On the one hand, Grun had been defending himself. The other Faunus had been brutal in his previous fights, not even so much as blinking when he broke a man's bones or gave a woman a concussion. He'd left a crater in the arena floor for crying out loud. But then, Grun … he changed. That … that wasn't the Grun she knew. Just what happened?"

"...Hey," Grun's voice carried to her ears in a low tone.

"... You found me."

" _We_ found you, Bun." Velvet's ears stood up on end as they registered her uncle's voice.

Velvet took a deep breath, held it, let it out, then maintained her silence as the sun continued to set. She chuckled. "You know, I really don't know what to say." Something hot and wet ran down her cheeks.

"... Neither do I." Grun sighed. "I … it's not like you were unaware about my talons. They aren't for show, you know."

"Yeah. I saw that." Another uncomfortable silence passed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as another cupped beneath her chin.

"Look at me, Bun," Tukson said as he leaned on the boulder. "You and I need to have a little talk about this. Did you know we've been looking for you for the last hour?" He chuckled. "Hard to follow your scent with all the other people swarming around."

Velvet pushed a little, but it was a futile gesture as Tukson pulled her closer.

Tukson sighed wearily. "I think it's time I gave you a little lesson that's long overdue." With nary a sound, Tukson's nails warped into wicked claws. "You do know what type of Faunus I am, right?"

Velvet nodded.

"That makes me a predator." He paused as he ran one of those clawed hands across the back of his head. "I'm not very good at all this explaining, but basically being a predator means we have to deal with certain instincts, just like you and your mom do with herbs and vegetables. Ours has to do with meat instead, but sometimes things happen that trigger a deeper instinct in us. Sometimes it's fight or flight, sometimes it's the need to dominate." He gulped. "Sometimes it's the need to hunt."

Velvet trembled despite herself and Tukson held her closer.

"And sometimes it's the need to dominate no matter the cost. Those primal instincts are hard for predators to control, like your urge for carrots, only magnified a hundred times. As we get older, they're easier to control. After all, we have more experience dealing with them. But at your age, it's more difficult, and given the right trigger, we can lose control. The predator takes over, and we let it until it's satisfied. It takes something pretty powerful to snap us out of it at that stage. It took something powerful to snap Grun out of it in the arena. Do you know what that was, Velvet?"

Velvet looked down at her uncle's chest and mutely shook her head.

"Tell her, Grun." The voice was curt, brusque, commanding even.

"It–I mean– well…." Grun stumbled around his words. "It was you," he finally choked out.

"... Come again?"

"It was you, Velvet," he said again with more confidence. "You were the thought that let me avoid doing something unforgivable."

Tukson sighed. "It's predators like Grun and me that made it hard for humans to see us as equals. We've gotten better over the years, but that doesn't stop some people from using that as an example and an excuse, especially when we give in."

Velvet was quiet and pensive as she turned and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"If you want to end things, that's fine," Grun offered. "If you don't want me around anymore, then I'll leave. Just please. I don't think I could take you being afraid of me," Grun said. For the first time in a very long time, he felt his eyes stinging with tears.

Tukson got up, patted Velvet's shoulder lovingly, then made his way back towards Grun and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, boy. Let's give her some time to think. She has a right to that much."

"Thank you, sir," Grun said before turning. "If it's all the same to you, I need some time to myself anyway." Wordlessly, Grun separated himself from the two of them and pointed himself in the familiar direction of Junior's club. Azul may be his best friend, but right now he needed to talk to somebody who would be as miserable as he was for the right price.

* * *

Azure sighed as he left the arena with cash in hand. The Schnee gift certificate had been folded up in his pocket, and would likely find its way to an incinerator somewhere in the coming days. Big companies like that had done his family no favors growing up on the farm. He sighed as he watched the last of the sun's rays fall behind the skyline before the stars sparked into place. His ears twitched casually as he continued to walk. His bow and quiver each hung easily on his back. He groaned as he looked down a narrow alleyway. "Look, if you guys are going to try sneaking up on a Faunus, you really shouldn't try skulking in the shadows. Night vision, remember?"

"Shut up, you filthy beast," a voice spoke up as someone charged him with a wooden stick.

Azure leaped over the human, grabbed the stick in question, and easily jerked it out of the attacker's hands before breaking it over his knee. "Says the man who doesn't even have the courage to get to know me before he attacks. Can you say judgemental much?"

The response he gained came in the form of several more people charging him from the shadows. None of them had been particularly skilled fighters or had anything more than improvised weapons. In short order Azure was surrounded by a bevy of groaning humans on the ground. None of them were dead, but he wouldn't envy the headache they'd be waking up with.

"Wow. And they call _me_ uneducated." Azure chuckled, then sighed and shook his head. "I'd offer to help, but you guys would probably just try to attack me again if I did." He stuffed a few hundred lien in each of their pockets before getting back up and resumed his journey, leaving them with a casual salute. "Good luck, gentlemen. You'll certainly need it the way you're going."

"Impressive as always," a familiar, slightly monotone voice spoke up as a slow clap sounded.

Azure shrugged. "I try to give my customers what they're asking for. But then again, you already knew that, didn't you, Blake?"

"Of course. And Tukson does nothing but praise your work." Blake nodded. "It seems every year more and more humans want war with us." She sighed.

"Can you blame them with the way the White Fang's become?"

"The white Fang is necessary," Blake said, though her eyes darted as the words left her mouth. "Without them, we'd all be locked away on some island prison again."

"Maybe. Their protests did make some progress at the beginning," Azure acknowledged. "But then again, I guess I wouldn't know, being raised on a farm and all."

"Maybe you should find out," Blake said. "A friend of mine saw your performance at the tournament today. He's very impressed with you."

"I thought he would've been more impressed with Grun."

Blake winced slightly. "Your friend _is_ impressive, but he also seems like he has issues he needs to clear up before we can approach him."

"I'll think about it if you let me do one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Let me hold your hand."

She quirked an eyebrow, but did as he asked.

"Now hold still. This isn't going to hurt," he promised. A pale white glow surrounded him. Where he touched Blake's hand, her own black aura manifested and it slowly traced up her arm and over her body. The two auras rose into the air above them and danced together as they mingled and traced. Then Azure broke the connection and the auras dispersed as quickly as they had formed.

"What was that?" Blake asked curiously.

"That was my semblance, or at least a piece of it. I'm still learning what I can do." He turned and slowly started to make his way down the street.

"So you made your decision then?" Blake asked, matching his stride.

"I don't know. Have you made yours?"

Blake couldn't answer. Her words caught in her throat.

Azure stopped and turned to face her. "Listen, Blake. I won't join the White Fang today. I'm too busy training to be a huntsman. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. For you and for him. I hope you make your decision soon, and I hope you make the right one." He clasped her hand, shook it one more time, then turned and strode away.

Blake said nothing as he walked away, but a silent tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Azul leaned back in his chair. At the moment he was at Strike Co., specifically his office. Topaz was looking through a few display cases in the office, each containing rare and old parts in pristine condition. She couldn't help but admire all the different weapon parts, mumbling silently to herself about them as she eyed each one, though it's not like she could vocalize, even if she wanted to.

"Mister Strike, Miss Pyrrha Nikos is here for her appointment." A small orb on Hammer Strike's desk flashed before its lights fused in a wide screen projection. The secretary was prim and proper with mousy brown hair and a pair of librarian spectacles linked on a chain. Her nails had been painted a glossy red as she casually looked to make sure they'd dried with the proper gloss. "Should I buzz her in?"

"Please do," Azul replied simply as he sat up in his chair.

Pyrrha waved nervously from the screen before the secretary pushed a button and the feed cut off. A few moments later, the flaming redhead walked in wearing a set of light battle armor with a spear and shield tied to her back. "It's good to see you again, Mister Strike," she said with a hint of a bow.

"Pyrrha, it's good to see you again, too. And please, no formalities," Azul said with a grin as he gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Pyrrha sat down gracefully and gave a nervous smile. "Sorry. It's a force of habit."

"Understandable," Azul nodded. "Over to the side inspecting the microfactory munitions replicator, is Topaz."

Topaz gave a distracted wave as she continued examining the MMR.

Pyrrha inclined her head and smiled. "It's nice to meet a fellow warrior. Are you going to be taking my place in the tournaments?"

"She won't be. She's a part of my team. While the others are off doing their own things, I invited her to come along, rather than sit idle in a room."

"She doesn't seem like the idle type," Pyrrha pointed out.

"That's why she's here."

"Touché," Pyrrha said. "I'm glad to see she's not quite so … enthusiastic as most people are around me."

"She's distracted at the moment, and I don't know if she keeps up with tournaments. So, how have you been?"

"Well, I won three more tournaments since the last time we met. Oh, and that retreat at the monastery was wonderful. I learned so much about aura while I was there. Thank you so much for suggesting it."

"No problem. It's good to hear that you've been doing well for yourself. Equipment holding up fine since the last checkup?"

"Still as smooth as the day you gave them to me." She grinned.

"Good. What about yourself? That cereal gig didn't try to overstock you with their brand, did they?"

She shuddered. "The cereal itself did taste pretty good." She smiled kindly. "I wouldn't have agreed to be on the box if I didn't like the product."

"It's a shame the things that taste best usually aren't good for you," Azul shrugged.

"With enough exercise, it's actually not that bad."

Azul nodded. "True. Knowing your workout, I doubt it'd have an impact," Azul finished with a faint chuckle.

"So, um … why did you call me here anyways?"

"The usual talk of how your equipment is, some conversation, maintenance if needed, oh, as well as a question I have. Being as you are near-finished with your studies, I was wondering about what academy you plan on going to."

"Well, I'm still not a hundred percent sure. Atlas has been rather insistent, but Vacuo is also pretty challenging and harsh, which would be ideal to push me to grow stronger. I'm not sure if I'd like to leave Vale just yet though."

"Atlas combines its school and military. If you went there, I'm pretty sure you'd be pressured into said military."

"They can try," Pyrrha said as she narrowed her gaze.

"I haven't heard much on Vacuo in awhile, so I couldn't tell you much there. As for Vale, Beacon is quite the school. Ozpin seems to have a strong hold on making things just right with teachers and students."

"Do … do you think I might be able to make some friends if I went there? Real friends, I mean."

"Easily," Azul said with a smile. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," she said. "You're about the only person I know who sees me as, well, me."

"You're an idol to the people, and sadly, that seems to separate you from them, even though you don't want it to. But knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way to break that mold and make friends that'll be with you to the end."

A hint of a smile crept across her mouth. "Do you believe in destiny, Azul?"

"I do." Azul nodded. "The question, though, is what is our destiny?"

"I suppose only time can tell that." Pyrrha rose and dropped a bag off at the table. "Here's the part of my winnings I owe the company." She made her way towards the door. "And Azul, thank you. For everything." She smiled, then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Grun took another pull from his flask. He chuckled to himself like he did every time, the irony lightening the misery a bit at a time. He was always the one who got after Azul for looking for comfort at the bottom of a bottle, and now here he was in a tree not far from the Strike Co. building doing just that after dropping Velvet off at the school. He stared up at the moon as he took another bitter draught.

"A hypocrite as well. You really passed down some primo traits, Dad," Grun said, lifting the flask before taking another pull.

His mind drifted back to the warm summers as a kid, looking up at the older Faunus as he drained another bottle dry. " _Don't get involved with this stuff, Grun. You'll never find the answers there,_ " the old man had said.

"Yeah, because finding them elsewhere has worked out so well," Grun growled to the empty air. "I found out the answer was that I'm as bad as you were, talking about peace and a good future, and the whole time fighting like a monster. Is that what you mean by great ancestors, old man? Killers and drinkers and hypocrites?"

He sighed. "Probably for the best anyway," Grun mumbled to himself as he looked down at his talons. "What kind of future could I have offered her? Best I let her go now before she ends up like…." A face flashed into his mind. He'd seen a picture of his mother once amongst his father's old belongings, but it had been long ago, and the picture, like everything else, had been destroyed in the fire that had covered up his father's murder. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could hear her voice cooing to him, but he didn't know if that was a real memory or something he made up to comfort himself. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree.

"You know, I'm no expert, but as one warrior to another, giving up is never the answer," a strong feminine voice called up from below.

"Didn't know you were visiting tonight, Pyrrha," Grun said without looking down. "But with all due respect, love isn't the arena or a mob of angry beowulves. At least when you lose there, you can die and not worry about it."

"So you admit you love this girl," Pyrrha said as she leapt gracefully up the branches until she swayed on a younger limb with arms folded as she looked at him.

"I know I feel _something_. I've had women hit on me before, but I've never felt anything when they did. But with Velvet …." He shook his head. "Well, Azul would probably joke it's the first time he's seen me speechless, and she didn't even know I was there."

"But that changed," she prompted, "didn't it?"

"She caught me working out with the gauntlets off. Most people scream or panic. Hell, even you jumped the first time you saw them." He stared out over the city skyline. "But she didn't even react."

"And what did you do after that?"

"We talked, went for lunch. A few times. Before I knew it, things were official." He chuckled. "And then I screwed up."

"And?" Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow.

"There was a tournament today, just for Faunus. There was something off about the whole thing, so for Azul's sake, a friend and I entered. Velvet was watching from the stands." He stared pensively down at his flask as he swirled what was left of its contents. "I ended up against this hippopotamus, a big guy. Thing is, he was actually trying to kill me out there. I played it off like I usually do, but then he landed a hit on my chest. If my aura hadn't shielded me, I'm pretty sure he'd have crushed my ribs. And then … then I lost it. You know what happens then. The gauntlets come off, and I just go."

"So you acted out of self defense in a life-or-death battle that nobody was going to try to stop. That is the gist of it, isn't it?"

"I mauled somebody, Pyrrha. In front of her. I mauled someone, and I was ready to kill him before I got control again."

"But you did get control again. You didn't kill him." She laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You're not a bad person, Grun. And given the situation, I might have done the same thing. You're … not the only one who has to worry about control sometimes." She brought her hand up to rub nervously against her arm.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Grun sighed.

"Do you really care about her?"

"Pyrrha, you know me well enough that I shouldn't need to answer that."

"I wasn't asking it for myself, Grun. Say it. Do you or don't you care about her?"

"Yes, I care about her, okay?" he snapped, then sighed.

"Then you owe it to yourself to try. Tell her how you feel, how you really feel. And if she really is the right one for you, she'll understand. And more importantly, she'll accept you for who you are, talons, instincts, and all."

Grun's hands steadied as he replaced the cap on his flask and returned it to his belt. "Thanks, Pyrrha. That means a lot. And for the record, don't let his coolness fool you. You're like family to Azul. Things have been troublesome lately, and he just wants to be sure you're somewhere safe."

Pyrrha smirked. "And I hear the food's not half bad either."

"I'm serious," he said, but chuckled regardless as he did so. "The White Fang are getting riskier. Crime is skyrocketing. Iron Sides is trying to turn his entire country into his little soldier clones. It's all going to come to a head at some point. If something goes wrong with us, it's your job to make sure the good fight stays fought." Grun winked. "Even if you do have a bad peripheral in your left eye that gives you a blind spot just behind the ear." It was an old joke between them, pointing out the other's weak points.

"Says the Faunus who leaves himself wide open to a ranged attack. Seriously, Grun, one sniper round and you'd be done." Pyrrha laughed, and soon Grun found himself joining in until tears streamed down both their faces.

"You should head home," Grun said. "You be safe out there, okay?"

"Only if you go sleep off all that alcohol and see your girlfriend as soon as you can." She extended a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." The pair shook hands. "Nice seeing you again, Pyrrha."

"Anytime, Grun. And who knows. You might just be seeing a little more of me soon." She laughed again, then jumped down from the tree and ran off into the night. The full moon's light reflected off her armor as she faded like a ghost.

In a very short time Grun was asleep with his head tilted forward as he leaned against the tree's trunk. A hint of a smile played across his lips as he began to dream.


	6. Chapter 005

Author's Note: Hello, readers and watchers. I hope you're all enjoying the fiction so far. Some of you readers have commented about the speed of the chapters for the progression of the story. In response, I'm writing this note to explain that things won't really be able to slow down properly until we get into the next semester, when Ruby and her friends come to Beacon.

With regards to posting rate, this fiction is a creative endeavor between myself and two other authors, and we're trying to keep the postings spaced out enough so we can maintain a good backlog. Team AGTA will be involved in the storyline for RWBY up to the end of season three, though you'll have to read to find out just how, and what character developments they'll experience. After that, we'll see what happens. I can't give spoilers, after all. What kind of author would I be if I did that to you? ;)

Anyways, with those things said, here's chapter five. I hope you all enjoy it.

~Omnikitsune

Remnants

Chapter 5

Act 1

* * *

"So... we have to choose a mission," Grun said as he stared at the holo-board. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Any of them mention the White Fang?" Azul questioned, scanning the listings.

"There's a couple up here about reconnaissance and infiltration, but they're for the upper tier students. Freshmen don't have access," Azure said.

Topaz attempted to get their attention as she pointed to a mission, waving frantically, but with no success.

"You never know, Azure," Azul commented as he looked at the particular mission. "Ozpin doesn't seem to just lock missions based off of year, but seems to more lock them depending on the team. Higher skill, harder mission.."

"Or rather, white king can get anywhere?" Grun looked at Azul.

"I could…"

Topaz finally grabbed Azure and slammed his his face against the board in front of a particular job.

"First off … ow," Azure slurred, his speech muffled by the plexiglass his face was shoved against. "Secondly, couldn't you just tap me on the shoulder or something, Topaz? And lastly, could you please _GET OFF OF ME?_ " he yelled.

Topaz rolled her eyes and let go.

"Alright, so what's the job you wanted to show us?" Azure said after dusting himself off and somewhat regaining his composure.

Topaz pointed to a job for a team to shadow a huntsman on a reconnaissance mission about supposed White Fang activity.

"Perfect," Azul said, walking up to the board to put their team on the job. The screen flashed that they were not eligible for this mission.

"Oh, I'm going to have to, aren't I?" Azul muttered, pulling out his scroll. Before doing anything more with it though, he gave the board one last attempt, putting his team name once again. The screen, of course, stated they were not eligible again. After giving a quick glance around the area, Azul proceeded to press several buttons on his scroll, taking it through a few authorization locks before holding it against the mission board and once again typing their team name. This time a green checkmark appeared, locking their team in as having reserved the mission.

"Azul, did you just hack the school's mainframe?" Azure asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just simply put our team on the mission."

"No doors are locked to the white king." Grun chuckled as said white king flashed briefly over the board before disappearing.

Azure groaned and ran and hand over his face. "You can't just go and do stuff like this, Azul."

"Is there a problem, Mister Luz?" Ozpin asked as he approached the team, even as Topaz placed a consoling hand on Azure's back and patted gently. Ozpin gazed at the assignment, then looked to Azul with a raised eyebrow. "I see you've already done my work for me, Mister Strike."

"Well we can't all wait a century or two to get things done," Grun teased.

"Indeed. Speaking of waiting, I believe I see Miss Scarletta over there. Didn't I hear you mention something about needing to talk with her?"

"Touché," Grun said after a moment of silence. After a great deal of hesitation, he made his way towards the rabbit Faunus, leaving the rest of the team to speak with Ozpin by themselves.

Grun approached Velvet's group slowly, his face a pained mixture of fear with a slight bit of hope. "Velvet?" he called out carefully.

Velvet stiffened briefly, her rabbit ears standing on end before she turned around to face Grun. Her cheeks were bright red. "Um … hi, Grun."

"Can we talk? Alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Right now?" She looked back at her teammates, who were each looking back at her with some level of concern. Coco's fingers twitched a few times against her briefcase, but she didn't press the catch to activate its metamorphosis yet, so that was a good sign … right?

"Well I'd rather not go out there with certain things on my mind."

"Things such as …?"

"Please? I promise it won't take long," he said

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Grun looked at her pleadingly.

She took a deep breath. "Alright."

Grun led her far enough away to be out of earshot from her team. "Okay, listen. Don't say anything yet, please. Just … just listen. I haven't told many people this, but ... my father was a criminal. He used to be a hired thug for one of the organized crime rings in Vacuo. When Mom got pregnant, he wanted out, and he tried to move away. When I was months old someone decided to send him a message. My mom was poisoned and dropped dead before he even realized what happened. After that my father took me and moved as far from Vacuo as possible. He spent every day since the time I could walk teaching me to defend myself and filling my head with silly stories about the mighty Gryphic champions who fought to free the Faunus from the Menagerie. He taught me to never back down from a fight, and when it seemed that the enemy was pushing too hard, to push harder because the only thing you'd have waiting for you if you didn't is death.

"When I was thirteen my father was ambushed. He'd sent me out of the house to get away while he kept his would-be-attackers distracted." His hands clenched at the memories. "I eventually returned to a house on fire. It wasn't until I started traveling that I found out who he actually was. I'm an orphan, a traveling misfit who enjoys the feeling of killing grimm with my bare talons. But Velvet, please believe me when I say from the bottom of my heart that I could never ever even think about hurting you. You calm me down and help me enjoy the slower pace around here. You … you haunt my dreams." A blush had begun to grow in his cheeks. "When you're around, I feel antsy, and when you're gone, I feel empty inside."

He shook his head and sighed. "Look, I'm not good with expressing my emotions in words, but this has to be said. I love you, Velvet. So forgive me, reject me, or slap me if you feel like it, but I need to know if you feel the same, because for the first time in my life not knowing is killing me inside."

"Grun … I … I don't know what to say." Much like Grun, Velvet's face was a whirl of emotions ranging from fear to sorrow to pity to warmth, maybe even love, to pity again. She turned and hugged herself and sniffled as her body began to shake.

"I … see." Grun swallowed hard. "Well thank you for your time, Miss Velvet. I'm… I'm sorry to have bothered you." Grun turned on his heel and walked away, doing his best to keep his head down. He prayed no one would say anything about the spots of moisture dotting the ground as he left, not even realizing the others that lay at Velvet's feet. Then the pattering grew faster. But that couldn't be right, unless…

Grun didn't have time to think before something barreled into him. He stumbled back as he felt hot tears and soft lips. His ears were filled with sobs as two dainty arms clung to him with a grip like iron, and two familiar ears brushed against his face.

Grun wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he would risk. He felt a warmth building up inside him as they held each other. Neither said anything, yet volumes passed between them as they stood there. Finally with the loud complaints of two separate groups, and one girl who couldn't do much but wave her arms, the pair separated.

"Be here when I get back?" he asked. His voice wavered a little, but he never took his eyes off of her.

Velvet nodded and sniffled. Her breathing was still a little too unsteady for her to trust in words just yet.

Grun sniffed a bit himself. "I guess I'll see you later then," he said, giving her one last peck on the forehead before turning and walking back to his group. Coco approached from behind and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. A much taller Yatsuhashi placed his hand on her other shoulder as the three looked on. Fox stood behind them looking pensively at Grun.

* * *

"Well, would you look at who signed up for the job," Qrow commented, looking to the group. "And here I was expecting some overconfident second years."

"Nah. We decided you needed somebody good." Grun smiled as he grabbed Qrow's hand and shook it.

"Well, at least I know you'll be able to keep up. So, who're these two?" Qrow questioned as he gestured Azure and Topaz.

Azure sighed. "I might've known you'd forget me. You were drunk half the time when you were training me."

"Half the time? Qrow, are you in alcoholics anonymous or something?" Grun asked, shocked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Grun. As for the training, I can't remember every student I train. I'd just train a few and then get back to work." Qrow rolled his eyes. "So that's you covered. What about her?"

"She would be Topaz," Azul commented. "Don't expect much for conversation, unless you know sign language."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Qrow shook his head. "So, any particular reason you signed your team up for this, Azul, or did you just miss hanging out?"

"The White Fang activity. I'd like to have a few tabs on them."

"What, Hei not getting good info recently?"

"Junior had _great_ info. That's why we're going after them," Grun said. "It's personal."

"Oh, _wonderful_." Qrow rolled his eyes, then inspected the team for a moment. It seemed he'd decided something then, because for the briefest of moments, a clarity and intensity bore into those students. "Our transport will be here shortly. We're headed to the northern outskirts of Vale," he finally said.

"Cool. So what, is there some kind of info on an encampment or something?" Grun asked.

"Got a lead, yeah. Were going to be investigating what might be a command center for them."

"And then what?" Azure asked.

"We keep tabs on what they're up to. We aren't fighting them unless there's no other option." After a moment, Qrow added, "and that doesn't mean make it the only option."

"Define no other option," Grun said

"I'm pretty sure he means no forcing a fight or encouraging one by ' _accidental'_ means, Grun," Azure said.

"Fine," Grun sighed.

"Oh yeah, and Azul?"

Azul looked to Qrow. "Yes, I got some in the pack."

"Great."

"And by some, I'm guessing you mean alcohol?" Azure asked.

"Yep." Azul nodded while Grun slow clapped. Topaz did her best to stifle a fit of silent giggles.

Azure sighed and looked heavenwards. "It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?"

"And it's only getting started," Qrow commented, pulling his flask out.

"Hoo boy." Azure shook his head as the sound of burning engines signaled the arrival of the drop ships for the transport.

* * *

"So…" Grun looked around the ruined camp. "I can smell several dozen Faunus, and three humans were here at some point, but I'm guessing they weren't friends."

"What was your first clue, the dead bodies heaped up on the sides, or the grimm that were acting as sentries and working to build a den?" Azure asked.

"More the smell of fire and dust residue," Grun said. "Also, the fang left behind a lot of things they normally would take with them," he said, picking up a katana. It was scorched and worn from the flames, but still intact.

"Looks like whoever they fought against can use fire dust," Azure said. "I'd recognize its handiwork anywhere."

"You think the smell of dust would be stronger with the fire," Grun noted "it is in several other areas, but the flames seem to have been completely dustless."

"Azul, you said dust could be woven into clothing and other objects, right? Could something with dust woven into it do this kind of damage without leaving traces?" Azure asked.

"I can't really think of another way," Grun said. "It's not like they could have used real magic, after all."

"To be fair, fire doesn't need to be made of dust," Azul commented. "Heck, Strike Co. sells weapons that use other fuels instead of dust for fire. And to answer your question, Azure, dust-laced clothing leaves a slight trail of dust."

"Yeah," Qrow said, looking around the encampment, idly pulling out his flask. "Then again, those alternative means of yours have other trails."

"And we'd smell them," Azure noted.

"So as this is an actual huntsmen mission, does that mean regulation looting rules apply?" Grun asked.

"Grun!"

"It's a legitimate question, Azure."

"No, Grun, you can't loot the area," Qrow replied before moving towards the tent and grabbing an unopened bottle of scotch. "That's just not something you do," he finished, placing said bottle into his pack.

"So I guess I'll just smash this fifty year old scotch in the commander's tent?" Grun asked, holding up another bottle.

"Wow, they like scotch," Azul commented.

"There's a whole liquor cabinet in here," Grun called from the tent.

"Professor, you wouldn't happen to have a cousin who loves to drink just as much as you do, would you?" Azure asked.

Topaz, meanwhile, had found the storage tent, and was out of the eyes of everyone else, filling her bag with clips of dust-laced ammunition.

"Not that I know of, Azure," Qrow replied. "After we're done screwing around though, I have to call this in, and you guys might be called back to Beacon. Seems our lead died off some time ago."

"Died is right," Azure mumbled as he nudged the mask off one of the Faunus' faces. "These people should be buried."

"That'll be dealt with later," Qrow replied. "For now, we should head back. I honestly don't want to mess with anything just yet. The liquor was just a special case."

"Well, this was … an excursion. Not really as fun as I'd hoped, though," Grun sighed.

"I expected more as well," Qrow returned with an equally sad sigh.

"Homeward bound then?" Azure asked.

"Yeah." Qrow took a heavy drink and emptied his flask before shoving it back in his pocket and pulling out the scotch. "Homeward bound."

* * *

"So … don't we have the next like two days off until everyone else gets back?" Grun asked as they walked away from the transport ship. Qrow had headed off to report to Ozpin several seconds before they had actually hit the ground.

"How is it that one man can be so disagreeable, but so awesome at the same time?" Azure asked as he stared off after the huntsman.

"Qrow's disagreeable?" Grun turned to Azul, confused.

"He likes to do his best to ruffle people's' feathers. People back at Signal used to call him the black death because of how easily he could slaughter a person's ego."

"Huh. I figured it would be because of how he's tall, wears black alot, and fights with a–"

"An annoying-to-repair weapon," Azul interrupted.

"Figured he'd buy from you. He's a top huntsman; naturally he'd choose top quality," Azure said.

"You're learning." Grun laughed.

"Helps when you have people who are so blunt for teammates."

"It's true." Grun laughed. "Azul is a blunt instrument in combat."

"And you love to beat people over the head with your sarcasm," Azure pointed out.

"I Dunno. People seem to think I'm pretty sharp," Grun said with a grin.

"And those people usually wind up dead or in an awful lot of pain shortly thereafter."

Grun said nothing, but winked at Azure as they headed into the academy.

Azure laughed. "You're incorrigible, Grun. So tell me, what are your plans for the summer break?"

"Azul and I were thinking of heading for the coast, unless plans changed." Grun looked to Azul.

"Still the same," Azul replied.

"Cool. What about you, Topaz?" Azure asked.

" _Go home to see my family,"_ she typed.

"Same here. I've missed the farm, and I'm sure the herd misses me, too." He laughed. "Wonder what Ma and Dad'll think when I get back. Being teamed up with you guys has really made me see things differently."

"How differently?" Azul questioned.

Azure chuckled. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

The official end of the first school term is an auspicious occasion at Beacon academy, filled with many, many, many long, grand, heavily-worded speeches, and doctor Ooblek's, which despite its long narrative and a positively gigantic stack of materials and notes, was finished in less than fifteen minutes.

But still, there were far too many speeches, to the point that, as the grand ceremony drew to a close, the students made for the exits with a will, causing general congestion, and making exiting generally far harder than getting into the great hall.

"My back is stiff, and I'm pretty sure it's in league with my knees for planning full on revolt against my brain," Grun growled as he worked on exercising his joints. "What is it with people and talking for such a long time?"

"It's how adults are. They have to try to tell us what to do and how to do it, so we can avoid making some huge mistake they made years ago," Azure said. "Besides, I thought they were actually kind of entertaining."

"Professor Port spent half his speech talking about the specific shade of chartreuse he wore when he supposedly killed a giant nevermore with a soup spoon during a thunderstorm," Grun exclaimed.

"Exactly my point," Azure said with a smirk. "He'd be great at standup."

"So what time is Alizarin bringing the ship around?" Grun asked Azul.

"An hour from now."

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Velvet as ostentatiously as possible. The ship is going to land out front, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you then." Grun nodded and separated from the group.

"He really likes to show off, doesn't he?" Azure asked.

Topaz rolled her eyes and shoved her scroll in his face. " _All boys do when it comes to girls._ "

"... Touché."

"Grun and myself are going to be off coast for a week or two. Past that, we'll be back in town with less plans, so if either of you get bored or whatever, send me a message," Azul offered.

"We'll keep in touch. That's what these things are for, right?" Azure asked pointedly as he motioned to his scroll.

"More than that, but you get the jist at least."

" _What's the story with this coast trip anyway?"_

"Hunting trip on an island that my father bought for testing weapons on grimm."

" _You two have an interesting definition of vacation."_

"Keeps the mind sharp, and keeps us from being lazy," Azul shrugged. "Heck, you both can join in if you wanted."

"I'm good, Azul. Ma and Dad have been waiting for this for a while now. I don't want to disappoint them."

" _Yeah, and we've got a big family reunion coming up,"_ Topaz noted.

"Lots of big guns?" Azure asked curiously.

" _Are there other kinds?"_

"I hear there is some strange device called a small handgun, but I've only heard legends," Azul commented jokingly.

" _HERESY!"_ Topaz texted back with a smirk.

"Agreed."

* * *

Grun smiled as he moved through the crowds. Velvet hadn't spotted him yet, and, thankfully, by going through the densest part of the crowd, he'd managed to avoid her hearing. When he got within ten feet of her, he made a full sprint, grabbing the rabbit Faunus by the waist and lifting her off the ground. "Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her at all? Small? Goes by the name of Velvet? Beautiful as the sky in the setting sun?"

"Like I haven't heard that line before," she teased, then laughed as Grun tossed her in the air a few times and caught her again. "Okay, okay, I surrender."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to start trying." He smiled as he kissed her forehead before setting her down. "I wanted to see you before Azul and I left."

"I see. Where are you heading?"

"A little island off the coast. We'll be hunting for a couple weeks, then I'll be back in Vale. Will you be around?" he asked her.

"I'll be visiting my family for a while, but I might be able to come visit Uncle Tukson when you get back. That is, if you're … interested?" she asked as she traced a hesitant finger in a circular motion around Grun's chest.

"I'm always interested." Grun smiled then. He reached into the pocket of his uniform and pulled out a long chain with a green pendant carved like an eagle's head. "Azul sometimes lets me fool around with some of the excess material. I carved this for you. It's jade. In the eastern parts of the kingdom, they believe it brings good luck." He held it out for her.

"Thank you." She immediately turned around to let Grun place it properly. When it was done, she held it up to the light, then looked back at Grun. "You spoil me."

"Well if you don't like it, there's a lot of old tin cans lying around. I could crumple you something," he teased. "Seriously, this is my first big boyfriend gift for you. How could I be spoiling you?"

"Isn't Jade expensive?"

"He had someone order a very ornate handle that required some custom jade work. I carved this from one of the garbage pieces. He wasn't going to use it, and it was already paid for, so he let me take it."

"... This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it?"

"I'll try to take spoiling you rotten slow," he told her. "I can't make too many promises, though."

"And how can I hope to compete when you have nigh limitless resources?" she teased.

"Hey, what's there to compete over? I could shower you with gifts for a thousand years, and it still wouldn't be worth a thousandth the value of that smile."

"I'd give that a six for effort, but we can work on that." Velvet grinned impishly as she kissed him for the first time on the lips. It was hesitant, much like the first peck she'd given him a few months earlier, and there was perhaps still a bit of tension left over from the event at the arena, but it was a real kiss.

When she pulled back, Grun stood there, shell shocked. His mouth moved up and down a few times, but no sound came out.

"A little something to hold over. Until the next time we meet," Velvet said, blushing yet again as she clasped her hands together.

The sounds of an airship engine in the distance finally managed to pull Grun out of his stupor. "That sounds like Azul's ship." He sighed. "I'll call you as soon as we're back in Vale. Love you, Velvet," he said, giving her one last peck on the forehead. Then he was gone.

Velvet blushed all the more. "I'll be waiting," she said as she shuffled her feet. Then she immediately darted through the crowd, making a beeline for Topaz and Coco. The three girls squealed in delight, and much hugging, fast talking, and signing ensued.

* * *

The _Scorpion_ appeared in the air before it was heard. The airship was smaller than the average Atlas or industrial airship, like many that were currently occupying other free spaces. The ship had a large bubble-like window at the front, which had been tinted a dark shade of red. It connected to a small rounded cockpit that jutted out from the somewhat spike-like back end. Two thin wings curved downwards as they stretched towards the ground, ending in an engine on each wing. At the back end of the ship, a large portion jutted from the top and connected to a larger piece that curved forward to a spike that glowed a menacing red. The ship's main body was colored a royal blue with several windows tinted the same red as the cockpit window. The lining of the ship was colored a not-quite-golden-yellow, somehow adding to the menacing effect of the ship.

The airship landed back-first as a panel opened and a ramp descended. A tall, older thin man strolled out of the ship wearing a blood-red suit.

"Alizarin, good to see you," Azul commented as he walked up to the ship. "Your timing is perfect, as usual."

"Of course, Sir," he said. "And Master Grun is late as always." He chuckled.

"He waits until he can hear the ship before he begins moving."

Grun arrived a moment later. "Oh, hey, Ali." He smiled.

"Good day, Master Grun. You appear a bit more rambunctious than usual, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Yes. Well, love makes fools of us all," Grun chuckled.

"Love, Sir?" He turned to Azul. "Is Master Grun altogether well, Master Azul?"

"Yes, he's just madly in love with someone."

"And Azul's in denial." Grun chuckled as he headed for the ship.

Before Azul could question him, a pair of arms hugged Azul from behind at a familiar intensity.

"Come to see me off, Topaz?" Azul smiled.

Topaz grinned and nodded. She gestured to him, but Alizarin caught it first.

"I believe the young miss wants you to come back in one piece, Sir."

"That, is something I can promise," Azul chuckled. "I'll be back in two weeks. You'll still be in town, right?"

She gestured again.

"No, but she should be back by then," Alizarin translated.

"Perfect. I'll send you a message when I'm back, all right?"

Topaz nodded gesturing one last time.

"She says for you to kick some ass for her, Sir."

Azul laughed. "Will do."

Topaz gave him one last hug and ran off as they boarded the ship. Alizarin chuckled to himself. The inside held a large cargo area that also served as Azul and Grun's sleeping quarters. One room held a workshop, another a small kitchen, and a third door led to a bathroom. The only other room on the ship was the cockpit at the head, where Alizarin headed to. Meanwhile Grun chewed on a sandwich as he sat on the small mattress that would serve as his bed for the trip. "So, think we'll find that sasquatch this year?"

"Considering it relocates itself every year, maybe, but I don't have high hopes. What do you think the kill count will be this year?"

"Idealy I'd like to break a hundred, but realistically I'd be happy to break our record. Seventy five would be great. You?" Grun asked

"Breaking our record would be nice."

* * *

Azure sighed as he leaned back in his seat on the ship. Sure, first class might be nice for the fancier folks, but he still preferred flying coach. It saved money, and it made less people give dirty looks, so it was a win-win. He stood and stretched, picked up his bow, quiver, and pack, and made his way to the observation deck. The trees of Vale's many forests blew past in a shining wave of patchwork blues, greens, yellows, and reds as the ship continued on its course. Azure sighed again. He wished the forest would give way to the planes already. He wanted to get home.

Suddenly a black speck caught his eye on the horizon. It appeared to be running parallel to the ship, most likely a bird of some kind enjoying the thermals. Then it veered and began to circle. Higher and higher it went until it disappeared from view. Azure shrugged as he made his way back towards the seating area. It was probably nothing. Just as he was about to take his seat again, everything shifted. The aircraft jerked, and Azure was thrown against the wall. A piercing shriek paired with the cacophony of shattering glass pronounced louder than words exactly what was going on.

"Everybody stay calm now," a familiar voice spoke out above the crowd as a gun cocked. "I'm a huntsman."

"... Crimson? Crimson Jim?" Azure asked in disbelief as he gaped at the huntsman. The man hadn't changed a bit. His worn trenchcoat and ragged cowboy hat still accented his rugged appearance, and his neatly waxed mustache had only been slightly tinged by silver. His dual ammunition belts and revolvers were waiting for action, as was the same knife Azure had recalled the huntsman toying with the last time they had spoken just a few years prior.

"Huh? Who… well I'll be. Hello there, son. I'd like to catch up, but as you can see, not really the time," he said as he took a few shots out the broken windows.

"Clearly," Azure said as he pulled an arrow and let it fly as the great black winged grimm flew past. It exploded in a burst of flame, and the nevermore let loose with another shriek.

"Looks like this one's angry about something." Crimson Jim laughed, popping off a few more shots before ducking behind a seat to refill his guns.

"Oh, it hasn't seen anything yet." Azure smirked. "Ten lien says I can hit it right through the eye socket."

"I'll take that bet." The man laughed as he lined up another shot.

"Want the first blow?"

"Nah, you take it."

"Thanks." Azure grinned as he pulled out a white-tipped arrow and made for the observation deck with Crimson hot on his heels. "A little trick a friend taught me at school," he said as he pulled back and waited for the bird to circle round again. As the nevermore approached, he let the arrow fly. With a speed belying its make, let alone the stress of the bow, the shaft shot true, piercing the creature's eye and passing through the other side like it was nothing before it began to lose speed. The nevermore let loose one last death craw before it plummeted like a stone and began to disintegrate.

"Well I'll be." Crimon whistled. "Ozpin really is teaching you kids right at Beacon, isn't he?" he said, passing Azure the lien card.

Azure laughed. "You can keep the change, Crimson. I just had some good friends who taught me well. That, and I learned a little more about crafting with dust. That was one of my wind dust arrows. They were designed with propulsion in mind. Strike Co. provided the head."

"Made some powerful friends, huh?" Crimson asked.

Azure shrugged. "Reasonably. You'd probably call it par for the course. Think we should get back to reassuring the passengers before their panic brings a flock of gryphons?"

"Yeah, we'd better." Crimson holstered his guns.

The rest of the flight passed without a hitch as the pair caught up on how things had been over the last few years. Crimson had done well for himself as an escort, and was just on his way for another contract over in Atlas territory. Azure was able to explain about his teammates and the circumstances surrounding their activities for the last year, though he was careful to leave the White Fang out of the equation.

"You should come visit the ranch. Ma and Dad'd be glad to see you again. And besides that, it's free room and board with some of the best home cooking around. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry, Azure. As fun as that sounds,I've got no idea how long this contract's going to take. Things have been uneasy lately, and truth be told, I wouldn't even be heading to Atlas if I didn't need the money."

"Not a problem then." Azure grinned. "We do own one of the biggest supplies of natural dust in Vale now, you know. You did us a favor when we needed the money, so why don't you let us return it?"

"Because this way I can do the right thing while making money. We're huntsmen. We kill grimm. If we make money while doing it, all the better."

Azure sighed. "Alright. Ma's gonna be pretty disappointed, but I'm sure she'll understand. Promise to stop by after your contract's done, alright?"

"I'll do my best. You enjoy yourself. Something tells me you've had quite a year."

"Well yeah. _I_ just told you." They both laughed as the pilot made his announcement for the transport's arrival in one of the larger airport hubs.

* * *

Topaz gave a silent sigh as her family members each came up and congratulated her. She smiled and nodded, accepting their congratulations warmly, but this entire family reunion was getting very dull after the year of action she had just had. She missed shooting stuff up. If it weren't for Coco, she didn't know how she would manage to keep sane.

"Topaz!" A tiny brown blur charged into her as she felt the futile attempts to wrap little arms around her waist. Looking down, the boy in question grinned back up at her with excited green eyes and cherry red cheeks. Looking back along the path he had just come from, Topaz soon realized just why his cheeks were so red. Aunt Mauve was sitting there in her ugly peacoat with a brightly dyed fur wrap around her shoulders. Her pale purple hair was accented by her bright red eyeshadow, and her mascara had been laid on just as thickly as she remembered. The old woman's perfume still clung to the poor boy. It was fairly obvious that while he was happy to see her, desperation proved just as powerful a motivator as familiar affection.

She patted his back gently, and ever so lightly tapped him three times on the head. Since her accident, this had become something between the two of them, her little way of saying, _hang in there, Jasper, it will be all right._

"You saved me," he whispered, rubbing at his sore cheeks. "How does she always manage to find me? I always hide so well."

She got to her knees and looked him in the face. Smiling, she signed that sometimes the truly scary things will work harder to find you the harder you try to hide from them. " _Also, stick to Babcha Lapis. Auntie Mauve hates that look she gives her."_ The two of them giggled conspiratorially.

"I missed you, big sis. Things just aren't as much fun when you're not around."

" _Somebody's gotta help Coco protect people. She can't do that by herself."_

"I know you two are gonna be superheroes and all. I just … wish you could do it closer to home." He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

" _Unfortunately, superheroes need special training. Otherwise…"_ she stopped there when she saw Jasper's eyes go to her throat, knowing he got the intended point. " _Now have you been good for mom?"_

Jasper nodded. "Uhuh. I've been trying to study and all those other things she wants. It's just kinda hard for me sometimes. The letters and numbers keep getting all mixed up."

" _Don't worry. You'll get it eventually,"_ she signed, smiling at him. " _You're smart. You just need to put your brain to it."_

"You promise?"

" _Pinkie swear."_ She held up her fist, pinkie extended.

Jasper took it, then hugged her again. "Can … can you help me while you're home?"

" _Of course."_ She nodded and hugged him again.

"Welcome home, big sis."

* * *

At one point or another someone had named the small island off the coast Jakaar, and given the island's high population and variety of grimm, large overgrowth, and the ever looming threat of the still-active volcano just off the west coast of the island, few were willing to step foot on its shores. For years the island had stood dormant, awaiting someone crazy enough to challenge it. That day came when Turque Strike saw it while visiting a coastal town on business, figuring the island was an optimal place to test the more… potent weapons his company had been developing. After several long arguments with the local officials regarding the dangers of the island, the first ever deed was drawn up and signed to the property of Strike Co., then promptly forgotten as mounting political pressure and local demand forced Strike Co. to put aside the manufacturing of larger, more powerful weapons for parts. After the death of his parents, Azul had spent a month there with no one but Grun and seclusion as the two of them lowered the grimm population. The two had agreed that they would return after their training as huntsmen to prove to themselves just how much stronger they had gotten, as well as affirm the reason they had come together in the first place.

"You know, leaving the island alone for two years was an interesting idea," Azul commented, his back to Grun. "The grimm population certainly spiked."

"I know. It's awesome." Grun laughed as he sat back against a nearby tree. "A good way to work off stress."

"And here I forgot to bring the part storage this year."

"Don't you have parts still stored in your locker?" Grun asked.

"Took them out. Didn't want to leave them sitting in Beacon all summer."

"Was going to say that locker could have brought them right to you."

"Yeah, but they did prefer we clear them out anyways."

"I'm not worried." Grun shrugged. "So, seems like there's been a big grimm in this area. I mean, the higher branches were broken before we got here, and the ground's been pounded by something pretty heavy."

"Might be a grimm we missed on most trips, might have learned to evade us, or gathered its power for an attack," Azul shrugged.

"We're hunting it, aren't we?" Grun smiled to Azul.

"Exactly what I planned for."

"So … quite a year, huh?" Grun asked. "Met a lot of people, killed a lot of interesting grimm."

"And it's only going to get more interesting."

"We've got a name now."

"Now would you count that as a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'd say it's a good thing," Grun noted. "Less grasping at straws and more tracking this Saw down."

"One day. But for now, things have gone quiet, and they don't normally go quiet."

"All's calm before the storm." Grun nodded. "It all seems too organized. I mean, we know crooks. Hell, we've worked with a good few of them in the past. I don't think even Junior's clever enough to get everything organized like this."

"I'm wondering what they're planning."

"On top of all this, next year is the Vytal Festival, and also, that Schnee girl's going to be starting her training if the word's right. I just hope we–" Grun stopped as he got to his feet, sniffing the air. The scent hit him just as a low growling sound echoed from within the tree line. Azul and Grun backed away as a large figure moved menacingly towards them. It was the shape of a large slouching man, but covered from head to toe in black fur with a familiar white and red mask covering it's face. It moved towards them, the earth thumping with every step of its enormous feet.

"Well what do you know? It looks like we found the sasquatch after all." Grun chuckled as he got into stance, his gauntlets already off.

"Honestly, I expected more, but, eh, you can't always get what you want."

On some unseen signal the giant let out a bellow, and the three figures charged each other. The giant threw a punch, its massive fist aiming to take Azul out. Azul, for his part, grabbed the approaching fist head on, which forced him back slightly, but he held as Grun leapt over him and up the arm, scattering throwing blades that seemed like thorns on the giant's flesh. The dust stored in the handles of said knives flared before each detonated one after the other, causing the large grimm to pull back with blood flowing from it's new wound as, with a sweep of its arm, Grun and Azul were thrown into the air. The two grinned as they reached the apex of their rise. Grabbing Azul's arm, Grun used a few bursts of wind to flip him around and throw him towards the giant grimm. Azul sped towards the beast at an incredible rate. The creature looked up just as Azul came down with a punch that threw the grimm's head to the side with a sickening crack. A moment later, Grun sped down after him, striking the now-exposed neck in a shower of blood as his claws tore through the throat. Grun landed a few feet away from the beast, panting while Azul did nothing to stop his fall, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The beast gargled for a few seconds before evaporating before them.

"Well… so much for hunting it," Grun panted. Then he grinned. "Let's eat." The two of them laughed as they made their way back towards their camp.

* * *

Azure grinned as he wiped the dirt from his face and tossed yet another large chunk of crystallized dust onto his rapidly growing pile.

"So, about that lien you guys owe me."

"Azure Spero Luz!"

Azure froze mid-chuckle as a cold chill ran down his back. A long shadow fell over him as he turned to see the face of a very angry Mrs. Boison. This time the rest of the men in the dig site grinned.

"What did I tell you about gambling, young man?" she asked as her hair flailed around her in the wind. She carefully rolled up the sleeves on her shirt as a shadow passed over her face. Her purple eyes seemed almost to glow.

Azure chuckled nervously and raised his hands in as placating a manner as he could manage. "It was only for fun, Ma. I wasn't actually going to take the money."

Mrs. Boison cracked her knuckles and her neck. "Huntsman in training or not, fun or not, I taught you how to fight out here, young man. It took me years to break your father out of that filthy habit. I'm not about to let you start."

Azure gulped as he took a step back. "Ma … really, it's alright."

Mrs. Boison slid down the incline and strode out of her dust cloud, shoving a satchel into one of the gaping workmen's chest. Her dark brown boots and bright green breeches complimented each other well when compared to the dark purple of her work shirt. "Hold still, and it will be."

"M-ma, please. It was a joke, that's all."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Ma, please, I didn't mean to–"

Whatever else he might have meant to say was soon lost to the winds as Azure's cry of fear echoed across the site and beyond, startling many a bird from its nest in the neighboring forest. Mrs. Boison promptly dusted her hands off as she rose from the boulder where Azure lay prone. His eyes were practically circling in their sockets as she walked back into the workers' midst. She made as if to start climbing, only for the man from earlier to mutely return her bag to her. She smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you, Boulder, you big sweetie." She pat him on the head, then started to climb back up the slope. She stopped and turned suddenly, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Now then." A dark smile crossed her face. "Which one of you boys had the brilliant idea to get my son into gambling?"

* * *

 _The Scorpion_ sailed across the air at full speed, and Jakaar was little more than a speck in the distance as the vast landmass of Vale began to spread out underneath them. Alizarin prepared tea in the back while Azul and Grun took up the cockpit.

"So, a hundred and ten," Grun said, "plus an ancient grimm. Not bad, huh?"

"New record to beat the next time we stop by," Azul replied.

"Who knows? We already cleared enough space. Maybe we should put a shack out there, bring the others next time, and spend a whole month."

"That'd be something to do. I wonder how Azure would like tracking and hunting," he mused as he checked over the flight instruments. The pair were silent for a time.

"So we've still got a few weeks till school's back. You got plans?" Grun asked.

"No idea. Might visit the others."

"Azul, we've known each other long enough for me to know you don't have the next few weeks without some new design plans in mind.

"I'll admit to some new designs in the works."

"We going to need the explosive testing grounds?"

"Nah, nothing too insane, just some reworks of previous plans."

"Okay, because I'm pretty sure it'll be hard to explain to the shareholders why I had to rush everyone to the emergency room. Again."

"Eh, you had it covered."

"Still don't know where you got the idea for a missile hammer."

"Hey, it worked for awhile," Azul defended.

"Until you attempted to hit something with it."

"The fuel container ruptured upon its collapse, yeah, I remember. I just needed to reinforce it, and it would have been fine."

"It's talk like that that makes me question you," Grun noted, checking his scroll. "Oh, and jerry says your shipment's been delayed."

"Darn. Did he say how long?"

"Two weeks."

"Hopefully it wasn't a full shipment lost," Azul muttered. "What about you? What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I found three new places with an all you can eat buffet in the lower corner of town, so I'm going to exploit that for as long as possible before they get wise to me. And pretty much keep an eye on our underground contacts. With the way things are going with that guy with the terrible hat, we may need to keep on top of everything that's below everything else."

"A nice amount to work with." Azul sighed. After a moment he pulled out his scroll and typed something out.

"And waiting for Velvet to get back," Grun added. The small air space for Strike Co. came into view. "Looks like we're home. Strike Co. tower, this is Scorpion. We are coming in to land, whether you like it or not. Prep for arrival, and make sure the lunch buffet is put out." He turned the radio off before they could respond, and grinned at Azul. "So, are we going to scare them this time, or take it easy on them?"

"Considering your last stunt, a little fun. Nothing major this time."

Onlookers watched as the Scorpion shot through the air above Strike Co. The airship did a barrel roll, two loop de loops, and a corkscrew before the ship stopped in mid air and the engines seemed to cut out a few feet above the ground. The crews panicked notably until just before contact, the dust-powered boosters on the bottom of the ship kicked in, cushioning the landing so the ship touched down with a quiet grating noise. The hatch opened moments later, and Grun and Azul walked out with a completely unfazed Alizarin. Grun looked at the pale faces of the ground crew.

"What's wrong, guys? You look like you just had a heart attack or something." He chuckled.

* * *

Topaz was never so happy to be on an airship ride away from home in her life. As much as she loved her parents and Jasper, the rest of her family could be almost unbearably overbearing. Not long after the party, she had overheard Aunt Mauve trying to persuade her parents to pull her from Beacon because someone of her delicate nature should be home with her family. Aunt Mauve was a traditionalist from a much more ignorant time, and believed that Topaz's muteness made her fragile. The woman was so archaic that she had even at one point used the word dumb to describe Topaz's condition. Had it not been for some quick talking, and incredibly fast reflexes, Aunt Mauve would have finished that day with a journey to the hospital.

Her parents had thankfully drawn the line, and explained to Aunt Mauve in no uncertain terms that they had great faith and pride in their daughter's ambitions. It helped that Uncle Mocha pointed out she was safer in Vale, the largest city in the kingdom, learning to defend herself with Coco nearby, and hundreds of experienced huntsmen within walking distance, than miles away from anywhere, in there village, with only the odd wandering huntsman or huntress, and what equated to a ragtag local volunteer militia.

Topaz couldn't help but giggle at the way her mom had winked at her dad when she told them about Azul and her other teammates. For some reason, as much as she talked about Grun or Azure, Azul always seemed to find his way to the center of attention.

Latte, her father, and Mocha, her uncle, had been very impressed when she showed the new modifications to her RPG, and a little shocked when she revealed the .50 cal. Her father had noted it was quite a valuable gift. She had spent most of the next few days showing off for her parents or her uncle or jasper about the distances she could hit with her rifle. Still, as vale loomed on the horizon, she found herself positively giddy with excitement for what the next year could hold.

She checked her backpack again, smiling as her ammo was still ordered and sorted. She casually checked the snacks she always carried for emergencies. The money her family gave her was secretly stored in its usual compartment. Just as she slipped her pack over her shoulder, the ship's intercom informed the passengers that it was time to prepare for de-boarding, and that they would be landing in Vale's airship port within the next five minutes. Standing up from her spot, Topaz cracked her neck and stretched her stiff joints before heading for the front of her ship.

* * *

Azure stood before the raised patch of earth next to the garden. A large stone at its head marked the hasty grave for what it was. Now that the Boisons had a little wiggle room with their funds, a proper engraving had been scrawled with the image of a radiant orb surrounded by a pair of antlers. Two arrows crossed through the prongs beneath the orb to create a makeshift coat of arms. An ornate longbow had been carved beneath the antlers with its handle pointing upwards. The stone itself had been chiseled to the point of proper symmetricality.

He sighed as he knelt and ran his fingers over the carving, taking in every detail in a ritual that had lasted for as long as he could remember visiting the old grave. "Hey, Mom. It's that time again." He chuckled. "Funny how even though I never knew you, I can still talk with you so easily. A lot's happened in such a short time. I'm a huntsman in training now. I don't know if you would be proud of that or afraid for me. Either way, I suppose it was my choice to make anyways. I figure if I was able to protect Ma and Pa that night, maybe I should try protecting some others, too. What do you think?"

The wind rustled through the grass and the green stalks of the little house garden nearby.

"Yeah, I thought it might be a good choice. I've made some good friends, too. I've learned about aura and how to use it, how to manipulate dust, even how to fight. Ma doesn't need to know this, but I probably could've stopped her if I wanted to the other day. But, you know, well … she's Ma. How could I do something like that to her? She raised me better than that." He sighed again. "It's days like this I really wish I could've known you, Mom. I'm not complaining. You saved my life by making it this far, and so far it's been a good one. I guess I just miss what I never knew, if that makes sense."

He picked up a bundle of flowers and laid them under the stone's engraving. "Wherever you are, I hope you're happy. This year's going to be a lot tougher than the first, and I'm going to have a lot of learning to do alongside new training exercises and classes. The Vytal Festival's coming, too. Did you ever get to see it when you were alive, Mom? I hear it's one of the best competitions out there, and I'm going to be in it." He grinned. "Imagine, me fighting other huntsmen and huntresses-to-be, seeing their skills, learning from them. There's something sort of … primal about fighting like that. It's like a giddy sort of rush. Is that something that runs in the family? Did my father have it?"

Azure sighed again as he stared at the blank shadow beneath the stone. "I know you can't answer. I just feel like I needed to talk, I guess." He waited for a time as he stared off into the horizon. "I'm going to have to go soon. It's a good run to the air terminal, and after that, I need to fly back to Beacon. Listen, if you see Dad, tell him hi from me. I didn't really know him either, but I hope I've managed to make the both of you proud. Wish me luck, Mom. I love you." He leaned in, kissed the stone, then got to his feet as he strode back towards the house. "I wonder where Ma and Pa got the idea for the engraving," he mused. "Maybe I'll ask them later." He smiled as he made his way to the old weatherbeaten door. The Boisons stood there together, watching him as he approached.

"All done, son?" Mister Boison asked.

Azure nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for keeping her grave so nice."

"She deserves it," Mrs. Boison said. "I just wish we could give her more."

"It's perfect just the way it is, Ma." Azure smiled and hugged her. "But if you don't mind my asking, what's with the coat of arms?"

"It was a remnant we found clutched in her other hand. We don't really know where it came from. We thought it might be appropriate to use a symbol that came from her on the gravestone, so there it is. Whether it belonged to your family or whether it didn't doesn't matter now. What matters is that we remember her and the loved ones still alive and waiting for us.

"I still wish there was a way to talk with them for real. There's so much I want to know about them, so much to understand."

"Leave it be for now, son," Mr. Boison said. "Let's get you inside. If we're gonna send you off, we're gonna do it in style."

Azure smiled faintly as he hugged the pair. "Yes, sir," he said. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Grun smiled as he waited in the airship station. Today was the day Velvet would be coming back to Vale, and he had done his best to make it seem like he wouldn't be able to make it to greet her. He smiled as his eyes searched for her. In one hand he held a sign, and in the other a small bouquet of tulips.

"You know, it's not nice to lie to your girlfriend, even if it is to surprise her," a familiar voice teased as Velvet reached from behind to grab a tulip and take a deep whiff of its scent.

"We all have our little white lies." Grun smiled as he turned towards her. "You seem to have guessed the ruse, as you changed your perfume for one strong enough to cloak your scent." He grinned as he handed her the bouquet.

"Well naturally. A girl has to learn to adapt to the situation, after all," she teased, clutching the bouquet by its stems before getting up on tiptoe to peck Grun on the cheek.

"Totally worth it," Grun told her as she lowered herself back to the ground. "Had a good visit with your family?" he asked, but Velvet just caught his eyes shifting as he put an arm on her back and gently led her towards the less used entrance.

"How many?" she whispered, her mouth barely moving as they continued forward and exited into one of the less busy side streets.

"Three. Probably some teenagers thinking they'll make Vale a better place. They'll probably lose their bravado and leave after a block or so. All the same I'd rather not have a rotten tomato ruin that outfit you're making look so beautiful."

"One thing a man should never do is mess with a girl's wardrobe, Grun. We tend to be a little touchy about things like that," Velvet said as she took Grun's arm in hers and leaned her head on his upper arm. "That, and we could whoop their sorry butts any day of the week."

"Yes, but that would just give the media ammunition. I have Azul to protect me, but you and Tukson don't need the entire city breathing fire down your necks."

"It's not _that_ bad, Grun."

"It's getting worse every week," Grun noted. "More White Fang attacks, more human retaliation against Faunus, more Faunus join the white fang. Where will it end?"

"That's for all of us to decide on both sides of the coin," she said with a heavy sigh. "Until the hatred stops, this will just keep happening."

"The hatred can't stop until they choose to let it stop." Grun sighed. "Anyway, you never told me about your trip."

"Oh, it wasn't anything too fancy. We decided to make vacation a real vacation, and went to the beach." She smiled. "Sunbathing is one of my guilty pleasures," she admitted.

"You have nothing to be guilty about, my dear." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Looking forward to our second year?"

"You bet I am." She grinned. "Just wait till you get a load of me at the festival."

"Yes, I'm sure you'll take second place easily this year," Grun smirked.

"I'll give Azul your regards," she quipped back with an equally playful smirk.

"No shame in admitting that. I can run circles around him, but I'd probably never scratch him once."

"Lighten up, Grun. We're supposed to be joking, remember?"

"Sorry… dear? Honey? What am I supposed to call you?" he asked as they walked.

"How about we just stick to names for now?" She kissed him yet again. "So, you want to get something to eat?"

"Any place you'd prefer?" Grun asked her.

"How about a buffet? My treat," she said.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Grun asked.

Velvet giggled. "I know, Grun. I know."

Grun smiled as he swept her in his arms. "Just as long as you do." And he kicked off in a flash of green.


	7. Chapter 006

Remnants

Chapter 006

Act 2

* * *

Azul grinned as he opened the door leading to Jerry's dust shop, _Dust Till Dawn_. Looking to the front of the shop he saw a more elderly man standing at the front desk. "So, Jerry, how's business?"

Jerry smiled at Azul and shrugged enthusiastically, making a so-so gesture before speeding to the back to get Azul's order.

"Well, at least it isn't bad…."

Jerry returned moments later with a dozen or so wrapped packages and a clipboard.

Azul took the clipboard and wrote his signature where needed. "You know, I think you're one of the only dust shops in this district open this late," he finished, handing the clipboard back.

A young girl wearing a red hooded cloak entered the building and headed for the back.

"Well, that wasn't shady at all," Azul commented as he looked in the girl's general direction. "A usual customer or something?"

Jerry shrugged noncommittally.

"Really, just looks to the magazines?"

Jerry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Well, I mean, if she gives some business at least." Azul shrugged. "Alright, I need to get going, prepping parts and packages. See you around."

* * *

"Azul, paper's in," Grun said as he entered from his morning run and dropped it on the table before he went to the fridge.

Azul muttered to himself as he reached over and opened the newspaper, reading from a few of the segments on the front page.

" _Last night, local dust shop Dust Til Dawn was robbed by criminals. While they were interrupted, the criminal known as Roman Torchwick escaped with dust crystals and loose dust with an estimated value of more than fifty thousand lien. The robbery was interrupted by Ruby Rose, a local student at Signal combat academy. Miss Rose, while unsuccessful at capturing Torchwick singlehandedly, incapacitated two of his associates. The owner of the establishment, who could only be identified as Jerry, had this to say once a translator was found._

" _While I appreciate the actions of Miss Rose, I'm afraid that insurance has been denied due to a very strictly worded clause in my contract. I have henceforth been forced to sell my business to the Schnee dust company."_

 _Miss Rose was originally arrested for vigilantism, but the charges were dropped, and this reporter has found out that the young girl was offered an advanced scholarship to Beacon academy. It does this reporter proud to know the future of huntsmen and huntresses is look–"_

The rest of the article and the paper was unfortunately rendered unreadable as it blackened from the heat coming off of Azul's hands.

"Welp. Time to spend another four months finding a reliable source of dust crystals…"

"You look like an old friend just died," Grun noted.

" _Dust Till Dawn_ just had to sell to Atlas."

"What? But I thought Jerry said business was picking up?"

"He was just heavily robbed."

"...Don't want to be that guy when you find him."

"Bowler hat."

"Well then, I guess we're heading to Junior's before we catch the airship?"

"Too recent. Also, speaking of the airship, I think we need to leave now."

"Ready when you are," Grun said as he put his half dozen eggs and pound of freshly fried bacon between an entire loaf of bread.

* * *

Azure sighed with relief as he got off the drop ship and took in Beacon's campus again. It was great to be back. Casually, he wondered how long it would be until the new students would arrive.

"Azure, you haven't changed a bit." Grun slapped Azure on the back as he approached him from behind. His new school blazer was already missing its sleeves.

"Grun!" Azure grabbed the bigger faunus in a bear hug. "It's so good to see you. How was break?"

"You know, killed grim and stuff." Grun shrugged. "How was the farm?"

"Oh, you know. Hard work, helped mine some dust crystals, got a few beauties for Azul to experiment with, visited with the herd and got reacquainted, then visited my mom's grave. The usual. Oh, and I had Ma's gourmet cooking. Seriously, one of these days I'll need to bring you by. She might actually be able to fill up that stomach of yours," he said, lightly jabbing at Grun's chiseled abdominals.

"Several all you can eat buffet restaurants would disagree with you," Grun chuckled.

"You haven't met my ma." Azure laughed with him, then turned to see the familiar smile of Topaz. "Now there's a sight for sore eyes." He grinned. "How goes it, Topaz?"

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Get in here," he said, opening an arm for her to join.

A moment later she joined him, squeezing with her crazy strength.

"Just like old times," Azure gasped.

"Azure?" Grun asked, taking a whiff suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of that cat you said was a common customer at Tukson's?" Grun asked as the airship carrying the new students opened to allow its passengers to disembark. "You said she was mixed up with the Fang, right?"

"I said she was affiliated, yeah," Azure said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause we may have an issue," he said, gesturing towards the flock of students heading from the ship to the school. "Near the back."

"What, the girl with the red cape?"

"No, the slight figure just ahead, trying to stay hidden but moving towards the school?"

"Oh, her. I don't think she'll be that much of a problem," Azure said with a shrug.

"Something you're not telling me?"

"I'll get back to you on that later."

* * *

Weiss Schnee was having a very bad day. She'd been stuck in a public transport with a bunch of sweaty, immature boys, had to deal with multiple calls from her not-so-noble father to _once again_ try to convince her to come back to Atlas, and then to top it all off some grubby urchin with a red cloak had _dared_ to disturb her precious dust supply. And then there was that girl with the black hair. How dare she bring up her father! Just because her father had chosen to become such an unscrupulous businessman didn't mean she was a part of it. She let out a weary sigh. Just once she wished she could meet someone who appreciated her family name for what it used to stand for instead of what her father was turning it into.

With all these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, she was hardly in a position to be aware of her surroundings. Of course she wasn't. So, naturally, when she found herself on the ground yet again, in the dirt _again_ , with her precious dust that was essential to her glyphcasting scattered on the cobbled streets _again_ , she was justifiably upset.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Or perhaps you could pay attention to where you are walking," Azul commented as he looked at her before holding his hand out.

Weiss looked up at the strange man in front of her. Clearly he was a seasoned warrior. The scar near his jaw was evidence enough of that. His brown hair was neatly parted, but she couldn't quite get a read on him with those sunglasses blocking his eyes. Reluctantly, she took the hand. The trip up was so fast, she practically felt vertigo. She quickly ripped her hand out of her good samaritan's and began to dust herself off. "Yes, well, thank you," she said brusquely as she began gathering the scattered bottles and returning them to their proper place in her carryon. She groaned when she found one of her bottles was still missing. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a vial somewhere around here, would you?"

And then her heart stopped. The crunch shattered through her eardrums as the cartridge in question cracked, then burst, then was ground into a fine powder to mix with the dust contained therein. Her shriek of horror echoed across the campus as she raced up to the offender. "What have you done?"

The boy took a step back, his long blonde hair swaying from the motion as he retreated from the girl's burning gaze.

"Do you have any idea how much this cost to manufacture, let alone how much these cartridges cost to produce? These were custom made for my weapon, you dimwitted oaf!"

"I'm sorry?" He offered apologetically. He stooped down to help pick up the fragments, only to feel his hands sharply slapped to the side.

"Don't touch them," Weiss hissed. "You'll only make it worse. For all I know, you could set off the dust before I even get to clean it up!"

"I doubt that," Azure said as he raised a hand. The dust, purple in color, trailed up from the ground in slow tendrils until it swirled in the air above his palm. He looked at it critically. "Where did you get this dust anyways?"

"It's the best quality money can buy, and I'd like it back if you please," she said primly as she withdrew a spare vial from her jacket.

"All right." Azure shrugged as he brought his hand close to the vial. The dust sifted its way into the open container and Weiss promptly sealed the container shut. "I think you might want to get your money back, though," he said.

"Pardon me?" Weiss asked.

"I said you might want to get your money back. That dust's some of the lowest quality I've handled. I'd say ten, fifteen percent max potency, and that's being generous."

"Clearly you've made a mistake," Weiss said haughtily as she placed the bottle amongst the other cartridges and carefully secured the little suitcase. "My family only manufactures the highest quality," she insisted.

"And you are?"

"What, were you raised in a barn?"

"For part of my life, yes. The name's Azure; Azure Luz. I was raised out on a farming ranch up in Northern Vale. What's your name?"

Weiss raised herself up in as regal and ladylike a manner as she could manage. "I am Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee family fortune and the Schnee Dust and Shipping Company."

"I don't see that being something to brag about," Azul cut in as he approached from behind.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Weiss demanded.

Azul turned towards Azure. "Would you go catch up with the team? I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure, Azul?"

"Yes. Please go."

"All right." Azure shrugged. "We'll meet you over at the cafeteria."

After a moment Azul turned towards Weiss. "So. You're Weiss Schnee. I've had a few encounters with your father and his … business associates. To answer your question, I am Azul Strike."

"The owner of Strike Co.?"

"Yes, I am."

"I hear your company makes very good weapons," she said conversationally.

"Yes we do," Azul replied. "Listen, Weiss, I have nothing against you; I have a feud against your father and his business. On the other hand, to be honest, you did not make the best first impression by insulting a member of my team."

"That was one of your teammates?" she asked, somewhat surprised. "Well I suppose given his ability to manipulate dust, he would be handy to have as a team member, wouldn't he?"

"His combat skills aren't anything to scoff at either." Azul looked her over a few times. "You're a first year, aren't you?"

Weiss smiled. "Yup. I just arrived from Atlas. You wouldn't happen to know where I go for room assignment and check in, would you?"

Strike shrugged. "You won't be assigned a room until after tomorrow, when you will be assigned teams first. As for the check in, you need to head to the Great Hall."

"Oh. Thanks." She quickly pulled out the handle on her luggage. "Perhaps we can see eachother again. I wouldn't mind discussing the market with you some time." She smiled charmingly and waved as she made her way towards the Great Hall. "Goodbye!"

Topaz had been coming to check on Azul at that point, and for reasons she couldn't understand her hand hovered over her weapon when she heard that line.

Azul sighed aloud. "She acts like nothing bad happened." He turned to look at Topaz. "Oh, hey. I take it the team's worried I'm taking too long?"

Topaz nodded, signing that Grun didn't trust Weiss, and she didn't either.

"I don't know her well enough to get a reading just yet, but I get the feeling she very much dislikes any Faunus."

Over in the distance, an explosion and dust cloud followed immediately by a familiar scream appeared.

* * *

"Ah, dorm room, sweet dorm room," Grun smiled as he flexed his shoulders a bit, looking around the room, eyeing the extra beds. "Well, those have to go."

"This time, Grun, could you just have them moved? I had to pay for the last ones," Azul commented.

"And did it even scratch the paint on your bank account?"

"No, but I would prefer to not have to pay for them every semester."

"Fine," Grun sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Azure asked knowingly.

"We have several characters entering this year that are going to be troublesome."

"Such as?"

"A few people who smell very much like some of those anti-Faunus gangs that have been going around Vale for one. That Schnee girl smells like trouble. And there is our black cat friend."

"Speaking of her, I keep hearing about her from the both of you, but I haven't actually seen her myself. Might need you to point her out if you spot her when I'm around," Azul commented.

"I'm pretty sure she won't be a problem. She's a very capable warrior when she puts her mind to it, though," Azure said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Grun sighed. "Anyway, second year, now we get some actual fun stuff."

"You mean you didn't like going with Professor Qrow last semester?" Azure asked.

"To be fair, that job turned out to be a bust," Azul commented.

"You know if you keep calling him that, he's going to hit you," Grun said

"It's what I've always called him, though."

"Yes, and I repeat myself. If you keep the professor thing going, he's going to hit you." Grun looked to Azul.

"Pretty much accurate," Azul replied with a shrug.

"... Damn you, Pavlov," Azure muttered.

Topaz rolled her eyes. " _So what do we do now?"_ she typed.

"We move onto the next topic. Any of you see anyone noteworthy to keep an eye on?" Azul asked.

"Other than Miss Schnee and those possible anti-Faunus gang members I mentioned?" Grun asked. "The small one in the red cloak and the blond both smell like danger. The small one more then the blonde, though."

"Need a little more info than that, Grun."

"The small one looked like she was carrying some type of collapsed polearm. The blonde ... I think you'll recognise. Her hair is more than halfway down her back. Hard to miss a mane like that."

"Wait, wait, that sounds like Qrow's nieces."

"You realise that the only time Qrow's ever talked about his past is when you two have been so blitzed you've forgotten the existence of the letter _Z,_ right?" Grun asked. "I had to carry the both of you home that night. How was I supposed to know they actually existed?"

"To be fair, it also helps that I had to work on a certain custom order for the one in the red cloak, the problem now being that I can't remember her name from the one encounter..."

"Explains why they smelled like danger then, I mean Qrow is the scariest person I know. He even _smells_ terrifying."

"I'm surprised you can even get past the alcohol."

"I've been around you long enough that it's become a background scent."

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Just not fully in green either..."

"Her name is Ruby," Azure said as he rolled his eyes.

"Met her?" Azul asked.

"She came to Signal a little while after I did." His brow furrowed. "Last I checked, she was still starting out. This should've been her third year at Signal."

Azul hummed aloud. "I wonder what Qrow did to pull that off."

"Azul, in all the time you've known him has Qrow ever seemed like the nepotist type to you?" Grun asked. "She must be here on her own merit."

"It must have been something major then, because you can't just up and leave half way into an academy on above average."

"I trust Ozpin." Grun shrugged. "Anyway, not as high on the priority, but there is a girl with pink hair who smells, weirdly enough, like bubblegum. She was with what I can only guess to be a ninja. No, I'm not joking. Yes, it sounds hilarious when I say it out loud. Oh. Also, Pyrrha got in." Grun chuckled. "But you already knew that, I'll bet."

"I helped define the options she had before her," Azul commented mildly.

"Pyrrha? You mean the champion arena fighter?" Azure asked.

"That is accurate," Azul said.

"You've never seen any of her matches? Heard the name of her sponsor? Seen her blimp?" Grun asked, surprised.

"Farm boy, remember?" Azure said.

"She was sponsored by Strike Co.," Grun said. "Tip, by the way. When you meet her, don't start off with her career. She will be polite, but she really hates that."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Azure smiled and nodded.

"Topaz, any interesting individuals you can note?"

Topaz shook her head. " _They pretty much covered everyone outrightly notable, unless that blonde guy is playing the doofus act, but honestly, he seems legitimate."_

* * *

Three days later the group was heading to the mess hall for breakfast when a red blur seemed to speed by, stop, and turn back before stopping in front of Azul in a shower of rose petals. "Hey, Mister Strike," an overly happy voice spoke as the blur became a young dark haired girl with large silver eyes. She was currently wearing the female version of the school uniform.

"Oh, hello, Ruby. How's it going? Still taking good care of Crescent Rose?"

"I clean and polish her every day, and give her a good sharpening before bed," she said cheerfully.

"Good. At least you're keeping to your word. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go back to straight sword once again."

Ruby shivered a bit. "The horror," she said in a low tone to herself before straightening up. "I didn't know you were going to Beacon." She gasped suddenly, and her eyes widened as she drew uncomfortably close. "Or are you just here on some super secret weapon business?"

Azul chuckled. "I have testing grounds for that. No, no, I'm a student here. Second year. I figured it'd give me a side job, something to get away from paperwork," Azul finished with a groan.

"Ah yeah. Dad always says how paperwork sucks." She nodded. "Yang'll probably need more shells soon. She's been using those shotguns for everything these days. Fighting, falling, making popcorn."

"Seriously? A shipment every other month is becoming too little? Dust-laced shells aren't the easiest to make, but I guess I can send word to the staff to double the production speed…." Azul hummed. "Just warn her that while I can keep the price the same, due to her needing more shipments, it's nearly going to double the yearly cost, for double the amount of course."

"I'll let her know." Ruby saluted happily. "Well, I've got to go meet with my team. Weiss will get real mean if I'm late."

"To be fair, she seems a tad bit mean at all times," Azul replied. "Then again, it's most likely because she isn't getting everything she wants." He shook his head. "Good luck, and once more, be sure to warn me of when you need your ammo when you have five mag's left, okay? The production team gets a little stressed out working at that speed."

"Yeah … about that. … I've only got five left." Ruby chuckled hesitantly. "Gotta go!" And then she was gone.

"Double production of Yang's ammunition … _and_ start Ruby's next batch now," Azul muttered as he pulled out his scroll, typing away a message.

"She seems … cheerful," Grun noted. "But she must be quite competent if you custom made a weapon for her."

"She has a lot of natural talent with her scythe. It also helps that Qrow kept pushing for me to make her one."

"I've seen other close friends of your father's push you for months to do a custom job, and you'd still refuse. Don't give me that Qrow's pushing had anything to do with it."

"The natural talent helped a lot. Also, know how you speed yourself up with your semblance?"

"I'm guessing by her speed and the rose petals, her semblance is speed itself?" Grun asked as they entered the mess hall.

"Yep. She uses custom cartridges with air dust, uses the kick to speed herself up more."

"Clever." Grun nodded approvingly. "So the bubbly thing's an act? Or is she really just that happy?"

"She's always very happy."

* * *

"Hey, Topaz, mind if I take a few shots?" Azure asked as Topaz finished emptying yet another clip of rounds from her sniper rifle down the range. "I've never really used a gun before."

Topaz stared at Azure, her face a mixture of shock and pity. Finally, she seemed to gain control of herself as she signaled for him to come over.

Azure did so and waited calmly for further instruction as he stood by the table. Another set of rounds sat in a neat pile, waiting to be withdrawn and loaded into the ammunition sleeve. "Should I sit or stand for this?"

She motioned for him to stand as she showed him where to put his hands and how to hold the gun. She indicated the safety and the firing pin, and how they operated, then gestured to the target.

"So how do I deal with the kickback?" he asked as he held it against his shoulder.

She indicated that he needed to widen his stance.

He did so, aimed carefully, lined the sights, then pulled. The kickback was surprisingly not as bad as he'd thought it would be. It did cause the shot to go a little wide, however, just missing the target by a few inches. "Huh. That was actually kinda fun." A goofy smile pulled up on his face.

Topaz grinned, gesturing to ask if he wanted another shot.

"Till I hit the target?" he haggled.

She nodded.

A half hour later, the target was still in tact. An outline had formed around the target in scuff marks from the bullets' impact. "Oh come _on_!" Azure roared.

Topaz sighed to herself, shaking her head as she watched.

"I'm one of the best marksmen with a bow. How the heck am I not hitting this target?"

Topaz pulled out her scroll and typed something out before showing him. " _A bow isn't the same as a gun. You can't aim the same way."_

"So what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to aim and shoot?"

" _Start by aiming over the barrel, not to the side of it,"_ Topaz said.

"I thought I was."

' _Are you bracing the gun with your forward hand as well as your back one?"_

"You mean holding it with both hands? Yeah, I'm doing that."

" _But are you bracing it with both hands?"_

"What do you mean by brace?"

Topaz sighed before grabbing his arms and moving him, showing him what she meant. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So wait, we have to share a sparring class a month with the newbies?" Grun groaned as they headed to the sparring arena. "When did that come out?

"Well, we did share a class with second years as well," Azul replied. "It's to show new students a variety of combat scenarios, as well as knock some of them down a peg, those that think they can take on the world."

"A peg's fine, but between the two of us, we could probably knock them down a story or two."

"Not every time," Azul shrugged. "Never know what we'll discover," he finished, adjusting the straps of the sheathed broadsword on his hip.

"I guess." Grun sighed. "At least Pyrrha's here, so there is someone to give me a challenge later on."

"I'm guessing she's probably not going to want to fight too much," Azure said. "You guys said she just wants people to see her for who she is, not for a celebrity, right?"

"There is a difference between how you feel about fame, and how you feel about your craft," Grun noted. "Pyrrha has always been my best sparring partner next to Azul."

"Then it sounds like she'll be a challenge," Azure said.

"She isn't a world renowned fighter for nothing, you know."

Azure smiled. "She should be fun, then. After spending a year with you guys, it's hard to find someone who isn't so easy to fight."

"Except you," Grun teased, chuckling.

"Hey!" Azure growled. "I nearly beat you that one time."

"Yes. And then I started to only hold back half as much." Grun winked.

"You wish," Azure grinned. "I had you at at least seventy five percent. You have to give me at least a little more credit than that." He winked back.

"Best to always think your enemy is only at half power, my friend. You'll know better when they're giving it their all."

"And who says I was really trying with you?" Azure asked with a smirk.

"The mop of sweat? The panting? The fact that you sometimes question god as to why he made you think it was a good idea?" Grun chuckled.

"You sure you don't need a doctor, Grun? I think that last blow to the head may have been a bit too hard."

"Now, now, you two. Save all that for another time, unless you want to bring this into the class with everyone," Azul commented.

"Should we, Grun?" Azure asked.

"I'd hate to ruin your reputation in front of the newbies," Grun chuckled.

Azure simply rolled his eyes. "How about we volunteer for the sake of the demonstration?"

"If you're that anxious to get beaten."

Azure shrugged. "Can't get stronger if I don't lose a few times on the way."

Topaz rolled her eyes at her teammates' antics as they entered the classroom.

Glynda gave the same introductory speech, added a little bit about the welcome for returning students, then moved into the fatal question. "Do I have any volunteers?"

Azure raised his hand.

"Well, well, well, Azure Luz. I don't remember you participating too much last year. It's good to see you starting out. And was there anybody in particular you were hoping to fight?"

"If she doesn't mind, I'd like to fight Pyrrha." He smiled over at the warrior. "I'll probably get my butt whooped, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

The battle proved to be short lived, though Azure nearly gained the upper hand when he'd managed to knock Pyrrha off balance after discarding his tonfa, which had constantly been redirected whenever he tried attacking head on. Unfortunately, after that, Pyrrha utilized her shield to parry before swiping with her spear. Azure managed to dodge, but then he took a crippling kick to the stomach as Pyrrha launched herself off the floor with one hand. After that, it was simply a matter of wearing him down before Glynda called the match.

Pyrrha smiled as she extended a helping hand to the Faunus. "That was a good match."

"Thanks." Azure grinned in return, taking the proffered hand as the crowd cheered behind them. "I can see why Azul sponsored you now. You really are a great fighter."

"You know him?"

"We're teammates. Anyways, I guess we'll be seeing you around later." He retrieved his tonfa, then walked off the stage.

"Yeah, I guess we will."

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Glynda said. "Do we have any other volunteers?"

"I hear that you–" Grun pointed to Ruby as he approached the arena. "–Are kinda fast. What do you say to going a round with me?" He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders as he voiced the question.

"Kinda fast? _Kind_ of fast?" Ruby looked to Yang. "That's supposed to be smacktalk, right?" she whispered. When Yang nodded, ruby smirked. "Oh yeah? Well you're … really tall!" she said as she approached the ring.

The second Glynda gave the signal to start, the two figures became living blurs, constantly shifting and dashing. In fact, most of the observers could only really say it was a fight. The details were beyond them, other than the occasional sound of metal clashing on metal as the blurs struck one another with a powerful display of sparks and discharge. Ruby's scythe gave her the advantage with reach, but it meant she had to keep retreating whenever Grun got in close, which meant the two couldn't stop moving the entire fight. The gauges that marked their auras only seemed to register glancing blows as the two practically danced around each other until Glynda finally had to call for them to drop it as a tie. When they broke, both Grun and Ruby were panting heavily.

"She is fast," Grun admitted between long gasping breaths. This comment even got a small eye twitch reaction from Azul. The two combatants shook hands and dragged themselves back to their peer groups. Weiss did not look amused.

Weiss rose and raised her hand. "Miss Glynda, I would like to go next if it's alright with you."

Glynda looked down at her scroll. "We don't exactly have much time left after Grun and Ruby's match, but I suppose we could simply call it when time runs out if you really want to."

"Yes, please," Weiss said eagerly. She flipped from her seat in the balcony and pirouetted in mid-air before landing gracefully on the stage.

Glynda raised a critical eyebrow, but said nothing else. "And who is willing to face Weiss in combat?"

"I will, Miss Goodwitch," a familiar posh accent said as Violet Charmont leapt into the arena with a purple cape billowing behind him as he proffered a purple rose. "For the lady."

"Um, eww." Weiss looked at the token and its owner with disgust. "Is there a chance I could fight with anybody else? He's almost as bad as Jeanne is." A blonde in the crowd winced at the comment as he sat with his teammates.

"Why, Weiss, I'm hurt. We used to be such good friends."

"Yeah. That's before you became a total snob," Weiss shot back. "I can't believe you actually thought I'd want to date someone like you just because you got my father's approval." She shuddered. "You never even thought to ask me how I felt about it!"

Glynda cleared her throat. "If we stand here much longer, Miss Schnee, class will be dismissed. The two of you can sort out your issues on your own time. You're here to fight. To your places."

Weiss stormed off to her side of the arena, then entered into her combat stance as she drew her sword.

"Don't worry, darling, I promise to be gentle," Violet said with a mocking smile as he gripped his halberd with both hands.

Weiss smirked. "I won't."

"Begin!" Glynda cried.

Weiss launched herself forward, using her standard speed glyph to increase her momentum as she prepared to strike. Of course, she overestimated the power of her rapier and the fighting ability of Violet's halberd as he brought the weapon to bear, catching the rapier's blade at the top between the axe blade and the spike. He attempted to twist the weapon from her hand, but underestimated her grip, which resulted in one of history's most awkward pirouettes as the polearm forced Weiss to do a full turn. Weiss recovered, and moved forward with a lunge. Violet attempted to dodge, but was caught in the side, and a heavy chunk of his aura vanished as it attempted to defend against the normally lethal blow.

After that turning point the match ended quickly. Weiss kept herself inside the reach of Violet's weapon, forcing him to continually retreat. Finally with a flick of her rapier she sent Violet tripping over the arena's edge, and Glynda called disqualification.

Weiss turned disdainfully on her would-be-conqueror. "And by the way, the next time you come within ten feet of me, I'll freeze you solid." Then she made her way towards the bleachers and her team. A cold wind seemed to pass through the arena amidst the quiet whisperings of the students.

"All hail the Ice Queen," Grun whispered to Topaz. Then they chuckled.

* * *

Blake sat on the shoulder of the academy's statue looking up at the stars with her favorite novel laid to the side. She sighed heavily, and wiped a tear before it had the chance to fall.

"It looks like you made your choice."

Blake jumped, landing in a three point battle stance as she searched for the speaker.

"Easy, Blake. It's just me," Azure said as he came out from under the shadow of the statue.

"What do you want?" Blake asked with a tired sigh.

"Not much. Just wanted to find out what you chose."

"I'm not letting you touch me again."

"I don't have to, Blake. I just want you to tell me. You know I'm not the type to blab about things. Just tell me what you decided."

Blake's eyes stung with unshed tears as she glared down at Azure.

"I see," Azure said. "So he finally pushed over the edge."

"You don't even know who you're talking about," Blake lashed back.

"No, but I know he was important to you, and I know you were concerned where he was going. Something pushed you to finally leave. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Blake turned the other way as the tears began to fall. "Damn you, Azure."

"I'm sorry to make you upset. I had to make sure I could trust you."

"So you read into my _life_?"

"Your aura. There's a difference. I don't get everything. I get feelings, emotions, sometimes an image or two. It's kind of like looking into your heart. I'm not a psychic. All I can do is see what kind of person you are. The rest just sort of thrusts out at me if it's weighing heavy on someone. And he, whoever he is, was at the time."

"And that's supposed to make it all better, I suppose," she said cynically.

"No, that's a decision that you need to make yourself. You shouldn't be angry at me when he's the one who broke your heart." He tossed her a handkerchief. "Here. It's something my ma made me. Dry your tears. There's someone who wants to meet you."

Blake's body tensed. "Who?"

"That would be me," Azul commented, walking over to the two. "Nice to meet you, Blake. I am Azul."

"What do you want with me?" she asked as she clenched the handkerchief in her hand.

"Nothing, I just want to talk with you," Azul replied, waving dismissively.

"It seems a lot of people want to do that lately," she said dryly.

"Sorry for all the attention, but I have a few important questions. Everything you tell me will stay with me." He looked over to Azure. "Could you tell the team I'll be a bit late?"

Azure nodded. "No problem, Azul. We'll be waiting for you." With that, he walked off towards the dorms.

"Now then, as I am inclined to believe by your presence here, you are no longer affiliated with the White Fang, correct?"

"The White Fang are little more than vicious criminals." She sighed and shook her head.

"Blake, I need clear answers. I need to know I can trust you being here."

Blake let out a grim chuckle. "Trust. Now that's a good one. Trust runs two ways, and mine's been broken before. I'm not about to let it again."

"Then let me help with that," Azul commented, holding out a paper.

"And this is…?"

"A document clearing the theft of a _Gambol Shroud_ short sword and pistol weapon," Azul replied. "I'll show the first half of this trust, Blake. That weapon on your back is now _officially_ yours."

"How can you…?" Her eyes widened as she made the connection.

"To be fair, you did pretty good sneaking the weapon I made past my sight for awhile."

"You're Azul Strike. You're the head of Strike Co."

"Correct. The same one who dealt with several reports of weapon shipments being stolen by White Fang members," he replied. "Blake, I've looked through several reports on someone like you. I'm giving this to you to show I'm still willing to give you a chance. If you truly aren't a threat, I will burn the reports."

"All I want is for Faunus to be treated like people. The right way," she corrected.

"I don't blame you for wanting that. There aren't enough people with the mindset for that, sadly. So I'd like to ask a few questions. Nothing personal, if you're willing to answer…"

Blake shrugged. "Seems you already know plenty about me." She smiled ironically. "Sure. Why not?"

"I know reports, Blake. I would prefer to know you by conversation, rather than reports by a third party," Azul replied. "You aren't affiliated with the White Fang, at least not anymore. I get that now. The information I would like mostly involves a specific individual."

"I don't know how much I can tell you."

"If you think I'm talking about the leader, you're wrong. I want to know info on his second in command," Azul clarified. "Nickname, Saw." Azul sighed darkly. "The one who led the assault on Strike Co. four and a half years ago."

"What?" Blake nearly yelled.

"You never heard about it? A few members of the White Fang seemed to love bragging about it."

"He swore. He promised." Blake practically hissed with fury.

"You heard about the plan, didn't you?" Azul commented. "I bet you heard they never went through with it from your reaction."

"They told me they weren't responsible, that we didn't resort to murder. And I believed them." She shuddered. "Saw is an animal. All he cares about is causing pain and exerting dominance. He probably got off on that attack. Watching humans being rent limb from limb by grimm would whet his appetite."

"I plan on killing him," Azul replied flatly. "Seventy-two dead, thirty injured, and I got to come in the next day, trying to pick up what was left, to ensure my new employees trusted me, to prove I could lead just like my parents."

Blake stared silently ahead for a time. At last, she broke that silence. "Be careful, Strike. That kind of road is very narrow, and very easy to fall off from. I already watched one person go over that edge. I don't need to see another."

"You don't have to worry. I'm very direct in how I do things. My team can also ensure I stay on that path. I just want info on Saw, and I won't bother you about this anymore."

"Your friends had better be strong enough to pull you back then. Once you kill someone, it's almost impossible to stop."

"We're hunters in training, we'll soon be expected to make those hard choices almost every day," Azul replied sadly. "There are always more options, but… I can't forgive what he's done."

"I'm not sure if I can either." Blake began to make her way towards the dorms, her book in hand. "Just make sure you don't take his place."

"Never," Azul replied. After a few second he sighed. "Have a good night, Blake. When you feel ready to give me the information on him, you should know how to find me."

"Check your back pocket." And then she was gone.

Azul reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. After a moment he sighed. "First Grun starts doing that, now her?" he muttered, heading towards his team's dorm.

* * *

"You know, I'm beginning to really wonder how this blonde kid got into beacon," Grun said as the group watched across the courtyard. Jaune Arc tripped for the third time in his journey across the courtyard. "I've seen uncoordinated people before, but he makes it into an art form."

Azure shrugged. "Oh, he's probably the stereotypical hero with some kind of superpower buried deep inside that comes out at just the right moment when a deus ex is needed," he said sarcastically. Then he smirked, followed immediately by a wince as Jaune experienced his fourth face fall in a row. "Can't help but feel a little sorry for the guy."

"And sensing weakness, the idioticus bullicus begins to stalk its prey," Grun spoke as he noticed Cardigan, the current alpha bully of the first year class, and his cronies making there way across the courtyard on a beeline for Jaune. "The pack will follow the potential butt of their immature joke until an opportunity to corner it presents itself. It will then proceed to surround the potential victim while the alpha male struts and howls. This ritual seems to serve no purpose other than to stroke his own massive ego to the rest of the pack."

"Think we should do something?" Azul questioned.

"Right now if we interfere, it'll just make things harder for him. We need to wait until they cross a line." Grun shrugged. "Following people is not a crime. Believe me; I've had to use that defense in court before."

"But what exactly would be classified as too far? And wait … is that Pyrrha I see over there behind the statue?" Azure asked.

"Okay, then he's good," Grun said.

"Good how?"

Topaz facepalmed, shook her head, then rolled her eyes before pointing towards the two and pantomiming a heart.

"No, really?" Azure asked.

"Me to velvet is how Pyrrha wishes she was to Jaune," Grun said, also deadpanning.

"Huh. Who'd have thunk?" Azure said as he laid back on the grass and soaked up the sun's rays.

"So … seems Ugly McHat is causing more trouble around vale," Grun said, pulling out a paper and tossing it down.

"All it says is that dust shops have been getting hit, along with some weapons and munitions transports. What makes you think you know who it is? And who the heck is Ugly McHat supposed to be?"

Grun looked to Azul "I thought you told him."

"I ... may have forgotten. I was a little busy," Azul replied.

"So is someone going to tell me or what?" Azure asked.

"This guy, Roman Torchwick, has been out and about in Vale for a bit now. A while ago Grun and I ran into him when I offered to take over for a weapon shipment ... for said reason. As of the last few months, he's been spotted working other jobs than just weapon theft. Now it's dust, munitions, even a few Atlas products mixed in like scrolls. So it's safe to say he's working big time now."

Azure whistled. "So what, are you guys planning on setting up a trap or something?"

"He's not messing with Strike Co. anymore. He learned from the last encounter, and I may have upped security on transports. As for trapping, the police can deal with him."

"And by that he means that he's waiting for something obvious to come up, so he can wait in the shadows and slow clap when Roman's patting himself on the back before beating him up." Grun chuckled. "He likes to act cold sometimes."

"I kinda find it funny how Atlas can't stop him from stealing their shipments, but he refuses to go near mine now."

"You wouldn't let Jimmy go unavenged," grun said

"So what, we just keep on testing our skills and getting better till that big event happens?" Azure asked.

"I honestly don't care that much how it goes. I have bigger problems to deal with," Azul replied simply.

Topaz nodded, trying her best to gesture fangs, which ended up just looking silly.

"Uh … are you trying to do a spider or something, Topaz?" Azure asked.

Topaz shrugged and gestured for them to carry on.

"So are you guys ready for Ooblek's history class? I hear he's going over the human Faunus war this month," Azure said.

"Read it, saw the movie, got the T-shirt," Grun said in a bored tone. This subject always seemed to make him owly.

"I never really got to study it much growing up. It sounds fascinating."

"Humans decided they wanted us all in one island zoo that they could control. We didn't like that, and fought back. They managed to just barely win, but it was decided that the whole containing all Faunus on an island thing was going too far, so here we are today."

"I bet Velvet would like to hear about it," Azure said slyly. "She is going to be there today, after all."

"The war isn't some time of glory, Azure. It was a time where we got lucky and managed to keep ourselves from being caged. Then we got swelled heads and started making crazy legends to tell our kids so they could feel proud. That's all myths and legends. Fairytales."

"Even the ones about your ancestors?"

"What? That I come from some magical warrior race that turned the tide of the war until they got too confident? That was something my father told himself so he could sleep at night, Azure, a seed of pride to keep away the ghosts of the past."

Azure rose and stared Grun square in the face. "Sounds like I was right when we fought at orientation. You really do have issues."

"Yeah, well that's no business of yours." Grun let out a low growl as he marched towards class.

Azure sighed and shook his head. "You know, he's not going to get full mastery till he can let that anger go."

"Azure, you're tapping on thin ice. I'd suggest you be a little less blunt on something like that," Azul said.

"With all due respect, Azul, he's the one that chose to get upset, and completely misinterpreted what I was saying. I'm not about to back down because of that. It wouldn't do either of us any good if I did."

"I can't see how he could misinterpret 'I was right, you have issues,' Azul replied with a raised brow.

Azure groaned. "I meant the earlier stuff. That last comment, I'll admit, was pride and backlash at hostility."

"Mhmm. The pushing point," Azul replied. "Just got to learn those ticks to keep yourself from reacting automatically to it."

"His or mine?"

"...Yes."

* * *

The cafeteria was loud and smelled of rich food. The new addition of students had led to the need for more tables than usual as the four continued to eat. Grun, like usual, was filling his stomach as fast and efficiently as possible. Azure was running at a close second with Azul and Topaz running far behind. After an effusive greeting from a certain random pink-haired girl, they'd been able to eat in peace. Team Ventum were just a few tables down, and Tor and Endon waved, grinning as each dug into their drumsticks. Violet ate daintily with knife and fork. Midas followed his example, looking with disdain at their teammates, even as he stole the occasional lustful glance towards Weiss, though whether it was her looks or her money that drew him remained a mystery.

Azul sighed as he pulled out his scroll and tapped at the screen for a moment before putting it away once again. "Welp, looks like I need to chat with Yang about ammo consumption."

"How much has she been using lately?" Azure asked.

" _Way_ too much," he replied. "She shoots every punch she throws almost."

"Well, it _is_ her main weapon."

"She's using her dust-laced ammunition faster than her normal rounds," Azul replied flatly. "For normal fights or sparing matches…"

"Okay, that I can understand then. You could always do it right now, you know. She's right over there."

After a moment Azul got up. "Yeah, probably best to do it now…"

As Azul made his way over to Team RWBY's table, where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were meeting, a sudden burst of laughter caught the attention of the group as Cardin Winchester and his team stood, knelt, or sat around Velvet, who had been eating alone. Sky Lark, one of Cardin's cronies, was holding his hands above his head and wiggling them back and forth while his companions joined in their laughter. Velvet scooted uncomfortably away from Cardin. Grun's eyes slitted as they shifted and locked on Cardin Winchester. He put his fork, which was still loaded with a heap of eggs, down, and watched them closely. Topaz lowered her sunglasses, looking in surprise down at Grun's untouched shovelful of food before staring intently at the bullies in question.

"If he tries anything, I want in," Azure said suddenly as he cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowing. "There's nothing I hate more than a bully."

"You got it," Grun said as he idly cracked his neck.

It wasn't so much a matter of if Cardin and his team tried anything, but when. A few minutes later Velvet was calling out in pain and asking Cardin to stop as he forcefully tugged one of her ears. His cronies continued to laugh at the antics.

"I told you it was real," Cardin said as he turned to his friends, still laughing.

"What a freak," Russel Thrush, the leanest and least armored of the bunch said as his hair waved like a whitish-yellow flame back and forth on top of his shaved head.

Grun was practically running as he made his way over. "Now, gentlemen," he said, tapping on Cardin's shoulder. "You really, really want to take that back and leave the lady alone." His left arm shook slightly as wisps of wind swam around it. The other three's laughter began to die.

"Otherwise, you could say there'd be trouble," Azure said as strode up to join his teammate. His horse ears stood tall and proud out from his mane-like hair.

"Right, and what are you going–" cardin had started to speak confidently as he turned, only to find himself staring right at Grun's chest. Slowly his head tilted back, and back, until he locked eyes with Grun. His face paled noticeably.

"You have a problem with Faunus. Probably some rich boy suckling off pappa's money teat and figuring he's untouchable. Well let me make this clear," he said, putting a protective arm around Velvet. " _This_ is my girlfriend. If she chose to, she could have wiped the floor with all your sorry asses, but she's too kind hearted for that." He reached out and grasped Thrush's shirt without turning his head, then lifted the struggling boy off the ground. "Four o'clock on the courtyard. Meet us there. Don't show up…" Grun tossed Thrush away, causing the boy to land on a flat, currently cleared stretch of table three feet away. "And I'll find you. You got that, pretty boy?"

Thrush groaned, rubbing his head as a wreath of chiding Velvet heads circled around him, beating him with their ears.

"Oh, and in case any of you other gentlemen get any ideas, even assuming you _could_ manage to gang up on Grun and match him, not very likely, I'll be there to back him up. And so will the rest of our team," Azure said as he fixed the others with a level glare. "I'd suggest tending to your teammate for now. We'll see you soon."

Cardin was sweating bullets. He only nodded as his friends watched, unsure of what to do.

"So now I'm going to count to ten, but my friend here started counting five seconds ago, and I can't account for what he'll do if you're still in front of us when he reaches ten. When I reach it, it probably won't matter, because Azure's crazy. Now. One..."

Cardin toppled out of his chair and onto the floor, his hands scrabbling against the floor for traction as his armor scraped against the tile. Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark both strove to be ahead of the other in their hasty retreat, shoving, tripping, and otherwise fighting before one lost his balance. Grabbing the other's armor, they clattered and rolled until they ran into Cardin, then kept on rolling until they slammed against the cafeteria doors, the sudden impact breaking them apart. Their eyes seemed to spiral as they sat there, dazed for a few more seconds, until one word roared over the air, searing them back into consciousness with pure fear.

"Ten!"

Three dust clouds shaped just like the bullies in question hovered in the air before two blasts of wind smashed them together and distributed them across the sunbeams, making for an almost divine effect as the light from the windows washed over the three Faunus. Grif held his arm out, a green glow showing the tight control of his semblance while Azure held a pulsing green crystal in his hands, his own aura flaring white.

The cafeteria was silent for a time. Velvet blushed as she nestled up in Grun's embrace. Pyrrha smiled in approval, even as Nora burst into a spirited cheer, clapping at the display and hooting in approval.

Azure pocketed the shrunken dust crystal and patted the excess off his hands, even as he made his way over to Thrush. He laid his hands on Thrush's torso and activated his semblance, merging the two auras together, even as Thrush began to return to full consciousness. Azure broke the contact as quickly as possible, his face filled with disgust. "Get out," he said through clenched teeth.

"You can't–"

"Out!" Azure roared, his hands balled into fists. The air around him began to sizzle and crack as one of his pouches glowed.

Suddenly perceiving that he was completely and utterly alone with a Faunus that could hurl raw elemental fury at will, Thrush did the one thing that made sense under the circumstances. He ran.

Grun looked down to velvet. "You'll be there, right?"

"If you want me to be." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For you, I'd have taken on much worse then some idiots who think they're alpha dogs."

"I think I'll take this. I'd prefer to keep dating you in one piece," she said with a smirk.

"You have so little faith in me." He grinned, kissing her head. "Find Coco and stay with her today, okay?"

"Grun–"

"No buts. You're powerful, I know that, but you wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was a grimm, and they use that against you."

Velvet sighed in defeat. "All right."

"I love you," he said, kissing her again. "But I've got to eat."

Velvet giggled. "Worked up an appetite saving the damsel in distress, huh? Go on, ya big lug. I'll see you later." She winked playfully at him, got up on her tiptoes to kiss him, then left.

Azure took a deep breath, then released it explosively as he joined his friend. "Never, in all my life, have I ever felt an aura that clogged with egotism and sadism. It's left a bad taste in my mouth. Mind if we have an eating contest to get it out?"

"Sure. And then we'll talk," Grun said, piling his plate with more food. "This has to go right."

"Sure, but only after we're full, okay? Hey, Topaz! You get to be the judge!"

Topaz rolled her eyes, pushed her glasses back up, shook her head, and smiled as the two took their places. Raising her arm, she looked to each to make sure they were primed, then chopped.

Azul sighed from his seated position away from the group, watching the events that played out. "Guess I'll add that to the notes and reminders…"

"Why? It's not like you have to go," Yang noted

"That's my team, so I probably should go," Azul said as he gestured the group.

"Didn't you have something to say? You're not the type of guy to do stuff without some sort of reason," Yang noted.

"You don't really know me well enough to make that assumption, but you're somewhat right. I need to talk to you about your munitions. You're burning through them _too quickly_."

"They're bullets. Aren't they made to be shot?"

"Yes, the problem that I'm trying to mention though is your use of the _incendiary dust rounds_ in normal and _easy_ fights."

"I like the blast it gives," she shrugged, "plus it gives great uplift."

"Yes, but you're using them so freely, and at a rate that is abnormally high," Azul replied, sighing afterwards. "Dust-laced ammo is not easy to make, Yang. And did Ruby tell you what I told her to tell you?" Azul asked, looking over to Ruby.

Ruby looked away whistling innocently to herself.

"That's a no.… Listen, Yang. To keep up with your use, you're going to double the yearly cost, because I have to order the teams to make double the rounds. You're working with twenty-five thousand lien yearly, but if you really want to use that much ammo this often, you're going to have to pay fifty thousand at this rate."

"Meh. Dad's got money." Yang shrugged.

"Taiyang's been begging me to either talk you down from this use rate, or for me to lower the price," Azul replied flatly.

"Fine, I'll cut back." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we can talk about adjusting the creation rate, just cut back a little. You don't need to stop using them."

"Yeah, whatever," Yang said.

"All right, that's all I needed to talk about. Development team has been at my back to talk to you about it," Azul said, standing up. "Good seeing you again. And Ruby," he glanced over. "Remember. Five or less."

As Azul walked away, Yang punched into the air, letting off a loud shot. "Whoops. Misfire," she said.

Azul simply gave a small grin as he turned around, still moving towards his group. "Hey, it happens. Though the more I think on it, the dev team would probably love a break from making your ammo." His grin turned sinister.

Yang just rolled her eyes before grinning.


	8. Chapter 007

Hey, guys. Just a quick little note. For those of you who are enjoying this fic, or even if you're not, my fellow writers and I would love to hear your input on each of the chapters. Please comment and review all that you like. We love to hear and see how people are enjoying the story. With that being said, thank you for coming to this small corner of the internet to read a few RWBY lovers' creative works. See you soon.

* * *

RWBY: Remnants

Chapter 007

Act 2

* * *

The courtyard was packed with ring upon ring and layer upon layer of students as Grun limbered up his shoulders and cracked his neck. Azure and Velvet sat a little ways further back on a nearby bench, waiting for Cardin to show. The air was tense as the students awaited the clash that would forever decide the standing of Cardin as either an alpha male or a sad boy trying to act tough.

A few minutes later Cardin showed up, tailed by his teammates. He had polished his armor and come to the courtyard with his chest out and a cocky grin on his face. But even as he approached, his pace seemed slower, less sure. It took ages for him to strut across the courtyard, until he stood directly opposite the man who had dared to try to intimidate him. It was then that he noticed that rather than wearing his battle gear, Grun stood smirking confidently with his shirt off.

"You had the gall to call me out, and you're not even dressed to fight."

"I never said we were going to fight." Grun smiled, rolling his shoulders a bit. "If it was a fight, you'd probably be ready for the emergency ward before Glynda could get out here to break us up." There was no bragging in the Faunus' tone. He stated the sentence as though it were simply fact. "You may be unbearable, but you're a fellow huntsman, and I don't want to take that away from you, so the challenge is simple: first man to reach two hundred pushups wins." He casually got down on the ground, his feet together, hands braced shoulder-width apart.

"What?" Cardin said as his mind began to register what Grun had said, and more importantly, what it meant..

"Maybe you're right. That's clearly not fair. You're wearing armor," Grun said, causing a few of the members in the crowd to giggle. The giggling soon turned to laughter as Grun looked back. "Hey, Velvet, come here," he shouted and scanned the crowd. "And you, ma'am, with the orange hair, can you come here, please?"

"You've got it, berzerker muscle man!" the girl said cheerfully as she zoomed up to the pair. A young hunter wearing a green vest of some kind with black hair just shook his head sadly as he held a hand against his face.

"Okay, girls, one of you sit on each side of my back. Keep your feet up at all times, if you don't mind," Grun said, shifting his weight onto one hand to gesture to his back with a thumb before returning his hand to the ground.

Velvet giggled as she got on. "Are you sure we're going to be enough, Grun?"

"Unfortunately, I only have so much back," Grun replied. "Now then, let's get someone to referee," Grun called out to the crowd.

"What is going on here?" Glynda's voice boomed over the courtyard as she pushed her way through. The students parted like a wave at her advance.

"Just a friendly competition," Grun said. "It's perfectly permissible within statute three hundred and thirty, paragraph six, subsection two of the school's policy on spontaneous competitions."

"Did I hear somebody say competition?" Ozpin's cool voice asked. The headmaster slowly approached as he sipped from his mug of tea. "What an excellent idea. What are the terms? I'll gladly officiate."

Cardin, who had been prepared to get to his feet thinking Glynda was going to call everything off, spluttered for a moment.

"Thank you, Ozzy." Grun smirked, even as Glynda bristled at his casual address. "Shall we have a countdown from three?"

"Assuming the both of you are ready, of course," Ozpin agreed, not even blinking at what could easily be regarded as a blatant lack of respect. " _Are_ you, Mister Winchester?"

Stuck with no way out, Cardin nodded as he prepared himself for what was to come. His face grew determined. His rep was on the line, both for his team and the school. It wasn't a matter of wanting to win; he _had_ to win.

"And you, Mister Graphson?"

"Ready and waiting, Ozzy," Grun said with a cheeky grin.

"Then take your positions," Ozpin ordered.

Cardin did so. Grun had been in position already.

"I assume there's a good reason why you have two of your fellow students on your back, Grun?"

"Cardin is wearing armor, Sir. I am all about fair play."

Ozpin shrugged. "Alright." He raised his cane. "On your mark. Get set." His cane came down sharply. "Go!"

To Cardin's credit, he started out strong, keeping up with Grun steadily for the first twenty or so pushups. He smirked to himself as he realized he might actually be able to win this. His armor was far lighter than two living people. After twenty, Cardin's arms began to burn. By thirty the ache spread deep into his muscles, and he was forced to slow down a bit. He looked to the side, expecting to see similar fatigue in Grun; however, the Faunus seemed undeterred. Grun grimaced, but showed no other signs of slowing as muscle and sinew continued to pull and push in solid, constant succession.

By the time Cardin had reached fifty pushups, Grun had reached eighty, and by the time he reached eighty, Grun had done one hundred thirty. The state of things was obvious, and the crowd cheered Grun on as he finished his two hundred, but Grun didn't stop there. He kept going as Cardin worked hard to at least finish his original two hundred. Grun continued, hardly showing any strain after passing the marker. Two twenty, two fifty, three hundred, three fifty. Finally, Cardin finished his set and rolled onto his back, panting as Grun reached his four hundredth pushup. Now he finally looked tired. By four fifty he was sweating. Finally, Grun signaled he was done at five hundred pushups.

The crowd cheered as Nora and Velvet got to their feet before helping the exhausted man up. Someone brought a bottle of water, which Grun accepted gratefully and chugged down.

"And the clear winner is Grun Graphson," Ozpin announced with a hint of a smile. The gathered crowd cheered as Velvet raised one of Grun's gauntleted hands up in the air. "A most stirring match. I haven't seen such a fine rivalry since I was in the academy with Qrow and his sister."

"Thanks, Ozzy," Grun said, panting slightly. "That means a lot."

"Will our combatants shake hands? It's tradition, you know," Glynda said.

Grun smiled wide as he offered one of his hands to Cardin. The armored boy looked almost in pain as he took the hand and shook it.

"Alright, students, the match is over. Time to get back to your studies. Go on," Glynda said, making a shooing gesture with her rider's crop.

Grun swept velvet up in one motion and sat her on his shoulder as he walked away proudly. "I hope that pleased you, my lady."

Velvet leaned down and kissed Grun on the cheek. "My white knight."

Meanwhile, off in a corner, Cardin angrily shoved Jaune into a fountain before pressing on, stomping all the way as he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Wow, Cardin's been having a really bad week, hasn't he? First Grun humiliates him in front of the whole school, then Pyrrha makes him look bad in front of Doctor Oobleck, and now he's tripping over his own feet because he's so mad at the rest of us for being more mature than he is. I mean seriously, I must've caught him tailing us at least a good ten times," Azure said as the four friends made their way to the mess hall for a well deserved dinner.

"Here is a question. Have you noticed blondie's been acting funny?" Grun asked "Not yang. The guy Cardin was always picking on."

"Jaune? Yeah, he's apparently been doing a lot away from his team," Azul replied. "At least from what Pyrrha says."

"When is she going to tell him she likes him anyways? She's been dancing around that one for a while now," Azure pointed out.

"You act like it's the easiest thing in the world," Grun said.

"Look, I know I'm no expert, especially since I haven't had to try it myself, but the least she could do is maybe ask him out on a date. I mean, it's better than having Weiss threatening to freeze him every time he tries to impress her."

"It's the first step that's the hardest." Grun shrugged. "Once you get that done, it gets a bit easier, but the first step, as they say, is a doozy."

Topaz nodded energetically in agreement and kicked a stray pebble a little ways.

"Say, Topaz, have you ever been on a date before?" Azure asked curiously.

Topaz 's eyes darted to Azul, who was tapping away at his scroll, before returning to the ground. She blushed and shook her head.

"Me neither." Azure shrugged. "Never really felt the attraction, so I never asked anyone."

" _All things in time, right?"_ she typed.

Azure shrugged again. "I guess."

"Hey, quick question. When are we supposed to have that trip to the Forever Fall Forest?" Azul asked.

"I think that's supposed to be Wednesday, isn't it?" Azure asked, even as he pulled out his scroll to check.

"If so, good. It looks like I need to make a trip to Strike Co. on Thursday." Azul sighed. "Glad Ozpin settled the fact that I have a business to run as well…"

"Why don't you take Topaz along? I know she really loved visiting last time, and she makes for pretty good company," Azure said casually as he continued to run through his schedule.

Topaz gave Azure a blank stare, completely unsure how to take this as she fingered the purse that would turn into her rifle at the press of a button.

Azul turned towards Topaz. "Want to go? I could always use the company."

She nodded, smiling at Azul.

Azul smiled in return. "All right, I'll get that cleared. Hopefully things will go smoother this time."

"Worst case scenario, you get another workout and maybe get to beat up those street thugs you mentioned earlier," Azure said.

"Oh no. I'm going to Strike Co. to deal with a routine facility inspection. The problem last time was some issues with the testing wing of the facility."

"Like a faulty seal or something exploding?"

"We were testing gravity dust that day on prototype weapons."

"What happened?"

"It collapsed into a small iron-and-concrete ball, damaging some of the testing rooms. Too much dust inside the RPG."

"Ed again?" Grun asked.

"Yeah…."

"You know, it's a wonder a guy so accident prone is so skilled at dust manipulation." Grun shook his head.

"Can't be perfect at it, sadly. Everyone makes mistakes. His just happen to be quite major when they happen."

"At least it was just hospital bills. No one died... That time at least."

"Yep."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, gather round. Forever Fall Forest is a fertile valley, and one of the only places in the world where the famous red tree sap can be harvested. First years, your assignment today is to work together in your teams to harvest one bottle each. A second year security detail will be included as a part of this assignment to stave off any of the higher level grimm, but they've been left with instructions to let low levels through, so keep on your guard," Glynda instructed. "That having been said, do you have any questions?"

Nobody responded.

"Excellent. Then take your bottles and file into the dropship. We should be landing in the area within a half hour."

The trip proved to be a fairly uneventful one, and the lush forest stretched below in its red valley between the mountains. A small series of tracks looked almost like a river as they twisted and turned along the valley floor. Blake let loose an involuntary shudder as she looked down on those red trees.

"You doing okay, Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake shook her head to clear it. "What? Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just … have some bad memories here is all."

Yang put her arm around Blake's shoulders and pulled her close with her usual grin. "Then let's make some good ones together this time."

Blake let loose just a hint of a smile. "You know what? I'd like that."

* * *

"So, I'm bored. Anybody else feeling bored?" Azure asked.

"Well, it's beowulves and ursas," Grun said with a shrug as he and Azul tossed one of the last beowulves they'd encountered between them. "Not exactly challenging."

Azure sighed. "It'd be nice if we could get a little more of a challenge, but I guess I should be grateful. Better not to have to worry about grimm hurting people."

"So far it's been small segments of packs, but where they roam, there is bound to be more along the trail," Azul replied. "And almost every pack has a leader."

"Yeah, but we can't go hunting for them, remember? We have to hold the perimeter," Azure pointed out.

"Who said we needed to hunt them? The pack is bound to move through this region."

"Well, if Cardin is there, he's bound to draw them to him. Think we should try to get closer to him and his gang?"

"Two steps ahead of you."

"You planted a tracker on them?" Grun looked to Azul.

"Why do you think I kept making us relocate?"

"Because you're hoping to find an older ursa so we actually get some fun?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to make Cardin scream like a little girl? I mean he's got it coming to him with how badly he's been treating Jaune lately," Azure noted.

"Cardin deserves to be punished, yes. Not killed," Azul replied.

"You do realize Pyrrha's right there with them, right? She can kill it before it gets the chance to try anything."

"Hey, we were told to let some grimm through," Azul shrugged.

"It's not our fault if the beowulves were attacking us in droves and an ursa slipped through." Grun shrugged.

"Did they?" Azure asked.

Topaz punched him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…"

A low rumble filled the air as red eyes blinked and peered out from behind the seven-foot-high bushes. This was followed by a great deal of rustling.

"Delightful." Azul sighed.

"Ohoho, big boy this time." Grun chuckled. "Your call, Azul."

"The usual. No mercy."

Azure sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then let the bloodbath begin."

Topaz grinned as she prepped her rocket launcher.

Grun didn't even hesitate. When the ursa's large head came into view, he was charging in an instant, slashing at its sides as it attempted to catch him. Topaz waited for it to turn broadside and then released her rocket, hitting the beast square in the side. The shock from the blast caused Grun to slow temporarily. Azure used his aura to boost his jumping capabilities, and then he fired a cluster of fire dust arrows around the creature, unleashing gouts of flame to confuse it and keep it caged. Eventually the onslaught forced the ursa's knee to buckle, and Grun dashed forward, tearing the beast's exposed throat out with his talons. The creature let out gargled howl before vanishing.

"Well, that was easy," Azure said with a grin, only for three more very angry ursas to lunge out of the underbrush and take the first one's place. "Or maybe not."

"You said something, so… you should have expected that," Azul commented as he unholstered his magnum pistols.

"Would you be upset if I said I was kind of counting on it?"

Grun didn't say anything. His eyes slitted as he charged the next ursa, snarling and tearing fiercely into it.

Azure reached into his belt and pulled out a sturdy knife with a blue dust crystal embedded into its pommel. He raced to build up momentum at the charging ursa until just the right moment before sliding underneath and slicing up with the knife, letting his momentum do most of the work as a trail of ice crystals followed in the sharp blade's wake.

Azul and Topaz let loose on the final one with their guns, laying into the beast with a wall of ammunition. Even as it charged towards them its body began to disintegrate.

* * *

"What an eventful and interesting trip," Azul commented sarcastically as he placed a jar of red sap on one of the desks. "All for a sweet sap that I'll pass on."

"Then I'll gladly take it off your hands," Grun said as he swiftly seized the substance in question and unscrewed the lid.

"Hey, aren't we going to make that into syrup for our pancakes tomorrow?" Azure asked.

"I saw someone drinking that stuff right out of the jar just after extracting it. Seems like it's more a matter of preference," Azul replied.

"I just burned a large amount of calories, so forgive my impatience." Grun rolled his eyes as he took a swig of the red sap.

"Way too sweet for my taste." Azul shook his head as he returned to his desk.

"But did you see that look on Cardin's face? Seriously, I had no idea the guy could scream so much like a little girl. No offense meant, Topaz," Azure said hastily.

Topaz shrugged.

"That Jaune guy has some strength, if what I heard was right. Pyrrha mentioned that while she helped him when he was fighting the ursa, she didn't help any of his attacks. She said he cleaved its head clean off," Azul commented.

"I'm not that surprised," Azure said. "When you're protecting the people you care about, things just sort of change for you."

"Meh. Still takes a lot to cleave an Ursa." Grun shrugged. "I've seen desperate people fail at it before."

"Maybe we should keep a closer eye on Jaune then," Azure said.

"It's funny 'cause you think we haven't been," Grun chuckled as he finished Azul's jar. "Ordinary blond guy walking in with _that_ weapon? No name, no known semblance? Azul's had an eye on him for a while."

"Fair enough. So what now? We've got the Vytal Festival coming up in just a few months. Shouldn't we be working on our team exercises?" Azure asked.

"Any news about the team coming from Mistral this year?" Grif asked.

"You know how Ozpin is. He's always hush hush about this kind of stuff. We'd probably have to hack the school to find out."

"And that's an issue?"

"Well, it is technically breaking the law, and cheating, but knowing you two, you'll probably do it anyways, so I guess I'm in," Azure sighed.

"It's only breaking the law if you're looking up something legitimately classified, or wiping criminal records, stuff like that."

"You make it sound like you've done stuff like this before."

Grun looked to Azul. "Let's just say that despite proof to the contrary, the officials were ... unwilling to wipe murder charges from my record."

"The law can sometimes be blind, on both sides," Azul commented.

"Figures as much." Azure shrugged. "So what's the game plan?"

"Keep an eye on the new arrivals from the other kingdoms, and take notes," Azul replied. "I hear some students are arriving from Vacuo next week."

"Any word on whatever Ironface is coming up with?" Grun asked

"Iron Face?" Azure asked.

"Headmaster and General Ironwood of Atlas," Azul clarified. "Sometime in the next few weeks, as his letter states. He's still trying."

"Trying what?"

"From what we can tell, he's got Atlas working on some super secret project involving aura." Grun shrugged. "Also, he may be mobilizing his army into Vale during the festival."

"Why?"

"He's paranoid," Grun said. "He believes the only way to secure the safety of everyone is a big freakin' army, like a total idiot."

"So basically, he doesn't trust the huntsmen and huntresses, not even his own students," Azure said, frowning.

"His own students are the army," Grun spat. "They're brainwashed from the moment they join the academy, so when they graduate, they become good little soldiers."

"I take it you've seen some of the training," Vital blanched.

"We both get to see it whenever Ironwood comes over. As headmaster and general of Atlas, he tends to have his hands in every field, including their weapons manufacturing," Azul explained.

"Wait, does that mean every student is forced to use a gun for their weapon? I mean, I haven't seen much else from their videos."

"Yes, and this is why he's failed at a hostile takeover of Strike Co. fifteen, no wait, sixteen? Times. I've started bringing Azul popcorn to the board meetings when it happens."

"Interestingly enough, I heard recently that they are giving students more free reign for weapon combos now." Azul shrugged. "But yeah, he wants our special weapon blueprints and other company secrets."

"Seriously? Isn't that going a bit far?"

"Strike Co. dominates the competitive field. While Atlas has more sales, Strike Co. holds the market for higher up huntsmen and competitive fighters."

"So quality versus quantity again."

"Strike Co. encourages individuality. The weapon parts are made to interact with nearly any other part, giving the customer as many options as physically possible for their weapons," Grun noted. "There is no corner cutting, no 'good enough.' I once saw one of the assembly line guys throw away a part he made, simply because the blade had gotten shaved a centimeter too thin. You think Atlas is willing to guarantee that kind of care?"

"I wouldn't know," Azure said honestly.

"The answer is they don't," Azul commented as he opened a drawer on his desk.

"I'm going to hit the mess," Grun said, heading for the door. "Catch you guys later."

"See ya," Azure said with a casual wave, then turned to Topaz. "So what do you want to do?"

Topaz gestured to her gun as she headed for the door. Little more needed to be said. She was headed for the range.

Azure sighed. "Guess I should be working more on switching from close to long range and trying to combo if I can." He shrugged. "See you later, Azul."

Azul gave a faint wave as he began his work. Less than five minutes after Azure had left, the door opened again. Topaz silently walked over to Azul and tapped him on the shoulder.

Azul hummed in question as he turned towards Topaz. "Yes?"

With a nearly completely red face, she grabbed the back of Azul's head, pulled her face to his, and kissed him. Moments later, she let go and left as quickly as she could out the door and back down the hall.

Azul's brain took a few moments to process what had just happened before he stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over as he chased after her.

* * *

Grun had found no food at the mess hall, so he had made his way into the city proper. Technically, students weren't supposed to leave school grounds without permission, but he figured Ozpin would understand. Having found a bakery, Grun exited carrying a box of pastries. He happily snacked on each new sweet as he walked down the street, polishing each off in less than a minute, that was, until he ended up running into what looked like a young girl, but had felt more like a lamp post.

"Ugh," Grun groaned. "Uh, sorry there," he said as he rubbed his chest. Even through his aura, it still smarted.

"It's all my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you back up," the girl said. She wore a simple blouse with a skirt attachment held by two shoulder straps. A black and green neck guard protected her head and complemented her vivid green eyes. Black stockings reached up to her thighs to cover the rest of her legs. She reached down and yanked Grun back onto his feet with frightening efficiency, even to the point of nearly throwing Grun into the air.

"Wow. For such a tiny thing, you've sure got some power," Grun noted. "Surprised I haven't seen you up at the academy."

"Academy? Oh, you must mean Beacon. I will be visiting there soon, but my father asked for me to wait until he arrived before we go. I come from Atlas. Where are you from?" She asked, eying the tattoos curiously. "And why do you have those markings on your body?"

"They distract people, and make them ask questions." Grun laughed before looking around. Finding his box of pasties still mostly fine, he smiled. Care for one, Miss…?" he trailed off expectantly.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself." She immediately lunged into his comfort zone and clamped onto Grun's free hand before vigorously shaking it. "Salutations! My name is Penny." So enthusiastic was she, that she didn't even notice the pastry she had just crushed in the Faunus' hand. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Grun." Grun nodded. "So I take it you're out here for the festival?"

"Yes I am. My Father wants me to compete." She smiled. "I am combat ready," she said proudly.

"You're a lot less … Atlas military than most of the huntresses from Atlas," Grun observed.

"My father had me privately tutored." She frowned. "He … thought it for the best."

"Given the policies Atlas academy has accepted, it probably was. Oh, no offense or anything," Grun noted. "Still, if you're competing in the festival, you must be a pretty competent fighter. Perhaps we'll get to face each other." Grun smiled.

"I will be looking forward to it!" Then she looked behind Grun's shoulder and frowned slightly. "I have to be going now, but it was nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again. Goodbye!" And then she ran back down the street as fast as she could before getting lost in the crowd.

Grun raised an eyebrow as she walked away. He'd have to ask Azul if he'd heard anything about this Penny. None of Grun's personal sources had mentioned her. He went to grab another pastry as he turned back towards the academy when he suddenly stopped, staring at the plates on the gauntleted hand he had shook with her. It was minor. Maybe he'd missed it before, but he could swear that dent hadn't been there that morning.

* * *

Topaz blushed as she slowly turned the straw in her drink. The pair had once again returned to the mexican restaurant, but after the whole first reaction with the kiss, neither had been able to act quite the same again.

"So … uh," Azul tried to start, "I think I've finally figured out what Grun kept hinting to me."

Topaz was beet-red, unable to type anything at the moment, as she had no words.

"I, uh, I feel like I should have noticed sooner. I'm not really used to this sort of thing. I kind of became numb to it over time, so I tend to miss the signs. Doesn't help most of the 'relationships' before were somewhat ... fake," Azul said as he scratched the back of his head.

" _I shouldn't have been so… forward."_

"It's for the best you were. Otherwise I would have never known or acknowledged it."

" _Still, I don't want to be one of those girls I've seen you glare at."_

"You are nothing like them. All they're after is money," Azul said firmly. "You haven't even hinted towards it."

" _You always seemed so focused on your work. Grun's said before that you can go for days without moving from your desk when you have work to do, and then with what happened last year, and the discovery about the White Fang, I guess it always seemed a bad time."_

"Despite what Grun or I say, if you actually wanted my attention while I was working, I would drop it to listen. I may have been like that in the past, but being disconnected like that is… well, dangerous. Mentally, emotionally, and physically."

" _It's okay, you know,"_ Topaz wrote, even as she kept her eyes averted. " _I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I couldn't keep it from you anymore."_

"If I didn't feel the same way, do you think I would have chased you through Vale to bring you here?"

" _You make weapons, and fight grim and criminals in your free time."_ Her shoulders heaved in a pantomime of a dry chuckle. " _I've stopped trying to predict what you'd do."_

"Topaz, I want us to go further." Azul rubbed the back of his neck. "I just, uh, I don't know about how to. I've never really … done this before."

" _Maybe we could take it slow? This is new for me, too."_

"I'd like that."

" _How about we start with dinner?"_ She blushed as her stomach groaned.

"Probably for the best." Azul chuckled faintly, and things began to feel less tense again.

* * *

"So yeah, Azul," Grun said. It was late afternoon the following weekend as the group walked down the streets of Vale. "It looked like she was younger than Topaz, but she felt like a freakin' lamp post. Strong, too. She practically towed me off the ground."

"I haven't seen anyone fitting that description at Beacon yet, but I'll keep an eye and ear out for her. She sounds odd, to say the least," Azul commented as he scratched his chin.

"She said she came from Atlas, but she wasn't in military fatigues or anything." Grun shrugged. "She seemed friendly enough, but she didn't even recognise my name, so she doesn't seem associated with Iron Lips"

"Atlas students haven't arrived yet, though," Azul said, confused. "Unless she decided to head out here on her own ahead of the school, but that's even more out of place."

"She claimed to be home schooled. Last I checked, you couldn't be home schooled and get your huntsman/huntress papers."

"Especially in Atlas."

"Weird. Well, maybe you guys can ask her next time you see her. She'd probably be happy to answer based on what you've told us about her," Azure commented.

"Yeah, well off–" Grun was cut off as a yellow blur slammed into him, and both went backwards. Grun was about to shout at the person on top of him when he saw the face. "Sun?"

"Grun?" an equally surprised voice spoke back as the large monkey Faunus stood up. "Long time no–" He stopped as they heard rapid footsteps approaching. Grun hauled himself to his feet and threw the monkey into the alleyway beside them before grabbing Azul and Azure and holding them so they stood in front of the alley, covering the entrance as a group of police approached.

"Did you three see a Faunus run by?" one of them asked. "He's blonde with a monkey tail."

Grun whistled gingerly as he pointed down the street. The cops nodded and ran off. As soon as their footsteps were out of earshot, Grun turned around. "Still always getting into mischief?" Grun laughed as he approached Sun. "What did you do this time?"

"Well, you know me and the guys were coming in for the festival, and those ferriers always want extra just because I'm a Faunus. So I figured, why cause all the trouble of negotiating a fair price I wasn't going to get?"

Grun chuckled as he clapped the blond on the back before turning to the others. "Guys, this is a friend of mine from Vaccuo-"

"Minstral now, actually," Sun spoke up.

"Oh, you finally got out of there, huh? Anyway, I met Sunny here back during my wandering days. Sunny's one of the fastest Faunus with his hands I've ever met."

"Nice to meet you," Azul commented.

"Anybody who Grun trusts can't be half bad," Sun said, offering his hand to Azul. After an awkward moment of Azul not taking it, he slipped it behind his head and chuckling nervously. "The names Sun Wukong."

"Azul."

"Azul…" Sun looked at him expectantly.

"Strike."

"As in the major weapon maker?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Yep."

"Dang. Grun's been rubbing knuckles with the big boys." Sun chuckled before turning to Azure.

"Name's Azure." He let his horse ears pop out from his hair. "Born a Faunus, raised by humans, and still trying to get used to these two knuckleheads," he said, pointing at Azul and Grun with his thumbs.

"Wow. You're practically the same size as Grun," Sun noted he turned to Topaz.

Topaz looked back at him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Is everything okay?"

"Topaz kind of can't talk," Azure said awkwardly.

"Oh, she's mute." Sun nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, miss. Hey, Grun, you go to Beacon, right?"

"Not sure how you knew that when you're so surprised to see me, but yes, I do."

"Any chance you know the name of that girl with the bow covering her ears?"

Grun looked at Azure with a raised eyebrow. "You mean ... Blake?"

"Is she single?" he asked.

"... As far as I know. But Sunny, yo–" he cut out as he saw the strangely-shaped dust cloud where his friend had been moments ago. "Okay, I really don't like the implications here."

"... I was about to tell him it's complicated." Azure sighed and shook his head. "Good luck, Sunny. You're going to need it."

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking of." Grun sighed as they left the alley, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Do tell," Azure said.

"Sunny is kinda prone to trouble. When I met him, he and a couple of his friends were being attacked by an ursa. Apparently he had just gotten his hands on his grandfather-of-the-same-name's legendary weapon," Grun explained. "He was fourteen, and stupid, like most of us were. Anyway, I killed the ursa, and he started bringing me food while I was in the area as a thank you. I found out the day I left he'd been swiping it the whole time because the shopkeepers charged more money than most Faunus could afford outright. If the little episode there is any implication, his luck hasn't changed. Oh he'll be able to get past Blake's shell. That I don't doubt. The only question is how much more trouble is he going to get into from her past?"

Azure shook his head. "I can take a guess."

"Still, if he's entering the festival, things might just get interesting." Grun smiled. "Sunny is good with his hands, real good. If he's trained with his weapon since then, he might just be a challenge. He's got one of those really old school kind, you know, Azul? Those one of a kind gold ideas from the past?"

"Made by who?" Azul questioned.

"South Dragon Company. They closed down ages ago."

"Huh. Hard to find their weapons around, since most people didn't take too good care of them…"

"This was when they found that small patch of ore, that supposedly mythical metal that can resist rust for an eternity if you just keep it polished every now and again?"

"Stuff is hard to find. Celestial steel ends up being used primarily in special orders."

"Well apparently one of his ancestors way back when managed to get some of it made into a three-part weapon," Grun explained. "A pair of nunchucks that are each a lever-action shotgun, and they all combine into a staff."

"Nice combination. I'd like to see that in combat some time." Azul gave a small approving nod.

"Anyway, let's go. I'm hungry," Grun said. "Besides, it sounds like something's going RWBY."

"By that, I assume you mean absolute and utter chaos mixed with danger and fun?" Azure asked with a smirk.

Grun mock-sniffled as he looked to Azul and flicked a fake tear out of the corner of his eye. "He's growing up so fast."

* * *

The bar was pretty empty tonight. The lights flickered, music pulsed, and a few customers danced on the floor. The rest were busy sulking at their tables, or were out making preparations for the Vytal Festival. The bartender casually mixed a dry martini before dumping the contents of the shaker into a glass and placing it next to Junior. He took a deep drink, then leaned back on his stool as Team AGTA relaxed on either side of him. Azure was casually tracing the imprint of the face Azul had made during one of his first visits to the bar.

Grun took a shot of saki casualty. "So how's business been, Junior?"

Junior shrugged. "It's been okay. Some upstart's been grabbing up everything in town, though. Every piece of action from the big stuff to petty theft. Hell, they've even been ignoring the turf rules. I know you heard about Jerry's. It was supposed to be left alone, but somebody didn't listen."

"And yet nobody knows where they're operating from." Azul frowned. "Apparently Torchwick has some bigger allies now."

"It's all fishy," Junior said. "Somehow he's been getting the Fang to work with him. The fang don't work with humans. It's their first rule."

"So the question is either what does he have to offer, or what is he holding against them?"

"It could be they're hiring him for some reason," Azure proposed.

"You think after that fiasco with the little girl he'd still be alive? You screw up that badly and you end up with a new overcoat, my friend," Junior said

"So why hasn't he left town then?"

"It seems like he's trying to really screw with the dust market. All he's been hitting are dust shops and dust shipments recently," Azul replied.

"To regain his reputation?"

"Reputation? The guy's made a bad name with every hitman, thief, hustler, loan shark, and gang leader in Vale," Grun noted. "Honestly, if you wanted to make a reputation in this life, you do it to get work, not blacklist yourself."

"And with that said, why would he want to steal _that much dust_?" Azul questioned.

"You know, you could always ask him. Didn't you kick his sorry butt last time you baited him?" Azure asked.

"Like he's dumb enough to fall for that again." Junior chuckled.

"He's been avoiding Strike Co. shipments like the plague now," Azul replied simply.

"Too bad there wasn't someone in town with a convenient knack for running into him when he's pulling a heist," Grun said as he took another pull of sake.

"We could do a stakeout," Azure suggested.

"Yeah, just got to track down the dust stores still running, and all the shipments that are coming in," Azul replied with a frown. "I don't think our current numbers are the best for that, and I doubt Junior has enough mercs to make up for it."

"Why not just watch the shipments then?"

"Trust me, there are plenty of shipments all over. We'd first need to figure out which ones are dust shipments, then their routes, then the drop off points, etcetera."

"You could always ask Weiss, you know. She's been trying to get on your good side for ages."

"Possibly, but that is still one of the several companies transporting dust to Vale," Azul commented before sighing. "It's possible that her father's company is more likely to be targeted."

"Pair that with the fact they use Atlas tech for protection, and the fact the White Fang target them more than anyone else, and you have a pretty likely target."

"Wonderful." Azul groaned and rolled his eyes. "Al lright, fine. I'll message her in the morning," he sighed.

"You may want to get to the docks, Azul," Junior said suddenly, scanning his scroll.

"What do you got?" Azul stretched as he stood up.

"One of the gangs in the southern quarter was up by the docks … terminating the employment of an associate, when they saw Torchwick and the Fang there. There is also a black Faunus chick and a yellow guy."

"Got it. Come on, team. Let's go," Azul said, making his way to the door. "I don't want him to get away."

* * *

Azul was pushing his bike to the near limit while maintaining control as they made their way to the docks, dodging a few vehicles here and there. What drove the thought of doubt from his mind was when he saw flashing blue and red lights at the docks further down the road, signifying the police were already there.

"Well that's disappointing," Grun commented as they slowed.

"What did you expect? Police react pretty quickly," Azure said.

Grun looked at Azure, then to Azul. The two looked serious for a whole second before Azul snickered and Grun broke into laughter.

"Thanks. I needed something to lighten the mood," Azul commented as he pulled over, parking. "Alright, let's get what we can info-wise."

"Um … I don't know how much I'll be able to help there," Azure said as his ears lowered onto his hair. "You know how most humans feel about us."

"They'll take you more seriously. It helps that I'm your team leader. I have a few … friends in the force, and I supply their weapons."

"So pretty much they either put up with us, or they lose their deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never do such a thing," Azul said innocently, then chuckled as he made his way towards the large gathering.

"You know shipping's dangerous, Azure. Crime's up, robberies are constant. Strike Co. may be forced to raise its prices," Grun noted.

"I take it you've danced this dance before," Azure said, even as he watched Topaz follow after Azul like a shadow. "Those two seem a little different, don't you think?"

"Considering I caught them making out last night, I'd say that might have something to do with it."

"Seriously?"

"Oh, Azure, I'm sure one day you, too, will be 'in the loop,' but that day is not today."

"Go choke on a ham hock, Grun," Azure shot back before punching his fellow Faunus lightly on the shoulder and laughing. "Shall we?"

"Well the white fang were here," Grun said as they got closer. "Their scent is everywhere. Badhat, too. Sunny and Blake, a lot of gunpowder, and… that's a strange scent," Grun noted. "Steel, but with something else attached to it."

"What do you mean 'something else?'"

"You can't smell that?" Grun asked.

"I think I smell synth oil, if that's what you mean," Azure said. "Ma and Pa bought it sometimes to help keep the sifter running proper."

"Huh," Grun said. "Welp, time to take a closer look." He walked towards the tape, looked one of the cops in the face, and pointed over to where Azul was questioning another cop. The cop gave a resigned sigh and turned away from them as Grun slipped under the tape. Azure followed suit.

"So which scent is Bowler hat guy anyways? And … wait, I think I'm picking up … Ruby?" He took a deep breath, then knelt to the ground and inhaled again. "Definitely Ruby. I'd recognize that scent of rose petals anywhere."

"Question, how much force does it take to leave gauges in solid concrete without breaking your weapon?" Grun asked, bending down.

"Not a clue," Azure shrugged. "Don't huntsmen and huntresses do it all the time?"

"Not like this," Grun said as he traced several of the grooves in question, "These are all perpendicular, from the same direction. Someone was using a lot of swords at once here."

"How do you know it was a sword?"

"We don't," Azul cut in. "But we do know it was a blade of some kind."

"So where does that leave us?" Azure asked.

"It leaves us with more questions."

Azure frowned as he looked down at the cement by one of the storage sheds. "Why haven't the police cordoned off that spot yet?" he asked, pointing at the pale white streak just above it. "It's a pretty recent pattern." He sniffed it. "Smells weird, too. Not like what you'd usually find in a loading dock. Grun, what do you think?"

"It's fake, but it seems almost like skin," Grun noted. "That kind of dull scent skin gets when it dies. It's already crumbling into dust." He rubbed some between his fingers, and it crumbled in his hand.

"In other words, it's not natural, and likely not part of the typical movements in the storage unit. But who would need something like this?" Azure asked, even as he ran his hand over the streak. It degraded further, and he sighed. "Too late to try to get an aura sampling."

"For now we know this. This time, at least, they were on our side," Grun noted. "But next time we may not be so lucky."

"So should we try to find them and team up?"

"Contrary to what you hear, the enemy of my enemy can sometimes still be my enemy," Grun said.

"Even if that enemy might be Team RWBY?" Azure asked as he pointed off in the distance.

While Azure and Grun were discussing the mystery, Azul and Topaz had found the unexpected group that had also been at the docks that night. They were currently seated around a set of crates. The officer who had been interviewing them was just walking away, so Azul and Topaz made their way over.

"Ruby, what brought you, your team," he looked to Sun, "and Sun, out here?" Azul questioned aloud.

"Well…" Ruby started before spinning her tale, starting with Blake's fight with Weiss, and Weiss's comments about Faunus as a race. With it being Ruby giving the story, of course she held nothing back, despite the signals from the others.

"Wow. I somewhat expected something to happen, but not on that scale," Azul replied, thinking things over. "So I take it Torchwick got away?"

"I … don't know," Ruby admitted. "We got there just as Sun went down. I went after Torchwick, but I got distracted by something, and he knocked me to the ground. Then someone else entered the fight. There were swords _everywhere,_ and people were fighting, a ship fell out of the sky, and then by the time I figured out what was going on, Torchwick got away."

"Damn. I was hoping Torchwick would have been captured," Azul frowned.

"So you could snap his neck yourself?" Grun asked as he approached. Topaz smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"I want information from him."

"Well he would have been caught if that sword girl hadn't gone and blown everything up. I mean seriously, all of these damages are going to be coming out of my family's pocket!" Weiss fumed.

"There is more here than Schnee Dust, Weiss," Azul replied flatly.

"And I'm sure your father has bribed enough officials that this will all be paid for by the government," Grun sneered.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father like that!"

"It's a free Kingdom," Grun said. "Not like Atlas. Besides, if you deny your father participates in such actions, you're a liar."

"You … you!" She made a sound halfway between a scream and a disgusted grunt. "You're hopeless!"

"Is it sad I kinda expected things to go this way?" Azul questioned to everyone but Grun and Weiss.

"And for the record, Ice Queen, your father's shipments get attacked so often because he doesn't employ Faunus guards. A pure human escort like that just begs for a Faunus extremist faction to rob them because it makes the extremists look like heroes."

Weiss stomped her way back to the other girls. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm done here. I'll see you back at the dorm," she said. Her glyph formed beneath her feet as she prepared for her signature jump dash.

Ruby grabbed her arm gently "Weiss."

Weiss took a deep breath, but the tension didn't leave her just yet.

"Please. Just wait," Ruby said plaintively.

Weiss squeezed the grip on her rapier as her hair veiled her eyes. She stared down at the glyph for a time, watching it spin and shift as her aura flared with her emotions. Finally, it shrank to nothing and disappeared. She walked over to the crates where the others sat, her body trembling.

Azul sighed as he pulled out his scroll, and tapped a few buttons. "Alizarin, could you bring the _Scorpion_ to the warehouse by the docks in the northwest district? My team, team RWBY, and one extra need a ride back to Beacon."

"I'll be right over, Sir," Alizarin's voice crackled over the comm. "Should I prepare your usual monthly tea, sir?"

"Yeah, probably a better idea than what I had planned," Azul replied before humming. "Bigger brew this time if you could."

"Of course, Sir. I should be arriving in the next ten minutes or so. Do try to keep out of trouble until then," he said with perfect neutrality.

"Got nothing that can let us do the opposite. Thank you," Azul finished as he ended the call. "There, a ride back that won't be us cramping on a bike and sidecar with the other half walking."

"So, uhh … anybody here like video games?" Azure asked hesitantly as he pulled out his scroll.

"Oh yeah!" Sun said excitedly.

"Pick your poison," Azure grinned, though it did look a little strained.

Meanwhile Topaz was gesturing rapidly in front of Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

"What's she saying?" Yang whispered to blake.

"I have no idea," Blake responded.

"Wow, that's so insightful!" Ruby said happily.

"She's saying what we were doing tonight is dangerous, and she can't believe we didn't invite her along," Weiss said pointedly as she folded her arms and fixed Ruby with her famous icy stare.

Ruby didn't seem to notice as she paid rapt attention to Topaz as if the girl was telling some grand story or dispensing some ancient wisdom.

" _RUBY_!" Weiss grit her teeth as steam rose from her head.

"I just thought of something…" Azul thought aloud. "Topaz, didn't I get the team to make a text to speech program for your scroll?"

Topaz winced, then sighed as she typed rapidly into her scroll and pressed a button. "Do you really want to listen to a voice like this all of the time, question mark," it said in a deep, grainy monotone with the occasional shift in emphasis, even as it mispronounced half of the words.

"I mean, they did say they're still working on it, and need to fix a lot of things. I guess we can wait until a later version of it to really put it to use…"

" _Yes, please_ ," she typed.

Blake sighed. "We're going to have to go after them now, aren't we, Yang?"

"Of course," Yang said, slamming her fists together. "No one attacks my sister and gets away with it."

"It's going to be dangerous," Blake warned. "The White Fang is ruthless. They've forsaken everything they used to stand for. They … they don't care about saving lives anymore."

"Grimm don't exactly hesitate either."

"They're not grimm. They're people!" She shook her head sadly. "Where did we go wrong?"

"It's not your fault," Yang said consolingly as she put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"... I don't know," Blake said as she looked off to the docks. They had fought valiantly, but the damage still remained. The facilities were as torn up as her heart. She knew she had to be careful, knew she could only reveal so much, and it hurt knowing that.

The sound of engines filled the air as the _Scorpion_ moved over the warehouses, landing near the group while avoiding any police in the way. Somehow, the cordons miraculously weren't messed up. The police must have had to deal with this sort of thing on a regular basis.

"All aboard?" Azure asked halfheartedly.

"Yep."

* * *

As the ship settled down and the bay doors opened, a familiar figure stood by the embarkation zone. Her riding crop was firmly in hand, her hands on her hips, her flinty eyes staring with strictly enforced calm as she took in each of the students.

"I trust you all have a good explanation for being out of bed and beyond school grounds after curfew, and without prior authorization?"

"I have here a signed statement from sergeant Shamrock Mc'Creedy acknowledging everyone present was involved in an attack and subsequent investigation of the crime scene. Is that good enough for you, or should I call Oz?"

"This explains about Team RWBY's tardiness, but not yours, Team AGTA. And just what were you girls thinking? Going after another armed robbery when you've only just begun your training?" Glynda chided. "As proud as I am that you have such strong moral convictions, I'm disappointed that you chose to act in such a manner when you aren't ready for it. You could have been killed."

"Glynda, Glynda, Glynda," Grun said, shaking his head. "I was working today, as is in my file. I have a job guiding new employees at Strike Co., and my hours can be somewhat chaotic. If you don't believe me, you can always contact my employer," Grun said. "Topaz and Azure are new employees, and I was helping them understand their duties."

"Grun, that's not–" Azure didn't get much chance to finish that sentence as he suddenly bit his lip to stifle a shout of pain. Topaz had casually kicked him in the shin.

Glynda sighed. "And I suppose you plan to corroborate this?" she asked tiredly as she turned her gaze on Azul.

"You know how it is. Strike Co. works near twenty-four seven," Azul replied.

"Of course it does." Glynda groaned and shook her head. "And I suppose there's a reason you're with them, too, Sunny?"

"I got lost." He shrugged.

"When the academy is right by a giant mountain, and its cliffs lead into the sea and forests on the edge of the city's walls?"

"It's a big city." Sun shrugged.

"The clock tower is the tallest building in the entire city," she deadpanned.

"It's a long way from the dock." He shrugged again.

Glynda shook her head. "Just … just get to your dormitories already," she said as she rubbed at her temples. "And at least try to make it back by curfew next time. If you need authorization, talk to Ozpin _before_ you take the time off."

"Whatever." Grun shrugged, not even waiting as he headed inside.


	9. Chapter 008

Remnants

Chapter 008

Act 2

* * *

"All right, this is the last week before the semester ends. For your final examination, you will be facing off against one of your classmates in a one-on-one duel. You will be graded based on how well you utilize your aura, your skill with your weapons, your judgement in combat, and how your semblance is incorporated into your combat should you get to that point. Now since we have two classes here, the upperclassmen get seniority. As such, I'll be starting off with the second years. "Azul Strike, if you would kindly join me at the arena?" Glynda asked.

Azul stood from his spot and made his way silently down. The class was utterly silent. Some looked on in fear, others with envy, and others still with flat expressions. The occasional whisper passed between the freshmen as they looked on the one who, for all intents and purposes, was the reigning champion of the arena.

"Now, who here is willing to face Azul in open combat?" Glynda asked as she eyed the crowd. "As an added note, if none of you are willing to volunteer, then someone will be chosen randomly by the school's systems." The silence continued for a long time. "Very well then, let's–"

"I'll do it," Yang said suddenly. The class gaped at her. Weiss grabbed her arm.

"Yang, are you insane? That's Azul Strike, the one who's been pummeling everyone in the ring?" she hissed.

"So?" Yang asked with a grin. "All the more reason for me to fight him." Walking into the ring, she cracked her neck in anticipation.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Grun said as Glynda signaled for them to start. Almost immediately a loud bang echoed through the stands as Yang's shotgun punch met Azul's fire-covered fist.

"Not exactly the wisest choice on her part," Azure pointed out. "I mean, he designed her weapons, right? So he knows exactly what to expect from them. Yang's at a disadvantage there," Azure pointed out.

"Actually Azul's been waiting for her challenge for a while now," Grun noted as Yang slid across the floor, nearly falling out of the circle. "He may know Yang's weapons, but her style is so wild that he wants to see how he handles it."

"More wild than yours is?" Azure asked pointedly. "He spars with you on a regular basis, after all."

"And he knows my style almost better than I do," Grun pointed out as a sickening crack echoed through the room."Huh. Azul seems to be off of his game today." Whatever he could see, the rest of the class clearly couldn't as the pair took in the damage. Azul's strike had caused Yang to hit the ground with enough force for the tiling to crack.

"I'm okay," Yang called out as she rose from the ground. Her aura bar had dropped by an eighth.

"Wow. Azul must really be holding back, huh?" Azure noted. "I know Yang's tough, but we've both seen Azul take down worse. You think he wants to drag it out a bit?"

"No it's not that. Like I said, he's not on top of his game today. He looks ... ill."

"But he never gets sick," Azure pointed out. "Other than the occasional hangover."

"Look at him," Grun said, gesturing as Azul almost effortlessly threw Yang over his back and onto the ground.

Topaz punched Grun. " _He's fine,_ " she typed.

"Ask him," Grun said without a hint of doubt and a serious expression, even as he moved his head aside while Yang flew over his shoulder and crashed into the bleachers.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "Ring out. Well played, Azul." She extended her rider's crop and the bleacher fragments were picked up along with Yang before being reassembled. Soon Yang found herself sitting on top as if nothing had ever happened. "Just once, I'd like to be able to look over the class without having to repair something."

Azul nodded as he made his way back towards his team. Something did seem somewhat off, but only Grun had been the one to place it so far.

"Great match, Azul," Azure said as he gave a thumbs up.

Topaz hugged Azul as he sat down and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Would have been a better match if I wasn't feeling ill," Azul commented.

"Say what now?" Azure asked.

"I feel sluggish, getting chills, just not feeling that well overall."

Grun leveled a look at Topaz and Azure.

They nodded and surrounded Azul, immediately taking him from the classroom and escorting him to the nurse's ward, leaving a very much annoyed Glynda behind.

"Why make it such a big deal? It's most likely just a cold or something," Azul frowned as the trio continued to move him along.

"You were sick once in the entire time I knew you, and that was after eating a poisonous mushroom … that killed a bear." Grun raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, let's just get this over with…" Azul said as he put a hand on his head.

"Headache? I can help fix that if you want," Azure offered.

"Not a headache, just ..." he shook his head. "Just not feeling right. It might be a good idea to go to the nurse, actually..."

"Azul?"

"I …" Azul started to say before he fell forward. Grun caught him before he hit the ground. In a blur of motion, he was gone, a great cloud of dust whooshing behind him. Topaz took off in his wake as fast as she could. Azure just sort of gaped before finally racing after them.

* * *

The medical ward was white and pristine as any hospital. Machines, dust cartridges, chemicals, and various medicines sat on display behind protective cases with a unique lock to keep out any unauthorized personnel. Grun, Topaz, and Azure hovered over the sick bed as Rose Water, the resident medical authority on campus, removed her hands from his forehead. A frown creased her forehead as she put a stethoscope to his chest. Her nails had been painted a bright, cheerful red, and true to her name, her hair was a delicate pink at the edges with white at the roots. Much like Glynda, Nurse Rose Water also kept her hair tied in a bun. Earthy green sleeves that peeked out from her uniform. Her shoes were a brilliant yellow, and had tiny green straps with rose buds for buckles.

Once she'd finished her initial examination, she sighed and pushed her rose-colored glasses back up her nose. "Honestly, kids, I think it's just exhaustion. There doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong with him. Give him an hour or two, and we'll see how he's faring then," she said as she pat Topaz and Grun on their backs and nodded kindly to Azure. "If you're that concerned, you can wait over there." She pointed to a group of chairs lined beneath the tall, rectangular windows.

"Just be careful with him," Grun said before he headed towards the chairs indicated.

Topaz shook her head and stood by the bed, keeping a silent vigil on their captain. Rose Water nodded her understanding.

"You really think it's just exhaustion, Grun? I mean, you've known him the longest. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Azure asked as he joined his friend and pulled a chair over.

Grun shook his head. "Trust me, it's not. Azul can go for weeks without sleep, if he needs to."

"So what, we just wait for an hour and then ask her to do something else?"

"We wait an hour, then we call for Azul's doctor to have him transferred."

"You really think it's that serious?"

"You really think it's not?"

"... Point."

The hour passed by fairly slowly as Azure fiddled with his dust crystals. Then the two friends lounged together as they played a fighting game on their scrolls. Next they did their best to lift spirits by pretending to be doctors and psychologists using cheesy accents and props made from straws. Finally, the hour was finished, and Nurse Rose Water returned.

"Still here, I see," she said.

"Not to doubt your abilities, ma'am, but perhaps we should call Azul's doctor in?" Grun asked tentatively.

Rose sighed. "Would you like me to check his aura?"

"That may also be a good idea." Grun nodded.

Nurse Rose Water closed her eyes and pulled her glasses off. When she opened them, no color of any kind could be seen. "Hold these, and don't drop them," she ordered as she pushed the glasses into Grun's hands. Then she turned to Azul and triggered her semblance. White streams of light flared from her eyes like miniature flames as she looked over his recumbent form. Then the aura sprung up on her hands as she ran them over his body. Her brow furrowed as she ran up and down his body over and over again. "That can't be right," she muttered.

"Um … what can't, Nurse Rose Water?" Azure asked. Topaz was looking just as insistent.

"You … may want to call that doctor after all." She sighed as the light faded and she returned to normal, reclaiming her glasses. "From what I can see, his aura appears to be … feeding on itself somehow. And on top of that, his body temperature is dropping. What I don't understand is how that's even humanly possible. It's the middle of summer."

"Can you get the headmaster?" Grun asked as he pulled out his scroll. "I think he may want to be made aware of this."

"Made aware of what, Grun?" Ozpin asked, even as he approached. "Miss Glynda tells me you all rushed out of her class today. Is something the matter?"

"Oz, if we could have some privacy, I think the issue may be linked to that matter that we know, and you know, but not everyone should know."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He turned to Nurse Rose Water. "If you would, Miss Rose Water, might I have a few minutes alone with my students?"

Rose Water shrugged. "You're the headmaster. I guess I could go for an early lunch."

"Thank you. You should be able to have the ward back by the time you're done," Ozpin promised.

Rose Water shrugged and waved as she removed her uniform to reveal a sleek body-fitting leotard with a barbed vine design. A black belt filled with pouches for ammo and two dart guns showed only too well just how thorny this rose was. She casually picked up the sword that had been lying by the door and slung it over her shoulder, then waved as she made her way out of the ward.

When Grun was sure she was out of earshot, he looked at ozpin. "Could overconsumption of fire dust cause the element to start devouring the consumer's aura?" Grun asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Ozpin said.

"I was born at night, but it wasn't yesterday, Ozpin. You know more about dust and its workings than practically anyone else alive. Azul would have questioned you about the process before he attempted it. Now tell me. What's happening to him? Why is his aura attacking itself?"

"For the record, Grun, I honestly don't know if fire dust can do that to an individual or not, since Azul is the very first case of his kind, and hopefully the last. As for his aura attacking itself, I wouldn't know. Assuming he's kept up with his regiment, he should be right as rain."

"Regiment?" Azure asked.

"His body has become reliant on fire dust to live, the same way ours does food or water. Once it consumes the stores, his aura becomes unstable, and he essentially experiences a type of aura rejection."

"Is there anything we can do?" Grun asked

Ozpin shrugged. "Infuse him with more dust."

"And how do we accomplish that?" Grun asked.

"Miss Topaz, that is entirely unnecessary," Ozpin said as he raised a hand to seize the very large barrel she currently had pointing at his head. "Azul developed a machine to inject or infuse the dust into his body. I would assume he keeps it somewhere on his person, but then again, what do I know?"

"The only thing he has on him is … his flask." Grun raced to Azul, and retrieved the engraved silver flask he always carried with him. It was still the same as ever, and as Grun shook it, he could hear the alcohol sloshing around. A single golden ring circled the Strike Co. insignia: a pair of extended wings with a sword pointing upwards between them. A flaming aura surrounded wings and sword alike, giving the impression of divine glory, or wrath as the case may be.

"Dammit!" Grun swore. "How did I miss that?" Depressing the symbol, he slowly turned the ring counter clockwise until the center popped open with a click. A small hollow was revealed, glowing with the red light of the purest dust crystal he had ever seen. It was mounted on a small, intricate device with a slot to attach the syringe needle that lay clipped against it.

"Ah, so that's where he kept it. Good to know," Ozpin said. "You might want to take care of that injection now. Just make sure to back up afterwards. This will not be pleasant," he warned.

Grun prepared to make the injection.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Before you go around jabbing that into some place Mister Strike might not appreciate, I would recommend searching for his usual site. After all, this isn't his first injection," Ozpin said.

"Azure, can you roll up his sleeves, see if anything looks burnt?" Grun asked.

Topaz beat him to the punch, tearing Azul's sleeves off without the slightest bit of respect for them or their likely expense. There, in the crook of the elbow joint, a webbing of darker veins could clearly be seen extending from a bulging, knob-like mass.

"... I think you found it, Topaz," Azure said.

Grun unclasped his gauntlets and hooked them to his belt one at a time, not trusting to attempt this without the finer control of his talons. With steady hands, but a sweat covered brow, he placed the needle. The moment the needle slid into the vein, the device connecting to the crystal activated. A loud click sounded as hooks slid out from the joiner and anchored themselves on Azul's flesh, just penetrating the skin. The click was followed by the tiniest whirr as a sound like a salt grinder at work grated against their ears. Slowly, the needle began to turn a cherry red. Grun jumped back as the temperature around Azul rose so dramatically, so quickly, that the bed and sheets beneath him ignited. A single line of glowing red soon spread across his arm, distributing up and towards the heart and down to his fingers.

Azul's eyes snapped open, though he showed no sign of cognitive thought as his expression shifted to a silent scream of agony. His aura flared like living fire, lashing out at anything near him, and causing the metal bed frame supporting him to glow with heat. He reached over with his right arm, desperately clawing at the device, only to scream in pain as the injector shocked his hand and continued to force the dust into his system. What felt like an eternity only lasted thirty seconds before he exhaled in relief. His aura extinguished, even as his eyes closed once again, and he fell into deep slumber. Its job complete, the device released its hold on his arm before falling off to the side. Even as it lay there, the needle bent and slumped to the floor, its form warped by the heat.

"Well, that was … horrific," Azure said as he stared. "And he has to do that on a regular basis?"

"At least once a month, yes," Ozpin confirmed.

"He'll be okay, though?" Grun asked.

"I'll make sure to add the bed and sheets to his tab. You might want to consider cleaning up that evidence there before Nurse Rose Water comes back. I'll notify her to conveniently ignore the bed and scorch marks. In short, yes, he'll be just fine." Ozpin smiled kindly at them. "He'll be up and running in no time at all. You'll see." Then his scroll went off. "It would seem the work of a headmaster is never done. I'll be seeing you four around. In the meantime, do try your best not to get into too much trouble." He sighed, shook his head, then chuckled. "Until next time, Grun, Azure, Topaz." And then he was gone, back out the door and out of sight.

"... Ozpin is a bit of a troll, isn't he?" Azure asked.

"Not important.' Grun shook his head. "You get that device and get rid of it. I'll try and clean up the ash.

Azure carefully picked up the little grinder and pulled off what was left of the needle, tossing it into the biohazard bin. He pocketed the machine itself, just in case Azul might need it again. Then he picked up the flask and returned the cover over the hidden compartment. "I'd open a window if I were you. Less mess, and a lot easier to disperse."

Gruns eyes glowed green, and then the window was blasted open as the ash was swept up in a controlled gust of wind and pushed outside.

Topaz took the flask from Azure and curled it in Azul's hand before laying both hands over his chest atop the flask. She smiled sadly and let out a sigh of relief before patting his hands and sitting back down to wait.

* * *

Glynda tapped her foot expectantly as she waited for the elevator doors to open. Ozpin was out, yet again, and she'd had to send him a message, yet again. It was bad enough having troubles with her students. She really didn't need things to start with Ozpin. At last the elevator doors parted to reveal the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Glynda. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda was not in the mood. "Cut the small talk, Ozpin. We need to talk." She strode over to one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk, even as she pointed with her crop to Ozpin's seat.

"Certainly," Ozpin said just as easily as ever. He sat down and took a sip from the steaming cup that had been waiting for him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem, Ozpin, is that you seem to be showing favoritism towards a certain group of students in my class. They constantly disregard the rules and their own safety, and to be perfectly frank, they're a bad influence on some rather impressionable freshmen." She sighed and took her seat.

"I assume you're talking about Team AGTA."

"Yes." Glynda peered through her glasses with a piercing stare. "Oz, we've known each other for a long time, and we've been working very hard to keep order here in Remnant." She shook her head. "But this is the first time where you've actually deliberately kept me outside of the loop." She sighed. "I know you, Ozpin. You don't do anything without a proper reason, so why are you letting Azul and his friends get away with all of this behavior? It undermines me as a teacher, and frankly, it gives a bad name to our discipline as a school. People will start to think we're taking handouts."

"I can see you're rather upset."

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it," Glynda said as she rubbed her temples.

Ozpin rested his arms on the desk as he peered back at Glynda.

"What's going on, Ozpin?"

"Hmm. Perhaps you are ready at that."

"Excuse me?"

"What I am about to show you is perhaps the second greatest secret we have here, Glynda." He pulled out his scroll and expanded it before sliding it over for her to see. The video of the explosion at Strike Co. was playing.

"... What am I seeing?" Glynda asked.

"Why don't I let him explain that?" Ozpin asked as the elevator chimed to reveal a very ravaged Azul. He clutched a solid black metal cane with a long handle that extended parallel to the ground. His hair was disheveled, his eyes bloodshot to the point where his right eye had completely been consumed in red with a black pea of a pupil in the center. "Azul," Ozpin greeted him.

"Yeah. Hey," Azul responded hoarsely.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Glynda asked as she took it all in. The video was still playing in the background.

"Yeah, I totally wanted to do this to myself," Azul grumbled sarcastically. "Why not look to the video Ozpin's been trying to show you?"

"I meant–"

"Just watch the video, Glynda. Please," Ozpin said. He pushed the screen over for her to view.

Glynda watched as the explosion took place. She saw the dust fill the room. She watched it glittering on Azul's skin, burning, searing, as he was lifted up and taken away. "What were you thinking?" she asked sternly.

"Don't you dare act that way. What do you think I was thinking? I spent years learning countless uses for dust, but nothing more than a semblance connection to it when it comes to a person. I am a business owner, but I still test everything like my own science division," Azul replied roughly. "I was, at the time, just more willing to take dangerous risks. I asked around. I even got in contact with Ozpin to try and find if there was anyone with a real connection to dust. When everything came back negative, and I learned that not even attempts had happened, I put it to the test myself."

"So how does that," she said pointing to the screen, "equate to this?" She pointed at Azul.

"His body has become reliant on the very substance that burned him," Ozpin said seriously. "Out of respect for Mister Strike, I kept quiet about it, and gave him certain leniencies with regards to the pain he goes through and the treatments required. As you can see, they aren't exactly pleasant."

"Oh, that is an understatement and a half.…" Azul growled.

"And the rest?" she asked pointedly.

"Can be discussed after we've gotten Azul safely to bed to sleep this off," Ozpin countered. "No buts, Glynda. The things I'll have to say to you are for your ears only."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "You'd better keep that promise."

"Always bound by secrets." Azul chuckled faintly. "You owe me one, Ozpin. You could have done this over a call, but you called me up here instead," he finished, turning towards the elevator once again.

Ozpin smiled as a fuming Glynda pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed over them. "And you don't know the half of them, Azul," he said with a sad smile. "But you will." He took another swig of his tea while he pulled up the familiar picture of his old hunting team. Qrow, Raven, Summer, and a much younger Ozpin grinned or smiled back. He let loose a wistful sigh. "You will."

Glynda tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to finish its descent. "You and Ozpin have a lot in common," she finally said, still looking to the doors.

"I'm unsure on how to feel about that," Azul replied as he pat his vest a few times, searching for something. "Is it the cane?"

"No, not the cane." She shook her head. "You seem to have difficulty trusting others. That can be a strength, and understandable, but it can be a weakness just as easily," she warned.

"I haven't ever been given a reason to trust people easily," Azul replied as pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"Not even your teammates?"

"It took Grun almost a year before I really opened up to him. As for my team, again, it took nearly a year before I really … opened up," Azul replied before frowning. "It doesn't help that other companies used my parents' deaths as a way to try and get close to the new CEO."

"I assume you're referring to Violet," she said pointedly as she pulled out a flask and handed it to him. "Here. I usually save this for Qrow, but you look like you could use some."

"More than him, but yeah," Azul replied as he seized the flask and took a swig. "Thanks. Pain is getting a little unbearable."

"You really are dedicated, aren't you?" she asked as she looked him over.

"Can't really be anything else in my shoes."

"Trust me, you could," she said knowingly as the doors opened. "Take the next couple of days off. Ozpin and I both want to see you well again, and I'm sure your friends do, too."

"I don't know, Glynda. I'd _love_ to push through the days without a care." Azul gave a faint grin. "Grun always mentions how I can never take a break, or was it that I never would…?"

"Consider this your first then. So, nurse's wing or dormitory?"

"I think I'd prefer passing out on my own bed."

"Just try not to shoot Azure again," she said with a perfectly straight face.

"No promises," he said with an equally straight face.

* * *

"You had me worried, Azul," Grun said as he flexed his talons. "I've never seen you so off your game."

"Yeah…. With everything that's been going on, I forgot about the dose this month." Azul sighed.

"Let's try not to repeat the performance. So what do we do?"

"Well, as of tomorrow, we're on break. So … whatever we feel like doing."

"I'll probably end up going back to help with the folks again. You guys are welcome to visit, if you want. Ma and Dad'd be glad to meet you. Just, uh … don't mention any gambling around my ma, alright?" Azure said.

Topaz hastily typed something in her scroll. " _Why?_ "

Azure shuddered as he brought a hand to the side of his head and rubbed. "You don't want to know."

"I'll go where Azul goes," Grun said flatly. "Other than that, my schedule's pretty open."

"Actually, Grun, I may be going somewhere else this time around." Azul replied. "Perhaps this break you could spend it with Velvet, hmm?"

"You're sending me away?" Grun raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to spend this break with Topaz this time around."

"Okay," Grun said. "I guess I'll talk to Velvet tomorrow." Grun looked to Topaz. "Take care of him. Lord knows he won't take care of himself."

Topaz nodded grimly as she fixed Azul with an intense glare. It would appear she was still a little sore over the incident with the collapse.

"You guys will at least stop by at some point, won't you? The folks are really anxious to meet you," Azure said.

"All right. I'll see to getting the Scorpion prepped for the journey," Azul replied. "It won't be for a week or so, so be warned."

"I think I can live with that," Azure said. Then he smirked. "Maybe I can show you a few tricks, too. And we do have a nice herd of horses. Maybe enough for a romantic ride into the sunset for two?" he teased.

"Oh, you love pressing your luck, don't you?"

"Who said I was talking to you, Azul?" Azure shot back with a mischievous wink.

"I'll see what I can do." Grun laughed. "That does sound nice."

"I want you and Topaz to come, too, Azul. You guys promise?"

"I'll see to it, Azure, don't worry."

"You guys are the best," Azure said as he took his friends into a group hug.

* * *

Latte Le Blanch stood by the front door with his hand resting on young Jasper. His bowl-shaped hair hung down around his face with a ring of frothy white circling it to accent his usual light brown. His skin had been heavily tanned by work in the sun, and two unique birthmarks, a pair of clock faces. He easily stood at around five foot ten, and casually fiddled with a trick knife. Regrettably, his bazooka was a little too bulky, so he'd had to leave it behind, rather than having it out to greet his little girl. He'd likely have to have the talk with her soon, especially with how enamored she seemed to be getting with this boyfriend of hers. His rough brown breeches and heavy black boots were specked by flecks of white, and twin metal spikes jutted out from the toes of his boots as he continued to wait.

"Pappa, when's big sis supposed to be getting here? We've been waiting for hours!"

"Stop being so impatient, Jasper. Your sister will get here when she gets here."

A sudden heavy gust of wind kicked up the dirt along the road, forcing the pair to shield their eyes as they looked up. There, hovering in the air as it made its descent, was one of the biggest dropships they'd ever seen. Its engines were state of the art, and through its window, they could just make out the figure of a waving Topaz. A taller, slimmer man in a black suit sat a the controls while a more muscular man in a less formal blue dress shirt with a black vest over the top stood by her. His arms were folded as he looked down at the clearing in the front lawn. Finally, the vessel extended its landing gear and touched down before disengaging the loading doors to reveal the figures from earlier.

Jasper ran into Topaz's arms before Latte could stop him. The little boy laughed as his sister caught him and twirled him around. Once Topaz had put him back down, he turned to look at Azul. "He looks bigger than you said, sis."

Topaz promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for? I was just saying he looks taller than I thought he'd be." Jasper rubbed his head angrily.

Topaz started signing about how it's rude to say things like that, especially when she was talking to him in secret. A deep laugh filled the air as Latte approached.

"You shouldn't expect any better from him, Topaz. He's honest, like his old man." He extended a hand. "Latte Le Blanch. And judging by these two's reactions, you must be Azul Strike."

Azul shook his hand. "Yes, I am Azul. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So, you've been dating my daughter?" Latte casually sidestepped the throwing knife Topaz threw.

"Yes, that is me."

Latte nodded. "You're able to keep things straight between captain and boyfriend then?" This time he caught the knife and tucked it in a side pouch. "You know, Topaz, if you don't want to hear the grownups talking, you can always go inside," he teased.

Azul gave a faint grin. "Yes, I can keep things straight."

Jasper was busy snickering off to the side. He promptly regretted that when Topaz gave him a punch to the head, leaving a throbbing red bump that visibly pulsed. "Hey!"

Topaz raised another fist.

"All right, all right, I get it!" Jasper scurried behind Latte. "Dad, make her stop!"

"Well, you _are_ teasing her, and you know the family rules," Latte reminded. "If you can't put up with the consequences, don't start."

Jasper stuck out a tongue in Topaz's direction, and Topaz returned the gesture.

"You kids had lunch yet?" Latte asked.

"No we haven't. The Scorpion wasn't stocked since the last trip. One of our partners, Grun, finished off everything."

"The guy with the bottomless stomach?"

"Yes."

Latte chuckled. "Come on in, then. Bring your pilot, too. We've got enough to spare. It's not five star quality, but my wife's not half bad in the kitchen."

"I'll let him know," Azul said as he made his way for the cockpit.

* * *

The evening air was cool and relaxing as Grun and Velvet walked arm in arm through the city park. The grass was smooth and emerald green, and the leaves glowed a dull red as the sun began to set. It was the perfect scene for a romantic stroll.

"So what did you think of Mom?" Velvet asked with a giggle.

"She doesn't seem like a Fang," Grun said honestly.

"The White Fang wasn't always about violence, you know. Its founder was a peaceful man, and Mom liked his way of doing things."

"I guess that's fair, though I guess he wasn't aware of the farther-placed groups at the time. When I was traveling, I met a lot of Faunus claiming to be the Fang, and peaceful was the last word I'd have used to describe them.'

"The leadership did change a few years ago. That's probably why." She sighed. "Mom decided it was better to stay home after she had me. I'm just glad the White Fang hasn't targeted us for her leaving."

"Well if they come anywhere near you, I'll be sure to send the heads back for a warning," Grun said tensely.

"You do that, and I'll drop you like a hot potato. You only kill them if they try killing us first, got it?"

"If they come for you, they're going to be trying to kill you. They're past the point of inbetweens."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we know how to take care of ourselves," she teased as she pecked him on the cheek.

"So, have you given any thought to the trip out to Azure's ranch?" Grun asked her.

"You, me, and the great outdoors? What do you think?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I think that I'm looking forward to this trip more and more," he chuckled.

"Just don't try anything too forward. Azure showed me what his Mom can do." She chuckled. "She's scarier than you are when she gets angry."

"Have I been forward with you?" Grun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just teasing, Grun. We can save that for later down the road." She smirked as a blush rose in Grun's cheeks. "Got ya!"

"You seem to have a talent for doing that." He chuckled as he pulled her closer.

"That's because you're so sweet."

Then all talk ceased as the pair kissed. A playful eddie blew a series of colored petals around them as the world ceased to exist. It was just the two of them, and they liked it like that.

* * *

"... And that's how I single-handedly organized our first family reunion," Aunt Mauve crooned as she leaned on her heavy cane. Her hair had been done up in curls, and her trademark mauve dress hat and old fashioned dress clung to her frame. "I may be old, but I've still got some tricks. I've offered to teach young Topaz, but the poor dear's still got her heart set on killing grimm. She really needs to get a hobby, like knitting, or crochet. Leave the hunting to the men."

"Yes, Mauve, we know. Why don't we go grab some punch and let Azul get to know the rest of the family?" Latte suggested as he took her arm and led her away.

"Such a splendid young man. So patient. Why, he reminds me of my dear old Henry …."

Topaz sighed in relief as the elderly woman and her nephew made their way to the refreshments table, which promptly cleared out.

Azul's expression didn't change as he exhaled heavily. "I run a business, and even that didn't prepare me for the needed poker face here," he whispered to Topaz.

" _Now you see why I left_ ," she signed. " _Well, the nail in the coffin, anyways._ "

"Is everyone else as … interesting?"

Topaz smirked. " _You have no idea._ "

"Azul, Azul, come and meet Babcha Lapis! She wants to see that fire trick. Can't you show her? Please, please, please?" Jasper tugged at Azul's jacket, practically bouncing with excitement. "Uncle Mocha wants to see, too. He's even got an area set up for sparring!"

"Oh boy. Fire tricks _and_ a sparring match?" Azul gave a faint grin. "All right, as long as it's away from anything flammable."

Jasper squealed in excitement. "I'll go get the others!"

" _Yup, he's my brother all right,_ " Topaz signed.

The arena happened to be a large stone courtyard surrounded by old stone balustrades and artistic statues. Heavy stone walls squared the enclosure with only a single staircase for access. A series of training dummies and other materials lay off to the side, so it was a fairly safe bet that this was where Topaz had started her training before going to Beacon. Babcha Lapis leaned on her parasol and smiled as she looked down at the arena.

"Ah, this brings back memories." She raised her parasol to reveal a stout blade emerging from the shaft. "Why, it wasn't so long ago that I was hunting grimm myself. I wonder how little Glynda is doing now. She had such promise when I first met her."

"She's currently a teacher, and sort of a secretary to Headmaster Ozpin," Azul replied as he made his way over. His current weapon was tied diagonally across his back. It resembled a katana in most senses, though on a much longer scale. The handle alone was nearly two feet long, and stuck out over his shoulder. The blade reached a full five feet in length, and was contained in a gunmetal black sheath that slanted across his back. The Strike Co. symbol was emblazoned in red near the center.

"Ah, so she did take my advice. I'm so glad." She grinned. "Now if only those two would stop beating around the bush."

Topaz fixed Babcha Lapis with a glare.

Babcha Lapis laughed. "Forgive an old woman, Topaz. I just can't seem to stop wanting to put people together. Though I see you don't need my help there." She smiled wryly, and Topaz blushed in response.

"So are we going to get this party started or what?" a deep voice asked. Mocha had deep brown skin with black hair and red highlights, and wore a set of military fatigues with a combat knife attached to a leg holster. A bandolier strung across his bare chest as he folded his arms and stared. A cannon of a shotgun rested on his broad back. Standing at five foot seven, his muscles helped make up for the gap in height. A series of tribal tattoos traced down either arm to this hands, and he smirked cockilly as he approached the balustraudes.

"All right. So, fire trick and a sparring match. How about both in one go?" Azul smirked.

"I'm game." Mocha jumped over the barrier and landed on the "arena" floor. He casually cracked his neck as he prepared for the fight. "You coming?" he called up.

Azul followed, moving over the barrier and placing a hand on his sword.

The two stared each other down for a solid minute trying to read each other, or at least Mocha seemed to be as Azul stood aloof as ever. Finally a shot rang out as, with surprising speed, Mocha raised his gun and fired. Azul seemed mildly surprised as the shot hit his aura, causing more notable damage then he'd seen sparring in Vale. Taking a page from Grun's book, Azul charged in a zigzag pattern, moving to duck and avoid shots as he did so. Inches closed in as Azul drew his sword for the strike, but he was rebuffed by Mocha, who used the barrel of his gun to parry the blow. The sound of metal ringing filled the arena as sparks flew while Mocha blocked Azul's strikes with surprising speed. Mocha managed to force Azul back and let off another shot, the close range causing a majority of the pellets to hit, taking off nearly a fifth of Azul's aura. Azul lashed with his sword again. This time he twisted the handle, and instantly the blade and Azul's hands erupted in flames. Mocha barely managed a block this time as the heat carried on afterwards, forcing him back. The crowd oohed and ahhed as Azul continued to display his use of fire dust, the heat forcing Mocha into a retreat while the light made aiming difficult. Finally, Mocha got off a lucky shot, sending the sword spiraling out of Azul's hands.

"Neat trick, but what are you going to do now?" Mocha taunted.

Mocha wasn't prepared for the response. Said response being Azul's hands bursting into flame as he quickly brought his fist right into Mocha's stomach, launching him into the air before he slammed back into the ground on his back.

Mocha panted heavily as he used his blunderbuss to prop himself up and clutched at his stomach with his free hand. "You've got a wallop of a punch."

"Thanks. Your reaction speed is impressive," Azul said as he retrieved his blade, sheathing it once more. "Everyone thought the whole fire thing was tied to my weapons, huh?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "I just wanted to see what you could do. You really know how to handle yourself well."

"Well, between the death threats and the assassins, I have to, or … well, die," Azul replied with a shrug.

"That's pretty heavy."

"Well, that's what happens when you're one of the last ones running Strike Co."

"You know, kid, you really need to learn to lighten up a bit. Come on. I'll get you a drink."

"I'm good."

Topaz raised a questioning brow in Azul's direction as he came up the stairs.

"Yeah, I know. Shocking," Azul joked. "So, was it tomorrow we head back, pick up Grun, and make our way towards Azure's home?"

" _And Velvet, right_?" she typed.

Azul shrugged. "If she wants to tag along, sure."

Topaz face-palmed and shook her head. " _Let's just get the drinks already._ "

"Hear hear," Babcha Lapis agreed.

* * *

The stable smelled of fresh hay and manure as the horses stood in their stalls and ate or laid down to sleep. Azure sighed contentedly as he ran his brush through the great stallion's mane and fur. He chuckled. "You know, Fleet Foot, you've really come into your own over the last couple of years, haven't you?"

Fleet Foot snorted and but his head against Azure's side.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, buddy. I have, too." Azure laughed as he ran a hand down Fleet Foot's muzzle along the white streak that accented his brown coloring. "It's good to be back with all of you again."

A loud explosion followed by the whooshing wind disturbed most of the herd, causing the horses to panic. Azure quickly raced to assure each of them, running a glowing white hand along each body as they slowly calmed under his touch. When that had all been properly finished, he turned and stalked out of the building. He had a pretty good idea who'd caused the ruckus, and while he'd be happy to see his friends, he'd certainly have words for whoever had caused the disturbance in the first place.

He stalked right up to the little crater that had formed in the grounds and took in the damage. Debris littered the area, and the entire courtyard would likely need to be relaid now so the horses wouldn't break their legs on a crag. He walked up to the figure and grabbed him by his leather vest to pull him up. "Grun, I'm awful glad to see you and all, but what the _hell_ were you thinking? You nearly put my herd into a stampede! And just look at what your stunt did. You're lucky you weren't closer to the house. Ma would've killed you if you'd broken her windows, let alone the good china."

"But it looked awesome," Grun noted, smiling.

Azure's other hand clenched into a fist as he glared, his ears pointing down and forward, as a sign of his anger. "Not. Around. My. Herd."

"Intimidation isn't going to work on me." Grun's eyes slitted dangerously on their own. "It's over. Put it behind you before we both end up with trouble."

"I know you like to show off, Grun, but next time, please don't. Those horses are just as much my family as my ma and dad are. I'm just as much a part of them as they are a part of me, you know?" Azure sighed as he let go of Grun's vest and did his best to get his temper under control. "Sorry for upsetting you. I'm just really sensitive about them after what that first grimm did to one of my stallions."

"Come on. We need to meet the others," Grun said, heading off towards the flattest patch of land in the nearby area. And that was the end of the argument.

The landing went fairly smoothly as the craft slowly touched down. "I hope he's got auto-defenses on that thing. We've got a lot of wild grimm that like to prowl around the perimeter of the farm," Azure noted.

"It's Azul," Grun said bluntly. "The _Scorpion's_ auto turrets have auto turrets to defend them."

"... Point."

The loading bay of the Scorpion opened up, revealing Azul, Topaz, and Velvet. Azul gave a brief wave into the Scorpion before the trio exited. Not much longer afterwards, the bay closed, and the Scorpion took off.

"I thought you were going to keep it here," Azure said, surprised as he watched the ship fly away, leaving behind its four passengers. Velvet hugged Grun while Topaz looked almost confused at Azure.

"The ship needs to return to restock on supplies, and while it could be done later, it'd be nice to have something to drink for the long flight back," Azul replied. "That, and Alizarin prefers staying in the city."

"Well, the house is over this way. Ma's been waiting for you guys to come for ages." he smirked. "Just be ready, Grun. And don't say I didn't warn you about her cooking."

"Looking forward to it," Grun said.

* * *

The Boisons could only sit back, wide-eyed as the Faunus dug into the mountain of food in front of him with the passion of a famished army.

"I thought Azure was exaggerating when he said you could eat a mountain, but my goodness, I don't think I've ever seen the like," Mrs. Boison gaped as she spooned another heaping helping of mashed potatoes onto Azure's plate with an extra ladleful of gravy. Grun had his own pot of each sitting next to the mountain for when he chose to take a break for variety's sake.

"And now you see why expenses at Beacon are going up in the cafeteria," Azure said with a chuckle.

Velvet was enjoying a lovely green salad with plenty of fresh chopped carrots and cucumbers drizzled with a light sweet vinaigrette. About the only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that her bowl happened to be about five times the size of her head.

Grun stopped eating momentarily. Making sure his mouth was empty, he spoke. "Ma'am, Azure told me you were an excellent cook, but I assure you he could not have done you justice if he had hired a poet." Moments later, he dug back into his food, reducing the pile to half its size in a matter of minutes.

" _So Faunus just have really big stomachs in general?_ " Topaz typed.

"Eeyup," Azure said as he guzzled another glass of water. "Pretty much."

"So tell me, kids, what kind of hunts have you all been on since you started at the academy?" Mister Boison asked.

"So far, if my memory is correct, not too much. A few trips out into the Emerald Forest, as well as the Everfall Forest. One mission out alongside Qrow to investigate a White Fang encampment. Other than that, it's been mostly learning and sparring matches between other students," Azul replied with a faint shrug.

"Any special grimm you've encountered?"

Azul hummed for a moment. "Grun and myself hunted a large sasquatch on one of our breaks last year. Other than that, I think there was an elder ursa."

"Which he promptly killed with his bare hands," Azure added.

Mister Boison whistled. "Not many people can do that and live to tell the tale."

"It wasn't much of a fight. I just ended up breaking its neck."

To accentuate the point, Grun snapped a larger chicken bone.

"And we hunted happily ever after." Azure grinned cheekily, only to receive a ladle to the back of the head from Mrs. Boison.

"I will not have those kinds of comments in my house, young man."

"... Yes, Ma'am," Azure said meekly as he rubbed the welt that had grown there.

"Now then, who wants some more food?"

* * *

Velvet couldn't help but laugh as she raced her mount across the finish line, an empty spot in the fields where a large boulder had been cleaved in two. She easily reined the mare in, then turned to see Grun riding in a close second on his heavier draft stallion.

"Told you I could beat you like this." She turned to look at the setting sun as it bathed the clearing its orange glow. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's okay." Grun shrugged before looking at her "It can't really compete with you right here."

Velvet laughed, flicking her long hair to the side. Sitting on her mare, she looked like a perfect dream, and Grun could have sworn he saw little balls of light dancing around her as she giggled flirtatiously. "So, are you going to kiss me, or should I take the initiative?" she asked mischievously.

"Now how could I turn down the request of a lady?" he asked, bringing his horse up to trot beside her before leaning in and kissing her.

When they finally broke off, Velvet pulled out a whole glazed ham hock from her satchel. "I thought you'd probably get hungry." She smirked as Grun's stomach rumbled. "It seems I was right."

"You know me so well." He smiled as he took it from her and tore into it. "Are you happy?" he asked rather suddenly.

"I've got a big strong boyfriend who spoils me and protects me, I'm attending the best Huntsmen's academy in the world, I'm part of the best team I could ask for, and right now I'm horseback riding for the first time and absolutely loving every minute of it." She laughed as Grun bit off a much larger piece than he intended, causing the chunk of meat to dangle and flop from his mouth. "And you make me laugh. How can I possibly not be happy right now?"

"I just wanted to be sure. That smile is what I look forward to the most, and I never want to be the reason for it to disappear."

"You won't. That fear needs to be put to rest." She smirked. "It's the law of nature, right? Adapt or lose. And I definitely don't want to lose you."

"Then let's both be sure to adapt." Grun smiled at her. "How has your photography been? Get anything good?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked. "Maybe I can show you at the Vytal Festival."

"You're the only person I truly fear going against." He winked.

"Then I guess you'd better bring your best." She sighed. "It's a pity vacation has to end so soon. Azure was right. It really is beautiful out here."

"We've only got two more years. if you want, I'm sure there are plenty of small communities out here that could use licensed huntsmen and huntresses around."

"I think I'll leave the future for the future and focus on the now." She smirked. "Race you back to the farmhouse?"

The sound of galloping hooves was her only response. Grun and his stallion were gone.

"See you there!" Grun yelled behind him as he urged the horse forward.

"In your dreams, wind boy. Rabbits are the fastest on foot!" She urged her mare forward, and with that said and done, they were off yet again, even as the dinner bell rang its warning for the evening meal.

* * *

The lunch room was packed with students as each team ate and talked in their own way. The buzz of the Vytal Festival had taken up most students' attention as they discussed strategy and various field combinations. Meanwhile, a loud crash sounded, drawing the members of Team AGTA to look over in Team RWBY's direction.

"Looks like Yang is in good form today," Azure said as he pointed to the table in question. Ruby was gesturing towards a giant white text book of a binder covered in red marker. Meanwhile, Yang was busy catching food Nora was flinging across the way with a spoon. "Though Ruby does have a good point. What _are_ we going to do for our last day off before the next semester starts?"

"Eat, sleep, and be merry," Grun said as he shoveled another pancake into his mouth.

"I'm glad you didn't include drink in that," Azure said with a chuckle. "Azul does enough of that for all four of us."

"Yup," Grun said absentmindedly, suddenly getting to his feet and beginning to load up any food he could get his hands on to their table before starting to drag it aside.

Azul simply rolled his eyes at the comment as he continued to eat his own meal. "We've traveled quite a bit this time around, so perhaps we can put some practice in these last few days."

"Works for me," Azure said. "Say, Grun, is there a reason why you're being more of a food hoarder than usual today?"

"Nora just missed and hit Yang in the face," Grun said. "I don't want my lunch ruined by the storm which is too come"

"If you thought the apple was bad…" Azul commented as he watched Nora grab a whole pie.

"Lunch and a show," Grun said as he finished moving the table. "Usually you have to pay extra for that."

"So, who're you betting on, JNPR or RWBY?" Azure asked as he bit into his hoagie.

"Definitely RWBY. It's too obvious," Grun said.

"I don't know. Pyrrha's a pretty strong candidate, and there sure are a lot of metal things for her to grab onto."

"Maybe, but Jaune is a disadvantage, and besides, that Ren's weapons training is a moot trait, as nothing here seems like it could be used for either of his weapon forms."

"We shall see," Azure said sagely as he reached for a large bowl full of white fluffy kernels. "Popcorn?" he offered.

"Nah. I'm good," Grun said as he tore into a chicken.

"Think we should help evacuate them? Those poor souls are going to get caught in the crossfire."

Azul watched as Jaune was flung into one of the windows. "I think they have it covered."

"Wow. They hadn't even really started yet," Grun said, wincing.

"I almost feel bad for Jaune."

"Say, isn't that Sun? Who's that with him?" Azure asked. Just then, Nora burst into a fit of malevolent laughter as she posed atop a tower of lunch tables. "And what hell is about to be unleashed?" He casually fingered a dust crystal, just incase they'd need a barrier.

"A food fight between skilled fighters," Azul replied as he leaned back in his chair.

Topaz rapidly typed into her scroll. " _Legends shall be told of this day that will echo through the halls of Beacon Academy for all time._ "

Azure whistled. "Wow, Topaz. Didn't know you were the hammy type."

Topaz stuck out her tongue at him.

"Huh. Seems Sunny still hangs out with Neptune," Grun said.

"Is it just me, or is he just a little too happy to see this?" Azure asked as he casually caught an orange in mid-flight and tossed it to Grun. Grun promptly sliced it into eighths with one of his knives before blowing them back with a tightly controlled gust of wind. Azure promptly caught them and began to eat them one slice at a time.

"Sunny is a high energy guy. He likes stuff like this." Grun shrugged. "Honestly, I'm surprised he gets along with Blake so well."

"Well, they do both have a background in thievery," Azure noted as a volley of watermelon bombardment made its way towards Team RWBY. He whistled as Yang shoved two solid turkeys onto her hands like they were nothing and slammed through the attack.

"Now that takes some forearm strength," Grun noted as she punched the watermelons to splinters.

"... Either Blake is channeling her aura through those loaves to strengthen them, or Ozpin needs to get his money back from the bakery," Azure said as he gaped at how easily Blake cut through the heavy projectiles.

"I'm hoping it's the aura channeling, because last time I had the bread, it was plenty good, and not solid as a rock," Azul said.

"Ooh that's gonna sting," Grun said as two turkeys impacted with Jaun.

"You'd think the poor guy takes enough punishment as is," Azure said, shaking his head sadly as Pyrrha and Blake engaged in swordplay.

"Huh. Go Ruby," Grun said as Ruby grabbed a tray and seemed to be surfing on it before launching it to break the fire, spinning in mid-air, grabbing a second tray, and continuing to surf.

Azul hummed out loud as Ruby suddenly launched herself, with the tray, at Pyrrha only to be thrown back near Weiss.

"How's she going to–?" Weiss took two ketchup bottles and sprayed them on the floor with enough force for them to geyser like her ice glyphs did, causing Lie Ren to slide across and wipe out against a set of tables and chairs with a violent cloud of food, dishes, and debris. "Oh, that's how," Azure said pointedly as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Nora suddenly launched herself off one of the tables, using its momentum to jump up and grab one of the flag poles that jutted out from between the windows. It easily broke off, and she quickly shoved it into a watermelon to create a makeshift hammer.

"Ooh, right to the kisser. Poor Ruby," Azure said. Then his eyes widened as Weiss was blasted into one of the pillars with enough force to shatter it. "... Guys, remind me never to piss Nora off."

"She's been starting to use the weights I started with first year," Azul replied.

Azure smirked when Lie Ren got back into the fight with what looked like a pair of extra long leek stalks. "And that, kids, is why you should eat your vegetables."

Topaz promptly facepalmed before pointing to the edge of the table closest to the corner where they watched with a stern gaze. She shoved her scroll in his face. " _Corner. Now._ "

"Aww, come on, Topaz, it was just a joke," Azure said placatingly.

She continued to glare.

"I'm not going to miss this fight just because you don't like my jokes."

"Welp," Azul said, cutting off their conversation. "That's going to hurt on the way down…" He finished as he looked to the newly opened skylight.

"... Woah. How high do you think she'll go?" Azure asked, even as Blake took a long series of sausage links to use like her ribbon, knocking Nora into one of the soda machines to release a torrent of cans. Vital suddenly shifted to the edge of his seat. "Oh yeah! Soda grenades!" He smirked as Pyrrha used her powers to send a torrent of cans flying at blake, pummeling her with metal and the sticky substance held within. "Told ya, Grun."

"It's not over until Ruby plays her hand," Grun said, pointing to the still standing and noticeably upset Ruby.

She braced herself until the storm of Pyrrha's onslaught calmed, and then she struck. Bursting with inhuman speed, she launched from the ground, leaving a mighty wind in her wake, pulling all the debris from the battle behind her as she ran faster and faster still. As she approached Jean and Lie Ren, she activated her semblance, turning into a spinning red cone of force. She blew past them, and the wind turned into a tornado as it followed her lead. The four were quickly caught up in the gale, and Ruby halted before the wall for only a moment. The force of her stop caused the walls to crack and a minor crater to form before she dashed out of the way just in time for the gale to strike full force, pelting its targets with everything the lunchroom had. Soda cans burst like fountains of blood as the enemy combatants were thoroughly soaked in a tie dyed swirl of every color of the rainbow. They soon dropped to the floor, collapsing in a heap of sticky soda and food particles.

Azul looked down to his now missing plate of food. "Well, I probably had enough anyways…"

Grun sat there with a dead-eyed stare where his plate had been. His face contorted in a mix of rage, horror, and grief.

Azure put a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. "Alas, poor platter. we knew him well."

Before Grun could have a chance to respond, the doors to the mess hall slammed open and a growling Glynda approached, her rider's crop firmly in hand. Before any food could have the chance to touch her, she raised her hand and her semblance took hold of the room. In a matter of seconds, a room that had been utterly destroyed by the shenanigans of eight teenage children was restored to perfection. Tables were ordered, plates and dishes sent to the kitchen, food disposed of.

Glynda stared at the offending parties as she whipped her rider's crop back down while the last table hopped into place. She pushed up her glasses. "Children, please. Do not play with your food."

At that moment, Nora belched, and Yang burst through the ceiling that had only just been prepared, destroying yet another table, and causing teams RWBY and JNPR both to burst into a fit of laughter.

"All's well that ends well, eh, guys?" Azure asked.

"Anyone else amazed no one got detention for this?" Grun asked quietly.

"I'm more amazed that Yang didn't get hurt from the mach one ground slam," Azul replied.

* * *

"Is Tukson having a sale of some kind?" Grun asked as he observed the crowd. It had been a week since Sun's arrival, and Grun, Velvet, and Azure had been heading to Tukson's Book Trade for more books when they had found the shop surrounded.

"No, I don't think so." Azure frowned. "But there's too much noise to really pick up on what's going on. Too many people."

"Well, we could always jump through," Velvet suggested.

"Just stay behind me, but in front of Azure," Grun said as he began moving through the crowd, sometimes going so far as to force two people apart enough for him to pass. When he reached the front, however, Grun stopped cold.

Velvet bumped up against him. "Grun? What's the matter? Is somebody in the way?"

"Velvet, I … I'm sorry," Grun said as he moved out of the way, revealing a covered figure being hauled out on a stretcher. Red stains had soaked through parts of the cloth.

Velvet gasped. The whole world suddenly seemed to go quiet. She was at the police line faster than Grun could get a hold on her, even if he felt inclined to do so.

"Young lady, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to–" The officer was on his back before he even had the chance to finish.

Velvet rushed the stretcher with Azure close behind, both their ears perking with the blood surging through their veins, even as a few stray screams passed through the crowd at the assault. The men and women jostled, some whispering White Fang, others simply craning to see what would happen next.

"Let me see," Velvet ordered.

"Young lady, you need to–"

"Let me see, damn it!" Velvet was trembling, and a light blue light fluctuated around her as tiny pixels hovered around her fingers.

The orderly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see the flat expression of the horse Faunus. "Please," he said. His tone was gentle and quiet, nearly a whisper. "We need to know."

"Please, sir, step back. We need to transport the victim and identify–" A heavy gust of wind blew the cloth back, exposing the body. The figure on the stretcher was caked in blood. His polo had been torn open. Deep gauges ran across skin where the blood pooled and coagulated into a gelatinous mass, and large bruises surrounded contusions where bone had been fractured and broken. No piece of skin had been left untouched. His face had been scratched, and was disfigured by swelling. Two black eyes remained closed to the world, and red blood mixed with black hair as the patches of scalp where hair had once been sought to scab over. What little that remained of the garments across his legs barely maintained his decency. Thick, strong hands laid sprawled out, claws still extended, muscles tensed to the end. There could be no question about who lay on the stretcher. Tukson was dead.

Velvet's scream left many a man deaf as she threw herself onto the body and wept. The emergency response team lowered the stretcher while Azure maintained a silent watch. His hands were clenched as he grit his teeth, bearing witness to the death of one of his only friends. Anyone who got too close was gently ushered back before he joined Velvet on the ground and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. The tears came unbidden as he felt the pain in her aura. He had only known Tukson as an employer and a friend. It hurt, but it was bearable. Not so for Velvet. She hadn't lost a friend that day. To her, she'd just lost a father.

Grun talked with the other officers, doing his best to clear everything up before turning to where Velvet lay. He opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, to comfort her, to tell her Tukson went down fighting like a proud Faunus warrior. Nothing would come. He closed his mouth again, and did the only thing he could do in this situation. He knelt down on her other side, took her in his arms, and let her cry.

"Did you find anything, Officer?" Grun looked to one of the cops. "Evidence? Foreign DNA?"

The man shook his head. "Too public a place. He didn't have surveillance, and finger prints would be impossible to sift through with all the people who pass through his shop to browse. We'll know more after we've gotten him back to the lab."

"I know this is asking a lot," Grun said, "but my friend Azul Strike would compensate you if you and your partner could see fit to let me and my friend in for a few moments, sniff around a bit, you know?" Grun asked.

"We've finished cataloguing the scene already. You don't have to ask our permission at this point. Just let us take your prints for reference, and try not to move anything unless you have to," he said.

With one hand, Grun pulled out his scroll and moved to the one number he never thought he'd willingly call. "Hello? Coco? I need you to come down to Tukson's. Immediately, if possible…. It's not good."

A quarter of an hour later, Coco showed up, and Grun moved a still crying Velvet to her care after telling her the situation. He looked over to Azure and gestured to the building. Azure nodded, and the pair made their way inside.

The shutters had been drawn open again, and the evening light poured in, dying everything a golden yellow. Dust drifted lazily down from the shelves amidst the bedlam of the scattered books and novels. The cash register remained untouched, as did the vault in the back room.

"You know how to open the safe?" Grun asked "I don't think he'd want what's in there getting into the wrong hands."

"If you're talking about his White Fang mask, he didn't keep it there."

"I meant more the precious books and his scrapbook," Grun said. "Tukson showed it to me once. His most prized possession. I'm going to see if I can eliminate some scents. Try and catch something meaningful in here."

"I know practically every scent that's ever walked through this door," Azure said as he made his way back to the tumbler. "If you pick something up, just ask me. I'll be able to narrow it down for you." He twisted the handle and pulled the door open. "There."

"Azure, come here. Tell me, does this shop get a lot of foreign business?"

"It depends on the buyer. What did you find?" he asked as he returned with the scrapbook in question.

"That kinda spicy aroma? I recognize it from my travels before Strike Co. It comes from a flower that, according to the locals, only grows in Vacuo. It's not entirely common either."

"It's possible he was just dealing with a new recruit. Tukson used to be really close with the White Fang." He frowned. "You think they might have chosen to kill him to keep him quiet?"

"The Fang are ruthless," Grun said, "but they wouldn't risk directly murdering a fellow Faunus. If word got out, they'd lose any support they had." Grun looked like he was about to continue when his eyes suddenly slitted in front of Azure as they turned to the comic book rack. He seemed to loose all civility as he sniffed like an animal tracking its prey. His skin was pale as he picked up one of the comics and opened it, revealing a single silver hair. Plucking it up, he proceeded to smell it several times.

"Familiar?" Azure asked.

"Fire burning all around me, dad mumbling something to a stranger in the next room." Grun's speech was fast and rambling, his eyes now totally out of focus. "I move around the corner, but dad sees me and shakes his head. He looks right at me and mouths, 'Window. Run. Black.' I race to my room and grab the kit Dad always told me to keep there. I toss the lamp at the window and pull myself out. Where's dad? He should have ended it by now. Then there's a gunshot. I don't see it, but i feel it. Dad's dead. I'm alone."

"Grun?" Azure hesitantly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Hearing Azure's voice, Grun's eyes seemed to slide back into focus. His normal color returned, but he looked shaken. "I'm … sorry. Ghosts of the past," he said, closing the comic book. "Let's grab the stuff from the vault and go. The police won't find anything here. Tukson's killer would be too smart for that."

"We'll find them, Grun. We'll find them and set this right," Azure promised.

"We'll find them all right," Grun said coldly as he moved to the open vault and began collecting the books he knew Tukson prized. "And then no one else ever will."


	10. Chapter 009

Remnants

Chapter 009

Act 3

* * *

The funeral was held three days later. Velvet hadn't returned to Beacon for the week, and Grun seemed to be gone whenever he was free, most likely to comfort her. The police had been all too quick to label Tukson's murder unsolvable.

The staff, for their part, seemed to understand the pain Velvet was going through. Ozpin had cleared her from classes for as long as she needed. Glynda, Oobleck, and Port took it in turn when their class was before lunch or at the end of the day to let Grun leave early to bring Velvet the daily homework. None of them said why Grun was allowed to leave early, but it was obvious enough for those who had the eyes to see.

Azure mourned in his own way, carefully tending and maintaining the bindings and other portions on the covers on the rarer books before returning them to a specially made safe designed and approved by Azul. It had been agreed that the proceeds from the books would go towards Velvet and the costs of the funeral. In his free time, he would train with his tonfa and fists. At one point, the training dummy literally exploded under the onslaught of his blows. When his work was done and he knew he was alone, he took the time to cry.

That week was a very bad one for Cardin Winchester, who found himself on the floor in the fetal position on more than one occasion after daring to badmouth Faunus, and Tukson in particular for his ties to the White Fang. The first time, Grun had slammed him into the school statue with enough force to break his aura in one blow. Glynda had conveniently been reprimanding some first years for tardiness and promptly escorted them to class, being careful to not even look in the fountain's direction.

The second time, a few days later, Cardin been stupid enough to make fun of the death by referring to Tukson's feline nature, and how he must not have had nine lives after all. That time, Azure and Blake both double teamed him, smashing him through one locker before shoving him into another and programming the coordinates for Forever Fall forest. He made it back, but his armor had been clawed by multiple ursas, and he was covered in sap.

The third time was just plain stupid on his part. Unable to get his usual kicks with anyone else, he fell back to trying to torment Velvet after making sure that neither Grun, Azure, nor Blake were around. She not only demolished him and his ego, she dragged his sorry butt across the courtyard and doused him in the fountain. She then dragged him to the school's commemorative statue and hung him from the sword tip. Then she took Coco's minigun and held it up to his face, stating in no uncertain terms that if he ever tried to insult her or her family ever again, she would make sure that he would regret it for the rest of his life, and that he would remember her name.

The first year wasn't feeling so cocky anymore.

[hr]

" _It seems so quiet with Grun and Azure always out,"_ Topaz texted Azul as the two of them looked over their homework in the cafeteria for dinner that night. ' _I hope they're okay.'_

"They will be. It's just something that will take time," Azul replied knowingly as he looked to his girlfriend. "It just takes time to cope with loss, and company, which is why they're always together."

" _I must sound so shallow sitting here talking about something I can't really understand."_

"At least you acknowledge that you don't understand the feeling. Others would comment how it can't be that bad, or act like they know the feeling."

" _Was it this hard for you?"_

"... I ... didn't have much time to grieve," Azul replied as he swirled the pen in his hand.

Topaz decided changing the topic would be prudent. " _I think the Vytal Festival is affecting our curriculum. It seems like we're barely getting more homework than the first years right now."_

"They want us mentally sharp and physically prepared to give it our all, at least for those entering the tournament."

" _Like I'd ever forgive you if we didn't."_ Topaz giggled silently.

Azul chuckled. "I wouldn't forgive myself for missing out on that. We get two shots at it in a lifetime."

" _We only need one,"_ Topaz said, winking.

"Yeah. Though two wins would certainly be something to brag about." Azul laughed.

" _So what's your plan after all this is done? Grun's not exactly quiet about wanting to set up shop in some off-the-map little town somewhere, but it seems quite obvious neither of you expects the other there."_

"We may be good partners, but we will part ways someday. I … don't really know. I mean, I have Strike Co. to run, but I'll take some hunter contracts from time to time to help out whenever I can."

" _Coco wants me to go back with her and set up a hunter outpost at home, but honestly, I'm not sure that's what I want.'_

"I'm sure you'll know what you want in the end."

" _I guess we should head back to the room,"_ Topaz wrote as she checked the time and closed her textbook. " _Unless you're planning on grilling Junior about what happened, a murder like that's gotta make some waves in the underworld, right?"_

"I already asked him about it. He's not getting anything from anywhere. Nobody seems to want to mention who did it," Azul said as he stretched. "Yeah, let's get back to the room..."

[hr]

Azure panted heavily as he demolished yet another training dummy. It had been over two weeks since the funeral, and he still felt that gnawing in his chest. Why? Why did he feel this way? Tukson was a close friend, but he wasn't Ma or Dad, he wasn't one of the horses. So why? _Why_? He wiped the tears angrily as they blurred his vision and streamed down his cheeks.

"What is the _deal_?" he shouted as he dropped to his knees next to the fragments of the dummy. A sob escaped his throat, despite his best efforts to stave it off. "Why is this happening to me?"

"He was part of the herd," a familiar voice spoke up as the door slammed shut.

"... Grun." Azure did his best to clean up as his teammate approached.

"He was part of the herd, he was part of the pack, he was part of the pride," Grun said. "He was one of us."

"I don't want this." Azure looked down at his hands. "I don't want to feel all of this, Grun. I can't fight right if I can't maintain my focus."

"What are you, a child?" Grun moved towards the ring. "It won't get easier. It _won't_ go away. This is life. This is the world. What you're feeling now? I felt that when I was thirteen, and I have blades attached to my fingers. Now get in here."

Azure walked numbly to the arena. "It's not my physical attacks that are the issue. It's these," he said, pointing to his pouches. "I can't use my dust while I'm like this. At least, not till I can … adjust."

"Don't adjust. Get angry!" Grun demanded "Come on and hit me!"

"Grun, I–"

"Someone snuck in under your nose and killed a member of your herd. Feel it. Channel it! Hit me!"

"I don't feel anything, alright?" Azure shouted. "Just this stupid hole in my chest that won't go away!"

"Because you need to fill it," Grun told him. "You're numb right now. That's no good for you. You need to break the dam. Now think about what you want to do to whoever did this."

"I want to see them in jail," Azure said. There was no anger in his voice. It was a simple statement of fact. "I want to see them with my own eyes, and find out why they did this, why they hurt Velvet. … Why they hurt me." Azure looked down at the mat and clenched his hands into fists.

"No one knows who did it. The police wrote it off in days. If they ever find out who did it, they'll probably walk away. The justice has to come from your hand, Azure. Now stop talking civil, and tell me what the horse wants."

Azure's ears drooped. "Grun …"

Grun rushed Azure and grabbed him with his hands. "Listen to me! You're not less of a person for listening to those instincts. There are times when forgiveness is necessary, and there are times when revenge is. It's not the time to let what happened make us cold. It's time to start looking. It's time to track down the sick, psychotic bastard who killed Tukson, and we rip his head off!"

A nicker escaped Azure's throat, and his body began to tremble. His pupils dilated, and his nostrils flared.

"We're going to find them, and we're going to do to them what they did to Tukson tenfold. And then, when they're broken, that's when we'll get him the justice he deserved. He didn't make trouble. He just wanted some peace, and they took that from him."

Azure screamed, a mixture of a human's cry and a stallion's shrill whinny. He broke Grun's grip and crashed a fist into his chest. The blow sent Grun flying until he slammed into the wall. A skull-shaped indent had formed on the wall behind the tall Faunus' head, and cracks spidered upwards and out from the point of impact, despite the cushion the matting had provided for the majority of his body.

Grun pried himself from the wall. In Glynda's class, that blow probably would have wiped out half his aura, but this wasn't two hunters sparring; this was a brawl, and they both needed it. He grinned. "That's more like it."

Azure charged, his breathing heavy and his arms wide as he prepared to clash. The stallion was out of the corral, and it wanted nothing more than to rear and fight. Grun got into position, ready for him this time, and the two forces clashed.

Two hours later, they sat across from each other on one of the benches. Grun was covered in bruises, and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. Azure was covered in scratches and cuts, and the two of them were enjoying a bottle of water.

"So how are you doing?" Grun asked.

Azure took in the damage to the gym. The mirrors had been shattered, girders had been bent, whole sections of padding had been torn off, and pieces of the ceiling had fallen out to reveal the broken moon and stars shining down on them. "Is it okay to say I don't quite know yet?" He took a swig. "I mean … it doesn't hurt as much anymore, but … I don't know. That's the first time I've ever done something like that before."

"And that makes it worse," Grun told him. "Those instincts are there to help us. What helps a human may not help us, because we're not all human. Let Tukson be your motivation. You don't let other people feel this pain. Don't let weaker people suffer from it. We're going to find who did this, and we're going to make sure they can't hurt other people again."

"And if they do, then heaven help them, because we sure as hell won't."

"Now you're thinking." Grun held up his water bottle. "To doing it right."

"To Tukson." Azure clacked his bottle against Grun's, then took a swig.

* * *

Azul stared out the dorm windows at the approaching airships in the distance. "Oh boy… That is an eyesore and a half…"

"Did Atlas negotiate Vale's airspace as a junkyard or something?" Grun wondered aloud as he joined Azul at the window.

"So those are what Atlas ships look like?" Azure asked as he peered at the passing shadows. "There's an awful lot of them, aren't there?"

"I just realised this means the meeting with Ironwood is today…" Azul groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Joy." Grun rolled his eyes. "We get to meet old blood and thunder again."

"Blood and thunder?" Azure asked, confused.

"Have I mentioned I hate him? I think we went over this." Grun looked to Azul. "Did we go over this?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"I meant, why that name?" Azure sweatdropped.

"Because there are only so many ways I can mix up Ironwood, so I have to throw other things in there."

"So you just say it and hope it annoys him?"

"Oh I know it annoys him." Grun smiled. "That much is obvious enough by the way his eye twitches and how desperately he tries to stop it from doing so."

"I'm sorry to say, Grun, he, for some reason, asked for a private meeting this time." Azul frowned.

" _You know, that many ships, people are going to start feeling pretty nervous,_ " Topaz typed.

"I don't know why he would even bother bringing that many ships. He isn't bringing the whole school. Those are military transport airships…" Azul hummed as he looked them over again.

"Why would he want to bring that much firepower to the festival? It's not like the White Fang are going to attack the school or something," Azure said.

"Ironsides is always trying to show how his whole combined hunter/huntress and military thing is superior to Vale's 'outdated' system," Grun growled.

"Something still feels a bit out of place with it this time around." Azul shrugged. "I'm probably just overthinking it."

"I suppose you could always just ask him straight up," Azure said. "Either that, or you can hack his private files. Knowing you, you probably would anyways."

"How do you know he isn't downloading them right now?" Grun asked.

"Because he doesn't have his scroll out, and I'm guessing Ironwood wouldn't leave an entry for you to tap into his network, unless you have a direct access point to plant the bug."

Grun looked at Azul and they shared a chuckle.

"... You already did it the last time you visited Atlas, didn't you?"

"It's not our fault they have horrible firewalls." Grun shrugged.

"Funny enough, I'm actually tempted to offer upgrading his security systems," Azul commented. "Way too much sensitive data last I checked."

"And you're going to flaunt it in his face while you're at it, aren't you?" Azure said with a sigh.

"Nah."

"You can argue with all the fools in the world, Azure," Grun said. "Better to let them think they got their way, and then trick them afterwards."

"And what if you don't like tricking?"

" _Suck it up, buttercup,"_ Topaz texted.

"Like I've got a choice," Azure muttered before he was promptly punched in the arm by Topaz.

Azul cracked his neck as he made his way to the door. "I'll be back in an … hour... ish?" he shrugged. "Depends on how things go," he finished before exiting the room.

"So … anybody up for some target practice?" Grun asked.

"With what?" Azure asked.

Grun chuckled. "You'll see."

* * *

Ironwood shook his head as he stormed down the halls into the courtyard and the open air. Like it or not, the signs of war were brewing beneath the surface. The enemy would doubtless be making their move soon, and they had to be ready for it. He was just trying to help protect these civilians. He gingerly touched his side and the metal plate over his right eyebrow. He knew, better than anyone else, the costs a war could bring. Skilled or not, these warriors weren't soldiers. They didn't know how to react under that kind of pressure. That's why he'd done everything in his power to encourage his students to join Atlas' military. They needed to be prepared not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Why couldn't Ozpin see that?

So caught up in his own mind was he, that he hardly noticed the crowd of students gathered around three sophomores wielding long-range equipment. He had an appointment to keep, after all. He was back at his flagship in a matter of minutes, and quickly typed the secure combination to enter. When he reached his office, Azul was already sitting there, leaning back in one of the chairs, idly flipping a round from his magnum.

"Azul. Early as usual, I see."

"Wasn't needed anywhere else at the time." Azul shrugged as he pulled out a magazine and put the round back in. "So, you want to start on the business end of things, or...?"

"I'm assuming the answer is still the same?"

"Correct."

"So we're still at an impasse." Ironwood sighed as he walked past and flopped into his chair. "Today has not been the best of days," he said honestly.

"You traveled halfway across the world to Vale and got jet lag or something popped up in the ranks?" After a moment Azul added on, "Or is it something else?"

"Would you believe me if I were to tell you it's classified?" Ironwood chuckled and shook his head.

"Depends. Would you believe me if I told you that wouldn't stop me?"

"Still doesn't change my duty." Ironwood sighed as he pulled out his flask and took a swig. "Sometimes, I really hate my job." Then he offered the flask to Azul.

Azul shook his head as he tapped the flask under his vest. "Someone's got to do it. At least you seem the most qualified for it."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better." He rolled his eyes. "So, how long can I expect Grun to hold off before he starts poking fun this time?"

"Until he spots you. Sorry, Ironwood, but we both have our opinions." Azul shrugged.

"I know. And I respect them. That's why I let you go on, instead of trying industrial espionage. That's more Schnee's style."

"That, and you know I would catch you."

"Even if I didn't, I wouldn't try it, unless I thought it was absolutely necessary to protect my students and my country."

Azul nodded. "Understandable. Oh, that reminds me. Why the fleet?"

"I'm afraid that's classified, too."

"You brought an army to Vale. Classified or not, it's almost like you're either making a statement, or giving hints towards something going on," Azul said as he sat up in his chair. "I understand that travel between the kingdoms is getting increasingly difficult with White Fang activity, but this is a little overkill."

Ironwood shrugged. "I have to keep people safe. That's all I can say on the matter. Take it as you will."

"All right, I won't press," Azul said as he leaned back. "Got to keep quiet on matters and all that comes with political power."

"It's a real pain in the ass," Ironwood said as he took another draw from his flask. "But somebody's got to do it."

"Ain't that the truth."

* * *

Glynda sighed as she looked out the tower window at the hubbub below. "I don't know whether to go down and chastize him or shake his hand." Another shot had been fired off the port bow of one of the incoming ships before a second bounced off the protective covering on the cockpit.

"They _are_ firing on a friendly ship, Glynda," Ozpin noted.

"But he's using non-piercing rounds."

Ozpin sighed. "Look, Glynda, whether we like it or not, James has made his move. It's not like we can force him to take all of those troops back to Atlas."

"Of course we can. He's transported his students safely. They don't need the 'protection' anymore. Just have him send them back and call for them again when the games are over."

"You and I both know that's not possible at this point, Glynda. We need James here. And like it or not, it's his technology that's keeping _her_ alive. To try to force him to remove those troops would only cause further tension than his arrival has caused already. We're just going to have to do our best to calm the populace down and assure them that Atlas means no harm. I'll talk with Ironwood about putting on some demonstrations, letting his soldiers mingle with the populace a little at a time. It's about the best we can do for now."

"I disagree. I believe if Professor Port were here, he would point out that an impudent act of rebellion such as that may actually be what is needed to calm people down, remind the population of Vale that we're still here, and our students don't give a damn about how many ships Ironwood's brought. We're not taking it lying down."

"Might I suggest a compromise?" Ozpin asked as he peered over his scroll.

"You _are_ the headmaster."

"Ask Grun to stop firing, but don't chastise him for his actions. You get your believed message, and the troops will see that we're acting as responsible guardians for our students." He sighed as he put his scroll aside. "Besides, I've been doing some thinking lately. The information I've been receiving from Qrow doesn't look promising. We need to be prepared to pass the torch, if the worst should come to pass."

"Fine," Glynda said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Do I really have to be at this meeting? You know how James grates on my nerves."

"This isn't going to be with James, Glynda. It's Azul Strike."

"Oh," Glynda said, her tone suddenly much more relaxed, even as her eyes widened and she pushed up her glasses. "I'll just … go take care of the shooting now."

"Please do," Ozpin said. "You may be working with them shortly."

* * *

Ironwood stared at his scroll with a bit of a scowl.

"It appears your headmaster wants a word with you." He clenched his gloved hand into a fist. "There are days where I wish he wouldn't use my secure channel for every little thing when we talk." He sighed. "Go ahead, Azul. I'm sure we've done enough catching up and talking shop as it is. By the way, let me know if those new schematics work out for your rift generator."

"Let's hope this doesn't backfire horribly," Azul replied as he stood up.

"If you do, I think I know a man who can help pick up the pieces," Ironwood said with a sad smile.

"... Until next time."

"Be safe."

Azul laughed faintly as he exited the room and disembarked from the ship.

Glynda encountered Azul as he disembarked. "Mister Strike," she greeted as the two made their way to the tower.

"Glynda." After a few moment Azul felt the need to add, "any particular reason for the escort?"

"A student was taking target shots at the Atlas airships. I had to stop him," Glynda said with a shrug.

"How long before Grun opened fire?"

"Ten minutes. He apparently left some good dents in the hull with one of your dragunov sniper rifles," Glynda said, sounding severe, but azul picked up the twitch at the corners of her mouth.

"So no armor piercing ammunition, then."

"It seems someone's trained him well enough to avoid damage that could lead to charges."

"...I may have been curious of the designs, and took notes in case of any possible issues."

The trip to the tower was fairly routine. None of the staff so much as cocked an eyebrow as they strode past. He pressed the button for Ozpin's office, and that was that. Ozpin was waiting for the pair when they walked into the top of the clock tower.

"Azul," Ozpin greeted.

"Ozpin. So, to what do I owe this unexpected meeting?"

"It's not so much to what as to whom. Take a seat."

Azul's eyes shifted to the chair and back to Ozpin. After a moment he moved over and sat down across from the headmaster.

"I called you here because of your father, Azul."

"...What about him?" Azul asked after a moment, his hand giving a subtle twitch.

"You are aware of his relationship with Ironwood before he joined the military, correct?"

"Somewhat, yes.… It's been a while since then, but I remember that they were … acquaintances."

"There are some secrets those two shared that few have ever had the chance to know. That kind of knowledge changes a person. Sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. In Ironwood's case, those changes manifested in a desire to protect everyone and everything with numbers and force of will, no matter the consequences. Your father, and his father before him, established Strike Co."

"...What are you getting at, Ozpin?" Azul's expression took on a serious look.

"Glynda, if you would, please?"

Glynda nodded, grabbing a projector from a shelf and bringing it over, before placing it on Ozpin's desk. Ozpin promptly flicked the switch to activate it as four images manifested. The first was a blooming flower, the second a glowing sun, the third a dried red leaf from the Foreverfall Forest, and the fourth a great snowflake.

"Tell me, Azul. What do you know of the Legend of the Four Seasons?"

"It was a story my mother and father enjoyed very much," Azul replied simply. "Why do you ask?"

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Four maidens help an elderly man in the style of the seasons, and because of their kindness, he grants them the power of the seasons," Azul explained simply, summarizing the entire story into a sentence.

"I'm sure you've heard the old saying how all legends have some basis in fact," Ozpin said as he stared pensively at Azul over steepled fingers.

"I have. I'm expecting you to tell me that part of it is true. The question is, what parts of the story are you trying to tell me are?"

Ozpin lowered his fingers as his face became just a serious. "All of it."

A minute passed before Azul leaned back in his seat. "You certainly aren't telling a joke with that expression…" he muttered as he rubbed his forehead. "Four maidens in this world holding power on that scale. That is…"

"The most important secret in this world. It's a secret your father held, and it is a secret a select few others know about. To be more specific, four others." Ozpin flicked the switch again to reveal a holographic projection of himself, Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood. "And now, you."

"...Why tell me?"

"To be perfectly blunt, because something is stirring. A storm is coming, Azul, and we don't know if we're going to be able to survive it. In the case of such events taking place, the torch has to be passed on to the next generation. Your grandfather was the one who told me, just as he told Glynda and Qrow. When he passed, I became the keeper of that knowledge."

"We're the protectors of the realm, Azul, guardians of the four maidens," Glynda broke into the conversation.

"Oh boy," Azul sighed. "That's a hefty amount of information…"

"It's about to get heavier," Ozpin said.

" _Please_ , keep the punches rolling. I'd prefer to have them not separated by five month intervals," Azul said as he leaned further back into his chair. He slowly pulled out his flask before pushing it back in begrudgingly. He wanted to be sure he remembered today.

"Someone else is hunting the maidens to steal their power."

"...Oh boy…"

"I'm sorry to say it only goes downhill from here."

* * *

"Yeah, so no detention." Grun shrugged. "Glynda just handed me a schedule of when the professors will be making their rounds at night, and told me the metal dents easily right under the forward propeller."

"She must really hate Ironwood, huh?" Azure said after he let out a low whistle.

"I guess … you hear that?" Grun asked, sitting up.

"He sounds like something's bothering him. His steps are heavier."

Azul pushed the door open a bit forcefully as he suddenly entered. Rather than greeting his team, he moved to his bed and fell face down onto it.

"Should I call Junior?" Grun asked

"I need more than what his bar can provide, but I can't, because I need to remember all of this…." Azul muttered through the pillow.

"Heavy?"

"I need to remember this all..."

"Definitely heavy. Topaz, you mind giving him a hug?" Azure asked.

Topaz wasted no time in acting on that suggestion.

"Those meetings should have been separated by at least a day," Azul muttered.

"So what's up?" Grun asked.

Azul groaned. "That's the worst part. I can't say a thing about it, except for the meeting with Ironwood… It was just the same old tired conversation."

"... Which is?" Azure asked.

"I'm not making weapons for his army."

"And he asks you the same thing every time?"

"Yes, and then we talk about random topics for an hour or something."

"Boring?"

"Atlas politics suck."

"You know, the sad part is, he's right," Weiss said as she passed by the door.

"Why didn't the door close automatically like it was supposed to?" Azul commented as he looked over the door.

"Probably because you bashed the door open," Azure said as he pushed the door shut again.

"... Damn it."

* * *

Team AGTA lay back by the courtyard and watched as the new students began to disembark from their dropships. The sun shone pleasurably down, and Azure was chewing a piece of straw as he stared up at the sky. Topaz and Azul were deep in quiet contemplation as they held hands and passively took in the builds and weapons of their future competition. Grun leaned against the huntsmen statue with arms folded and eyes intent as he checked for any potential threats.

"Visiting students don't look like much," Grun noted. "This should be a quick festival."

"I don't know if I like that rainbow cat faunus, though. Something about her just puts me on edge," Azure noted as he sat up and shook the grass out of his hair.

"Not everyone is here just yet," Azul commented to the group. "Still got plenty more on the way, from what I've heard, though I don't know who will actually be joining the festival."

"We have a tank, a silent assassin, I have razor blades attached to my fingers, and Azure," Grun said, giving a chuckle as he shot Azure a playful smirk, "who has _some_ use, I'm sure."

"Says the man I royally thrashed in the gym the other day."

"That's up for debate." Grun chuckled again, and then almost immediately his muscles seemed to stiffen up as his pupils dilated. Then in almost the same breath, his normally perfect posture sagged to a haunch while his face twisted into a goofy-looking smile.

"Grun, are you all right?" Azure asked with a cocked brow.

"What are you talking about, Azure? I'm perfectly fine," Grun said, giving him a toothy grin.

"... Should I be worried for him right now?" Azure asked as he turned to Azul.

"Don't know what you're talking about. _He's always acted this way,_ " Azul replied, faintly putting emphasis on the end of his sentence as he looked meaningfully at Azure and Topaz both.

"So you're the famous Azul Strike I've heard so much about." A lithe girl with long black hair and bangs covering her left eye stepped forward. She wore black tights underneath a short black-and-grey-checkered battle skirt. A white arm band had been tied around the left sleeve of her coat. A silver-haired boy and two girls flanked her.

"Indeed, Miss…" Azul replied, awaiting her name.

"Call me Cinder. This is Mercury and Emerald, and that's Mint," she said, pointing to a girl with black hair and pigtails, green eyes, a white belt, and a silver band and choker.

"Pleasure," Azul replied. "So, you here following the school, or are you here for the tournament?"

"We're here to fight in the tournament. Word around the school is you're one of the strongest people on campus. Some of the freshmen have even dubbed you One Punch."

"Aww stop. You're embarrassing us," Grun said chipperly. "Besides, it's obvious you four are a lot stronger than you appear. I'll bet you got some fancy tricks up your sleeve."

Cinder wagged her finger. "Ah ah, big boy. You won't be seeing any of those till we meet in the arena."

"Well you just saw right through me." Grun chuckled. "I just know we're all going to get along great."

"I'd want to see how you move," Emerald said with a grin. "Think we could arrange a one-on-one session some time? I'd love to see your stuff."

"Oh that sounds totally awesome!" Grun practically bounced. It was all his teammates could do not to shiver. "I can't wait!"

"You four wouldn't happen to be able to direct us to the dorms, would you?" Mercury asked.

Azul pointed with his thumb. "Considering the uniforms, Haven students are in that building. Floor five through seven."

"Thanks." Cinder smiled, and her eyes seemed almost to lick like embers. "See you around." And then they were gone as quickly as they came.

* * *

"All right, Grun, now tell me what this is all about," Azure insisted as he closed the store room door shut behind them and shoved a heavy metal shelving unit in front to make a barricade, just to be on the safe side.

Grun straightened up his posture and his face became grave as he spoke. "Those three were involved in Tukson's death. The silver hair belonged to the guy, but the other girl still had some of Tuksons scent under her fingernails. Not sure how the black-haired girl fits in."

Azure did his best to remain calm and make sure his voice remained level, even as his ears twitched. If he'd had a tail, it likely would be swishing in agitation. "And the quiet one?"

"She looks kinda familiar, but I couldn't tell you where from."

"But you're sure they were involved?"

"I'd stake Velvet's life on it. And you know how much I value that."

Azure's face darkened. "So when do we make our move?"

"At the moment, we don't. We play ignorant and wait until we know what their game is."

"I'm willing to go with that plan on one condition: we put a time limit on how long we wait to figure it out before we act. If they murdered Tukson, then whatever they're doing here, it isn't good." His expression softened then. "Are you going to tell Velvet?"

"She just started getting back into the swing of things." Grun shook his head. "Until we decide to move, we keep this between us."

"Are we going to tell the others? There's no way Azul didn't notice what you were doing, you know."

"Yes, but we need to keep things as low profile as possible."

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

"So, am I the only who heard the girls plotting how to find Torchwick and his gang of miscreants, or were they so loud you guys could hear them, too?" Azure asked as he casually unpacked another shipment of dust crystals from the ranch.

"Doesn't help they left the window open," Azul replied.

"So do we make sure they're not killed or let them handle this?" Grun asked.

"They're not stupid enough to get themselves killed. As for injured .… It'd be a little difficult to keep an eye on them, especially since I hear something about Blake going to snoop on a White Fang meeting..."

"You know, I could potentially go to that, just to see if I couldn't track them, find out what's going on. Maybe I could even find out something about Saw," Azure said.

Azul went to counter his response only to hum to himself. "Oh … you know just what button to push…. Damn it, fine. You can go after Blake and keep an eye on things. Don't step in, and don't be seen."

"I know. I know."

"I'm going to say we'd find Yang trying to press info from junior," Grun noted. "It might be prudent to show up and keep him from losing his head or, you know, other things"

"Yeah, most likely. I can head there and keep him from losing it," Azul replied. "So… Topaz, you'll have to come with me. Grun, you'll have to go after Ruby and Weiss. knowing Ruby, if something happens, you'll at least be able to keep up with her speed."

"I can do that." Grun nodded. "Keep updates at fifteen minute intervals?"

"Let's make it twenty. Azure is going to be dealing with possibly being around some White Fang, so silence is possibly the best."

"I'll let you guys know what happened after the meeting's over," Azure promised.

"I'll head out first and get a good tail on them," Grun said. "See you guys later." Then he vanished through the door.

"Azure, you're going to have to follow Blake to figure out what meeting she plans on heading to."

"That shouldn't be hard. I'll either tail them, or worst case scenario, insist they take me along. Barring that, I'll keep my ears to the ground. White Fang members are usually pretty blatant with their advertising to fellow Faunus. You just need to know what to look for."

"Alright then. Let's get a move on, Topaz. I want to beat them to Junior's," Azul said as he made his way to the door.

" _Not even our third date, and you're already taking me to a bar."_ She winked at him as they left.

* * *

"Okay…" Grun said as Ruby and Weiss split up. "Now I probably should follow the Ice Queen, but then again, it's not like she can get attacked in a public place like the tower, and it _has_ been a while since I saw penny…. Screw it. Weis can fend for herself." With his decision made, Grun moved to follow Ruby.

Being careful to keep his distance, he was just able to pick up the last of the conversation, when Penny looked conspicuously around and drew Ruby closer with a heavy sigh.

"It isn't safe to talk here." And then they were off.

"Huh. Usually when people say that, they're not so blatantly easy to follow," Grun mumbled to himself as he kept tailing them. To be fair, after hunting grimm, people were ridiculously easy to track.

Over the course of the conversation, Grun picked up how Penny had been an addition Ruby had conveniently forgotten to mention from the adventure at the docks, and how Penny apparently had a very protective father. He couldn't help but feel upset when he heard how she'd been forbidden interaction with others. It was ridiculous, and besides that, it stunted personal and social growth. As time went on, he became aware of a few tails and the reserve troops running around at a safe distance behind. Damn. Atlas was following Penny? Why? What could it mean? For Sergeant Scrapheap to take such a sharp interest in this girl, they definitely needed to figure out what was up. He thanked his lucky stars for disliking Weiss as much as he did. And since he loved giving Ironhead such a massive headache, he could kill two birds with one stone by diverting the guards while keeping an eye on the girls himself. He also made a note to lecture Ruby later. She really should have recognized those soldiers by now.

Grun smiled as he searched his pockets, retrieving several small hollow pipes and a handful of tiny darts. Azul had, at one point, entertained the idea of releasing a line of non-lethal weaponry, including a miniature blowpipe kit with several hallucinogenic darts. The idea fell through, but Grun had found some success using the blowpipe kit, and, as such, always kept it with him. It took him a few seconds to screw the pieces together and take the protective tip off the darts. With small, quick bursts of air, he released a few darts into each Atlas goon. Admittedly, he wasn't sure how powerful the hallucinogen was, so he decided it was best to give each man a triple dose. He would never realize that the hallucinogen had been heavily concentrated, and forty eight hours later the men would find themselves butt naked on a cruise ship bound for Vacuo. Disassembling the blow pipe, he headed off to find the two girls again.

He discovered the pair standing off to the side of a holographic portrayal of Iron Lips as Penny tried to pull Ruby aside to leave. She finally had enough and raced off alone as two of the guards by the display spoke into their radios and started after her. Ruby soon followed on her heels.

Grumbling under his breath, Grun used his semblance to get to the top of a nearby building and follow them from the rooftops. Here and there he tried to throw obstacles in the pursuing guards' path, but it was hard to do so and keep tailing the pair.

Finally, Ruby utilized her semblance to try to help Penny in her flight, but something went wrong, and suddenly Ruby found herself in the road, while a speeding truck was heading right towards her. Grun immediately began charging his semblance. It would take a lot of air pressure for him to get to her in time.

He stopped dead cold when Penny not only put herself in the way, but stopped the truck with her bare hands. He managed to shake himself out of his stupor as the two girls ran off again. He spied the two officers near the back of the truck and growled. This was getting really annoying. springboarding from the building with the help of his semblance, he landed behind the two officers. "You know, you Atlas idiots are almost impressively dumb," were the last words they heard as the faunus lifted the two of them off the ground and slammed their heads together, twice for good measure, and laid them against a nearby building. Inhaling deeply, he found Ruby's scent and what he assumed to be Penny's. It was funny, the scent seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place it.

He arrived just in time to see what looked like Ruby being held in a strangle hug of death. He could just barely make out Ruby as she mentioned Penny's father and protecting a delicate flower. The discussion about being built left some rather startling implications for the faunus as he listened in. Then there was the matter of the countries not necessarily being at peace. Ironsides knew something, and that meant they would have to get to the bottom of it. For all they knew, it could be Iron Face had intel on the White Fang, or worse. When he heard the guards approaching, he knew it was time to split. He'd have to have a long talk with Ruby later. That was for sure.

Once the guards had left, Ruby peeked out the lid, only to fall back in again as a rat squealed beneath her feet. Suddenly the lid was flung open, and a shadowy face peered in through the light. She'd been caught!

"I hate to break this up, Ruby, but those guys I conked won't stay dazed forever. We should probably be on our way before they wake up and check back here."

"Grun!" Ruby cried. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" She gasped. "Were you tailing me? Oh my gosh, I don't know whether to be mad or excited right now! What's going on? What are you guys up to? What did you hear? Are you trying to find–"

Grun gave her a shushing gesture as he heard footsteps approaching. He grabbed her by the shoulder and got them to the top of the building just as two more Atlas guards walked by scanning the area. "I saw you and Penny walking down the road. These guys were after you, so I figured I'd keep an eye on you."

When they'd gotten to a safe distance, Ruby smacked Grun on the shoulder. "That's for spying on me and Penny!" She smacked him again. "And that's for not telling me you were tailing us!" She pulled out her scroll and shone it on him like a spotlight. "Now what did you hear? What did you see? Who sent you? Spill it!"

Grun covered his eyes as he pulled out his own scroll and typed something. Ruby's scroll's light proceeded to flicker and go out. "I already told you," he said placatingly. "You really think someone would send me to spy on people? Look at me! I'm seven feet tall, and I wear steel gauntlets on half my arm. Who wouldn't notice me?" Naturally, it was a bluff, but a bluff with enough common sense to work in most cases.

"We didn't," Ruby noted. "And you still didn't answer my question, you … you … big spy guy!"

"I answered some of them at least. As for what I heard, I honestly don't think it's my business to repeat what I may or may not have heard, and I would remind you to keep your voice lower, as there are people looking for you at the moment."

"They're looking for Penny, not me," Ruby said. Her brow furrowed. "Did you do something to their radios when you knocked them out?"

"That would explain the crunching sound when their bodies slammed together…. Ruby, I'm no expert on military stuff, but I'm pretty sure certain details are highly confidential information, and honestly, I don't trust Atlas military to try and keep you and, by extension, me quiet. Now was I correct to say that I saw Weiss heading towards the communication tower earlier?"

"Well duh! She wanted to call her family to check up on some things."

"Okay, then let's get you as close as we can to there without drawing attention. Then you can meet her outside and pretend like nothing's happened, okay?" Grun raised an eyebrow and stared at her. " _Okay_?"

"All right, all right. Sheesh," Ruby said as she rolled her eyes. Clearly, she had taken some social cues from her big sister.

* * *

Azul looked around Junior's club to ensure that Yang hadn't beaten them there. After a brief search, he stood from his cruiser. "Everything seems clear." He pulled out his scroll. "Azure's gone quiet, so I'll assume he's found the meeting location. Either that or he's still tailing Blake and Sunny."

" _Well, you do know all the shortcuts here,"_ Topaz pointed out, " _so we might be a little early."_

"That's the plan. I've got to make a quick call to Grun. Hopefully he kept his scroll on quiet." Azul sighed as he tapped his scroll.

Grun picked up on the first ring. "Not much going on here. Ruby and Weiss are leaving the tower. I'm keeping a tail on them. Also, I know what that metal was at the docks that night. You remember Penny?"

"Somewhat?"

"She's a robot. With a _soul_. Azul, I thought you couldn't make a robot with a soul."

"...What?" Azul seemed lost. "An artificial soul should be impossible. Unless…"

"Oh and one last bit of good news. I managed to get a brief recording of Ironwood's presentation to the public today. I'm sending it to you. Unfortunately, I've got to let this call go to keep tailing them, but I think you'll find Iron Face's new toys very interesting," Grun said before he hung up and Azul's scroll informed him he received a video message.

"I'll have to watch that later. Right now, we need to get inside before Yang gets here, and make sure Junior is properly warned," Azul commented as he made his way to the doors of _Клуб_ and opened them, holding them open for Topaz to walk through first before he followed afterwards.

"Azul? Isn't it a little early in the week for you? What, did someone die or something?" Junior asked as Azul entered. He was rubbing down the counter, including the indent of a face.

"Not quite, but if I didn't stop by, someone might have," Azul said as he made his way over to the bar. "Hope you're ready for more company."

"Who's coming?" Junior asked, grabbing a gun under the counter.

"Strawberry sunrise."

"Everybody, get your guns!" Junior shouted suddenly as he started passing out weapons from under the bar like Azul had just told him there was going to be a police raid.

"That's not going to be the best of plans, Junior," Azul said casually as he took a seat. "Seriously, though, she's coming here for info."

"Just tell me what kind of info, at least," he sighed.

"Info on Torchwick, if I heard correctly."

"If that guy walks in my bar again, I'm going to put two bullets where it hurts most, then I'm going to kill him," Junior said.

"I'd do more, but at least you have the same priorities."

"Well, better get that sunrise ready. Maybe then she'll leave this place mostly intact."

"You can wish, but only time will tell."

* * *

Azure sighed with relief as he finally arrived at the old warehouse. A few goat and bull faunus were already streaming inside with deer and nekkos. He casually fingered his tonfa before making his way to the entrance, where a bearded Faunus in a fancy suit was busy welcoming guests. Azure took a deep breath, then strode up to the man in question.

"This the White Fang meet?"

"Who's asking?" the man said.

Azure rolled his eyes and let his ears pop out from his unruly hair. "That answer your question?"

The man gestured to the entrance while looking around casually.

"Thanks," Azure said gruffly as he made his way through the doors. As he reached about halfway down the hall, a tall burly faunus in the White Fang uniform with a pair of curling horns shoved a mask in his chest.

"Put this on and move along," the brute ordered.

Azure narrowed his eyes as he put the mask on, then snorted. "I'd watch it if I were you. That kind of behavior might drive away a prospective member … or worse." He let that hang in the air for a few moments before turning casually and making his way down the hall to a waiting flunkie.

"This way. New recruits keep to the right," he said casually. Azure complied. The sheer number of faunus in the room struck him, and it took a great deal of effort to keep the horse part of him from syncing with their sentiments and personalities. He snorted and scuffed his boots to work out some of the aggression. He looked to the faunus on the left. Perfectly uniform, perfectly identical, perfectly regimented. They struck an imposing image, and one Azure wasn't entirely sure he liked. His saving grace came when he heard two familiar voices whispering behind him, and he honed in on them like a lifeline in the sea of aggression and malcontent.

Another burly Faunus with a series of tattoos on his left arm paced up and down across the stage. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long."

Azure hissed as the rest of the crowd booed, but not out of the same anger. He flinched as he eyed Torchwick for the first time. "Man, Grun was right," he muttered to himself. "That hat really does look awful on him."

As the speech continued to progress, Azure felt Blake's tension when she noticed Torchwick staring in their direction. When the call was given to approach, Azure did so, doing his best to maintain the facade he had developed, and letting out a few false cheers.

"Will all new recruits please come forward?" the spokesman instructed.

"Whatever you do, Blake, please don't do something stupid," Azure muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Remind me, why don't I stop by more often?" Azul questioned Junior.

"Because you have homework," Junior noted.

"..." Azul stared blankly at Junior, waiting for a better answer.

"What? That's the best I've got. You and grun were here more often before you started in the academy."

"True…" Azul frowned. "But it's probably for the best…" he admitted grudgingly .

"Yeah, well at least the bar makes money these days." Junior shrugged "Seems like Torchwick kneecapped most of the action going on."

"I guess that's something for you."

" _Maybe it's time to get out?"_ Topaz asked.

"Nah, you watch too many mob movies, lady." Junior chuckled

There was a commotion at the door when two mercs rushed in and started shouting in Russian as they closed the door.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Junior yelled.

The two mercs began shouting over to Junior what was going on. The problem was that they kept yelling over each other, leaving everyone unable to hear what they were trying to warn the other about. Before Junior could shout again, an explosion sounded off, and the doors flew open, knocking the mercs away as Yang made her entrance.

"Guess who's back?"

"You might want to stop your mercs from shooting at her," Azul told Junior.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot" Junior cried as he ran up to the commotion up front. Then he regained his composure. "Blondie. You're here. Why?"

" _You_ still owe me a drink," Yang said as she grabbed Junior's arm and moved them towards the bar.

"Wow, what a woman," Neptune said as he swayed at the doorway. The guards looked at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"Let me guess, Blondie. Strawberry sunrise?" Junior asked in a resigned tone.

"Aww, how sweet. You remembered!" Yang tilted her head and grinned perkily. Then she noticed Azul and Topaz. "... What're you two doing here?" she asked, surprised as she planted herself on a bar stool.

"Just down visiting a friend, who also supplies me with alcohol," Azul replied simply.

"What, did you run down or something?"

"Azul's father and my father were old pals," Junior said, sliding the drink over.

"Seriously?" Neptune broke in as he zipped up to the counter. Yang proceeded to shove her hand into his face to shove him aside.

"Not now, Neptune," she growled. "All right, so since we all know Azul here, that should make things a lot easier. Just tell me what I want to know about the man with the ugly bowler hat, and I'll be on my way." She sipped the drink and let out a satisfied belch. "Man, that really hit the spot."

Junior drained his own glass and sat back behind the bar, seeming to try and put as much distance between him and Yang as possible. "I don't know," he said.

"How can you not know?" she insisted as she folded her arms together expectantly.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came here." He leaned over to point at her face. "He paid upfront! I lent him my men, and none of them ever, came, back." He slammed his palm on the counter, causing his cup to fall on its side. Then Neptune zipped over and leaned on the counter.

"So … where did they go?" he asked.

There was a long pause as Junior stared at Neptune. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" He looked to Yang exasperatedly. "Who is this guy?"

Yang shoved Neptune with her hand, so he was forced to back up. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

Neptune had straightened like a toy soldier as he saw just how intense Yang really could be.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can _relate_ to!" Junior shouted the last part while leaning over to glare at some of his own men by the door. The men in question grumbled and walked away.

Yang sighed and turned to go. "Come on, Neptune."

Neptune quickly followed up behind her. "We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." She waved casually behind her as they made their way to the door. "See you later, Azul. And by the way, congratulations. It's about time you two got together." She smirked playfully before heading out the door with Neptune in tow.

"Took her awhile to figure that one out, didn't it?" Azul commented.

Topaz nodded in agreement. Suddenly Azul's scroll went off, and as he looked down to see Azure's identification, he quickly pressed the button to take the call.

"Azul?" Azure yelled over the speakers. A heavy wind was whipping against the microphone on his end.

"Status?"

"We've got a bit of a problem. Torchwick recognized Blake. I had to take out half the guards to make sure they could get away. That's the good news."

"Location?"

"Let's just say you'll be feeling an earthquake coming by pretty soon. I'll call you back later. Track my signal. They've got a battle mech and a whole bunch of Atlas equipment." The sound of bullets whizzing past and colliding with metal and concrete peppered through the speaker. "It may not be your quality, but they can still fire. Hey! Watch it!" There was the sound of a sudden gout of flame, then an explosion. "Yeah. If you could get over here, I'd really appreciate it. Oh, and I think I might have seen Saw. So yeah. Get here fast, and then I can tell you about him while we're busting some White Fang skulls."

"Be there in a flash." Azul stood from his seat. "Let's get going," he said to Topaz as he swiftly made his way to the door.

* * *

"Okay, so question. How does the freakin' White Fang get their hands on non-standard Atlas tech?" Grun asked, ducking behind a piece of concrete as bullets riddled it. Azul had messaged him to meet them moments after his conversation with Azure, and the team had managed to make it to the fight at relatively the same time.

"Simple. Steal from Atlas' unsecured transports," Azul replied as he fired his magnum at a few White Fang members.

Grun worked at sliding the ring of four of his throwing blades over a small dust crystal, forming a makeshift throwing star. "Everybody get ready. I'm going to see what happens when you detonate a gravity dust crystal," Grun said before setting the timer in one of the four throwing blades and then throwing them towards the White Fang's cover. The result, as they found out, was a temporary zero gravity field, which proceeded to lift three fangs out of cover for a few seconds before slamming them back onto the ground.

Topaz was doing her best to line up a shot from a high alcove nearby. Fortunately, the anti material rifle had the penetrating power to go through small amounts of concrete, so she was a bit more successful than the rest of them.

Azure was busy firing off his arrows to run distraction and herd the fangs together for easier targets. Gouts of flame burst from the tips as they fractured and erupted on the streets.

"If they were just hiding behind something a little less sturdy," Grun said. "I can't get the air currents near them, because it's too strong of an obstacle."

"We just need a way to bring them out from their cover…" Azul said as he hummed to himself. "I could always just charge them, take a few hits and get behind them."

"What's your aura like?" Grun asked.

"Pretty good, actually. Only got hit twice so far."

"Good for you." Azure rolled his eyes. "Well, if you're in the mood for a suicide mission, here." He tossed a large brown crystal into Azul's hands. "That should do the trick. Earth dust. Very potent. They won't be able to hide if all their barriers are overturned. Oh, and Grun, when we get back, remind me to lodge a complaint with Ironwood. His troops should have been here ages ago!"

"Azure, the mech Team RWBY went after is the exact same model Iron Ass was showing off in the plaza today. I don't want to know what else they'd bring out if Atlas showed up."

"Still going to complain. And I know you're going to, too. So let's have some fun together, huh? We already agreed we weren't going to let anyone else get hurt if we could. I'd say this draws a little too close to that. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, I agree. Just don't go trusting Atlas to provide backup. I've got enough scars in the front. I don't need one between the shoulderblades."

Azure shrugged. "Fair point."

"I think I can provide you with a bit of a boost," Grun told Azul, "but I've never done it on someone else before"

"I'd suggest saving the energy for when you fight. If I get hit, it isn't a big deal, but if something happens when you try to boost me, that might throw things off," Azul replied, shaking his head.

"Okay then." Grun nodded. "When you're ready." He ducked out of cover to throw several more throwing blades at the fang.

With the momentary lag in gun fire, Azul charged forward with his desert eagles raised, hailing down fire whenever one member rose up, while Topaz provided covering fire as best she could. As soon as he bounded over the concrete cover, he found a fist colliding with his face, which stung, but his aura barely seemed to notice the damage as he flipped a desert eagle in his hand while engaging the safety, and pistol whipped the attacker so hard, he flipped over, knocking him senseless with a second strike before Azul flipped his desert eagle back over and proceeded to take shots one after the other. Most of the remaining White Fang tried to run, leaving them exposed, and quickly mowed down by arrows, throwing blades, and sniper fire.

"Always got to show off, don't you?" Grun shouted as he scanned the area for stragglers.

"I mean, there were plenty open for you to shoot at."

"Yeah, yeah. You just like showing off to your girlfriend. How you can tank bullets to the head."

"I mean, you're not wrong." Azul shrugged.

"I rarely am." Grun chuckled. "There still a bounty on fang masks?"

"One fifty a mask, I think?" Azul said, unsure. "I'll have to check with Junior."

"Meh. I got things to save up for," Grun said as he went about collecting masks.

"So about my crystal?"

"Didn't find a good point for it."

"Can I have it back?"

"No, I'm going to keep it." Azul replied as he rolled his eyes before passing the crystal back to Azure.

"Thanks. So, you guys want to check out how the girls are doing?"

' _Seems like that's all of them,"_ Topaz noted.

"That'll be a yes," Azul said. "All right, if Grun placed the tracker like I … Found them. Let's get moving."

When they found the location, bits and pieces of the bridge had been scattered all around them with metal mech parts scattered here and there. The members of Team RWBY looked pretty beat up.

"Wow, " Grun said. "What happened here?"

"We came, we saw, we kicked that battle mech's butt!" Yang cheered.

"Not bad. From the schematics I saw, the Atlas mechs were built to take some abuse," Azul responded.

"Well … let's just say I took what they gave me and threw it back at 'em." Yang laughed as she ran her hand through her long hair.

"Makes sense."

"Hey, what are you four doing here anyway?" Ruby said suspiciously. "Were you following us?"

"We've been investigating White Fang activity for the last year," Azul replied simply. "We went to check out a few locations around town after hearing about an Atlas transport being intercepted by White Fang members, stealing the cargo of weapons, dust, and a few mech suits." Azul suddenly focused on Ruby. "Why are you four out here?"

"Uh ... about that." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"That's none of your concern!" Weiss said haughtily.

"You are currently within five miles of the Strike Co. facility, meaning this activity is under our jurisdiction." Azul replied as he gained the upper hand. "As per agreement by my grandfather and the city, signed and filed away."

"Well that's… uh…" Ruby looked around. "Well would you look at the time. We have to–"

"Ruby, we go to the same school, have some of the same classes. I'd prefer it if you could at least answer me a few things, especially if you have any news on why a certain Roman Torchwick is working alongside the White Fang, or information on the location of a Faunus nicknamed Saw."

"What business could you possibly have with him?" Weiss said crossing her arms.

Azul seemed to almost glare through his sunglasses at Weiss. "Because he's the one that led the charge that killed my mother and father."

"... Wow. Thats a ... pretty good reason," Ruby said after a moment's pause.

"And the understatement of the year award goes to … Ruby Rose!" Azure said as he pantomimed holding a microphone. "Tell the girl what she's won, Grun."

"Uh, here," Grun said, tossing her one of the cleaner White Fang masks. Ruby proceeded to squeal excitedly as Yang facepalmed.

"So…" Azul started again. "Any information that could help?"

"Uhh … not … in … particular?" Ruby chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Azul sighed as he reached into his vest and sorted through his pockets. After a moment he pulled out an odd-looking scroll and held it out to Ruby. "Here. I'd prefer if you could send information to me. If you get anything related to what we're investigating, please send it by this scroll."

"I think we can manage that." Ruby smiled.

"I'll take that," Weiss said as she snagged the scroll. "Knowing you, you'll likely lose it."

"Will not!" Ruby cried back. "Weiss, give it!"

Weiss simply danced out of the way. "November 15th. You had us scavenging the the whole school looking for your scroll when you lost it under your _mattress_!"

"That was a fl–"

"April 23rd! You had us distract Professor port and get detention for it, because you lost your scroll, and the paper that was in it!"

"But–"

"Shattered in a combat practice, dropped from the top of the clock tower, thrown into the fountain to keep me from seeing the nasty complaints you were _writing_ about me, and they were all addressed to me _anyways_!"

"You did kind of _shatter_ your credibility with that one, little sis. I'm just sayin'." The second Yang said it, a piece of scrap metal fell off the bridge overhead and landed on another piece of scrap metal, creating a sound that suspiciously resembled a rimshot.

"That was terrible," Azul muttered before he turned to Weiss. "Weiss, Ruby will hold onto the scroll as team leader. I am giving it exclusively to her. Nobody else touches it. And before any of you try, I'll know if you've taken it, because it's already keyed to her biological signature. If it comes down to it, I guess you will have to help find it, but it _will_ remain with her."

"Yeah!" Ruby stuck out her tongue at Weiss from Behind Azul's back.

Azure groaned. "Uh, guys, I think we should probably clear out of here before the cops arrive. You know, so we don't end up making a scene and letting everyone know we're going after the White Fang and their employers?"

"Cops are preoccupied by the other sighting of White Fang at the moment, so we still have some time." Azul replied simply.

"Uh … what other sighting?" Yang asked.

"Well, after it was noted that an Atlas mech was chasing after two individuals. White Fang members soon followed after as a form of backup," Azul replied.

"Where are they then?" Blake asked.

"We dealt with them."

* * *

Grun chuckled to himself as he approached the noodle stand. "So you guys get separated from the girls fighting a massive mech and a virtual army of White Fang, and you choose to grab a bite to eat? Honestly, Neptune, I don't know whether to smack you or clap you on the back." Grun had separated from the group on the way back to get something to eat. "Hey, Jerry. I'll take the usual," he told the stand owner, who nodded and got to work.

"Hey, what about Sun!"

"I can't see Blake holding it against him, and it's not really out of character for him." Grun shrugged.

"Well, he's not wrong." Sunny shrugged.

"They're fine, right?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. Yang got a little scratched up, but everybody walked away, well except the mech, and about twenty White Fang members," Grun said as he took the first bowl of many from Jerry and started eating.

Neptune choked on his food. "Dude, you actually killed them all?"

"Actually Azul killed most of them. Sorry to burst your bubble, Neptune, but huntsmen don't just hunt and kill grim. You're supposed to be prepared to take down criminals as well."

"Yeah. Take down, as in disarm, knock out, incapacitate. Not kill!"

"Well I'm sorry, they were using live ammunition, and it was kind of hard to take down, knock out, or incapacitate them when there were a few thousand bullets in the air between us," Grun told Neptune as he set the empty bowl down and took another one.

"He's right, Neptune. Sometimes you're going to have to kill to get the job done," Sunny stated.

Jerry nodded approvingly as he handed out another round of noodles.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Neptune sighed.

"Nope," Grun and Sunny said at the same time as they dug into another round of food.

Neptune sighed and joined them in contemplative silence.

* * *

"Say, Grun?" Azure asked between shovelfuls of the mountain of food he'd heaped onto his plate. "Are you available this afternoon?"

"I hope that rhyme wasn't intentional," Grun said. "I don't think I have plans. Why?"

"There's something I wanted to test, and I think you're the best one to help me do it," Azure mumbled through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"What kind of test?" grun asked.

"You know how Weiss is a mage type, right?"

"I'd noticed that, yes," Grun said nonchalantly.

"Well, I've noticed how she's able to do some pretty cool things with her semblance, like summoning platforms and the like, and I wanted to see if maybe I might be able to do something like that, since according to the school, I'm a mage type, too. And assuming I can, then I want to test it for durability and hold with your help. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a decent thing to do for an afternoon."

"Cool. So training yard at around four?"

"I'll be there."

Later that afternoon, Azure was there with bow and quiver in hand. "So yeah, I've never actually tried this kind of stuff before, so … I call no getting beaten up if something goes wrong."

"No promises," Grun said, chuckling.

"Well … last time I did anything close to this was when I was fighting my first big grimm. It's all kind of fuzzy for how I did it. I remember thinking of my family, and wanting to protect them. Then everything just sort of gets fuzzy. I think I'll start with just a regular arrow."

"Well then, be my guest."

One hour and several different rounds later, Azure slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn it, why can't I do this?"

"Well, to be fair, last time you did something like this, you were attempting to kill a giant grimm while your family was in danger."

"You'd still think I could do it now, though. I mean, the potential has to be there. I just have to figure out how to reach it, you know?"

"Sometimes it's not that simple," Grun said.

"And what if something happens where I need that power, and I can't use it? I can't bear to lose one of you, too."

"Azure, look at me," Grun said, flexing his arms. "Tell me, do you believe I was born with these muscles?"

"It's not a matter of building a metaphor right now, Grun. I can't build what I can't even reach." Azure looked down and shook his head, his hair trailing behind him as his ears drooped.

"You're attempting to exceed your ability," Grun said as his palms glowed green and a small ball of swirling winds formed in them. "Your semblance is like anything else. You start small, and then you increase the pressure and the strain. Weiss has been training her semblance probably since she's been old enough to access it. You haven't had the same advantage. Instead of a full sized platform, try and form something smaller and easier to handle."

"Wouldn't that basically be the same as if I had fired my arrows normally in the first place? I mean, I'd basically be summoning throwing stars or disks or something, if that."

"Well then." Grun moved his hands around the ball of wind and, using his index fingers, he made a pulling motion. The ball stretched and flattened into a long blade-like form. "Try extending your arrow heads. Make them longer and sharper. It may not seem like much, but it's a start. You think I could do everything I can now when I first started?"

"... You know something, Grun? It really sucks being a late starter."

"Maybe, but you're a smart guy. You'll catch up quickly," Grun said as he tossed the collected wind, which proceeded to soar through the air and chop through a tree before dissipating.

"If I don't, you'll probably whoop my sorry butt." Azure chuckled.

"See? You're learning." Grun chuckled encouragingly.

"Mind if I still complain about it for a while? For some reason it just feels wrong not to, almost like I'm breaking some sort of law some weird person's set up somewhere for me to follow."

"That's cause you are," Nora said as she suddenly popped in behind them. "Just do it and don't question it." Then she grinned and whistled gaily as she walked past.

Ren approached with his usual neutral expression.

"Sorry about that. Nora can be a little bit …"

"Nora?" Grun offered.

"Exactly."

"Bless you, Ren," Azure said with a smile.

"Just doing my job."

"Later, Ren," Grun said before looking at his gauntlet like there was supposed to be a watch there. "Well it's been a few hours. You want to cut this here and go get something to eat?"

"Think I can do one more exercise volley before we go?"

"Okay," Grun said in a mock responsible tone, "but only one more."

Azure chuckled. "Thanks, _Dad_."

"Now hurry up, and we'll go get some ice cream."

They both kept a straight face for all of about five seconds, before both burst into a fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 010

Remnants

Chapter 10

Act 3

* * *

"Come on, Ren! It's Super Sappy Pancake Saturday!" Nora crowed with delight as she dragged her childhood friend along behind her through the streets of Vale.

"I still don't get why you're so obsessed with pancakes."

"Because it's the nectar of the gods!" she said dramatically as she loomed over him.

Ren simply raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "You really need to see about broadening your horizons."

Nora gasped. "And risk abandoning my precious pancakes and syrup? _Blasphemy_!" She posed with her hammer poised in front of her, just incase somebody might object to her views. That, and she wanted to look cool.

Ren chuckled. "Nora, what am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, marry me; have five kids; grow old; hunt a lot of grim; find a way to replace Yang's arm with a cool mechanical one that's even better than the original after a horrible accident cripples her for life; convince Weiss to finally stand up to her lame-o dad, and join in our epic quest; help Blake supplant the White Fang, so humans and Faunus can live in peace; and then save the world with Ruby and the others; and all in time for our anniversary dinner of sweet red syrupy pancakes!"

Nora panted heavily, and leaned on her legs as she finally finished her long-winded, fast-paced dialogue. Meanwhile, Ren looked down at her with a confused expression.

". . . What?"

"Eat pancakes, silly! Now come on!"

Nora lifted Ren above her head, and ran down the street, leaving a massive dust cloud in her wake, before they arrived at Jerry's Pancakes. Unfortunately for several unsuspecting citizens, Nora had bowled over practically everyone waiting on line, sending random silhouettes flying into the air like bowling pins, before screeching to a stop next to a familiar figure wearing dark sunglasses and an _S_ -shaped belt buckle.

"Azul?" Nora gasped.

Ren waved from his position above Nora's head.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello, Nora, Ren. Here for breakfast?"

"You betcha!" Nora said excitedly. Then she giggled, and practically started vibrating.

"Um, Nora, do you think you could maybe put me down now? I mean, we're already here, after all," Ren said.

"Okie dokie!" she exclaimed as she threw him up into the air as hard as she could. To his credit, and the astonishment of many, Ren remained completely calm, and didn't so much as flinch. He flipped a few times, did a couple of mid-air poses for Nora's benefit, and landed gracefully back on the sidewalk.

"I'll give that a seven out of ten," Azul commented.

"I wasn't–."

"We'll take it!" Nora cut in. "So, are you and Topaz going to have a date here? Huh? Huh? Huh?" She nudged Azul playfully in the ribs.

Azul hummed for a moment. "That'd be a possibility. She was busy this morning, so. . . ." Azul shrugged. "Perhaps next time."

"So what _does_ bring you here then?" Ren asked. "You can already tell Nora's the reason I'm here."

"Aww, Ren, that's so sweet!" Nora said. "But we're just friends, remember? You don't want to give Azul the wrong idea, do you?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "I doubt Azul would think we were actually here on a date, Nora. He already knows our history, both my version, and the three thousand page epoch you turn it into whenever you tell it."

"And it's _amazing_!" Nora cried with machismo as she slammed her hammer into the concrete, sending a shockwave out that blew away several more people who were in line, and shoving some vehicles into the street from their parking spots. Cracks spread over the concrete like water in an inlet.

"Nora, do you remember what we talked about the other day?" Ren asked.

Nora's expression turned sulky. "No epic hammer blows in the residential district.

"And why is that?"

Nora muttered something under her breath.

"A little louder," Ren urged.

Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I destroyed the arcade when I was playing whack-a-grimm." She darted over to Azul and clutched the lapels of his vest with both hands, before she started to shake him. "That game was cheating, I tell you! Cheating!"

"So that's what happened to the arcade," Azul muttered as he thought back to the closed down business. "Why do I not feel surprised?

"It's Nora. When you're around her, nothing surprises you anymore," Ren noted.

"Accurate."

"Hey! I _resemble_ that comment!" Nora cried.

"Yes you do, Nora. Now come on. Let's go get you some pancakes. You want to join us, Azul? It's all you can eat today."

Azul shrugged. "Sure. Do be warned, though. I'll give it less than thirty minutes before Grun catches wind of this place, so enjoy it while you can."

"Oh, he can try." Nora chuckled darkly as she pulled out her own personalized set of silverware. Her smile gleamed as a sudden shadow passed over her face.

"And that's why you should never get between her and her pancakes," Ren said as he opened the door to the restaurant. "It never ends well."

* * *

Pyrrha and Topaz had just finished a training session at the gym, and were both on their way to the dining hall for some much needed refreshment. " _So, Pyrrha, have you asked Jaune to the dance yet?"_ Topaz typed animatedly on her scroll.

Pyrrha blushed violently, and suddenly found a spot on her boots that really needed polishing. "Oh. So you could tell about that then. It's . . . a bit complicated."

" _I think Jaune's the only person who hasn't noticed,"_ Topaz noted.

"Yeah." Pyrrha frowned. "But he likes Weiss. I don't want to force him to like me. I want him to like me for me, you know?"

" _He's just being stupid._ " Topaz shrugged. " _Eventually, he'll realize Weiss doesn't care."_

"I just don't know what to do. I want him to be happy, and he seems happy pursuing Weiss." She clenched her hands into fists and laughed hopelessly. "I just don't know what to do around him."

" _Well, start by being there for him. Goodness knows he needs the help."_

Pyrrha laughed again, this time a bit more goodnaturedly. "How did you ever manage to work up the courage to tell Azul?"

" _Yeah. . . ."_ Topaz blushed, and twitched a little " _I . . . told him."_

"It must have been truly strenuous."

" _Enough about me and Azul. This conversation is about you and Jaune,"_ Topaz typed, even as she continued to blush.

"I just . . . I don't want to make life more difficult for him." Pyrrha sighed. "I'd make it a love triangle, if I were to barge in like that, and then things would be too awkward for us to spend any time together at all. And he's my captain!" She clenched a hand, and a soda can exploded in Cardin's face as he was walking across campus, leaving little more than a crumpled metal mess.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha winced. "My bad."

" _When you get in the arena, do you worry about making life difficult for the other guy?"_

"That's totally different!"

" _Love is a battlefield, Pyrrha, and you know a battlefield!"_

"It shouldn't be, though! Why does love always have to feel like a battlefield? Why can't it be . . . something else?" She sighed, and slowly released her grip on her uniform as she forced herself to relax.

" _Because then it would be easy, and anything worth doing is rarely easy."_

Pyrrha sighed. "I don't know, Topaz. Maybe it's just not meant to be. I mean, he hardly notices me as more than a friend, you know?"

" _How did you become a champion fighter, if you retreat so easily?"_

"Because, for me at least, love and fighting are two different things."

" _I guess you have a point there. Azul and I do share a love for big guns and battlefields. Still, I think you need to push a little harder."_

"I don't know if I can."

" _Ask him to the dance."_

"But . . . but what if he says no?"

" _What if he says yes?"_

". . . I don't know."

* * *

Azul stood on the training grounds of Beacon, his two lockers nearby as he altered between weapons and different styles of combat. The twin desert eagles blazed as he unleashed round after round to experiment with timing, adaptation, and specialized dust capsules in general. A new set of digital sites displayed the target with a big red _X_ as he continued to test them out. The lockers had also been customized with retractable barbed edges, and an anchoring system for when they needed to land on a different plane. It also helped when an enemy needed to be impaled by a heavy weapon going at well over a hundred miles an hour.

"I thought you preferred trying new combinations," Weiss said as she landed gracefully behind him.

"I do. Right now I'm trying new mods," he replied simply as he adjusted the aiming reticle.

"Digital readout? Isn't that a little clunky? I'd see about broadcasting it directly to your lenses instead. I mean, they're certainly dark and thick enough to sustain that type of projection for data and targeting."

"A little close to the eyes, but yeah, it would be less clunky," Azul replied with a shrug.

"So you're testing mods, but you brought both of your lockers with you? How would you have enough time to test all of them?"

"These were just out of curiosity. I actually have a few combinations I wanted to look over for weapons."

"Fair enough. Are you planning on doing a holographic site next?" she asked as she settled into one of the spectator benches.

"Not this time. Later possibly."

"I'd definitely say it's a worthwhile investment, but then again, my specialty never was with guns," she said as she fingered her rapier.

"So, what brings you over here?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I . . . I guess I just want to talk about a truce of sorts. I know you don't like my father, and you don't trust me. And, well, truth be told, when I first started out here in Beacon, I was a rude, obnoxious brat. I was scared, or maybe nervous, I guess. Maybe both. And I took that out on others. It . . . pains me to admit this, but I'm actually learning a lot from Ruby about that sort of thing. There are days where I just feel so jealous of her. She's always so carefree, and open with the world and everything. Me? I'm an heiress to one of the biggest corporations on the planet. I . . . never had the chance to be anything else but the Ice Queen."

Weiss carefully pulled out a set of vials and cartridges, many of which glowed in a myriad of unique colors.

"Here. Try these on for size."

Azul raised a brow as he scrutinized the ammunition a few times as he noted several uses.

"I, uh, like to experiment with dust from time to time," she said a bit sheepishly.

"You know, the quality of the dust isn't terrible. I'm impressed. I spent a year learning how to perfectly refine dust for my own purposes," Azul said. "Dust prices keep going up, though, because of that damned Torchwick," he muttered.

"Him and whoever's pulling his strings. May I?" she asked, motioning to the assault rifle that lay on the table. A long cleaver with a sharp edge extended from the tip of the gun with what appeared to be a high pressure launcher and tether for easy use in grappling, and possibly in impaling and pulling an enemy towards you for closer combat. The rest of the weapon, much like Azul's other experiments, was a hodge podge of various parts thrown together with no apparent care for color or style. It was function Azul was looking for. After receiving a nod, she hefted the weapon, and placed it against her shoulder, before expertly cocking it. Staring down the scope, she followed the line of sight indicated by the ever-pointing blade, braced her feet for the recoil, and pulled the trigger.

While she was braced for the recoil, she was not even close to prepared for the actual force. So strong was the concussion that it knocked her back, and left her shoulder stinging.

"Ow." She winced as she carefully put it down.

"Sorry. I should have warned you that most of my guns are high caliber," Azul commented as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, uh, how did I do?"

"The first bullet hit," Azul replied. "The rest, however. . . ."

The wall was peppered with holes that hadn't been there before. Weiss winced. "Ouch."

"Could be worse." Azul shrugged. "Azure broke the wall down quite a bit when he was practicing with a sniper rifle."

"How can someone that good with a bow and arrow be so bad at guns?"

"Recoil."

"Fair point." She shuffled her feet. "So, um. . . . " She extended her hand. "Hi. My name is Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After a moment, Azul shook her hand. "Azul Strike."

Weiss allowed herself a hesitant smile, then broke off the handshake. "Well, I think I should be going now. My team's going to be wondering where I am." She was all business again. "I'll see you around, Azul." She tensed as a glyph formed underneath her, then turned one last time to face him. "And . . . thank you for the second chance." With that, she leapt, and made her exit with the assistance of her haste glyph.

* * *

"I thought azul said you weren't allowed to use his guns here again," Grun said, looking at Azure with a raised brow as they stood at the range.

"Don't be jealous," he sassed. "But seriously, he said I needed the practice."

"Did he say you could use one of his rifles with live ammunition? He probably meant a BB gun or something first."

"What do you think I've been doing all these weekends?"

"Maiming birds and small mammals," Grun noted evenly.

"Hey! Half of those were going after my lunch!"

"The fact that you generally come here after you've eaten said lunch is what makes that statement so confusing." Grun grinned.

"You, of all people, should know of the sacred nature of the second lunch, Grun," Azure said with the gravest of tones, before his face cracked into a smirk.

"Just don't hit me while you're firing that thing. I have enough to explain to the infirmary without needing to explain how you managed to shoot me while aiming the other way."

"The only way that could happen is by a deranged series of unfortunate events." As Azure said this, he chambered a round, not realizing he had grabbed the wrong clip from Azul's stocks, this particular clip had, by an accident when loading, contained a single ice dust bullet at the top of the clip. Thanks to Azure's less-than-stellar aim, his round was shot at an off angle, causing the round to miss the target, and strike a misplaced sheet of treated steel, which had been polished so finely that neither Grun nor Azure had realised it was there. The round rebounded off the sheet with a loud ping, and flew back over their shoulders as the ice dust started to activate, leaving a trail of frost in its wake. At this exact time, Jaune was walking by the nearby fountain, and slipped, causing him to tumble into the water just as the ice dust round struck it, causing all the water in the fountain to freeze solid, trapping everything within the former liquid, including Jaune.

"Well, murphy one, Azure zero," Grun said, whistling.

"Why do I get the feeling fate doesn't want me to use a firearm?" Azure sighed dejectedly.

"Just not meant to be, man," Grun said, taking the rifle from Azure, and removing the magazine, before flicking the safety. "Guns aren't that great anyway."

"Says the man with the perfect shot."

"Um . . . guys? A little help?" Jaune asked.

"Well let's go put this away, and then go get some noodles. I'm starving."

"One sec, Grun." Azure waved a hand, and activated a cloud of fire dust to return the ice to water again. "There."

Seconds later, Jaune emerged screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hot, hot, hot!"

"Sheesh. First it's 'I'm frozen. Help. Then it's 'Ow, it's hot!' Suck it up, buttercup," Grun said, helping Jaune out of the water.

Azure sighed. "You burnt anywhere?"

"Just my pride."

"That'll grow back," Azure promised. "Sorry about that. I . . . don't have that good of a track record when it comes to shooting. That ice bolt was a stray cartridge."

Jaune sighed. "Don't worry. I'm used to it."

"Guess we both have places to improve."

"Yup." Jaune sighed as he made his way towards the lunch room. "See you guys later. My team's waiting for me. Oh, and do me a favor. Don't let anyone else you know about this, okay?"

"Our lips are sealed. Right, Grun?" Azure asked.

"Sure." Grun shrugged.

"Thanks. I owe you one. See ya!" Jaune waved his farewell as he raced off, only to smack into a lamp post in his haste to get to the walkway. Azure shook his head.

"That guy's got to have one heck of a semblance to be that much of a clutz."

"Or he's just really bad at life." Grun shrugged. "Come on. Let's put the gun away, and eat."

Azure's stomach practically roared in agreement, which was promptly responded to by an equally loud rumble from Grun's. Azure smirked. "You just said the magic words."

* * *

"You sure you want me to embarrass you in front of an audience this time?" Grun chuckled as he cracked his joints.

"Big talk coming from a birdbrained fighter." Pyrrha chuckled as the two friends engaged in a banter as old as their friendship.

"Boss fight!" Ruby cried excitedly. "Can I watch? Please, please, please, can I watch?"

"Sure. Then there'll be an eyewitness for when I beat her." Grun chuckled as he unclipped his gauntlets, and slid them behind his back.

"We'll see about that," Pyrrha said as she shifted to her battle stance with shield and spear prepared. "Are you ready?"

Grun smiled as he got into a low stance. "Ladies first."

Pyrrha shook her head. "I insist."

"Come on. Show me what that shiny piece of scrap metal can do," Grun said, still not moving.

"Might I suggest a compromise?"

"You might, but there is no guarantee I'm going to listen."

"Since neither of us is foolish enough to charge outright, why not simply both charge on the count of three?"

"I suppose we could." Grun nodded. "You start the count."

"One." She tensed her grasp on her spear.

"Two." Grun flexed his talons.

"Three!" both shouted at once as they lunged forward to clash. Grun's talons grated against Pyrrha's shield, while he used the other hand to block her spear strike. What followed was a series of blows that moved so quickly, the naked eye could hardly keep track. Ruby stared in awe as she held up her scroll to record the match.

"Yang's totally going to flip when she sees this!"

"You're getting better," Grun commented as he moved to the side just in time to dodge a spear thrust, before spinning around to slash outright with his claws.

"Or you're just getting sloppy," Pyrrha countered as she dropped to her hands, and kicked with her legs to try to swipe the Faunus off his feet.

Grif shifted his weight, turning the slash into a handstand, before using the momentum for a spinning kick. "Possible."

Pyrrha used both hands to brace with her spear to block, and shove Grun back, before she flipped to her feet again, and threw her shield like a discus.

Grun had just gotten to his feet, and had only enough time to throw his arms crossed in front of him. The shield slammed into his aura, and slid him back a foot. "Not bad," he admitted. Grabbing the shield in his hand, he hurled it back at her.

Pyrrha easily spun, and caught it, using the time in the air as a way to disperse the momentum without taking damage to her aura. Unfortunately, this gave Grun the opening he was seeking, and allowed him to land a blow to her side that sent her flying back. With a grunt, Pyrrha regained her footing, and slid across the ground, before shifting back into a defensive stance.

"Well, now that the warm up's done, how about we get the party started?" Grun's body glowed green.

"I think I can live with that. Come at me, Grun. Let's see who breaks first."

Grun smiled as he proceeded to execute several slashing motions, each sending a wave of wind at Pyrrha.

To her credit, Pyrrha expertly dodged each swipe, side-stepping as she drew closer and closer, before hurling both spear and shield.

Grun forced himself onto his back as both flew over him, before returning to a standing position.

Seconds later, he felt the impact of speeding metal crack against his skull. Pyrrha then proceeded to leap up onto her shield, and use her momentum to smash into his chest, even as her spear flew back to her hand.

Grun huffed a bit his aura dropped to half, and he growled at her for a moment, before he started chuckling.

"You always take the clever way out." He smiled, retrieved a handful of throwing knives, and threw them at her.

Pyrrha blocked them with her shield, but as she raised it, she noticed the faint glimmer of a mustard-yellow dust surrounding what appeared to be a pebble of some kind that clung to the shield's lip. Her eyes narrowed as she flared her semblance briefly to test her theory. She felt the shield jerk towards her instead of away from her.

"Clever, Grun," she murmured. "But not clever enough."

"I figured," Grun's voice spoke from behind her as he wrapped an arm around her, and used a semblance-enhanced jump. "But I didn't want to assume." At the apex of the jump, he spun, and sent her flying towards the ground with a gust of wind to assist her descent.

Pyrrha quickly shoved the shield beneath her feet, and at the very last moment, blasted off at Grun. She threw her spear at him, and smirked as he shifted to dodge, before he was suddenly yanked back into the line of fire.

"Yang, Weiss, Blake, you three have got to get over here, like right now!" Ruby gushed into her phone. "I don't care if you're in the middle of your facial! Grun and Pyrrha are duking it out right here in front of me!"

In a matter of seconds a blue blur skidded to a halt at Ruby's side. "Go, Pyrrha! Kick his butt!" Weiss cheered.

"I thought speed was supposed to be my semblance," Ruby whined.

"For Pyrrha, I'd break the sound barrier and beyond," Weiss gushed as she watched the deadly dance that was Grun's and Pyrrha's sparring match. "Besides, I've got haste glyphs, remember?"

"Yang, I know you and Blake are having a girl's night in, but . . . oh, okay. See you here, then." She listened for a moment. "Of course I'm recording it! That's besides the point! Just come on! If you don't hurry, the whole school's going to be out here watching, and you'll miss the best seats!"

"Not if I can help it," Weiss said with a smirk as she primed _Myrtenaster_. Cyan light trailed up the blade, before she leapt high into the air, and smashed it down into the ground. Icicles erupted from the ground, and spread up the stands to the doors, before forming a thick covering. Only one set was spared. "Tell them to take the entrance at the east corridor."

"You heard the girl. Move, move, move!" Ruby shouted, before she once again returned her gaze to the grand display before them.

A half hour later, Grun and Pyrrha both panted in exhaustion. Their auras barely hovered above the red. As they stood across from each other, Pyrrha threw her shield one last time. Grun managed to dodge it, and approached her to try to land a swipe; however, Pyrrha answered with a roundhouse kick, before he could make the final few feet, sending his aura into the red, and ending the match with a loud buzzer as the automated computer picked up on the reading.

The girls gaped at the pair. Yang dropped her popcorn, Blake dropped her novel, Ruby's eyes were wide in amazement, and Weiss cheered as Pyrrha won. "I knew she'd do it!"

Pyrrha smiled as she picked Grun up, and the two walked together to meet their impromptu spectators.

"Actually, Grun here is the one who helped me become as strong as I am today. I've lost almost as many times as I've won against him."

" _What_?"

Blake was silently fist pumping on the other end as Ruby pat Weiss on the back, while her eyes seemed to go blank for a time.

"There there, Weiss. That doesn't mean Pyrrha is any less awesome."

"It just means they both are," Yang said with a grin. "Talk about going out with a bang." She took a deep breath.

"Say that pun, and your buying tonight," Grun said between breaths as they walked.

All the girls gave a collective shiver, recalling just how much Grun could eat.

Pyrrha laughed. "How about I foot the bill this time? We can go to that new buffet that just opened up."

"You mean there is buffet that doesn't have my picture up yet that I haven't heard of? Sweet!"

* * *

Ruby cackled with a malevolent glee as her ninja slashed at Yang's street fighter. "Your sills are no match for my jutsu!"

"You never learn," Yang said triumphantly as her street fighter avoided Ruby's attack, before knocking him out with an uppercut.

"Aww, no fair! Foul. Foul! Witchcraft! I demand a rematch!" Ruby said as fire burned in her eyes.

Topaz shook her head as she cracked her fingers, and activated her scroll, indicating it was her turn.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you complaining to your boyfriend that I beat you too hard," Yang said arrogantly.

Topaz made a fake pistol with her right hand, and mocked firing it at Yang's head.

"Ooh, she's calling you out, sis!" Ruby said.

"Well then, let's see what you've got," Yang said as she selected her fighter, a bulky armored man wielding a large warhammer. His visor glowed yellow, and his pauldron-like shoulders had a bold _08_ painted on.

"Vee are honor!" he cried out as he slammed something into the ground that expanded into a blue energy shield.

Topaz simply smirked as she picked her fighter, a man who looked like he came out of the old western movies, wielding a revolver in his right hand while his left seemed to twitch every now and then. A silver gleam revealed that it was robotic in nature. A red poncho hung down his back, its front having been flung around his shoulders. His face was obscured by a wide-brimmed leather hat, and when he raised it, it revealed a carefully sculpted beard, and a glowing cigar. A large belt buckle with the letters _BAMF_ glinted in the spotlight he stood under.

"Justice ain't gonna dispense itself," he said.

"Huh." Yang shrugged. "Not the easiest character, but if that's who you want."

Topaz didn't even deign to give her a response. She simply stared intently at the screen as she readied her scroll.

As soon as the fight sign appeared on screen, Yang rushed her with everything she had.

Topaz smiled as she took the first few hits, before she started landing a few of her own. Her fingers flew across the scroll, typing combo after combo for different gun shot techniques, punches, and kicks. At last, her power bar reached its maximum, and she flicked so fast across the scroll that Yang couldn't even track her movements. Then came a voice that would haunt Yang's dreams for many nights to come.

" _It's high noon._ " Then the screen went black as the projection showed the fake glass shattering under the impact of a massive bullet. When all the pieces fell, Yang's character dropped dead to the floor, the only sign of the shot fired being a pulsing red mark on the character's forehead.

"You suck!" Yang shouted, tossing her scroll down in self disgust.

Topaz just shrugged.

"Welcome to the loser's circle. We've been expecting you," Ruby teased.

"How did you do that?" Yang asked Topaz.

" _I just used my special. It's not that hard, you know. You just have to read the move list that comes with the character sheet._ "

"There's specials?" Yang asked shocked.

"There's a move list?" Ruby was equally astonished.

Topaz stared flatly at them. " _. . . You two don't really read instructions, do you?_ "

"Yang, what's she talking about? She's scaring me, Yang!" Ruby said

"It's okay, Sis. We'll figure it out."

Topaz facepalmed.

* * *

Weiss finished with yet another lunge as she slammed her blade home into the target.

"You know, you'd think they'd go with hard light projections instead of just getting new dummies like this. It must be so expensive with how many students ruin them so quickly," Weiss noted. "Maybe something with a dust aspect to it as well, to increase the challenge," she mused.

"Glynda actually taught a trick or two to a few of the staff around here. The training dummies kind of auto repair themselves every night," Azul commented as he entered the training grounds.

"I guess that would explain why the school's not up to its eyeballs in debt right now. Then again, with the way Grun eats, that might not be true forever." Weiss laughed, then looked hesitantly back at Azul. "Too soon?"

"No, it's just the fact that puns don't work on me."

"Uh, that wasn't a pun," Weiss said pointedly as she took her seat. "Your turn."

"Touché, but I actually came here because of you. Your team told me I could find you here." Azul shook his head. "I'd like to see you fight for a moment, evaluate a few things."

"Isn't that what you were just doing when you came in?"

"Just got here. Didn't see enough to determine anything yet. If possible, use some of the dust in the chambers."

Weiss nodded. "All right." What followed was a series of intricate moves based on various fighting styles surrounding her glyphs. First, she cast haste, then followed up with her signature ice cluster. When the dummy performed an attack, she blocked using the red dust in her cartridge, before following up with the white dust to ram it through and burst it asunder.

"Is that enough, or do you need me to do more?" she asked.

"That's enough." Azul nodded. "So I _was_ right. Could I see your rapier?"

"What for, exactly?" Weiss said suspiciously.

"If I did this correctly, you may like the results, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"So, basically, you're asking me to trust you, yes?"

"That would be correct."

"You do realize how hard that is for me, right?"

"Have I ever left a friend in trouble because of my mistakes? Plus, the worst thing that happens is I give you your weapon back. Best thing that happens, I give you your weapon back."

She sighed and passed it to him. "Here."

Azul looked over the weapon a few times. After a minute, he began to rotate the cylinder inside, before humming. "Only five rows of dust?"

"Six. It's easy for me to prime the cartridges and replace them while I'm in combat that way."

"Why only six? There is plenty more dust."

"Couldn't really fit anymore with _Myrtenaster's_ design. A rapier can only handle so much before it becomes bulky, so I make up for it with ease of reload."

Azul reached into his pocket, and pulled out a new cylinder, holding it near the one inside _Myrtenaster_. Both were near the same exact scale. "Not that hard to adjust the weight accordingly, but I may have the solution right here. Also, six is not the limit. You can easily fit up to eight."

"But then I'd have to cut down on dust cartridge size, which means less potency in my attacks."

"Nope. This just uses wasted space to give enough room for a couple extra chambers without bothering structure or durability."

"Provided I don't have to reload two of the chambers side by side, I suppose it could work," she mused.

"If you keep track of it, it'll work out just fine. You'll just need to adjust to it," Azul replied as he pulled out a few tools. "May I?"

"Well, I suppose you are the most qualified technician here," she said. "Just . . . be careful, okay? _Myrtenaster_ is special to me."

"I wouldn't do this, if I was unsure I could put it back together," Azul replied as he began working on the blade, replacing the cylinder with ease as he loaded the dust into the new chambers, while pulling two new vials to add to the other chambers.

"So, I guess I should try it out?"

Azul held the blade out for a moment, moving his wrist and hand around to get the weight. "Same weight. Yeah, here you go." He held it out for her to take.

Weiss did so hesitantly as she tested its heft and weight with a few experimental sets and forms, before finally moving into the glyphs. The fragments burst into flames as she plunged her sword into the ground, and spread a wide glyph over the field to consume the stray pieces of the dummy.

Weiss gaped. "Just where did you get that dust from, Azul?" she asked as she took in the damage. A perfect circle of ash surrounded her. "I haven't seen refinement this good in a long time."

"I refined it myself. Kinda need as pure of dust as I can get, and most people selling it only go so far." Azul shrugged. "Always testing with the stuff, so I make sure it's as pure as I can make it to ensure that it isn't dust causing errors."

"A fair stance to take when experimenting with new weapon configurations," Weiss agreed. She peered at her weapon, and pondered. "One of these days, I may need to see about getting a multi-release function for this. Compounding dust may be dangerous, but it can also be useful if it's controlled properly."

"Not that difficult, to be honest," Azul replied with a shrug. "Tell you what, if you figure out what you want for your weapon, I'll be willing to send in schematics and ideas for the dev team to work on. My only rule is that this stays with you and your team. Nobody from Atlas. I don't want Ironwood or your father breathing down my neck."

"Actually, I think I'll see about developing this one myself." Weiss smiled. "I'll consider it a challenge. Besides, Daddy would kill me if he found out I let you modify my weapon."

"I don't know what you're talking about. That cylinder wasn't made by Strike Co," Azul replied, gesturing to it.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or scared at how well you can make a part look like one of ours."

"Way too easy," Azul replied as he smiled. "As said, just keep this part between us."

"I think I can manage that. I'm pretty sure I won't have to tell the girls where it came from anyways, if they notice. They know you pretty well."

"Eh, they somewhat know me. It's more of a business point of view, almost. Yang sees me as a challenge when it comes to fighting, and the one who gets her ammo. Ruby . . . I don't really know, honestly. She might see me as a friend." Azul shrugged. "Blake, on the other hand, I have no idea about anything from her."

"That's kind of typical for Blake. She has a hard time opening up."

"I noticed," Azul replied simply. "Anyways, I need to get going. You want to keep the old cylinder, or shall I dispose of it?"

"I think I'll hold onto it. For sentimental reasons. Besides, if someone manages to damage the other part, I'd need a fast replacement."

Azul shrugged as he passed her the old cylinder. "See you around."

". . . Yeah. See you in class."

As Azul left, just a hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Weiss' face.

* * *

"Wow. So you're really going to do it?" Blake asked from her perch on the beowulf statue.

"If we don't, no one else will, Blake. I know you don't like the idea, but these murderers have to be stopped. Tukson at least deserves that much," Azure said as he looked down guiltily at his feet.

"And you think killing them will make it better?"

"No, but it's what they deserve, Blake. You know the sentence for murder is death."

"You two are dancing on a fine line, Azure. I hope you know that."

Azure looked up with tears in his eyes. "I know. And it scares me."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Azure offered his hands. "Will you let me show you?"

Blake shuddered. "You promise not to look for anything while you're in there?"

"I told you I don't do that, Blake. It's up to you what I see. I don't probe. Well, not normally. I only did the once with you to make sure I could trust you. That's all."

"That probe went a little too deep, Azure," she said pointedly.

He raised his left hand and placed his right over his heart. "It won't again. Scout's honor!"

Blake did an aerial flip, and landed gracefully on the raised stone where Azure sat. "So you're not going to search for anything with the White Fang?"

"Look, we may be tracking Saw, but I trust you, Blake. I know you would've told Azul what you could, so there's really no point in my trying to find more." He shot air out his lips in a horse-like sputter, and his ears lowered in annoyance as he spread his legs and put his hands on his hips. "Look, do you want to understand why or not? I can't put it into words, so this is the best way I can show you. I already told you I'm willing to trust you. The question is, are you willing to trust me?"

"You're a lot more straightforward than usual."

"This is something I really care about."

"How much?"

"As much as you do about our cause."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Our cause?"

"You know what I mean, Blake. I'm talking about the desire for equal rights and treatment in society. Every Faunus wants that."

"Fair enough." Blake sighed and closed her eyes. After waiting for a solid minute, she finally offered her hands. "Okay. Just . . . keep your end of the bargain, all right?"

"Of course."

As it had before that fateful night almost a year ago, the two auras manifested, dancing and weaving one with another. The occasional flicker of red or green sparks danced between them in the silent form of communication that was Azure's semblance, though, in this case, the white seemed almost to shove itself into the black. Blake would twitch occasionally or shudder at the sparks as they passed. Then that shudder turned into a trembling. At last, Blake broke the connection as she yanked her hands away. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she struggled to keep her breathing in check. After a minute or two, she'd gotten herself back under control again.

"So now you know why," Azure said dejectedly. "I hope you're satisfied."

"What did you . . .?"

"I pushed. Sorry about that. I just . . . feel really strongly about this. It must have carried over when I was trying to show you. I . . . didn't hurt you, did I?"

Azure was surprised to feel a sudden warmth against his side, and around his torso. He looked down to see a pair of knowing amber eyes.

"Azure, I had no idea."

"I know." He sighed. "You have your instincts, and I have mine. For better or worse, Tukson was part of my herd, and the herd takes care of its own. I won't have peace until it's finished . . . one way or the other."

"That kind of action will change you forever, Azure. I hope you know that."

"I know. I saw."

"Hey–!"

"I told you, I don't control it. You show me what I see."

"Then you can guess what I'm going to say next."

Azure smiled sadly. "Yeah. I might take you up on that offer one of these days. Grun's a great friend and all, but sometimes I prefer just talking, and unless there's fighting involved, he's usually not so good at that sort of thing."

Blake laughed. "Well, feel free to text me any time. I'm always open, if you feel like you need to talk." She held out her scroll, and pressed a button. In a matter of seconds, Azure's scroll chirped from its place in his pocket, verifying the new contact information request. He easily took it out and accepted.

"Thanks, Blake."

"I'll see you around, all right?"

"Yeah. See you around." He smiled as he looked down at the contact. "Well, at least this is better than Azul hacking to get it." He chuckled. "Some days I just don't know what to do with you guys."

"You know talking to yourself isn't good, right?" a voice asked

"It helps sometimes, though," Azure said as he heaved a sigh. "Especially when you're stressed." He looked up to see the familiar yellow tail and spiky hair of a certain monkey Faunus. "How's it going, Sunny?"

"It's okay. Had a good chat with blake?" he asked

"Fairly."

"What's up between you two?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing utterly.

Azure shrugged. "Nothing."

"Really?" he asked

"Yup. You got a crush on her?"

Sunny averted his gaze. "Maybe?"

"Dude, it's a yes or no question. If you do, then I've got some stuff to show you. If you don't, then I'm keeping it to myself."

Sunny looked conflicted for a few moments, before giving in "Okay, yes!" he said. Then he approached, and brought his palms together before bowing slightly. "Please help me."

"What I have to show you stays between us, got it?"

"Of course," Sunny said.

Azure extended his hands. "Then let's begin."

* * *

Grun looked at the monitor as he typed away. He was using Azul's private network in an attempt to find information regarding Emerald, Cinder, and Mercury. So far, the official databases had nothing. He'd gone through Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, but no one with their names seemed to exist. He sat back as the Atlas registry began running. Whoever these three were, they obviously had deep pockets to have their records erased so thoroughly.

A spark of inspiration hit him as he brought up the police database, and sent a search for unsolved murders with details similar to Tukson's death. He was shocked as files popped up. He began sifting through them as fast as he could. Most had too many variances to work, but he found several cases from all over that seemed to add up, and each case was a Faunus suspected of connections to the White Fang.

"So it all leads back to the Fang," he said to himself. This time a shock of inspiration hit, and he crossed the murders with areas worked by Roman Torchwick. His eyes nearly bust out of his sockets as the data came up. Moving quickly, he transferred the files to his scroll, before closing the connection. Azul needed to see this. Whoever these three were, they were connected to Torchwick somehow.

Grun made his way out of the room. Locking it behind him, he turned down the hall, only to run into a lithe black-haired beauty. Cinder rubbed her head as she dealt with aftermath of the impact with the wall that was Grun's muscle, and then with the floor.

"Somebody get the licence plate off of that truck," she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Grun said, putting on a worried face, and a overly sorrowful tone. "Here. Let me help you up."

Cinder took the arm gratefully, and soon found herself right with the world again. "I know you from somewhere, don't I?" she asked as she artfully placed a mask of confusion on her face.

"I think we met outside before, when I was with my team," Grun said. "I'm told I'm hard to forget." He laughed moronically.

"Oh yes. It was . . . Grun, right?"

"That's me," he said, smiling.

"Sorry, I think I got a bit turned around. I was looking for team RWBY's room? Ruby and Nora said they wanted to introduce me to the . . . fun Beacon has to offer."

"They're actually down the corridor that way," Grun said, pointing opposite to his team's room.

Cinder smiled. "Thanks. Say, if you see Azul, could you ask him to meet with me later? I'm running a bit low on my dust supplies, and I hear he knows some of the best places in town to buy some more."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Grun said pleasantly.

"Thanks. See you later." She smiled as she walked away, until she'd rounded the corner, and was certain she'd gotten out of hearing range. Then she pulled out her scroll, and the smile dissolved into a look for frustration as her eyes glowed. "I couldn't get in. The big oaf was guarding the door. We're going to have to get a little . . . creative, if we're going to hack Strike Co.'s mainframe."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Azure said. "You're basically telling me that it is absolutely mandatory to have a date to this dance, because, if I don't, I'll basically be mocked and ostracised as a social outcast. Does that about sum it up?" Azure asked.

"No. Not at all, actually," Azul replied simply. "How did you get that from our conversation?"

Azure shook his head. "Okay, note to self. Do an aura detox after linking with Weiss. That girl has serious self image issues."

"Question. Why did you do that again?"

"I wanted to be able to keep tabs on her. After I've made an aura connection with someone, I'm usually able to sense them, if they're nearby. That, and I wanted to help her work through a couple of her issues. I'm a lot like a psychiatrist, but I'm more direct."

"You're not entirely wrong, though. I mean, unless you want to be like Jaune," Grun noted.

" _And I really don't want to owe Nora money,"_ Topaz noted.

"You seriously made a bet with her about whether I'd have a date to the dance?"

"Can you blame her?" Azul questioned. "The problem is, you haven't exactly taken notice to any of the flirting that's come your way. Keep in mind, this is coming from _me_ ," he finished, putting emphasis on that fact that he noticed it sooner.

Azure cocked a confused brow. "Flirting?"

Everyone proceeded to gawk at him.

"You really didn't notice?" Grun said after thumping his chest to clear his throat of the food he'd gotten stuck there.

"Uh . . . no?"

" _And I thought Azul was dense,"_ Topaz typed out.

"Hey!" Azure snorted.

"You've had at least five girls drop hints in the last week," Azul responded after a moment.

Azure stopped up short. "Seriously?"

Azul's hand found its mark on his forehead. "Yes!"

"Um . . . I didn't know?"

"One of them had flowers."

"Yeah. She said they were for a project. I thought she was just going to use them to butter up Professor Port."

"And the one who sent you cookies shaped like hearts?" Grif asked.

It was Valentine's Day! She said she was giving them to everyone!"

"It was late February!" Azul nearly yelled out.

"She said she was sick that week!"

"She only had enough for you." Azul sighed as he leaned further back into his chair. "I'm done."

"Girls really like me that much?"

"Give the man a prize," Grun groaned.

"Uh, how am I supposed to tell from now on, then?"

"Open your eyes?" Azul shrugged.

"Har har. I'm serious. I'm clueless when it comes to girls, guys. Come on, throw me a bone here."

"No, seriously. Look at the situation, and you'll start to notice signs."

"If a girl blushes, and has a hard time looking straight at you, that's usually a good indicator. If she does this after, say, running into you on her way to class, when her next class is at the other end of the hall in the other direction, that's more so," Grun said.

"A girl would actually do that?"

"You remember last week, when that girl ran into you by accident in the hallway?"

"Yeah? I am kinda big."

"You didn't think it was strange that, directly afterwards, she turned, and walked away from you in the opposite direction?"

Azure shrugged. "I figured she needed to pick something up from her locker or something."

His three friends facepalmed in almost synchronized unison.

* * *

The dance ended up coming faster than they had thought. Grun tugged gently at the sleeves of his suit. They felt alien, and weird on his arms, but this was his first dance with Velvet, and he wanted to do this for her. They'd made arrangements to meet at the dance, and Grun was finding himself actually nervous as he walked through the doors. It was the strangest sensation in the world. He carefully scanned the crowd, looking for her. His voice caught in his throat, when he set his eyes on her unmistakable rabbit ears.

Velvet was laughing it up with Coco by the refreshments stand. Her column dress had a white cream base with an emerald overlay. The sleeves draped elegantly over her shoulders, and the breast and collar had been studded with rubies. Grun's jade carving hung from her neck, and she cradled it gently as she sighed in contentment.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for the most beautiful woman here, would that be you?" Grif said as he approached from behind.

Velvet spun, and grinned as she hugged Grun. "I've been waiting for you, handsome."

He returned the hug. When they separated, he spun around to give her the full view on his suit. "What do you think?" he asked.

She approached and carefully scrutinized him. "Hmm . . . something's missing," she said as she tapped a finger against her chin.

"What ? What did I forget?" he asked. For the first time in a long time, he started to sweat outside of his training. "I got the suit, the tie. I eve–" he was cut off by a loud tearing sound.

Velvet tossed the two suit sleeves aside like a used pair of nylons. "Much better."

Grun kissed her immediately.

Meanwhile, Ironwood was standing minding his own business before two baggy pieces of cloth smacked into the back of his head, and hung over his face. He growled as he removed them, and scanned over the floor to find the offenders in question. Then he saw Grun, and groaned.

"I might have known," he said as he pocketed the sleeves, and rolled his eyes. That battle had been lost long ago, and this wasn't his academy, so he couldn't discipline Grun for breaking code. Only Ozpin could do that.

Azure stood awkwardly off to the side of the festivities. His date for the evening, a young deer Faunus with brown hair and green eyes, chuckled as she stood in her dress. Her simple skirt rippled with forest colors, a blend of green and brown for its base that reached upwards towards a pale sky-blue blouse. A necklace made from tiny white crystals finished the ensemble, giving the impression of a placid forest on a summer day.

"Come on, Azure, it's not that hard."

"I'm telling you, Artemis, I don't know how to dance. I'll step all over you if you pull me out there."

"I don't mind. A huntress has to be light on her feet, after all," she said with a playful smirk. "And aren't horses supposed to know how to prance already?"

"Oh, har har," Azure said as his ears flattened.

"Come on. Don't be such a sourpuss. Your friends are already out there, and I doubt Grun knows that much about dancing either. The whole point is to just have fun. Besides, if you don't go out on the dance floor with me, I'll just sic all those girls on you at once," she teased.

"You're positively diabolical."

"No. I just know how to hunt," Artemis replied with a smirk. "Shall we?"

Azure groaned. "Fine, but you asked for it."

"And I won't regret it either."

Azure grinned wickedly. "Are you so sure about that?"

Before Artemis had any time to reconsider her decision, Azure had picked her up by the waist and twirled her around above his head, before lowering her down, and they were lost to the crowd.

" _This looks nice,"_ Topaz typed as she looked to Azul.

"Considering it was set up by students, rather than staff, I can agree with that," Azul replied as he adjusted his collar once again.

" _So how many guns did you sneak in here?"_

"Only five. I think I'm losing my touch," Azul joked.

" _Five? I have five hidden on my chest alone."_ She laughed silently.

"Brag all you like. Concealment was never my thing," Azul returned with a laugh of his own. "I like to think of myself as more . . . up front, and personal."

" _Don't worry. I'll protect you, if anything happens."_

Azul chuckled faintly. "So what shall we do first, refreshments or a dance?"

" _You dance?_ " She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm full of surprises." Azul smiled. "I've had to go to a few formal events, so yeah."

" _Well maybe later. For now, let's go see what they have."_

"I heard the punch isn't too bad."

* * *

"I did warn you," Azure said apologetically as he held out a cup of punch from the bowl. "I never learned how to dance."

"And you've got two left hooves instead of feet," Artemis said as she rubbed her foot.

"Hey, my Faunus attribute is my ears, not my feet! Though I did actually meet a guy once who did have the feet, a hippo. Man, that feels like ages ago now."

"You do realize I'm going to get back at you for this, right?"

"For what?"

"You danced that way on purpose," she accused as she sipped from her cup.

"I did not! I told you already, I don't know how to dance. I know how to fight, I know how to dodge, but gliding across a floor isn't exactly covered in the curriculum."

"I'm still demanding payback. You get to take me out this weekend, your treat."

"That's hardly fair."

"Tell it to my shins!"

"Says the girl who asked for it!"

"See? I knew it!"

"Graugh! That's it. This date's over!" Azure snorted and stomped away.

The girl gaped in astonishment as Azure lost himself in the crowd. "Wh–what?"

"Ya know, you really shouldn't have tried pulling his arm like that. That ain't the way you're gonna get to his heart. I'm just saying!" Nora sang as she strode past to the punch bowl, and proceeded to guzzle the whole thing in one go, before slamming it back down on the table again. "Now that's some good stuff! Another!" she yelled as she threw her cup on the floor. Fortunately, they were heavy duty plastic, so it didn't shatter, but it sure left some marks behind.

Grun smiled as he led the flushed Velvet off the dance floor.

"Had fun?"

"Loads," she said with a smile. "After all, when I'm with you, nothing's ever dull."

"You don't know how great it is to hear that," he told her. "So shall I get the lady some punch? Or since Nora seems to be dominating that field, something less treacherous?"

"Water works just as well as punch," she said with a smile. "Why don't we go together? It'd be nice to get some fresh air."

"I'd have it no other way." Grun smiled, and offered her his arm.

As the pair walked out, Velvet did a double take.

"Um . . . Grun, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If it's Jaune in a dress, then I'd say yes," Grun said

"Should we?"

"You know what? I don't wanna know," Grun said

"Well, I guess we'll just find out later, then."

Azul and Topaz stared at Jaune as he made his way onto the dance floor, and towards Pyrrha. "Did he lose a bet or something?" Azul questioned.

Topaz smiled, and winked at Azul.

After staring at Jaune for a few more seconds, he shrugged. "Whatever works for him, I guess. So, what else normally happens at dances?"

Topaz shrugged.

Azul opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off as his scroll vibrated once again for what felt like the tenth time in the last five minutes. Sighing, he reached into his coat, and pulled out said scroll, scanning it. He frowned as he noticed yet another bit of radio chatter from Atlas security.

"I think something's happening with the Atlas military. Their radios have been blowing up for the last ten minutes," he whispered over to Topaz.

" _Think it's related to our friends?"_

"Not sure just yet. I'll have to listen to the feed later to see what's happening." Azul frowned. "Whoever is pulling the strings has to know the school schedule, though, or they were absurdly lucky to pick the night where most huntsmen in Vale are distracted."

" _So act natural for now?"_

"Correct," Azul replied as he put his scroll away.

The two waited there in silence for a good five minutes, before Topaz sighed. " _Acting natural would be easier, if dances didn't suck."_

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Azure asked as he walked over to the pair.

"Relaxing after the dancing," Azul replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Trying to get away from the crowd?"

"Let's just say my date didn't quite work out as planned."

" _What did you do?"_ Topaz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was too pushy. Then she tried to twist me into taking her out again, because she got hurt while we were dancing, when I warned her at least three times that I couldn't dance. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Topaz looked exasperatedly at him. " _You're an idiot!"_ With that, she walked away.

Azure sighed, and plopped down on an open chair. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, I guess."

"I don't understand romance for the most part, so I haven't a clue on a response," Azul shrugged.

"I really don't get girls." Azure shook his head morosely.

"You'll learn," Azul replied as he reached into his coat, pulling out his scroll again, before silencing it.

"Something up?"

"I'll talk about that later. Just enjoy the night."

"Don't know if that's possible."

"Just go join the line dance already. Jaune and the others are having fun. So should you."

Azure sighed. "All right."


	12. Chapter 011

Remnants

Chapter 11

Act 4

* * *

Azul sighed as he closed the door to their dorm.

"All right, so an interesting situation has popped up," he commented to his team. He pulled out his scroll, and scanned over a few of the messages he was able to copy. "Seems someone was messing around with the communications tower."

"And by messing, you mean…?" Azure asked.

"The Atlas comms aren't saying much else on it, other than there was a security breach, and that whoever was there had done something to their systems." Azul frowned. "Thankfully, if they were tapping into the network to listen into scrolls, ours are secure."

"Part of your special features?"

"I think something's building up for the tournament," Grun noted. "Why else would they come here now?"

"Are you suggesting war?" Azure asked.

"Whoever is messing with the systems isn't a part of the military of any kingdom. If one tower goes down, all communication short of shortwave radio is cut off," Azul replied.

"A what now?"

"Basically any form of communication that broadcasts farther then your line of sight stops working."

"Oh."

"That is one thing each kingdom requires. So, who would want to mess with it?" Azul questioned aloud.

"Someone who wants to spread panic?"

"If that's so, you know what they really want to happen."

"Can you find out if someone attached a piggyback to the tower's systems?" Grun asked

"It'll take time to do it remotely, and they aren't exactly letting me get close." Azul frowned. "They're spooked, so it'll take me some time, especially if I want to do it during their search."

"And now I see why it is you guys don't like dealing with cops so much," Azure groaned as he flopped onto his mattress.

"Well at least we know where to start," Grun said. "And didn't that one huntsman say knowing is half the battle, or something?"

"I don't think that was the saying," Azul commented after a moment. "Anyways, yes. I have somewhere to start for that, but I want you guys to keep an eye out around here. I'm not certain, but I suspect that _one_ team in particular is involved with the tower incident. After all, we only saw two of them at the dance, and their leader showed up late."

"So, basically, keep them in our sights till we have evidence to prove they're the bad guys?" Azure asked.

"It's obvious they aren't on our side, but I don't know which group they are a part of. For all I know, they could be working alongside Torchwick."

"Well this might be a hunch, but I think I know who some of her pawns are," Grif said looking out the window at the airships. "It's too convenient, don't you think?"

"It'd have to be some unknown forces hiding with their troops. Trust me on that one," Azul insisted.

" _Spying could be fun,_ " Topaz typed. " _A girl who can't talk can usually hear a lot of things others don't, if you catch my drift._ "

"That'll work," Azul replied. He suddenly tensed up, then groaned. "Damn it. I just remembered. The end of this week, we're going to have an assignment to follow a huntsman. I don't have so much time as I'd like to track down anything in the network."

"Maybe we can find something close to Vale," Grun said. "Do it quickly, then get back."

"It'll be difficult," Azul mused, "but I'm sure we can find _some_ mission near or inside Vale."

"Why not just ask Ozpin, and explain what's going on? You guys seem to do that on a regular basis with him," Azure pointed out.

"Coming to him with suspicion and theories will just make him laugh," Grun noted.

"We're working almost alone on this. I can get some staff from Strike Co. to work on it in the background, but they'll only get so far." Azul sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So I guess it's just go, do our normal stuff, and see what happens. You can't exactly change something you can't get your hands into," Azure shrugged.

"So it would seem," Azul finished as he sat down at his work desk, and began to fiddle with some attachments.

* * *

"So … they really think we can't hear them, don't they?" Grun asked as he and Azure walked through the halls of the school.

"Well, in their defense," Azure said as he sidestepped for an oncoming team, "that girl is pretty light on her feet. That fancy perfume she's got on gives her away, though."

"So, I guess when they figured they couldn't get to Azul normally, they thought they'd find out what they could through us?"

"Either that, or we're viewed as actual threats, because we were made his teammates."

"They should have marked us actual threats beforehand." Grun shrugged as he casually tossed an apple in the air, caught it, then took a healthy bite out of it. "So, what do we do?" he asked, even as he held the apple in front of his lips in preparation for another bite. Azure couldn't help but smile at the clever ruse. What better way to block a lip reader than by indulging a habit everyone knew to be a practical religion to you?

"Well, it's not like we can spar with them around, assuming they're spying on us. Giving them the opportunity to know our move sets probably isn't the best idea in the world." Then Azure's lips began to curl into a malevolent smile. " _But_ , if they have no choice but to keep tabs on us all day…."

"Oobleck or Port?" Grun asked as he chuckled darkly.

"Definitely Professor Port." He joined Grun in the chuckle. "We're so evil."

"Oh we've not yet even _begun_ to torture, my friend." Grun laughed this time.

"And I know just the question to ask." Azure rubbed his hands together in excitement.

* * *

Endon sighed as he worked with his chisel on the block of ice in front of him.

"You know, she _did_ warn you," Tor grunted as he worked on a familiar warhammer gun.

"Five times," Nora said as she watched Tor carefully remove the cartridges for maintenance. "Oh, and in case I didn't mention this before…." Her face suddenly grew shadowed. "You hurt my baby in any way, and I'll make what Weiss did to prince charming over there look like a slap on the wrist."

"Calm yourself, Nora. I'd sooner tear out my own heart than ruin another's weapon with underhanded sabotage," Tor swore with a hand over his heart. His fiery hair had been tied into a disheveled mess behind his head, held back by a special pair of welding goggles, and his beard barely touched the edge of the table as he leaned over the weapon in question.

"Who said anything about sabotage?" Nora asked. "I just don't want any accidents is all, silly," she said cheerfully.

Midas sighed, and shook his head as he tended his spear. "Must you all be so loud?"

"Well excuse me for making a ruckus over being imprisoned in a solid block of ice!" Violet roared. "I swear, when I get out of here, Miss Schnee will be hearing from me," he growled.

"Sure she will, right after you finish screaming your pants off and get changed out of those soiled pants of yours," Endon jabbed as he rolled his eyes. "Now could you please stop being such a crybaby? I really don't want to miss here. Or would you rather I accidentally break off too much?"

Violet's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Not if somebody would actually be quiet to let me concentrate," Endon growled.

For the first time in his life, Violet actually took the sensible route, and closed his mouth.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Carve him into a swan. No, do a _tiger!_ Or better yet," Nora gasped, "a beowulf!"

"... How would that help him to get out?"

"Cause then all I'd have to do is tap it with my hammer, and he'll be out in a jiffy," Nora said cheerfully.

"... Tap. … With your hammer?" If Violet could move, he would have shuddered. "Are you insane?"

"Pshaw. _Insane_." Nora chuckled as she waved a casual hand. "That's my _uncle_. Nah, I'm just berzerk," she said cheerfully as she whipped out a bag of popcorn. "Anybody else want some?"

Midas raised a questioning brow. "Where did she just …?"

"Don't question it," Tor said without looking up. "It only encourages her."

"You _bet_ it does," Nora said in her usual perky manner as she punched Tor on the shoulder. "Popcorn?"

* * *

Mercury and Emerald staggered into their dorm with baggy eyes and dazed expressions as they groaned in agony, before collapsing on the floor. Cinder rose instantly as she took in their state, her eyes glowing dangerously while Neapolitan rushed to check their vitals with a medkit.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Cinder asked.

"It … was horrible," Mercury groaned.

"The pain. Oh, the pain," Emerald moaned.

"How could they possibly have endured it?" Mercury asked.

"My brain feels like it wants to melt out my ears."

"What did they do to you?" Cinder asked.

"Words … can't even begin to describe the horror." Ember shuddered as she clutched to her arms, while Neapolitan applied a cold compress.

The room suddenly got a lot warmer as Cinder's eyes began to glow. "Mercury, Emerald, you two wouldn't happen to have broken our cover, would you? Surely you can't have. Not after all the time and effort we've put into this plan, _my_ plan." Flames surrounded her hands as she walked closer, and an eerie wind rose in the room, while a burning half mask burst from her right eye.

"We … didn't show ourselves. But … the professor," Mercury said as he slowly righted himself. "They went to the fat one. Port. They made him talk."

"And talk. And talk. And talk," Emerald groaned.

"And then … the unspeakable." Mercury clutched his hair as he shook his head from his position on the floor.

"... Oobleck," Emerald whispered. She shuddered at the memory. "He came into the classroom … and joined the discussion!"

Neapolitan immediately proceeded to fan the pairs' faces using a pair of fans she'd swiped from one of the vendors as they were unpacking for the festival. The fires died, and Cinder stared at them. Disappointment was clearly written over her face.

"I'm working with morons," she fumed as she turned on her heels and returned to her scroll to check on the status of their hack.

"Hey, at least we're keeping a low profile. Cut us some slack," Mercury said. "It's not like we put the mission in danger. And besides that, you still need us to pull this thing off."

"I _know_." Cinder sighed. "Well, at least from what we have, Azul strike and his little band of idiots isn't a major threat at the moment."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mercury said. "There's something familiar about that Grun. I can't place it, but I think he's more than he seems."

"And then there's Azul himself. You already said his family isn't the kind you mess with easily," Emerald agreed. "If he's anything like his parents.…"

"He's a drunk," Cinder said. "By all accounts, he spends more time in a bar than his office. His strength _is_ a notable threat, but it's unlikely he'll be able to take himself from the bottle long enough to get in our way."

"Fair enough. And the sharpshooter will be easy pickings for me," Emerald said with a smirk.

"And I _have_ been looking for a new pair of horsehide boots," Mercury said with a malicious sneer.

"Well then, let's move on to the next phase, shall we?" Cinder asked.

Neapolitan grinned as she pulled out her parasol, and whipped it around a few times. Then she opened it, and a small antenna rose out from its tip. She then proceeded to pull out her scroll and switch to a secure network, before pushing an icon with a bowler cap on the screen.

"Well, hello there, beautiful. Cinder. You're looking especially vibrant today. Did you do something with your hair?" Roman Torchwick chuckled from his end of the transmission. "What can your old pal Torchwick do for you today?"

* * *

Penny sighed as she interfaced her circuits with the maintenance machine once again. General Ironwood had been very adamant about her need to remain at optimal performance for the up-and-coming games. It had saddened her that the guard had been increased, but she was happy to take that consequence, if it meant she could protect her friend. Just the thought of Ruby warmed her processors and whirred her servos. Perhaps after the festival was over, she could be allowed to be more open with others. After all, she'll have proven her skills in combat, and that was what Ironwood wanted, so that she would in turn be able to use that gift for the war that was to come. Well, the war Ironwood _said_ would be coming anyways. But General Ironwood had no reason to lie. She shook her head. This was all so very confusing for her. The machine pinged, and she disengaged the adaptor before re-engaging her battle pack attachment. She smiled as she felt her aura reconnect with the swords that lay within. It always felt so strange taking them off, like a piece of her was missing. Then again, in this case, that was probably true.

"Is everything all right, Penny?" Ironwood asked.

"Systems are primed and fully operational," Penny said with a grin. Then she frowned. "General Ironwood.…"

"Yes, Penny?"

"You said that I was created for a special purpose, that I would help to protect everyone from an unseen threat. You said that war was coming. General, just who or what is this enemy? You said that this festival was meant to be an exercise, but you aren't acting like it is. You increased my guard, you hardly let me leave the school anymore. I … I'm not stupid, General Ironwood. The enemy … they're here, aren't they? This isn't just a test anymore."

Ironwood sighed, then rubbed his eyes along the bridge of his nose as he took a seat in front of the automaton. "Penny, we don't know that."

"But you don't deny that there is a possibility," Penny said with a downcast expression.

"... No. No, I don't. I've been through war before, Penny. I know the scars it can leave, and the price that has to be paid when you're not prepared." He reached over and put a comforting hand on Penny's shoulder. "That's why I worry so much about you. You're still so innocent, but you're powerful, too. People might try to use that to their advantage, and to the detriment of others. Until we can have a sure assessment of character, we don't know who we can trust. Your father entrusted me with your safety while we're here, and that means I can't guard you enough, enemy or no enemy."

Penny sighed. "There are days where I wish I could just be like one of the normal girls."

Ironwood took Penny's chin and turned it up gently, so she looked him in the eyes. "Penny, you _are_ a normal girl." He chuckled. "Perhaps one of the most normal I know. You're just curious is all. You have an aura, just like the others. Take comfort in that, and don't worry so much. I'll make sure you stay safe, until we can get you home again. Just be a little more patient, all right?"

Penny sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Sir!" A soldier ran into the room suddenly.

"What is it, Private?" Ironwood sighed.

"There's an angry civilian forcing his way in, Sir."

"Forcing? Can't you boys subdue him?"

"Sir, the _mechs_ can't even subdue him."

Ironwood groaned. "This civilian wouldn't happen to have any defining features, would he?"

"He keeps taking drinks from a flask, and he seems to have a fire-based semblance."

"... Azul." Ironwood shook his head. "Show him in. We'll have less collateral that way."

"Yes, Sir," the soldier said, before rushing back out the door. After a few minutes and one last explosion later, Azul entered the room, visibly upset.

"Azul. What an unexpected surprise," Ironwood said urbanely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He straightened, and pulled his arms behind his back in military rest.

"Your men need to relearn the rules around here," Azul replied bluntly. Then he looked curiously at the red-haired girl waving from behind the general. "Do you want to move this discussion somewhere else?"

"Penny, would you mind checking on the other students for me? Azul and I seem to have some issues to discuss."

"Of course, General Ironwood. It would be my pleasure," Penny said in her usual perky manner. "And I would very much like to get to know you later, Mister Strike. My father always told me it's best to make a good first impression with everyone you meet. I hope my first impression has been favorable with you." She smiled, then ran towards the door, where her guards awaited her. "Until next time. Good bye! Oh, and tell Grun that I say hello." And with that, she was gone.

"Will ... do?"

Ironwood sighed. "That was Penny. She's one of our top competitors for this year's festival. Her father only let her come under the strict condition that I keep her as safe as I can manage."

"All right…." Azul turned his attention back to Ironwood. "So, you need to fix a few things when it comes to where your men feel they have jurisdiction."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were tasked with the protection over this year's festival, but your men are pushing that protection into Strike Co. territory. As I have mentioned before, anywhere within five miles of the facility falls under Strike Co. jurisdiction. The police and city have signed for this, and your men are pushing their control over into it."

"My men aren't pushing to _control_ anything, Azul," Ironwood stressed. "I don't like what you're insinuating."

"At least four squads of Atlas personnel have forced their jurisdiction over several cases being dealt with by Strike Co. personnel," Azul replied. "If you don't think they are, I have footage of each encounter that says otherwise."

"And what kind of cases are we talking about here exactly?"

"If your men actually gave you reports, like they were supposed to, you would know that their actions are considered illegal. Strike Co. has exclusive rights to police our own district. If they keep enforcing their 'protection' in our district, my men are given the right to start dealing with them legally, and if it comes down to it, physically."

Ironwood rubbed the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand. "Look, I'll have a talk with the offending officers, all right? I assume you have a list?"

Azul removed a folder from his vest, and held it out. "Oh, and I will make this warning. If I find another rogue mech in my district, it will be destroyed. I won't risk lives attempting to disable it."

"Rogue mechs? What are you talking about? The only mechs moving through that area are being used strictly for the sake of presentation purposes to assure the public. They can't go rogue."

"You need to check your reports, and count your mechs." Azul frowned. "I already know for a fact that at least four transports carrying your new mechs have been hit, and are missing cargo. Another team already had to fight one off, and it nearly took down a highway in the process."

"Ah. That's what you were referring to. I thought you meant one of my men had used the mechs to enforce martial law."

"No, they've been smart enough to not try that."

"Good. If they had, I'd have dealt with them personally, and then turned them over to you."

"All Right. Then that's all settled. Brief your men on this, just so we don't have any more problems, eh?" Azul commented.

"I think we can manage that. Do you think you could maybe try not to burn my guards when you need to talk? Just give me a call, and I can make sure they know you're coming."

"They'll live. Just don't give me a reason to come back here like this, and I won't."

"I suppose I can live with that. Truce?" Ironwood extended a hand.

Azul sighed. "For now," he commented as he shook the hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have weapons to test."

"We have some armor we'd like to test, if you want some dummies to go against."

"Yeah, I'm not paying for the materials from the aftermath," Azul replied as he made his way to the exit.

Ironwood shrugged. "Your loss."

"Not really," Azul finished as he exited the room.

* * *

"Keep it cool, Sunny," Sun Wukong said to himself as he attempted to tame his hair in a mirror. "You've done this before."

"Dude, is that a suit?" Neptune balked as he walked in to see Sunny with a giant comb and a jar of what looked to be some kind of hair product. "What's with the getup? The dance is already done, bro."

"Nothing." Sunny's voice nearly cracked as he backed away from the mirror. "Just … trying a new look." And then his hair proceeded to pop out of place, and back into it's usual messy style.

Neptune chuckled and shook his head. "Bro, you're one of the best liars I know, and that was absolutely terrible. Now come on. Tell me what's going on."

Sunny sighed. "I managed to convince Blake to try a date tonight."

"What? _Seriously_? Dude, that's awesome!" Neptune moved to give a high five, only for Sunny to not return it. He slowly lowered the hand. "Woah. You're seriously that worried?"

"Dude, Blake's special, okay? And I don't want to do something stupid. Given my track record in life, that's not likely."

"Sun, this is Blake we're talking about. Do you seriously think she's expecting you to go all decked out like this? Besides, just where were you planning on taking her, anyways?"

"I … can't pronounce the name," Sunny admitted. "But it's supposedly one of the best places in town."

Neptune cocked an eyebrow. "You're taking her to a fancy restaurant?"

"Best fish in town." Sunny gave a weak smile.

"So _that's_ why you had me ask Weiss about the best seafood places."

"Maybe?"

Neptune chuckled. "Come on, bro. I'll help you get ready right."

* * *

"I … don't know what to think about all this," Blake said as she looked in the mirror. Once again, she had donned her sleek black dress with a slit on either side for ease of movement.

"Yeah, Weiss. I think this might be a bit too much for a first date," Yang said.

"Please. He's taking you to one of the chiquest restaurants in town. Of course you need to dress the part," Weiss said.

"Um … Weiss, how do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Because boyfriends are obvious," Weiss said with a clever wink. "Why else do you think Neptune was asking me about all the best seafood places, for my health?"

"Maybe he just wanted to treat you? I mean, you _are_ pretty rich," Ruby pointed out with a nervous chuckle.

"Ruby, trust me. Formal dress is the only attire that will fit for a night like this," Weiss insisted.

"... You're sure this isn't a little over the top?" Blake asked. Her ears twitched nervously beneath the ribbon that covered them.

"She's going on a date with Sunny, Weiss, not a general or something," Yang said.

"The restaurant he has in mind has a dress code, ladies. I didn't make up the rules. I just try to prepare to follow them," Weiss said as she placed a black diamond-encrusted hair clip on Blake's neck to bring her hair in and accentuate the curves on her body. "And I hear they make the best fish this side of Vale," she practically sang.

Blake's ears twitched against her will as her eyes widened, and her pupils slitted briefly.

"I thought that might get your attention," Weiss teased.

"Weiss!"

"What? I was telling the truth. And besides, you look stunning that way. Sunny's going to love this look."

"Yang, Weiss is scaring me," Ruby said.

"That's enough, Weiss," Yang insisted.

"What? I was just putting on the finishing touches."

Blake slowly rose from her seat. "Look, girls, I appreciate the support and all, but I think I'd just like some time alone now, if you don't mind. I'll see you later, okay?" With that, she leapt out the window, and was gone.

"You'd better not break those heels!" Weiss called out after her.

"Weiss, she's nervous enough as it is. Let it go," Yang said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss sighed. "I just want to make this night perfect for her, you know? After what happened that night with Torchwick.…"

"Yeah, but you know how Blake is. She needs to handle this on her own."

Weiss sighed. "I guess you're right. It's in her hands now." She grabbed her rapier and jacket, and made her way to the door. "I'm going to get in a little more practice before bed. Would either of you like to join me?"

"No thanks. I'm beat. Think I'll be calling it an early night," Yang said pointedly as she stretched and pulled open her drawers.

"Ruby?"

"I think I'll just, um … do some … important stuff … that doesn't involve going to bed … or the gym … and stuff.…"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment. "I guess I'll see you girls later, then." And then she was gone.

When the door had shut, and the two were certain Weiss had left the building, the sisters immediately began to gear up as they prepared for their stealth mission. Yang tossed her pajamas casually onto the bed, while Ruby pulled out a black cape she'd made just for such an occasion. Well, one that needed sneaking anyways, but this was close enough, and it was a just cause!

"So when are we going to spy on them?" Ruby whispered excitedly.

"Give them a few minutes for a head start," Yang replied under her breath.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Ruby squeed.

"You know it," Yang said with a wink as they left the room.

* * *

Sunny coughed uncomfortably as he pulled at the bowtie that Neptune had helped him put on for the event. His stubborn hair had finally given way to the will that was Neptune, and the wonder that was his unique hair care product that was so good, Neptune had sworn him to secrecy about its contents and existence. His tail twitched nervously behind him, betraying his discomfort at the tight chafing of the dress slacks, shirt, and jacket. It was a miracle he hadn't accidentally torn the sleeves already with the way it had been cut.

"So … you look … good," Sunny started awkwardly.

"Thanks." Blake kept her attention on her plate as she carefully cut chunk after chunk from the fish and daintily placed it into her mouth. "The food here really does taste pretty good."

"Yeah, and it's good that the owners are only charging us slightly more, because I'm a Faunus." Sunny chuckled for a minute, then facepalmed as he realized what he'd just said.

Blake slowly put down her fork. "I … don't know if I'm all that hungry anymore."

"Blake, please enjoy the fish. I didn't mean that."

"Sun … I … I know you're trying and all. And I do like you. It's just …" She sighed. "Oh, what a mess."

"I'm sorry." Sunny sighed. "I wanted this to be special."

"It's not you, Sunny. I've just … well, I guess you could say I've got a lot of baggage. I'm sort of damaged goods at this point." She held her arms and avoided eye contact. "All that talk about Faunus mistreatment just brings back bad memories for me."

"We could go somewhere else," Sunny offered.

"... I don't know if that's going to help, Sunny." Blake rose from her chair. "I think maybe I should just go." She tossed down a two hundred lien card, and made her way towards the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran past. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"Blake!" Sunny shouted as he headed after her.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to–" the maitre d' was quickly shoved out of the way as Sunny blew past him, nearly smashing into one of the tables. "Well, my word!" He nearly uttered some rather impolite criticisms of Sunny and his heritage, until he noticed the shiny cards that had been hastily shoved into his breast pocket. "My word, indeed!" He promptly pulled out the first card he could touch, and discovered it was a gold note. Then he fainted.

* * *

Sunny did his best to find Blake, but each time he thought he'd found her, the figure would vanish in a puff of shadow. Blake watched from her place up on the rooftops as she sat down and clutched her legs to her chest. She knew this was a bad idea. She'd known it the moment they first met. But he was so funny and kind and … and….

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin as she entered into a combat stance, only to find Weiss standing there in her combat skirt and full battle attire.

"Weiss, I really don't–."

"Blake, it's obvious he's crazy about you. And the way you two keep tiptoeing around one another, I'm pretty sure you like him, too. I know I'm not exactly the most qualified to give advice, but issues or not, if you really like the guy, you should take your shot at being happy."

"You think I don't know that? I tried, Weiss. I really did! I just … I couldn't, okay?" Blake hugged her arm as she looked shamefully down at the rooftop floor.

Weiss grabbed Blake's arm, and forced her to look back at her. "No, it's not okay! If you don't confront this problem now, you're going to regret this the rest of your life! Trust me … I know."

"How can you know? How can you even begin to understand?" Blake snapped. Her eyes were filled with anger and loss.

"Because I made that mistake with my mother!" Weiss yelled. She recoiled soon afterwards. "Sorry. Sorry. It's just … we had a misunderstanding, too. But … I never got to tell her how I really felt before … before I never saw her again." She walked up and sat down next to Blake. "The past hurts, and it's hard to move on, before you put things to rest. I get that. I know Yang had to talk with you about some of that, too. That doesn't mean you shouldn't try for something, if it's really worth it. I don't know what happened, before we met you, and like I said, I don't really care, because we're a team. But to throw away a guy like Sunny just because of that? Well, sure, he's goofy, a clutz around you, usually sticks his foot in things that get him into trouble." She laughed. "There are times I'd say he's almost as bad as Jaune. But that's because he really cares about you, or at least likes you. And if you like him, then you should give him a chance. He's really being sincere, and … it's kind of sweet. In a weird … monkeyish sort of way." She sighed, and shook her head. "Look, basically, what I'm saying is you need to try. If you let this … problem of yours control you, then you'll never be able to find that freedom you've been searching for. Just a little something to think about."

With her piece said, Weiss rose, and made her way towards the edge of the roof. "Oh, and by the way, I was most certainly _not_ following you. I just happened to have an appointment at the dust shop nearby, so don't get any ideas," she snipped. Then she jumped off, made her way back down to the main streets below, and disappeared from sight.

Blake shook her head as she watched Weiss go. "We really are a couple of pieces of work, aren't we?" she asked as she wiped at the tears, and allowed herself a brief chuckle. "I guess that leaves it in my court." She shuddered as she felt another of her shadow clones dissipate. "The question is, what move am I going to make?"

* * *

Azul hummed as he looked over the mission listings, trying to find one near or in Vale. He was limited to second year missions, but if it came down to it, he could always get them a mission higher up in the listings. "Anyone spot something around the area?"

"Well, there is this listing here to work with law enforcement," Azure noted.

"Because of my stellar history with the cops?" Grun asked.

"Oh … yeah. Forgot about that," Azure said with a nervous chuckle.

"They got scouting sweeps out in Failure Town," Grun noted.

"Do you guys seriously want to deal with days of sitting with Oobleck lecturing us?" Azure countered.

"Fair point." Grun shrugged.

"You know where Velvet is going, Grun?"

"We agreed not to tell each other. No worries for each other's safety that way."

"And more focus on the task at hand?"

"Yes. I'll still worry about her, but it won't distract me in combat."

"Well, there is this research mission with Glynda. And it would be more of a challenge, since we'd have to immobilize the grimm, instead of just killing it like we usually do," Azure noted.

"Read the details again," Grun said as he scanned the script. "It's an escort mission. No capture. The grimm in question appears to be considered beyond capture. And even if we could, they lack the equipment to hold it."

"So, like I said, we have to figure out how to immobilize it," Azure said with a shrug. "Either that, or you guys have to do your best not to torture her over the next couple of days."

" _Most likely the latter,_ " Topaz typed.

Azul snapped his finger as an idea came to mind. "If we were to take this mission, I could offer some testing materials from Strike Co. We've been trying to study into grimm a little further, but haven't sent any squads out to test the new weapons."

"So we get to annoy Glynda _and_ play with new toys?" Grun said almost giddily.

"... Grun, please try to keep her sanity in check. We kind of need her psyche in one piece, if we're going to get a passing grade, you know," Azure pointed out.

"Calm down, Azure. It's mission time. Try and have some fun for once."

"Hey! I have fun. I just don't get off trying to break professors. I prefer to save that for spies and bullies," he said pointedly as he jerked a thumb over Cardin's way, while shifting his eyes towards Emerald and Mercury.

Azul tapped the mission, and put in their team name, receiving a chirp in response as the board took the mission off the listings. "Well, that settles that. We're to meet her in an hour at the shipyard for transport."

"Okay, so twelve pounds of instant ramen, twelve pounds of beef jerky, and a tent. You guys need anything?" Grun asked as he typed on his scroll.

"I've got my stuff in the room," Azul replied simply.

"Oatmeal, probably take some of that jerky, and you think you could get another tent for me, too? I've got the sleeping gear, but I didn't get the chance to buy a tent yet," Azure said.

Topaz shrugged, and took Azul's arm.

"And Topaz has everything she needs right here, apparently," Azure said teasingly.

" _Yes._ " Topaz somehow had transferred a menacing tone to her text. " _I do."_

"You two had better not make out in the middle of the night. I really don't need that filtering into my dreams," Azure joked.

"Ha." Azul gave a grin as he rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to torture you. All right, we need to get our supplies. We've got an hour, so let's get to it."

"Meet you there," Grun said. With a semblance-enhanced jump, he leapt to the roof of a nearby building, and was gone.

"Guess I'd better get my stuff prepped, too. See you guys at the air docks," Azure said as he ran for the dorms to prepare.

"All right. So, anything in particular you'd like to bring?" Azul asked.

" _I just need to pack more ammo,"_ she noted.

Azul smiled. "Easy enough."

* * *

"You know, of all the students to sign up to work with me, I never thought you four would be the ones," Glynda said with a raised brow.

"It was a nearby job, which leads me to a proposition. Strike Co. has been looking into new methods of weaponry. Since we will potentially be dealing with more grimm than planned, these will be stun-based weapons, so we can further the study of grimm overall. While it may potentially lengthen our time out in the field, as this is a recon mission, I thought some more information would be a nice bonus," Azul explained.

"The most information we can get on a grimm is by observing its behavior in the wild. That being said, I'm not one to oppose the possibility of learning more about its biological workings and the like, before we kill it, so that might not be bad idea in the long run. We won't be bringing it back to the city, though," she pointed out, "even if we could manage to carry it back. The main grimm we'll be researching is a creature called the _Goliath_. Have any of you ever heard of or seen the species before?"

"Hah … yeah. There is no way our weapons could stun that, and I am not going to carry a weapon for attacking it. Way too much weight," Azul replied. "I'll stick with attempting to stun the smaller grimm."

"You mean the mammoth-shaped grimm who can resist armor-piercing high velocity ammunition?" Grun asked

"Yes, those are the ones. We're going to study their migration patterns and their interaction with other species of grimm."

"And the other grimm we might encounter?" Azure asked.

"Either kill or stun them quietly and efficiently. We don't need to alert our targets to our presence."

"So rip out the voice box before it can call for help. Got it," Grun said with a mock salute.

"Yeah, the stop at Strike Co. is going to take a little longer, then. I'll need to find the suppressors for a fifty cal rifle and desert eagles," Azul commented.

"No problem for me," Azure said pointedly as he shouldered his quiver.

"Tell me, Azul, do you have some sort of silencing attachment your company's been working on?" Glynda asked.

"Suppressors are available, but we have been trying to work on air dust based suppressors to sort of … contain it?" Azul replied after a moment. "Best way I can explain it, and it's still in the testing and building phase, so I'm not bringing those out just yet."

Glynda shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, you've got your orders, and clearly have your supplies. Shall we get going?"

"Why ask us? You're supposed to be leading," Grun said.

"After all this time, and you still don't get it? Grun, I am truly impressed by your willful ignorance." With that said, she made her way onto the ship.

"Keep trying. You'll hit the mark someday." Grun winked as he walked past her onto the ship.

"I hope your skills have grown as sharp as your wit, Mister Graphson. You'll need them where we're going."

"I'm pretty sure he's got it covered, Ma'am," Azure said. He smiled. "I can't wait to get back out there. It's been so long since I've actually been able to just walk around in a forest for fun."

"How long was this mission again?" Azul asked as he stepped onto the ship with Topaz.

"Just a few days," Glynda said pointedly. "A week at most."

"All right. I might grab an additional weapon from the facility then," Azul murmured.

"Just make sure it can fit comfortably, Mister Strike," Glynda warned. "We'll have a lot of ground to cover, and the drop ship will only be dropping us by the border wall, before flying back to the school again."

"Simple. It's not like I'm going to bring the big guns. Just perhaps a more … semi-automatic."

Topaz promptly kissed him.

"Ah, young love," Glynda said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. So beautiful, and yet … somewhat disturbing how you've focused it around weapons."

* * *

The party's hair whipped and waved around them as the thrusters from the dropship finally cleared the tree line, and the ship propelled itself up over the wall. Dirt, foliage, and trees dotted the landscape with a single road stretching and winding far into the distance.

"Well, let's get started. The goliath migration tends to circle anywhere between ten to thirty miles beyond the wall, so we've got a lot of area to cover," Glynda called over the roar of the engines as she looked down to the wilderness below.

Azul shifted his bag as he put it on his back. His holsters had been changed to accommodate the new suppressors.

"So we've got nevermores, griffons, beowulves and your occasional ursa to look out for. Anything else in this area?" Grun asked

"The occasional king taijitu," Glynda said with a shrug. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

"I wonder how well the Volt will work against a taijitu," Azul commented idly as he shifted the bag on his back once more.

"Just so long as you don't cause too much of a ruckus. We're here to observe the grimm, not goad them to fight us."

"Yeah. I got it," Azul sighed. "But if we get attacked, I'm using it."

"... And now it's practically guaranteed we're going to have some big battle where you have to use it," Azure said.

"Oh, Azure, it was practically guaranteed before we even got on the ship," Grun laughed.

"Oh, you are _so_ asking for a butt whooping when we get back to campus."

"Let's finish the mission first." Grun cracked his knuckles. "Where's the LZ?"

"Who said anything about landing?" Glynda asked with a smirk as she leapt out of the ship, and used her semblance to pull a boulder up, before slowly beginning her descent.

Azul looked over the ledge, and sighed as he simply walked off the ship.

Grun looked to his teammates with his back to the open door, and saluted them with a smirk as he let his body fall backwards into the open air.

"And it's the entrance exam all over again," Azure said with a chuckle, before he leapt off with a whoop and dust crystals in hand.

Topaz rolled her eyes, before taking a running start, and leaping out of the ship.

The pilot sighed, and shook his head. "Why do they always insist on being so dramatic?" he asked as he veered the craft off back towards Beacon.

"Glad to see you four still remember your first lesson," Glynda said casually as she pushed her glasses back up on her face, while the party descended.

"A little hard to forget getting launched into the air by a catapult," Azure said as he drew near enough for her to hear.

"First lesson? I do this for fun!" Grun said as he tucked his arms and legs together, speeding his fall. A few feet before he hit the ground, he let out a large gust of air, and burned off his momentum, before landing with a roll.

"Well, it's better than smashing the ground to bits," Azure grumbled as he gently alighted on a jutting tree branch, before leaping down.

Azul simply crashed into the ground, his aura taking the impact. After a moment, he dusted himself off, and readjusted his pack one more time.

Topaz aimed her fall to grab onto a branch, twisting her body with her momentum. She flipped around the branch a few times to burn off the spare force, before letting go and landing with a forward flip.

"Excellent form. Now let's get going," Glynda said matter-of-factly. "We've got plenty of ground to cover."

* * *

Glynda sighed as she laid back on a tree, while the king taijitu struck with its twin heads as it tried to catch the huntsmen and huntress in its coils. Topaz was busy smacking it silly with her RPGs as the other three coordinated to strike it in key sensitive areas.

"Remember to conserve your ammo," Glynda called. "There's plenty stronger grimm than where that one came from."

"If you're not fighting, don't back seat drive!" Grun shouted back as he drove his elbow into the top of one of the heads, forcing the mouth closed, before it could snap at Azure.

"I'm your teacher. It's my job," she said pointedly. "Now don't lose focus."

"Glynda, my father made me fight a king taijitu when I was twelve. I could play chess and still fight this thing!"

"Show. Don't tell."

"You know what? I'd say now is a good time to test out the weapon," Azul cut in, moving back as he opened the bag on his back to reveal what almost resembled a minigun, but with more wires to channel energy. Four shielded coils were connected to a swivel on a motor near the back of the weapon. A large blocky piece of metal hung at the back with a stick curving up from it to form a curved trigger. On one corner, a large hinged, square piece of metal connected to the device. It seemed to be for fuel loading. A large shielded capsule hung on his back, its contents a mystery.

"What is that thing, a neutron pack?" Azure asked as he proceeded to dodge yet another attack, before firing another arrow into the snake's maw.

"Step one." Grun reached behind, and pulled a length of coiled wire from his belt, along with two sharp steel pegs. "We need to pin him down." He tied one end of the wire to one stake, and tossed it to Azure, before knotting the other end around the second stake. Then, in an impressive display, he flipped himself onto the other side of the snake, and drove the stake down into the ground beside the snake's center.

"You know it'll get out of this eventually, right?" Azure said as he slammed the second one down, before flipping over the serpent's head as it tried to swallow him. "Wow. Didn't realize grimm could have such bad breath." He smirked. "Step two?"

"Azul! Left or right?" Grun called as he smacked another head away.

"Right," Azul shouted back as the coils began to rotate.

"Keep the left head busy! The right won't be an issue much longer!"

A large explosion caused the left head to rear back.

"... Well, looks like Topaz is having fun," Azure said. "What do you think, Grun? Double uppercut?"

"Lets do it," Grun said as he slammed his fists together.

"That's Yang's move," Azure teased as he tensed. "Just like practice, eh, Grun? I always wondered what this would do to an actual live target."

"Squishier," Grun told him. "Now let's go."

The horse faunus grinned as he lunged forward. He may not have been as fast as Grun, but he could move fast enough for this. He balled his hand into a fist as he felt Grun's larger frame running next to his. Green and white meshed as the pair's auras intertwined, before they jerked to a halt at the serpent's base and struck up with a powerful twin uppercut. The white head's jaw was slammed shut as its fangs broke off from the force of the impact. The pair then tapped their feet on the grimm's snout, before kicking with enough force to give the creature whiplash. If it weren't a snake, it likely would have broken its neck.

"Any time, Azul!" Azure called.

The coils spun around the center barrel of the strange weapon as electricity began to arc from the device. After a moment, a charge of white electricity shot out, striking the black head. The taijitu's eyes rolled back as the head fell to the ground. It didn't move again.

"I'd say that's a success," Grun shouted as he slammed his knee into the left head's throat. Azure slammed into the other half, causing the creature to choke from the combined impact.

Meanwhile, a metal rod ejected out of the gun, glowing with heat as it seared the ground where it landed. Azul was still as electricity arced at his hands. He grunted, then gripped the gun tighter. "Give me a minute, and I'll get the second head."

"Take your time," Grun said as he rolled his eyes. "Not like it's a four-ton snake head or something."

"We've taken them before," Azure said with a shrug. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, but I just took plenty of volts through my system, and I plan on taking it alive," Azul grunted as he reached towards the capsule on his pack, cracking it open to pull out another cylinder containing a bright yellow rod. After opening the port on the weapon, he slid the capsule into place, and took his stance again as the coils began to cycle.

"So … beat it senseless till Azul finishes up?" Azure asked.

"You're learning, horse boy." Grun's body glowed brightly as he engaged his semblance. Letting loose a howl, he charged the giant snake, raining down a flurry of blows as Topaz fired electric rounds into its side.

Azure nocked three glowing red arrows. "Grun! Solar Flare!" Azure launched the arrows, and then fired three more, causing them to land at equal distances around the taijitu.

Grun smiled devilishly as he dodged a venomous strike with a slip, then slowed his fall, before manipulating the wind to push himself away and stare the beast in the eyes. He held a hand on either side of his face with his fingers splayed out like sunbeams. "Solar flare!" he screamed.

The air above the arrows wavered as the wind shifted around the snake. The arrows glowed brighter, and then they exploded as the six dust crystal arrowheads shattered simultaneously. A giant gout of white flame launched into the air, forming a brilliant pillar of heat as Grun carefully manipulated the air currents to far above the length of the taijitu's coils. The creature hissed and shrieked behind the curtain as its heat receptors were assaulted, sending pain through its visual nerves. It was effectively blinded.

Glynda casually drank a flask of lemonade she'd brought with her from the cafeteria as she tossed some kernels of popcorn into her mouth. "Quite the light show," she commented as the flames finally died down.

With that comment finished, Azul discharged the weapon once more, striking the second head of the king taijitu. The Grimm had now been fully incapacitated. Azul dropped the weapon as the glowing red rod ejected onto the ground near the first. He grunted softly, and shook his hands, before dusting off his outfit. "There. Stunned."

"That was a great warm up," Grun said as he cracked his neck.

"Might need to try toning back on how many crystals I use. Say, Azul, you think we could put our heads together to try to create some sort of matrix to channel the dust better? That way I won't have to waste as much ammo."

Azul shrugged. "Yeah. It's possible. You'll have to wait for the prototypes to come out, though. This was basically that general idea, but as you can tell, it's not exactly fully containing it in high concentrations."

"... Not exactly what I meant, but I guess we can work on it later." Azure shrugged. "By the way, thanks for the cover, Topaz." Azure gave a thumbs up just as Azul felt two very strong arms grabbing him around the waist.

Azul chuckled as he returned the hug. "So, one king taijitu up for examination without the whole trying to kill us part."

"We can just kill the rest of them, right?" Grun asked.

Glynda cleared her throat as she wiped the remains of the butter from the popcorn on a handkerchief. "I believe I recall mentioning this was going to be a study mission. As riveting as that little performance was, the more grimm you kill, the more attention we bring to ourselves. The majority of this mission will be relying on your strength of stealth, not your strength of arms."

"Take down a taijitu non-lethally, and you barely bat an eye. From what I recall, this hasn't been done before," Azul commented.

"And I'm not belittling your accomplishment, Azul. I was merely responding to Grun's question."

"Grim are attracted to negative emotions. Therefore, killing them makes me happy, and will attract less of them. Self destructive, but to the point. We are to aid you, ma'am, as if we were hired for this task, but we're also supposed to act like contracted hunters. If they stay out our path, fine, but if grimm get in our way, I'm going to have a little fun," Grun noted as he strapped on his gauntlets.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but I will anyways. Be careful when you fight them. Grimm can call other grimm just as easily as negative emotion can," Glynda pointed out.

"Well, considering my favorite method of killing them is ripping the throat out, that shouldn't be an issue" he said with a cocky smirk, before lifting his pack and heading down the trail.

* * *

Azure sighed as he leaned against a tree trunk next to the cliff, and watched the goliaths continue to march around the perimeter of Vale's outer lands. It had been a total of four days, and little had changed as they monitored the elephant-like creatures. "You know, I never thought I'd be the one to say this first …, but I'm bored."

Azul's means of distracting himself was disassembling his magnums, cleaning them, and reassembling them. Grun casually snacked on jerky, while throwing up random cards from a pack, and pinning them to a nearby tree with a throwing knife. Topaz had produced a small paint set, and was spending her time personalizing bullets.

"Well, I never said it was going to be wondrous," Glynda pointed out. "Ozpin's worried about how close the goliath migration path has been coming to the city this year. After … after everything that happened in the old city, he wants to take some precautions." She looked back down at her scroll as she recorded some more notes, and checked off a list of the minor grimm following the greater grimm.

"Goliaths only attack when attacked. It's been that way for the past century," Grun said as he stapled the ace of spades to a tree trunk.

"... Not all Goliaths," she said sadly as she looked towards what looked like a scraggly heap of white spikes clawing up at the sky in the distance.

"I wonder if I could get enough electric dust to stun one of them," Azul pondered aloud.

"You really think it'll work?" Azure asked?

"It would take a miracle," Grun said.

"Say, Grun, do you hear what I hear?" Azure asked as his horse ears perked and twitched.

"Huh. Yeah. I do. Upperclassmen must be heading in."

"We've still got a couple more days before we go back, boys. Don't start getting homesick on me just yet," Glynda said pointedly as she placed a set of high-tech binoculars to her eyes.

"Glynda, I've walked through Vacuo. By comparison, this is a vacation. It was an observation, not homesickness," Grun said.

Glynda shrugged. "Fair enough. Just make sure to keep an eye out for larger concentrations of grimm outside the norm for the wilds."

"Like the large concentration of beowolves heading east from our location?" Azul questioned, gesturing with his clean magnum. He was careful not to lose anything of the one he was currently working on.

Glynda furrowed her brow. "... Exactly like that. I might just have to make a call," she mused, half to herself, half to the group.

"Team RWBY's involved," Grun said without looking up.

"Wait, is that dropship heading towards Mountain Glen?" Azul questioned.

"Azul, beowulves are surging, and neither me or you is at the center of it. There are only three centers of chaos that powerful in Vale, and two of them are right here at the moment."

"I mean, if that's team RWBY, and they're going to Mountain Glen, then they took the job with Oobleck..."

"And?" Grun asked.

"I almost feel bad for them," Azul said.

"He's not really that bad," Glynda said. "You just have to get him in the right situation to … channel his energy."

"Well, team RWBY and Oobleck are soon going to be swimming in beowulves. Possibly literally. How do we want to handle this?" Grun looked to Glynda.

"Glynda shrugged. "Considering the nature of their mission, the beowulves would likely be more of a boon than a burden." She shrugged. "Besides, from what I hear, young Ruby knows how to handle a pack."

"A pack, sure. That's like sixteen packs," Grun said as he eyed the beowulves. "The only time I've seen so many together was the day …." Grun caught himself and trailed off.

"Yeah," Azul replied grimly as he tightened the suppressor on his magnum.

"... Based on what you guys told me, that can mean only one thing," Azure said as he tightened his grip over one of his tonfa.

Topaz, as usual, said nothing. She hoisted her rifle to get a better view.

"That is their mission, Mister Luz, not yours," Glynda said pointedly. "We have a bigger problem to worry about."

"Maybe we should move camp to a strategic location closer to Vale, at least?" Grun asked. "Lets not be neglectful of the possible loss of human lives for a few pages of notes that'll likely tell us absolutely nothing about goliaths that nobody doesn't already know!" His voice was beginning to rise.

"Grun, shut it." For the first time, Glynda actually fixed the faunus with a full forced glare, and her eyes seemed almost to glow. "We're not going closer to the wall."

Grun let out a growl. "There are people in danger here, Glynda." His blue eyes matched her green in intensity. "People who cannot defend themselves."

"If you aren't going to break this mission and head back, we're leaving on our own," Azul commented as he finished loading his weapons. Topaz nodded behind him as she packed her gun away.

"If Grun had let me finish, I would have said, we're not going closer to the wall, we're going back to the school." She readjusted her lenses as she pressed a button to activate the homing beacon. "Someone or something is attracting these grimm out of their normal migration paths, and the timing is far too close to the Vytal Festival to be a coincidence. In short, this outing is over."

"Good," Grun growled.

Azure chuckled nervously. "So, the weather … it's … nice?"

"Don't awkwardly try to change the subject to break tension by changing the topic, Azure. Get ready. We could be going in hot," Grun said tersely as he opened his bag, and took out two bandoliers of throwing blades, then wrapped them crossways around his chest.

"... I'll just get ready way over there."

* * *

"You're telling us to do _what_?" Azure asked.

"You heard me. I'm dropping you off at the old city. Ooblek and his team need to be warned about whatever is going on. It's up to you four to locate them, and get them back to Beacon as quickly as possible."

Topaz crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Glynda.

"Look, I'd normally do this myself, but I have to notify Ozpin. If we don't get on top of whatever's going on fast enough, Beacon will be a sitting duck, and you know what will happen, if we don't have everyone prepared."

"You realize, taking in the size of the sector, it could take days to find them?" Grun asked.

"I believe Azure might be able to help you with your search, assuming our information is correct," she said matter-of-factly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. What information?" Azure cut in.

"From your student profile. You are capable of sensing others' auras once you've linked with them, correct?"

"... To a limited extent, yes." Azure looked skeptically at Glynda. "But Professor Ooblek isn't someone I've connected to. How am I supposed to help track him?"

"Because Ozpin authorized team RWBY to go along for the mission," she said pointedly as she showed them her scroll. Her eyes narrowed. "... I'm going to have a few words about that with him when I get back."

"And what makes you so certain I have a link with them?"

"Azure, are you really going to play this game with me now?" Glynda said pointedly.

"Drop zone coming up," the pilot called.

"No time to argue. We'll make do," Grun said as he secured his pack.

"Glynda, you and I are going to have a long conversation about this when we get back," Azure said as he turned to secure his quiver and arrows.

"I'm very much looking forward to it, Mister Luz. Stay in contact, and good luck!"

"You two can make out later," Grun said as the pilot signaled them. The second the door opened, he dashed out into the open air.

"Two drops in one week. Great," Azure growled. "And Grun, now I'm really going to pummel you when we get back!" he yelled, before diving out the opening towards the jutting ruins below.

"You four should land just on the border to the old city. Keep your wits sharp, and stick together! I'm trusting on your experience and leadership, Azul. Don't let that trust be misplaced," Glynda shouted over the roar of the engines.

Azul simply stared at her as he fell backwards out of the door.

Topaz was the last one out. Staring in Glynda's face, she proceeded to perform an 'I'm watching you' expression, before turning and leaping out the door.

"Go!" Glynda shouted at the pilot as the dropship door closed.

* * *

"... Okay, so first order of business, meet up with Azul," Azure said as she stared down into the dark abyss and dust cloud that was the stories of floors their captain had smashed through.

"You know, I didn't think he was that dense," Grun noted, genuinely surprised.

"With all those gun parts he carries with him, and those fuel rods?" Azure asked.

Topaz promptly smacked him on the back of the head. " _Let's just get him already!_ " she typed.

Azure sighed. "Fair enough. So, the quick way or the slow way? Grun and I can drop down easily enough, but what about you, Topaz? Do you have a grappling hook or something? Can you just sort of jump down from floor to floor, or should we all just take the stairs?"

And then Topaz was gone, already jumping from level to level. "I think that answers that." Grun shrugged. "Look out below!" he called, before jumping down the hole. "No fall damage!"

Azul, meanwhile, was dusting himself off as he realigned all of his equipment, ensuring nothing was damaged by the impact. Grun landed beside him with a large thud and a cloud of dust and rubble.

This was soon followed by a tackling hug from Topaz, and the heavy thunk of sturdy work boots from Azure. "So, is everybody all good now? We're not about to bring down the building, right?" Azure asked.

"I didn't hit any supports on the way down, so yeah, I'd say the building will last at least another hour," Azul commented. "Seriously, though, we might want to move."

"After you," Grun gestured to Azul.

Azul sighed as he gave one last stretch, before clearing the exit doorway of rubble. "Now the hunt begins to find team RWBY. Delightful."

"Should I start searching at a hundred foot radius? Say check back every ten minutes?" Grun looked to Azul. "Maybe if they've spent a night, I'll be able to find where they had a fire."

"I should probably go with him. I might be able to pick up a trail," Azure said.

"That sounds like a plan," Azul nodded. "Hopefully, we can find them soon enough."

"Come on, let's move." Grun gestured to Azure with a curt jerk of the head, and started off.

"Hey, wait up!" Azure cried as he ran after his partner.

"Alright, so … we need a high point that isn't collapsing," Azul commented to Topaz.

Topaz examined the area around them, slowly scanning, before she pointed to what they could guess had been some kind of vehicle garage. The building was made of metal plating, and while it was rusted, it seemed sturdy enough.

"That'll work," Azul nodded. "Might be able to find something to help us get to Oobleck faster."

* * *

"Come on, man. Did you really have to go and make it so awkward with Glynda?" Azure asked pointedly as his ears continued to swivel, seeking to pick up any stray sounds to indicate activity in the ruined streets of the skeletal city.

"Hey, it's not my fault you seem to want to spend more time quibbling with Glynda than necessary." Grun shrugged.

"Dude, I know you like to cut to the chase alot, but sometimes you cross the line a little too far, you know that?" Azure sighed. "Anyways, I'm not getting much of a signal on Blake yet, so I don't think we're anywhere near Team RWBY. So what do you think, standard grid search?"

"Yeah. Huh. Do you smell dog fur?"

"You have to ask?" Azure asked as he pulled out his tonfa from their sheaths at his waist.

"Not beowulf." Grun shook his head. "Something was here, though."

"Is it even possible for a wild dog to live in these kinds of conditions?"

"I honestly don't know, but we don't have time to follow up on it. We're tracking Oobleck and RWBY, and I doubt Blake would willingly share space with a mutt."

"I don't know. That's kind of stereotypical, isn't it?"

"She hates the rain, eats fish, and is freaked out by cucumbers. Do you really think her hating dogs is pushing it?"

Azure shrugged. "Even if she does, it's Ruby we should be considering. You know how she gets around things that are cute."

"Either way, we don't have the time or resources to follow what might be a dead end," Grun noted.

"All right. So, market district next? They might have gone there to check for supplies and make a potential base camp."

"And heavy grimm populations," Grun said. "Ooblek would likely use a pack of beowulves to track."

"... Grun, I think I'm picking up something else, too. It's faint, but …" Azure sniffed the air a few times and put his hands to the ground. "... I think other people have been here."

"Whoever they were, they weren't team RWBY," Grun said as he crouched down and scooped some dirt into his hand, before sniffing it. "But the scent is familiar."

"I think I'm picking up some blast dust residue, too. Is it possible some old stores got blown open from the shops and scattered?"

"No, there'd be more evidence." Grun gestured around. "Rubble, scorch marks, and such."

Azure let the dust slip through his fingers, and a few red grains floated up to face them. "So, assuming this didn't come from a store, and it didn't come from team RWBY, that can only mean one thing."

"Well, it could mean a whole lot of things, but let's hear what you got first."

"Well, namely that someone else must already be here, or have been here recently. Based on the scorch marks on that rubble there, it can be deduced there was some sort of battle, and shots were fired. Considering grimm are coming here, that would indicate a larger amount of negative emotion to draw them. Now who do we know of that harbors negative emotion, and would have to stay out in destitute areas like this to avoid being noticed?"

"Better question, where do you hide a large operation out here? Answer: We need to find if there's a tunnel."

"Azul has access to the school's mainframe and to historical records from Strike Co. He'd probably be able to look up any data on the city's infrastructure."

"Should we head back?"

"After we take care of this pack of grimm trying to sneak up on us? Sure."

Grun said nothing. He pounded his fists together, before turning to meet their would-be ambushers.

"Think we should leave a few for Ruby and the others?" Azure asked after he'd shattered the neck of one of them and burned through another using his tonfa.

"I'm sure they can find their own," Grun said as he brought his elbow down on the neck of one, while sinking his opposite fist into the windpipe of another.

Azure shrugged. "Fair enough. The usual competition?"

"Loser buys barbeque when we get back?"

"Yup." Azure smirked. "I love me some teriyaki."

* * *

"So that's everything," Grun finished the report, before taking the last bite from his sandwich.

"Until we hear sniper fire, or some miracle takes place, it's going to be a while before we can really get any signs of Ruby and the others. And I'm pretty sure they've kept their scrolls off to avoid detection. Although … she does still have that special one you gave her, Azul," Azure said. "Think we could track them that way?"

"Signal is terrible out here. It would take a while, but yeah, I can start that process," Azul said as he searched through another tool locker. "You know, I swear I thought it would be easier to find a socket wrench, and potentially a blowtorch, even if it was a handheld one."

"You know, I could just use my fire dust," Azure pointed out.

"Still need the torch to direct the flames, or you're just going to get a burst of fire."

"I could try and compress some oxygen?" Grun offered uncertainly.

"That could help, but we still need a focus for it, a nozzle of some kind. You don't want to try it without one. You just get burns." Azul sighed as he closed yet another locker door, and opened the next.

"So we need to make a makeshift nozzle to attach to a bottle to channel the dust through at a controlled rate combined with Grun's air blast?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, no, we aren't doing that. You're just asking for a backfire with something like that." Azul shook his head. "We find a structurally sound one, or I'll just figure something else out."

"Should I scavenge around? There must be some stuff left behind in all these old buildings," Grun offered.

"There was a tool shop nearby. See if you can find a blowtorch there. This place was scavenged for some of the good tools, but it still has a majority of what I can work with," Azul replied. "That, and I'm glad this thing's only partially damaged." He gestured to the APC sitting a few feet off the ground on a lift.

"I'll be back soon." With that, Grun vanished through the door.

"Anything I can do to help, Azul?" Azure asked.

"If I list a few things I need, could you grab them from the pile and bring it over?" Azul questioned as he moved to the underside of the vehicle.

"I might need a description for some of them, but I know my basic tools pretty well. After all, we couldn't do _everything_ on the farm by ourselves."

"Good enough for me. All right, first things first. I think I need to realign the wheels."

* * *

"All right," Azul said, dusting himself off. "Should be in working order. We can use this to move around the city quickly, while being well defended."

"Fortunate we found ammunition for the turret," Grun noted.

"I wonder if I can replicate this with Strike Co.," Azul muttered. "Vulcan Industries died off too quickly, having started their operation out here."

"That's high praise, coming from you," Grun chuckled.

"So what, we go around in this, while we look for them?"

"Yep, and if it comes down to it, it'll be our way back to Vale."

"I call the turret," Grun said as he climbed to the gunner's seat.

"Any of you know how to drive stick?" Azure asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Azul replied. "It'll take time, but yeah, I can drive."

"You'd better. If you don't, I'm driving."

"Yeah, yeah, I've driven stick before. Just give me time to remember," Azul replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"... Famous last words. I'd rather they not be the last ones I hear."

"As if I'd let you die. That, and the fact that this is an armored unit helps."

"Well, either way, it's a moot point for now. Who wants a fire to roast s'mores on?"

Topaz waved her hands eagerly at the mention of s'mores.

"Great. That means you just volunteered to scavenge the firewood, Topaz. Thanks so much." He laughed as Topaz fixed him with a glare. "I kid. I kid!" he swore. "Grun and I already gathered some earlier today during our scouting."

The group eventually were able to make a campfire near a hole inside the garage,

"So … anybody know any good stories?" Grun asked

"Ever hear about the grimm that got away?" Azure asked.

Topaz rolled her eyes as she went for another marshmallow.

* * *

Azul leaned back against the hood of the APC. By now it was late into the night, and he was on watch. The only point of entry the grimm could get through would be the garage doors, which were closed at the moment, but it was still a possibility. He sighed as he looked over his scroll. The map of the old city ruins was a bit off, but he could easily figure out their location and separate the other sectors by priority for where he would guess Oobleck and Team RWBY were.

Every now and then, he could feel or hear a soft rumbling as grimm searched for them. Sure, they covered up their tracks as best as they could, but the team's negative emotions were practically a beacon to those monsters.

"Get some!" Grun shouted from somewhere in the distance. Based on the excuse of not feeling tired, he had elected to scout the perimeter, and was likely slaying wandering beowulves that were unfortunate enough to encounter him.

Azure was sputtering like a horse, and every once in awhile, his ears would twitch, and his face would scrunch as a particularly loud victory crow from Grun pierced the relative silence of the night. Topaz was busy nuzzling her RPG launcher like a giant teddy bear. Considering how she kissed it from time to time, Azul couldn't help but wonder whether the dream was about the two of them, or about a particularly good hunt.

"You know," Grun said as he wandered into camp an hour before dawn, "the only problem with hunting grimm is there's no trophies to remember just how good it felt." He cracked his neck, and went to prepare himself breakfast.

"Hence why most 'hunters' use replicas. It's not the same, but it's the best they'll get," Azul replied with a shrug.

"Shall we do this, then?" Grun asked as he devoured a pack of jerky.

"We wait until dawn. Searching in the dark makes things a little more difficult for the two of us who don't have night vision."

"Your call." Grun shrugged as he wolfed down more food. "When should we wake the lightweights?"

"Twenty minutes to dawn."

Somewhere in the distance, a loud explosion shook the ground as a cloud of dust rose in the shape of a mushroom. "You hear that?" Grun asked

"I feel that," Azul replied as he hopped off the hood of the vehicle.

"Big bang say what now?" Azure snorted as he bolted awake from his place on the ground, accidentally smacking Topaz as he knocked her RPG launcher into her face, which, in turn, had a fuming Topaz awake and on her feet in record time.

"Ready up, everyone," Azul called out as the APC roared to life. "We're late."

"Let's do this," Grun said as he hastily threw his things into his bag, tossed it into the car, and slid into the gunner chair, before running a systems diagnostic.

Topaz glared at Azure as she checked her ammo, then took a spot with a slot to shoot from.

"What?" Azure asked.

" _You know what."_

Azure scratched the back of his head. "Uh … not really," he said as he hopped into the rear of the vehicle, and rubbed his eyes.

After Azure had closed his door, Azul tapped a button on a small remote, causing the garage doors to open. Without a second thought, he tossed the remote out the window as they took off. "We're searching the southern districts. The explosion happened over in that direction, so it's our best bet."

"Turret primed and ready," Grun responded from the roof.

The sound of Topaz chambering a round echoed in the APC for a moment, signifying she was loaded.

"I'm guessing I should just prep some dust crystals?" Azure asked.

"Just keep the grimm from getting on the APC," Azul ordered as he began speeding up. "You do that, and I'll keep us from crashing."

"You'd better," Azure grumbled as he pulled out some crystals from his pouch, and prepped his tonfa and quiver.


	13. Chapter 012

Remnants

Chapter 12

Act 4

* * *

"Cry some more!" Grun laughed manically as the turret perforated a small pack of beowulves.

"Grun, you're insane!" Azure yelled.

"Any sign of activity outside of grimm?" Azul questioned after they leapt over a particularly bumpy patch.

"Nothing yet!" Grun shouted back.

Azul suddenly banked to the left, avoiding a large pack of grimm that were headed their way. "I can't tell where the grimm are headed. They almost looked like they're hunting something, but, at the same time, they're all scattered."

"What do you want to do, then?" Grun shouted back as he emptied another clip into a beowulf alpha.

"Give me a second. I'm thinking!" Azul shouted as another explosion went off, this time very close by. As in, twenty feet in front of them, with no chance of Azul being able to stop. "Hang on!" The APC suddenly lurched forward as Azul tried to stop the vehicle, only for the ground to fall out before them, causing them to crash into the underground with a disorienting thud.

Azure gripped to the sides of the car, doing his best to not be thrown. Fortunately, his work with the rest of the herd at the farm and breaking younger stallions proved to be extremely helpful as he used the motion to maintain his balance, before reaching out to yank Topaz back from the edge. "There. Are we even now?"

" _I'm okay,"_ Topaz typed as she straightened herself.

"Everybody okay in there?" Grun shouted.

"Yeah." Azul looked around their location quickly, noting that they were in a tunnel with rails, and a train was quickly making distance away from them. Without a second thought, he floored it.

"... I'm guessing that means the train's a bad thing," Azure said as he nocked an arrow with a glowing white tip. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the figures jumping along the roofs of the cars. "Are those …?"

"I don't want to alarm anybody, but we've got White Fang on that train!" Grun shouted.

"Any sign of Oobleck and Team RWBY?" Azul called out.

"Well, if that bright green splotch over there circled by a bright yellow, scarlet, ice blue, and black is anything to go by..." Azure said.

"Got it," Azul replied as he shifted the rear view mirror, noting the large amount of grimm following them. "Oh, boy. That's not good."

"I'm pretty sure we've got you covered, Azul. Just focus on keeping up with that train!" Azure said.

"I'm working on it. An APC wasn't meant for speed. It was meant to handle hits," Azul replied as he turned to avoid some rubble on the tracks, and the few bodies that had fallen off the train.

"One boost coming up!" Grun shouted as they heard a clanking sound on the roof.

". . . Grun, what are you doing?" Azure asked.

A moment later they were all thrown against their seats as the vehicle threw itself forward. Up on the rooftop, Grun had maneuvered himself to the back of the vehicle, and locked himself to it for safety purposes. His body glowed brightly as the air in front of them seemed to move around the vehicle entirely, rather than pushing against it, before coming around to the back and combining in a stream of air that boosted the APC forward.

Azul suddenly had to shift the vehicle as a cart from the train rolled past them, having been disconnected from the others. A moment later, a loud explosion echoed through the tunnels, opening a hole to the surface behind them.

"Dude! What the –?" Azure yelled as the cloud of dust and debris followed by the new addition of several grimm cut off whatever nasty word would have been heard. Topaz ignored the event as she attempted to keep taking shots with her fifty cal under the effects of the g-force created by their boost.

"This doesn't make sense. They aren't collapsing the tunnels. It's like they're leading the grimm somewhere," Azul called out as he tried thinking of their position based off what he remembered of the map. "The tunnel leading outside of Mountain Glenn to Freemont settlement was never finished, and the tunnels into Vale–." Realization dawned on Azul as he watched another cart detach and explode. Bombs. Bombs were very good at opening barriers. "They're headed to Vale," he gasped. "They're heading to Vale with bombs, grimm, and a small army!"

Azure growled. "Then we'd better do our jobs." He nocked three arrows as he prepared to fire behind them. "You guys want me to try to delay them or go for killing as much as possible?"

"Even if you slow the carts, they're still going to blow up, and that train isn't going to be slowed by the ice dust you're carrying. Keep killing the grimm, if they get too close. If Ruby and her team can stop the train, we just need to fight off the grimm, until we can escape."

"And if she can't stop the train?"

"Vale will be invaded by grimm and white fang members. Hopefully Oobleck and Team RWBY can stop the train before then, but if push comes to shove, this will get bloody."

"I hate to bring this up, but we still have a virtual army of grimm behind us as well," Grun shouted down.

"Alternate between speeding us up and killing the grimm with the turret up there. If you keep speeding us up without a short breather, you're going to knock yourself out!" Azul called out.

"I can try using my dust crystals during your breaks," Azure offered. "Don't know if they'll be as effective, but at least they might help a little!"

"If I don't keep boosting us, we're going to lose any chance we've got of stopping this before it happens!"

"We'll need you either way, Grun. You're one of the the best fighters on the team!" Azure yelled back.

"Gods dammit!" Grun shouted as they felt the APC jerk, the sound of turret fire returning moments later. Then came the sound of breaking crystal, followed by another jerk as the vehicle thrust forward while a virtual tornado blew out behind them, buffeting the approaching grimm, even as the APC continued to struggle with dodging cars and trying not to be blown up.

"What's the situation with the White Fang on the roof of the train?" Azul called out.

"Uh, not good. I think they might be taking cover," Grun returned.

"Taking cover? What reason?"

"Grun . . . how many cars are left?" Azure asked nervously.

"Not many," Grun shouted back before the turret blasted again. "I think I can see the end of the tunnel."

"The end of the _tunnel_?" Azul shouted as he started looking through the mirrors at the train. "We're somewhere near the middle of the train, right?" Azul called out.

"Yeah," Grun called back a few moments later.

"Grun, get off the turret, and get inside."

There was the sound of movement along the top of the APC, before the side door opened, and Grun slid in from the roof, slamming the door behind him.

"Hold on tight, everyone!" Azul yelled out, before slamming on the brakes.

What followed next was too fast to describe. First came the impact, then the light, then the wind, and the force as the APC was literally lifted off its wheels and flipped through the air by the concussive explosions. One after the other, the cars exploded in a firebomb, rocking the cavern, and causing the roof to shake, while cracks spidered up the walls, before the final chain caused a total collapse, sending mountains of rubble cascading down to cover the machines. As the dust slowly settled, the afternoon sun streamed through, and the grimm lunged eagerly for it as the sounds of screams and pandemonium slowly filtered down.

Under a few chunks of rubble, the APC sat on its side, battered, but in tact. Azul groaned for a moment as he got his bearings. "Everyone still breathing fine?"

"I think I'm gonna kill the White Fang," Grun swore as he struggled to open his door. "Slowly."

"A little bump to the head, but I've had worse. Heck, the way Topaz has been glaring at me today, I could probably expect worse from her," Azure said. That was promptly followed by a yelp as Topaz punched him in the arm. "Hey! Save it for the White Fang!"

"Alright then," Azul commented as he shifted himself around, planting his feet on the driverside door. He gave a few experimental pushes, before shoving with enough force to knock the door off its hinge, knocking some of rubble off the APC with it. Pulling himself out, he moved what he could, and opened the other door, offering a hand to pull his teammates out.

Grun gave Topaz a boost up, so Azul could help her the rest of the way. "I hope there are enough people in Vale right now to keep the entrance covered."

"I'm picking up a lot of our classmates' auras, Grun. They're moving fast. I think it's safe to say if there aren't at the moment, there will be very soon," Azure said as he braced himself, before jumping out of the vehicle and through the hole to flip over on top of a pile of rubble. "Either way, we've got grimm incoming, and White Fang to catch, so who's going to do what?"

"We need to clear out the White Fang. If the security of Vale is working at full force, they can handle the grimm. If we have huntsmen on their way, they can definitely handle an infestation on this scale, and help deal with the White Fang, but right now, we're the closest to the White Fang," Azul replied. "There might be a few openings for them to escape, so we need to work fast, and potentially split up a little."

"Works for me. Anybody got some White Fang memorabilia we can use to track them? There's got to be some sort of mask or something lying around."

"Azure, they're all around us right now trying to escape this tunnel system, along with the grimm," Azul replied as he gestured around them.

"Is that so?" Azure grinned a surprisingly unsettling grin. "Then how about we go ask them a few questions, Grun?"

Grun leapt out of the APC, and landed on the flat ground in a single jump. He'd already stowed his gauntlets, and was flexing his wicked talon-like claws. His eyes were nearly entirely slitted. "Do what you want. Just don't let them walk away." And then he was gone for the first distinguishable White Fang in his line of vision.

In an instant, Azure was off in a cloud of dust as he surged forward with his legs, and whipped out his tonfa. Several loud cracks followed by cries of pain echoed through the tunnel.

Topaz had already found a point to set her rifle down, and was taking select shots at fleeing White Fang, sometimes sending the bullet through a grimm to do so.

Azul removed his suppressors from his guns, and began picking off targets as he cleared his way topside.

* * *

Grun let out a snarl as he blocked a sword blade with his claws. The burning in his palm and the blood leaking from the cut didn't even register as he yanked the weapon from its holder's grasp and sent it flying, before sinking his talons into the faunus' exposed throat and tearing it out. In his mind, the realization that many non-combat trained civilians might be dead right now, and the fact the scum whose blood stained his hands only cared about their own retreat, justified the act. He sent off a handful of blades from his bandolier to fly like a swarm of deadly insects into a group of fleeing White Fang and grimm, perforating their bodies.

His arm took on a green glow as he threw it out and pulled back, forcing one fleeing White Fang to jerk back spastically as an invisible noose tightened, crushing his windpipe, and snapping his neck in one movement. Grun's own body was covered in cuts and scrapes, his aura having already been expended fending off attacks by desperate White Fang.

Grun pounced another screaming figure, unseaming him from hip to shoulder, before jumping to another figure and thrusting his entire hand into the man's chest. Grif ripping the man's heart free, before tossing it aside like a piece of trash. His next victim, he caught as he ran by, using his cat tail as a tether, and the momentum as leverage. He then proceeded to slam the faunus to the ground, which led to several sickening cracks echoing, before he leapt in for the next attack. Their lives meant nothing to him at this point. They were like vermin.

. . .

And he was the hunter.

* * *

Azure leapt from stone to stone as he decked each of the fleeing members. With a skilled blow to the back of the head, the cowards fell to their knees, and dropped unconscious. To hamper their movements, he threw a dust crystal, and it shattered in the air, covering the stones with a slick coating of ice and frost. Many of the White Fang slipped, and fell in their increased momentum. Others dodged, and continued to scramble towards the surface. With a press of a hidden button on his boots, spikes emerged, and Azure continued to run unimpeded along the slick surface.

His anger burned, and he could feel the horse in him yearning to break free, to stampede, to hurt and maim the people responsible for pulling Tukson into the underworld in the first place. They had hurt Velvet, which had hurt Grun, which had hurt him, and that was only the beginning.

He reached out, and grabbed a Fang by the leg, before pinning her to the ground. His nostrils flared. His ears swiveled. He planted a boot firmly on her arm. "You're a White Fang, right?"

She gulped as her fingers twitched.

"Don't even think about it, or so help me, I'll declaw you here and now. Answer my questions."

"Screw you–." Whatever else she had planned to say, Azure wouldn't know. He'd increased the pressure on her arm, and the spikes dug into her flesh, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Normally, I wouldn't be so rude, especially to a lady like you." He crouched down to stare her in the mask. "But you people took someone very important away from me, and you just exposed this city to one of the largest grimm attacks in the history of Vale, which is putting the very people you claim to stand for at just as much risk. I am running very, _very_ short on patience right now." He ground the boot further, causing the girl to cry out. "Now I've got one question for you, and I want you to answer truthfully. If you lie to me, I'll make you wish you hadn't. And trust me, I always know when someone is lying to me."

He pulled out a pair of yellow cartridges, and loaded them into his tonfa. With a simple squeeze of the handles, yellow electricity arced across their surfaces as their etchings glowed white. "Now tell me," he growled, "who called for the hit on Tukson?"

* * *

Topaz ran to another nest closer to where Azure and Grun were fighting as she loaded another clip into her rifle and pulled the bolt back. The bodies had begun to pile up around them, some snoring softly in Azure's case, whereas the crows and other carrion birds were already circling the area above Grun.

The White Fang had thinned out by now, and targets were getting fewer and farther between. Topaz was finding it harder to line up shots without Grun or Azure getting in her cross hairs. She busied herself with taking out those few Grun had left to bleed out. As the last White Fang within reach fell, the group found themselves next to each other. They looked back to see the fleeing figures almost out of sight.

"Dammit. They got away," Grun growled.

The words hadn't left his mouth when Topaz dropped her rifle and unfolded her RPG. She loaded in a fresh locket with the words _Not Yet!_ carved into the side, and lined up the shot. Her eye glowed as a targeting reticle appeared in front of it. When she had them locked, and had assessed their range, she fired, and the explosive launched through the air. Both Grun and Azure realized, as they watched, that the rocket was actually dodging approaching debris as it made its way forward. Just as the White Fang believed themselves able to slow down their retreat, it buried itself in the ground in the center of the group, and the trio was treated to a satisfying explosion.

"I know I really shouldn't feel happy about that, but . . . that was awesome," Azure said as he gaped at the crater where the soldiers had been. His horse ears had perked up, and a satisfied smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "By the way, Grun, I managed to find out who put out that hit on Tukson," he said casually as he ran a cloth over the spikes in his boots, removing a sticky red substance that clung to them. "It took me a while, though. I had to ask around."

"Tell me later. Let's find Azul."

* * *

Azul mentally berated himself. His ammunition reserves weren't the best, and he didn't have the time to head to Strike Co. to resupply, so he had to make do with what he had. With two magnums and five magazines remaining, and the Volt with at least eight more rods of electric dust, his options were rather limited. Still, just because he couldn't use Volt for a primary form of combat didn't mean he didn't have a plan for the dust.

Azul grunted as he uppercutted another member of the White Fang, launching him a few feet into the air, before he landed with a thud, unconscious. Most of them seemed almost like they were trying to escape, rather than attack, but with the flooding of grimm, it made sense, in a way. He guessed that they hoped the grimm could cover their tracks, and leave a wave of destruction across the city.

After scanning his environment, he pulled out his scroll, and sent a message to Viridis, the head of Strike Co. Security, giving authorization to use experimental weapons and armor in Vale's defense.

Just as he took out another three beowulves with an arcing shot pattern, something grabbed him from behind, gripping him by his belt. Quite suddenly, he found himself smashing against the ceiling as the loud hiss from behind gave him a pretty good idea just what had grabbed him. The taijitu pulled back, and lunged forward once more, crashing into the ceiling, and breaking through the pavement into the sunlight. It hissed triumphantly as, with a whip of its head, Azul went flying. He spun, and rolled a few times, until his momentum slowed, giving him a bird's eye view of the battle field, and of the spreading grimm infestation. Dropships were already inbound from the academy, and flying in from various other locations from students' missions. Clearly, this was going to be an all-hands-on-deck sort of day.

He was about to load up on flame dust rounds to burn the taijitu from the inside out, when a shrill scream followed by a loud engine revving caught his attention. In an instant, he felt his body tense as he honed in on the sound, to where an innocent human girl had huddled next to a rain barrel by a local flower shop. Three White Fang members were honing in, one with claws extended, one with a set of heavy duty metal knuckles with spike extension and dust cartridge inserts at the palms, and the last one carted a long broad sword with a motor attached. He revved it a few times, menacingly, as the chains grated against the ground, casting sparks across the pavement. His shoulders shook from his laughter, and unlike the other fighters, his mask covered his entire face.

Azul immediately reached to the back of his belt, and grabbed one of the capsules of electric dust cylinders he'd brought with him for the _Volt_ tests, before applying pressure to the case, and cracking it to cause a leak. After giving it a moment to reach the point of ignition, he threw it into the taijitu's mouth, and quickly brought his magnums up, spinning to the side to unload three more shots at the White Fang, aiming at each of their heads. They weren't going to hurt anyone on his watch.

The first two went down easily enough, but the third managed to deflect the bullet with a timed movement of his saw blade, before turning to view his attacker. As he did so, the taijitu's throat bulged and swelled as it shrieked in pain. Electricity arced out from its eyes, its scales, its mouth, before it finally exploded in a burst of shadow and light. Taking advantage of the momentum from the shockwave, Azul readied himself as he drew near the assailant, flipping, and firing off another three rounds, which forced the would-be-murderer back as Azul slammed into the ground in a crouch near a pavilion where team RWBY was busy fending off a horde of grimm. But they didn't really matter now, as Azul fired off another five shots.

With an almost frightening efficiency, the bullets were blocked again as the chainsaw wielder stalked towards Azul. "Well, well. What have we here? The one who got away." His voice was dark and gravely as he slowly approached the huntsman, and his closely cropped black hair shone as dark as the shadows from whence the grimm were made.

"What the hell do you mean, 'the one who got away?'" Azul growled out as he reloaded his magnums.

"I figured that should be obvious, Azul. Or did you think we forgot about you that day?"

Realization struck. ". . . You're Saw." Azul's breath picked up as his heart rate increased.

The man chuckled as he performed a mocking bow. "The one and only. And I really should thank you for giving me this opportunity to correct my little oversight."

"Like hell you'll succeed."

"You intend to fight me?" Saw said, laughing.

"No," Azul growled as he clenched his guns. "I intend to _kill you_."

Saw laughed. "Good! That should make this so much more . . . interesting," he said as he readied his weapon. "Please, do come forward. I love it when the prey comes to me. Let's see just how your little dream ends."

Azul's eyes began to glow, before he launched himself from the pavement, leaving behind a crater a yard wide. Nothing else mattered now. It was just him and Saw.

* * *

Azure easily crushed another ursa's neck with a downward kick, before launching a cluster of ice arrows back down the tunnel. He might not have been able to close the entrance, but he could at least try to delay the grimm as much as possible. "Grun, Topaz, move!" he shouted as he knocked his arrows. One glowed blue, one glowed white, and one glowed red.

Grun tossed a beowolf aside, and sprinted from the area, and Topaz followed suit as fast as she could, taking shots from the hip as she did. With all signs of life out of the way, Azure let the arrows fly. The first to strike was the red. Its head shattered, causing a ruby barrier to form over the gap. Next, the blue and white heads broke, creating an artificial blizzard across the barrier's surface. Azure continued to fire in rapid succession, until a thick wall of ice several layers deep had formed, interspersed with energy barriers for added measure.

"It won't last forever, but at least it will hold them back for a time, and it'll act as a bottleneck, once the grimm do break through it," Azure said as he caught his breath. "We should get out of here while we can, see what we can do on the surface."

"We need to regroup. Has anyone seen Azul?" Grun asked.

Topaz shook her head.

"I lost track of him in all the fighting," Azure said sadly as he shook his head.

"We'd better withdraw, until we find him, then. Even if he does know how to handle himself with these grimm, I don't like the idea of us being separated." A moment later, Grif's slitted pupils suddenly widened as he turned. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Azure, do you feel that?"

". . . Grun, I _taste_ that." Azure shuddered. "And whatever it is, it puts your animosity to shame."

"Dios mio," Grun said as he grabbed Topaz, and made a leap for higher ground.

Azure followed close behind, nocked another arrow, and shot a beowulf alpha through the neck, before snapping his fingers. The head exploded into a miniature vortex that pulled the rest of the pack in, crushing them together as their bones snapped, before the gravity well faded, and dropped a ball of rapidly disintegrating mass.

"Grun, remind me to tell Azul the gravity heads are a success."

"Less talking, more running! We need a safe place to hide!"

"There! We can use _Dust Til Dawn_! Schnee Company may have shoddy products, but Azul said one of his company's subsidiaries did the reconstruction."

"That would mean we'd need to go across whatever that is," Grun said.

"What do you want me to do, encase us in a wall of ice, and pray we don't explode?"

Topaz stared at the two of them in utter confusion. How could they be feeling fear at a time like this? She looked towards the center of the town square, and cocked her sniper rifle resolutely. Somehow, she knew at the center of whatever they were feeling, was Azul, and she was going to back him up, and gods help whoever would try to stop her.

"Topaz, what are you doing?" Azure asked.

" _Azul's in there,"_ she typed as she pointed to a large dust cloud where flashes of light and a pulsing red glow filled the space.

"Topaz say what now?" Azure asked as he pulled up short after dislocating a beowulf's jaw, and breaking its hands.

" _He's in there. I can feel it."_

Grun stopped, looking forward, then back. His instincts told him to run, but his heart told him a friend needed him. "You're sure about this?"

" _Positive."_

Grun gave the open horizon one last glance, and then sighed, before he turned and headed towards the negative feeling. "I hope you're right about this."

"'Cause if you're not…." Azure smacked his forehead. "Dang it! We can't do anything to her, or Azul will kill us anyways!" he swore.

Topaz smirked as they ran towards the cloud, and into the fray.

"Maybe we can't, but I'm sure Coco would like to know who stole the last Sunday Supreme from the cafeteria just before she grabbed it last Friday," Grun noted.

" _You wouldn't dare!"_ Topaz typed.

"You know me too well to believe that, Topaz."

"And you have to live with her. We don't," Azure pointed out with a smirk.

" _Would one of you just fly up to the roof up there, and see if you can find Azul,_ _ **before**_ _he does something incredibly stupid?"_ Topaz typed as she gesticulated toward one of the taller buildings in the area, what appeared to be some sort of clothing store.

Grun set Topaz down, before sprinting forward, and, in several long leaps, scaling up the building to the roof. It didn't take him long to spot Azul. When he did, he swore under his breath. "Guys," he said, switching his scroll on to act as a shortwave radio, "Azul did something stupid."

"Grun . . . say your next words very, very carefully. My life may hang in the balance," Azure said in a strained voice over his scroll.

"He let go."

"Ow. Topaz, save it for the bad guys. Save it for the bad guys!" Azure cried over the speaker. Grun was very glad he wasn't down there right now.

"Get your butts up here," Grun ordered, before he cut the line.

* * *

It had long been assumed Azul Strike's semblance involved fire. His father and mother had both possessed heat or fire-based semblances, as had his paternal grandfather. However, the truth was far different in nature. For years Azul had bottled up his anger. Every minor annoyance, every aggravating day, it all went into the pool, a pool that grew larger and larger over hours, days, weeks, months, and years. Now, however, Azul had uncorked the bottle, and dived headlong into that pool as he let the rage course through him. And as it did, it revealed the true nature of his semblance. Blood vessels in his skin burst, giving him a deep red complexion as his muscles and sinews tightened and stretched along his body like so many cords of braided steel. Years of dust absorption made its side effects clear as the veins beneath his skin pulsed an angry volcanic red. The air around his body shimmered from the heat, and the stone beneath his feet glowed cherry red. The blast of raw power that emanated from him was felt all across Vale. For most humans, it was entirely unpleasant. For the animal-like instincts of a faunus, it was terrifying, as though they were facing down the largest predator they had ever encountered.

Azul was truly livid. And soon Saw would taste every ounce of that anger. Every second of the pain he'd felt since his parents' death would be met with agony that would feel like hours. The world around him vanished in a red haze. His movements weren't fast, but the ground cracked from the force of his steps.

Saw charged, swinging his chain sword at the figure, only to be met with resistance and sparks from his blade as it met with an aura that was thick and durable as plated armor. Azul didn't even seem to notice as Saw took swing after swing. Even as cracks appeared in his aura, he lifted a hand, and delivered a fist right into Saw's stomach, followed by a knee to the ribs. Both impacts resounded with a satisfying crack. Saw doubled over and coughed up blood, but proceeded to swing again, stronger and harder.

This time the effects started to show as azul's aura cracked and fractured. The whole time, the chain from Saw's weapon kept returning to him, the orange, red, and then white glow unnoticed as he pressed his assault, trying desperately to hurt his target. There was a final swing, and the chain snapped, spraying a small amount of slag from it's melted link. The severed chain whipped forward and shattered Azul's aura, biting momentarily into his side. Fortunately, the wound wasn't deep, thanks to the tension of his muscles. In truth, Azul seemed to be causing himself more pain than Saw ever could, as each slow, calculated movement brought a new symphony of strain to his limbs. Still, he pressed on, delivering another punch to the opposite side of Saw's chest, and starting a new series of cracks. He needed to make sure he broke every rib.

In desperation, Saw drew a knife from a sheath in his boot, and thrust forward, managing to land two minor cuts to Azul's side, before sinking the tip of the blade into Azul's shoulder, where it snapped off. If Azul registered the pain, it never showed. He smacked Saw on the side of the head with a blow that sent his mask flying. With both weapons gone, Saw attempted to throw a punch of his own, only for Azul to catch his fist in his right hand and his elbow in his left. He broke both with little effort, causing the larger man's arm to hang limp at his side at an awkward angle.

Saw finally did what he should have done to begin with. He turned to run, only for the echoing of a gunshot to ring in his ears as the FMJ hollow point round left Azul's desert eagle, and proceeded to fly through the back of the faunus' kneecap before the exploding round blasted everything from the knee down off.

Saw screamed in agony as he used his one good arm to turn over. "What _are_ you?" he asked. The genuine unavoidable fear on his face was ambrosia to Azul's mind. His yellow slitted eyes were bloodshot, and one was half red from all the burst blood vessels. His dark brown skin was covered in sweat, and his breathing was labored and painful as he struggled to take in air without puncturing his lungs. His aura had been broken through long ago. Now, it was a matter of fighting man to man, but was this . . . this _thing_ really a man?

The only answer he received was a punch to the face, and another, and another. At some point, Saw lost consciousness. A few seconds later, he stopped breathing as Azul's knee destroyed the ribcage. Still Azul continued, punching agian and agian as the bone of Saw's skull gave way and eyeballs popped. Soon grey matter was reduced to a grey squishy mush. The mush was then ground into the stones beneath, until, finally, Azul's body cut the flow of energy, and the pain pulled him back into the world. He stood up slowly, and, despite the pain, stepped back from the body as everything came back to him. The last thing he heard was Grun's voice, but the words were blurred and indistinct as the void enveloped him, and he dove willingly into the blackness.

* * *

Grun caught Azul before he hit the ground. He was pale, bleeding in several places, and, for the first time since Grun had known him, cold. That alone shook Grun to his core as he scooped the limp body in his arms. "We've got to get to Strike Co."

Just then, Atlas' airships arrived, dropping a barrage of bullets and mechanical troops to engage the grimm and assist the other huntsmen. Team CFVY strolled off calmly from their drop ship as they proceeded to take on a horde of grimm ranging from ursas to beowulves to nevermores and death stalkers. Professors Oobleck and Port met up and grinned as they fired off two shots together to incinerate whole swaths of the invading creatures.

Lastly, Glynda Goodwitch came into the fray as she seized hold of the grim with her semblance alone, smashing them into walls and each other, before she grabbed hold of the fragments of street and levitated them towards the hole. To those watching, it seemed almost as though time were moving backwards as pieces came together, holes were covered, and cracks slowly shrunk as the pavement was made whole.

"Isn't that a little unsafe?" Grun called to Glynda as he approached with Topaz and Azure in tow and pointed to the air ships. "There are people down here."

"Why else do you think it took me so long to get down here and close this gap up in the first place?" Glynda growled. "Somebody had to keep those bullets on course. Needless to say, Ironwood and I are going to have a little talk after this. The troops were helpful, but the consequences of using a computer like that when civilians are at stake..." She shook her head. "Either way, it looks like Azul needs medical attention, and believe you me, I'm just as surprised as you are to be saying it. I'll radio Ironwood for a dropship. His robots may be terrible shots, but at least he still relies on people for medical emergencies."

"And when Azul drops the ship from the inside, because people he has absolutely no trust in whatsoever are caring for him when he's injured?" Grun shook his head. "It's not safe. I just need some backup to get to Strike Co. Viridis will know what to do."

"Then give him a call. I can get you the rest of the way."

"Glynda, the second all this started, Azul would have called Viridis to blanket the district. The man isn't the type of security head to sit back and let everyone else play nice. And since last new year's, the man has managed to lose or total fifty-eight scrolls. I'm not taking the chance I can't get ahold of him."

"Then we'd better get started," a familiar voice said. Grun turned to see none other than team CFVY standing by. Coco pressed a button, and her mini gun turned back into a handbag. Velvet's camera case remained on her back as she ran up and placed a comforting hand on Grun's arm. Fox and Yatsuhashi kept their distance, but smiled kindly at their fellow classmates.

"Somebody say they needed an escort?" Yatsuhashi said. Fox just gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks. All of you," Grun said with a dry chuckle. He looked to Glynda. "Ozpin may want to know. The man known as Saw is dead. Azul killed him. And when you see Ironjerk, punch him in the face for me."

Grun, you know I can't really do that." Glynda sighed. "Even if he is an idiot. I'll see if I can find an opening to slap him, if that helps, though. I certainly feel in a slapping mood," she said casually as she slammed a straggling ursa into a group of robots, and then proceeded to smash it repeatedly against them on the ground, until all of them were a messy pulp of flattened steel and bits of bone and shadow. "Shall we get going?"

Grun nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Coco, if you would take point?"

Coco nodded. "Ready to cover me, Cous?"

Topaz nodded as she pulled the bolt back on her .50 cal. The group took off without another word.

* * *

Viridis hummed as he tapped a few buttons on his scroll. A small hiss escaped as the hydraulics of the exo-suit he was wearing settled and decompressed. Underneath, he wore a short-sleeved green shirt covered by a tactical vest and shoulder pads. His blue pants had a few holes in them, but for the most part were covered by kneepads and some more plates, finishing off with brown leather boots. Reaching up, he fixed his short blonde hair, and wiped the dust away from his bright green eyes. "All right. This district is clear. Hold the perimeter. Squads four and six, move forward with me. We're going to find out what caused that disturbance, and take it out. The grimm have enough fear luring them in, now that they've broken through the city's northern perimeter. Let's see what we can do to cut that back," he ordered aloud, pointing to specific groups, and talking into his scroll.

"Viridis?" a familiar voice shouted to him.

"Grun?" Viridis called out as he turned towards an approaching group of armed figures. "That you?"

Grun approached him a few seconds later, followed by the rest of his escort, and carrying an all-too-familiar unconscious figure in his arms.

Viridis gasped. "Squads four and six, secure sector five," he ordered, before turning back towards Grun. "Follow me. We secured the perimeter to Strike Co., and the medical wing is mostly empty," he finished as he raced towards the facility.

"I'll stay behind to help secure the area, and hunt any stragglers. You kids should be fine from here," Glynda said as she saluted them, before veering off to search through the city for any other grimm, and to help repair the damages.

"Does Azul have some sort of private room in the wing we can use?" Azure asked as he ran up beside the pair. "I'm pretty sure we don't want him to go through certain procedures where witnesses can see them, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, to be young and ignorant again," Grun said, sharing a sarcastic smirk with Viridis.

"At least half the the medical staff know his case. We can easily clear a room," Viridis replied.

"Thanks for the clarification," Azure said as he glared daggers at Grun. "Some of us still need to learn how to treat their teammates more kindly."

Viridis led the group inside towards the medical wing. When he found one of the older doctors, he simply called out, "Initiate Protocol five."

"Right this way, Sir. We cleared a room as soon as we heard about the breach." The doctor promptly pressed a few keys on his scroll, then led them to a perfectly sterile recovery room. "The rest of the staff should arrive momentarily." Grun lowered Azul onto the waiting mattress. "As for the rest of you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. What we're about to perform here could be dangerous. For those of you who are too stubborn to go, I will refer you to Captain Viridis and Grun." Viridis clanked the fists of his exosuit together, while Grun whistled as he played with a few of his knives. Needless to say, the parties cleared out pretty quickly, just in time for the emergency staff to rush up the hall and charge into the door.

"Well, that just happened," Azure said as he took a seat at the foot of one of the empty hospital beds.

"Probably the first time Azul's been on one of these beds," Grun noted.

"You don't think he's been in here for checkups before?"

"Well, I mean, it's technically the second time, since, you know, the first incident," Viridis commented as he shrugged. Grun was the only one able to pick up his gesture towards Team CFVY.

Grun rolled his eyes. "I guess this constitutes a level two emergency. You don't need to give them the novel, but you can give them the necessary details." Then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, gods. I'm in charge of a company."

Viridis chuckled. "Don't worry. His uncle is in town. He can deal with that part of things. As for explaining things, if you would all follow me," he said, leading the seven towards Azul's office.

"I knew something was up with him," Coco commented "He was far too normal for Topaz's taste."

"Azul's normal?" Grun asked.

"Topaz 's first date was an arsonist. After he was charged," Coco said bluntly. Topaz blushed, and looked away.

"That . . . actually explains a lot," Grun said.

Viridis pulled out a small set of keys, before unlocking Azul's office, and letting everyone in. Once he was certain things were clear, he closed the door behind him, locking it to keep anyone from coming in while they were talking. "All right. Azul's office is soundproof, so we can speak freely here."

Grun opened the top drawer of Azul's desk, and pulled out an old wooden box. He immediately opened it, selected a cigar from the contents within, snipped the tip with a talon, and lit it with a lighter. He immediately caught the looks of the people in the office.

"I smoke Azul's expensive cigars when I'm nervous, okay? And after what we saw today, I'm really on edge."

"Um, what exactly _did_ happen, anyways?" Velvet asked somewhat timidly.

"Well, for starters, Azul's semblance has absolutely nothing to do with fire," Grun said, much to the surprise of just about everyone in the room, barring team AGTA and Viridis. "Are all of you aware of what happened to Azul's parents?"

"They're dead, right?" Coco asked, confused. "What's all this got to do with what's going on right now?"

"About five years ago, the wall that connects to the back of the Strike Co. main R&D complex was sabotaged by a radical lieutenant in the White Fang, a man by the name of Saw. Saw blew a large hole in the wall, and then proceeded to draw as much negative emotion within the city as possible. The result was one of the largest grimm attacks in recent history. In the chaos of the attacks, Azul's parents were killed–."

"Yeah, but the newspaper's claimed they'd caught the faunus responsible," Coco cut in.

"No, the police arrested a sixteen-year-old nomad who'd been traveling to Vale, and happened to find the grimm attack. That night in the cell was my reward for saving a good fifteen people. Thank you so much for bringing up that memory, Coco," Grun said with a slight undertone of pain in his voice. "Anyway, Azul has never truly mourned his parents or let the related anger go. No one here would know it, but Azul was, and still is, a terribly angry person."

"You can trust him on that one," Viridis agreed as he nodded his head. "That kid's capable of some incredible things, but he's scary as hell when you push him past the line. He's not the shouting type. He's a quiet one."

"It's actually a … side effect of his semblance, you might say," Grun noted.

"Side effect? In what way?" coco asked.

"You are aware how Yang's semblance allows her to turn her pain into strength, how Nora can convert electrical impulses into an added boost? Well Azul's semblance is his anger. He can bottle it up, store it nigh-indefinitely, and then call upon it to increase his physical strength tenfold for how angry he is. What we felt back there? That was him using every last shred of anger, annoyance, or just plain peevedness he's been holding onto for the past five years. We literally just saw the truest expression of Azul's soul. And it was, by far, the most frightening thing I have ever felt."

"Amen," Azure said with a shudder. Velvet did the same.

"Viridis, I believe Azul still has security footage somewhere connected to everything. Can you find it?" Grun asked.

Viridis, meanwhile, was tapping at his scroll. "I actually have footage of what he just did, and, as of now, one of the only three copies to exist," he finished as he looked around at a few monitors on Azul's desk. After a moment, he attached his scroll to the base of one of the holographic displays, and had it projected into the room for everyone to see in vivid detail. The picture showed Azul as his aura blazed around him. His skin was an almost sickening red color, and his veins bulged and glowed visibly, even on the recording. Skin and muscles both were completely taunt, as though the tension was like steel cable had been wrapped around his arms beneath the skin.

"That's . . . wow," Azure finally said as they watched the supernova that was Azul's rage unleashed. He shuddered, despite himself.

He looks like he's burning," Coco finally said.

Grun shot a look to Viridis, as he was more aware about that situation than Grun was.

"Well, that's dust. Fire dust, to be exact."

"With all due respect, Sir, we've seen fire dust in action. It's never done something like that to someone who uses it before," Yatsuhashi pointed out as he folded his muscular arms.

"What about someone who's infused with dust?" Viridis countered. "As in, it's as much a part of him as his blood is."

"Big intimidating guard say what now?" Coco asked as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I said he's full of dust. Well, not right now, but you get what I mean."

"Basically, what he's saying is Azul tried an experiment on himself, because he didn't want to put anybody else in danger. Something went wrong in a big way, and now his body relies on fire dust to function," Azure explained.

Fox whistled.

"My thoughts exactly," Yatsuhashi agreed.

"And he's been hiding this for the last five years?" Velvet asked.

"Yes. He has … some trust issues, but, to be fair, he hasn't exactly had any reason not to," Viridis pointed out. "Well, at least until after he got to know his team."

"So where does this leave him? Is Azul going to be okay, or isn't he?" Coco asked.

"He'll live. It's just that he won't be around for some time. He's never strained himself that hard, and from the brief overview I got a few moments ago, he's never used that much dust at once either," Viridis replied. He put a reassuring hand on Topaz's shoulder. "He'll make it. I'm sure of it."

"Then where does that leave all of us? Are we supposed to wait here? Help with the cleanup? Go back to school?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Simple. You continue doing what you were doing. If your teachers or headmaster send you out in teams to help clear sectors of Vale, then that's your objective."

"That's it?" Velvet asked.

"That's it. So, now that's out of the way, I have to say one last thing. You and your team need to keep this to yourselves," Viridis said pointedly to Team CFVY.

"So what, is this a tell anyone, and I'd have to kill you sort of thing?" Coco asked.

"No." Viridis shook his head. "That'd be too obvious."

"Tell anyone, and you'll both wake up on an island five miles off the coast of Mistral, surrounded by grimm with a half-loaded pistol between you. Except you, Velvet. You get a pass," Grun said, breaking a long-running hard face to smile at her.

"I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you right now," Velvet replied.

"Maybe both?"

* * *

Glynda paced quickly into the office, her high heels clacking primly on the marble floor as she approached the headmaster's desk. Ironwood stood at the side at parade rest, and Ozpin was busy reviewing the footage from the grimm breach to figure out what had happened, why, and how best to defend the city.

"Miss Goodwitch. It's good to see you."

"Can it, Ironwood. I am _not_ in the mood right now," Glynda said pointedly. "I just had to scour the entire city repairing damages, and catching any straggling grimm I could find. I'm tired, I'm angry, and I'd very much like to get ahold of whoever was responsible for this event for a little chat."

" _Miss_ _Glynda_!" Ozpin snapped. "If you could put aside your frustration for a moment, and our mutual displeasure over recent events, we have a bigger problem to discuss.

"What could be more important than tending to our defenses, Ozpin? People need to be reassured," Ironwood stressed. "This was clearly an attack to test our responsiveness, and probe for weaknesses."

"Believe you me, Ironwood, I am well aware of that," Ozpin said as he slid a feed of the tunnel collapse onto the holo screen, and zoomed in on a group of White Fang. "I already isolated the culprits, and the council will be apprised when the meeting happens. Considering how large a disaster this almost turned out to be, I expect to receive a call from them in the very near future." Ozpin looked pointedly at Ironwood. "It doesn't exactly help having a man of your particular eminence whispering warnings of security threats into their ears."

"Security threats that turned out to be legitimate, Ozpin. If Atlas's forces hadn't been here to respond so quickly, things could have turned out a lot differently."

"Yes, they could have, Ironwood, but your forces, and their prompt reaction to an attack that should have taken us by complete and utter surprise, spreads a message that we're already on high alert."

"Which is the kind of message we _should_ be giving. We need to show that Beacon and Vale aren't weak."

" _If_ you would let me finish." Ozpin's tone cut like a knife as he stared with cool eyes over his interlocking fingers. "You and your forces are sending the impression that Beacon holds something of value, Ironwood, and you know we can't afford to give the enemy even the slightest hint as to what we're really protecting."

"We're protecting people, Ozpin. Innocent lives!"

"Because you don't have faith in me or my huntsmen!" Ozpin countered. "This military may be the way you run things up in Atlas, but this is Vale. We have a different culture, a different lifestyle, and different methods of perception and analysis. By bringing your forces here, tensions will increase, drawing more suspicion and more grimm to my city. This group is playing a long game, Ironwood. It has been for hundreds of years. And right now, a key facet of that long game is in jeopardy." He pressed a key on his desk, and fast forwarded the feed to a point where a bright red light caused a lens flare, obscuring the images.

"Just what am I staring at here?" Ironwood asked.

Ozpin applied a few filters to the image to reveal Azul's taut, burning figure, and the target of his rage. "That, Ironwood, is our newest recruit, and he is likely in critical condition at his medical facility. If we die, he, and his team, when they're ready, will be called upon to help fulfill our responsibilities."

"They're children," Ironwood objected.

"They are of age, and their unique qualities make them a formidable combination. Should we fail, and, ultimately, perish, Azul will carry on our legacy, and his team with him."

"You can't be serious."

"Can you think of someone more qualified? He has the connections, he has the resources, and he is a leading competitor with Atlas and the Schnee company for technological and dust innovation. On top of that, the strength of his aura makes him a force to be reckoned with, and, to top it all off, he is a direct descendant of one of the four maidens."

" _He's what_?" Glynda and Ironwood both cried in stereo.

"Why else do you think I have such a close connection to his family?" Ozpin sighed and shook his head. "With Azul out of commission for the time being, we need to discuss what to do about the rest of his team, and just where we intend to take things during this year as a whole. With the Vytal Festival just around the corner, we can't afford to make any mistakes."

Ironwood nodded. "That's why I brought my forces with me in the first place, though the way things have been progressing, it may not have been enough."

"No," Ozpin said.

"To be perfectly frank, Ozpin, it's not up to you for discussion."

"If you bring more troops, all you'll be doing is spreading more fear, and more trepidation. I won't allow it. Not while I still have the authority to stop it."

"Ozpin, please, try to be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable, Ironwood. I allowed your troops to stay, against my better judgement. You're the one who's refusing to listen, so I am asking you to listen now. If you send for more forces, after all of this has only just come to pass, it will only heighten the fears of the populace, drawing more grimm closer to the city. We have protected this academy and this city for hundreds of years without assistance. Now you've shifted the balance, and I have to clean up the pieces from the spillover."

Ironwood sighed. "I wish you could see things from my perspective."

"Funny, I've been wishing you would do the same for us ever since you got here," Glynda said pointedly.

Suddenly, Ironwood's scroll went off, and he immediately reached to check it. "It would seem we've caught the supposed ringleader of this attack. According to Vale's Criminal Database, his name is Roman Torchwick. I'll have to attend to him after our meeting with the council. If you two would excuse me, I need to make preparations for my report."

"Be careful, Ironwood," Ozpin warned as the general prepared to enter the elevator. "We won't get a second chance."

"I know, Ozpin," Ironwood said as he entered the elevator, and pushed the button for the ground floor. The doors shut, and he shook his head sadly as he looked up at the dropping numbers. "I'm sorry, Ozpin, but that's why I have to do this." He pulled out his scroll, and tapped one of his contacts, before returning the device to his ear. "Hello, Winter? Yes, this is Ironwood. Is the line secure? Good. I'm sending you a tactical readout on the data gathered from our battle units, and various camera feeds from the city. I need you to put together a comprehensive presentation for me to take before Vale's council as quickly as possible. Make it unbiased, and present the facts in a manner to help them understand the gravity of the situation. I'll await the data in my office on the carrier." He paused for a moment. "You have a few hours." He broke off again as the elevator finished its descent, and chimed. "Thank you, Winter. Your help is greatly appreciated. And make sure to keep this on the downlow. This information is highly sensitive. Ironwood out." With that said, he made his way out of the elevator's chamber.

"Excuse me. General Ironwood?" An older gentleman with slicked back silver hair approached him in a pressed blood-red suit, and stood with unnaturally perfect posture. "You _are_ General Ironwood, are you not?"

"Yes?" Ironwood raised a quizzical brow.

"My name is Alizarin, and I am here on the behalf of my employer, Azul Strike, pertaining to a rather pressing matter. Normally, my master would gladly have made the trip himself, but he is rather, shall we say, indisposed at present. As such, it falls to me to bring this matter to your attention.

"To put it bluntly, thirty six of your battle droids were found wandering within the perimeter of our organization. As you have been made well aware, twice now, as a matter of fact, this is a violation of several laws regarding the Strike Co. charter and area of jurisdiction. I would normally have seen to the incineration of such offensive materials; however, my generous employer, in his nigh-miraculous foresight, has seen fit in his instructions to have your droids returned directly to you in the event that such circumstances as these should arise."

With these words said, Alizarin promptly produced a small metal cube only slightly larger than Ironwood's palm. "You are most welcome, Sir. You will find that the invoice for services rendered due to damages caused by malfunctions in targeting systems and the like will have already been forwarded to your console for your personal records, and a second copy has been forwarded to Atlas for your government's records as well. Thank you so very much for you time." He bowed stiffly. "Good day." And with that said, he turned, clicked his heels together, and marched off to the exit.

Ironwood gaped at the cube, then back at Alizarin's retreating form. "That was over five hundred thousand lien worth of machinery."

[hr]

"Well, pardon my french, but I feel like absolute crap," Azure said with a frown as he skimmed his spoon over the surface of his oatmeal.

"Join the club. We've got jackets," Grun said.

"I know the White Fang have been extreme before, but this is just ridiculous." He sighed. "How's Topaz holding up?"

"I'll let you know as soon as she gives a response." Grun sighed.

"Oh, ha ha." Azure sighed. It seemed they were having a contest of sorts. "This sucks."

"Could have been worse."

"Could've been better, too." He took a single bite, then stared over where Team VETM sat. Violet was busy bragging about all the grimm he'd killed, and how he'd valiantly saved such innocent little children and puppies with his immense courage and charisma. "You mind, Grun?"

"Be my guest." Grun shrugged.

Azure picked out a small crystal from his pouch, and rubbed it between his fingers, causing it to glow, before he flicked it over to land just beneath the bench Violet was using as his soapbox. The crystal glowed, then receded into the ground. Nothing happened for a few moments. Then a tremor shook the room, causing Violet to lose his balance, and fall face-first into all the breakfast food that had been prepared on the table. His smooth silk vest had been covered in yellow egg and grease from the bacon. More strips stuck out from his hair, and his face was covered by a gooey mask of porridge. The agonized wail that followed did little to lift Azure's spirits.

"Wow. You know something's wrong when cutting Violet down to size doesn't help." Azure sighed again. "So how do you usually shake off a funk, Grun?"

"Beat something up." Grun shrugged.

"Not sure that's going to work for me, but it's worth a shot. Wanna spar?"

"Not particularly. I have … things I need to look into."

"Velvet?"

"I have some things I need to think about."

Azure shrugged. "Fair enough. I guess we've both got stuff to think about."

And with that said, both returned to their subdued breakfasts.

* * *

Topaz took her ninth swig of espresso, courtesy of Coco as she sat down next to her cousin. "If there's one thing Pops taught me well, it was how to brew. And maybe kick some serious butt." She winked, and gave Topaz a light punch. When Topaz didn't respond, she sighed, and her face grew serious. "Look, you know how tough he is. And besides that, he loves you. At least he'd better. If he doesn't, I'm gonna have a few words with him." Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the arm of her chair. She took a second or two to compose herself, taking a deep breath. "The point is, he's made it through worse, and I'm sure he'll make it through this, too. So cheer up, okay?"

" _Grun said he'd never seen him that bad before."_

"Topaz, when you got hit by that grimm, and you were in a coma, I … I thought you were going to die. I thought it would be the end for you. At least that's what I thought at first, but I couldn't let myself stay that way. If I didn't believe in you, then how could I expect you to believe in you when you came back?" Coco laid a supportive hand on Topaz's. "Sometimes you just have to have faith, and let things take their course."

" _You believe that?"_

"It was a hard lesson, but, yeah, I do believe it. And you should, too. We may not have magic, but like it or not, Azul's a heck of a lot tougher than you. If you could pull through before, he can pull through here."

" _Gee … thanks."_ Despite herself, Topaz gave a small soundless giggle as she rolled her eyes.

"That's my cousin." Coco immediately proceeded to hug Topaz, and then promptly smacked her on the back of the head with a pillow. "Gotcha." She smirked as she backed off with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Of course, you realize this means war," a nasally male voice said, followed by a strange sound bite reminiscent of crunching carrots. While Coco was distracted by the strange voice coming from her cousin's scroll, Topaz proceeded to send a pillow into the side of her head.

"Oh, it's on now, girl." Coco proceeded to pull out her minigun, and load up the pillows, before firing.

Meanwhile, back in Beacon, Ruby suddenly sat up in bed. "Yang, did you feel that?"

"I sense a great disturbance in the pillow force," Yang replied.

Ruby gasped. "Oh my _gosh_! We should totally have one of our own!"

"What's everybody yelling about?" Blake yawned.

"I think they said something about a pillow fight," Weiss said.

"An _ultimate_ pillow fight," Yang said as she poked Weiss. "Eh? Eh?"

"You do realize we would destroy you, right? With our combined grace and agility, Blake and I could easily dominate the pillow battle field," Weiss said as she casually flicked her long hair.

"Oh yeah?" Ruby asked as she got up into Weiss's face."

" _Yeah_!" Weiss shot back.

"That does it! Next weekend, we're doing this! We're going to … going to–! Uh, what are we going to do to them, Yang?"

Yang facepalmed. "Sis..."

* * *

Grun waited at the cafe with his legs folded. Uncharacteristically, the only thing in front of him now was a cup of coffee as he reviewed some files on his scroll. It had been two days, and it was obvious they had been stressful for him. Large bags hung under his eyes like a mask.

"Someone hasn't been getting much sleep lately," a familiar voice said as the sound of metal grating against stone met Grun's ears, and the visitor took a seat. "No food either. I haven't seen you like this since that time Azul was poisoned."

"Well, as much as Azul loved his uncle, his security clearance only gets him so much access in Strike Co. It's still a lot of work to help out with. I suppose you've heard by now how Azul's in a coma?"

"Word travels fast around school when one of its top fighters is missing." A round shield and sword were carefully lain on the side of the table. "How bad is it, Grun?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, he fueled his semblance with over five years' worth of anger, and burned out all his dust in a single fight. The doctors believe his muscles were wound so tight that it's a miracle he didn't grind his own bones to powder. I suppose the silver lining is he finally got his revenge."

Pyrrha was silent for a time. Then she did what would perhaps be considered the bravest act of any student at Beacon: she put her hand on Grun's scroll, and forcibly lowered it, so the two stared eye to eye. "And how are you holding up?"

"Pyrrha, I've seen Azul shrug off things that would turn a regular person to paste. How do you think I'm holding up?" He sighed, and shook his head, then rubbed his bloodshot eyes. "It gets to you, you know?"

"I do. I worry about the same kind of thing happening to Jaune sometimes. He's made a lot of progress, and he has talent, but he's still got a ways to go before he'll be properly honed as a fighter."

"The thing that makes it all the more scary is Azul's aura was strong, one of the strongest defenses most hunters have. Mine isn't anywhere near that powerful. It makes me think about my own mortality."

"You? Mister animal instinct?"

"Even animal instinct isn't infallible."

"True." Pyrrha nodded as she looked over her shield. "You know, I became a huntress so that I could make a difference, to protect people, you know? I've always believed that fate had something in store for me, for all of us, and it just felt right when I trained. The fame, the fans, the glory, none of that really mattered to me. It still doesn't. But one thing that did was whether I could accept my own mortality." She pulled the shield up to view her own reflection. "It took me a long time, Grun. I had to decide if I was willing to die for this cause, because huntsmen do every day. It wasn't until I really made that decision, and came to grips with what that meant, that I was able to really unlock my potential." She flexed a hand, and her black aura surrounded it, gripping both shield and sword to reattach them to her arm. "I'm still a little scared of what my potential can do, but I'd rather keep my resolutions in mind, and struggle with this, than worry about whether or not I'll need to sacrifice myself in the future."

Grun stared into his coffee for a while before sighing. "I guess that makes sense. Still, I wish Qrow were here. It would be nice to talk to someone who's been in that situation."

"Why not talk to Ozpin? He's a Huntsman, and he graduated in the same class as Qrow."

"Ozpin's too detached. Don't get me wrong. I respect him, but between the neutral tone, and the soul-piercing stare over his tea, it's not very comforting."

"What makes you think Qrow would be any more so? From what Ruby tells me, he doesn't tend to sugarcoat things."

"No, he doesn't. He also doesn't hide how it makes him feel. I've seen Qrow angry, I've seen him depressed; hell, I've even seen him stone cold sober once or twice."

"The legendary drunken warrior? Sober?"

"They only call him that because anybody who's fought him sober has never lived to tell the tale." Grun chuckled.

"Well, who knows. Maybe fate will bring him here, and the two of you can have a long talk over some whisky or something. Just don't tell Velvet. I hear she's got a bit of a temper when people she cares about drink." She winked playfully at Grun.

"Oh, we've talked. She knows I drink casually. Honestly, she was more angry when she found out I smoke from time to time." Grun shrugged. "Thanks, anyway, Pyrrha. I appreciate it."

"How about you pay me back by treating me to some tea? We haven't had time to catch up in a while."

"I can do that." Grun chuckled. "I wonder if they've got any decent pastries here," he said as he moved to flag down a waiter.

Pyrrha laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Let's just hope they have enough for the both of us."


	14. Chapter 013

Remnants

Chapter 13

Act 5

* * *

"Nora, just where are you taking me?" Ren asked as he felt the air ahead of him. Nora had a firm grip on his shoulders, and a heavy blindfold had been tied around his head to obscure his vision.

"You'll see," Nora said with a snorting chuckle.

"Was that the malevolent snorting chuckle or the funny joke snorting chuckle?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Nora shot back.

The bustle of traffic in the streets, both human and motor, left Ren in complete confusion as to his relative position. There were too many signs of life, and no real sense of malevolence, at least not directed at them specifically. "Yes, actually, I would. You're not planning on kidnapping me, are you?" he asked with just a hint of a playful smile.

"Oh, Ren, that's _so_ last week. I told you I was going to take you someplace fun. All you've gotta do is trust me."

Ren shuddered. "You know the last time you said that, Main Street never looked the same again."

"Then it's a good thing we're not going to Main Street," Nora huffed. "I say good riddance. That madman needed to be stopped! How _dare_ he deny innocent children their just rewards?"

Ren heard her leather gloves clench dramatically, and sighed. "You do realize that was because of your own skills, right? Rigging had nothing to do with it."

"Lies!"

Ren shook his head indulgently. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"All right, mister wise guy. If that's how you want to play it, then that's how we'll play it," Nora said dramatically. "What's sweet, and salty, and infinite fun?"

"Are we talking snack?"

"Sort of," Nora said playfully. "There's no way you're going to guess."

"We're going to the seaside carnival, aren't we?"

Ren felt the blindfold violently yanked from his head as his body spun from the force. "How do you always _do_ that?" Nora fumed. Then her eyes narrowed as she leaned in for a closer look. "You're not psychic, are you?"

Ren smacked both hands against his head to stop the world from spinning, then smiled. "No. I just happen to know you better than most anyone."

"Okay, that's it! You owe me big time for spoiling the surprise, mister. Big! Time!" She jabbed Ren in the chest, and he backed up with each poke to avoid any bruising. "Funnel cake. And I don't mean just a tiny one either. I want a _mountain_ of funnel cakes!"

"Uh, Nora, you're salivating."

"I _know_ that! I'm just that hungry!" Nora said as she pulled out her hammer. More than a few people in the crowd promptly dispersed, and the busy sidewalks were suddenly a lot less busy.

"Nora, what did we talk about?" Ren chided.

"Never promised I wouldn't pull it out," Nora teased.

Ren shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Treat me to a big load of funnel cake. And then, after that, we're playing Whack-A-Grim!"

"Nora–."

"Life sized," Nora finished in a quiet, almost disturbing tone as she smirked, and let out a malevolent cackle.

Ren promptly smacked his palm to his forehead. "Just promise me you won't destroy them this time, okay, Nora? It's hard enough covering for all the damages you cause, and paying our tuition."

Nora promptly whacked Ren on the side of the head with two fingers. "None of that! We're here to have fun today! Besides, you know I get plenty of money every time I do a demolition job."

"And you lose that money just as quickly paying for damages," Ren said as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head.

Nora proceeded to grab Ren by the collar, and drag him behind. "Come on, you. I am _not_ letting you spoil my fun today. And you're going to enjoy yourself, too, or so help me, I'll drink every last drop of syrup, and eat every last pancake you make for the rest of the year!" Her eyes narrowed. "Every. Single. One."

Ren shuddered. "Nora, I love you like a sister, but, sometimes, you can be incredibly scary."

Nora immediately snapped back to her cheerful self. "Oh, I know. Now come on, mister spoilsport. Last one to the pier's a rotten egg!" she shouted as she mounted her hammer, and pulled the trigger, rocketing herself into the air, and increasing momentum for a running start.

Ren chuckled as he shook his head. "Your randomness never ceases to amaze." Then he tensed his legs, and jumped after her, taking the rooftops for his highway. The race was on.

* * *

Jaune gulped nervously as he waited by the fountain. He double checked the flowers, the bowtie, the dress vest, and his hair.

"Settle down, dude. You've gotta be cool in situations like this. Trust me. She's gonna love the look," Neptune promised.

"And who knows girls better than Neptune?" Sunny asked.

"Idunno, maybe one of the girls? I mean, I just really don't want to mess this up, guys. It took me forever, just to see how great Pyrrha really is, and I don't want to ruin that now, you know? Like I … kind of do everything else?"

"Dude, it's Neptune! Look at him!" Sunny said, pointing as neptune proceeded to pose cooly.

"Well, I … guess you've got a point there," Jaune said as five huntresses-in-training swooned from across the campus. "I just hope Pyrrha likes what I've got planned today."

"Dude, relax. The hard part's over. You got the girl. Now you two just need to enjoy the ride. Have some fun. Play some games."

"Actually, we were planning on visiting Azul," Pyrrha said as she strolled up from behind. Neptune jumped, and accidentally fell into the fountain, which promptly led to screaming hysterics as he leapt onto dry ground as quickly as humanly possible, and clung to Sun.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune smiled as he ran up, and embraced her. "You look amazing," he said as he took in what appeared to be a bronze-colored battle skirt, and a black sleeveless top. Her usual tiara and a set of cute sunglasses completed the ensemble.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome," she giggled. "You know, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me, though. I like you being you." She leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "Bunny sweatshirt and all."

Jaune blushed. "W-well, uh, we should probably get going. We'll see you guys later."

"Just keep calm!" Sunny shouted behind him. At that moment, someone dropped a bottle of water, sending it splashing everywhere. Neptune shrieked, and proceeded to pounce onto Sun, in order to avoid getting wet again.

"You're going to use that against him, if we ever come against them in the arena, aren't you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, mercilessly," Jaune said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just not going to be mean about it."

Pyrrha laughed. "And that's one of the reasons I like you."

Jaune sighed. "Still, I wish we could be dating under better circumstances. After all this stuff with the grimm breaking into the city, Azul being hospitalized. It's just … it gives me a bad feeling."

Pyrrha stared off into the distance. "Yeah. I know what you mean. It feels like things are changing, doesn't it?"

"And not for the better," Jaune sighed.

"But that's why we signed up to become huntsmen in the first place, isn't it? We wanted to make a difference. Maybe this is just one way for us to do that, protecting Beacon."

"You think we'll be ready?"

"It's not a question of if. We just have to try. And when the moment comes, we do everything in our power to set things right."

"We won't have to do anything too reckless, right?"

Pyrrha laughed. "Rule number one of fighting, Jaune. You never do anything reckless, unless there's no other option."

"What about Ruby and Yang?"

"That's what Weiss and Blake are there for, silly."

"You do realize that just makes it worse, right? I mean, those girls are more trouble prone than I am."

"And I'm sure you have a strategy already set up for if something goes wrong with them."

"Would you believe me, if I said I had twenty?"

Pyrrha put a pondering finger to her dimple. "Hmm. No, I don't think I would. But I think it's cute that you'd say that." She pecked him on the cheek, and Jaune blushed.

"Let's go see how Azul and his team are doing, huh?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

"Okay, so what's this big surprise you guys wanted to show us?" Azure asked as he planted his hands on his hips. The city had returned to its usual hustle and bustle, and it appeared that its citizens had returned to a somewhat normal routine. The tension had at least lessened, though it hadn't stopped.

"Would we really be good friends, if we spoiled it for you?" Endon asked with a playful smirk. "Let's just say it's something you and Grun will both love. Besides, you two could use the distraction right now. So quit being a bunch of mopes, and get moving." Endon proceeded to whip around Azure's back, and despite Azure's protests, managed to push him across the pavement a little ways. Tor looked archly at Grun, then shook his head. There was no way he would be able to move that big of a man, even if he was a strong smith.

"Lets just get this over with," Grun sighed. "I have a lot to do."

"You're going to become stiff as a stale loaf of bread, if you only ever concentrate on that sort of thing," Tor admonished.

"Hey, why don't you two try running a whole company some time?" Azure said, being quick to rise to his companion's defense.

"We actually do already," Endon pointed out. "Before we chose to be huntsmen, we had to deal with all that stuff pretty much all the time, which is why we know how important it is to actually relax. So first, we're treating you two to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Then, well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, if I told you, now would it?"

"No, you both have had _some_ responsibilities in a major corporation. Your parents still run the whole enchilada presently." Grun rolled his eyes in a longsuffering manner. "And, for the record, there isn't a single restaurant in Vale that serves Faunus and has such a buffet that doesn't have my name up on the 'watch out' board."

"How about we just go with we have connections, and leave it at that?" Endon suggested. "We know a place, and they'll let you guys in. No flack, no abuse, no worries about a watch list."

"Give me an hour," Grun said, cracking his fingers. "What's the menu, Mistralian?"

"The owner happens to be from Menagerie, and, better yet, they have food from all the nations," Endon said with a sly smile.

Grun chuckled. "Should have opened with that, Endon."

"And ruin the surprise?" Endon drew himself up into the most rigid posture he could manage, and placed his fingers lightly on his chest. "A higher class man, such as myself, should never stoop so low." Then he stuck out his tongue, and bowed mockingly. "Thank you. Thank you."

This time, Azure chuckled. "You know Violet would chew you out for that, right?"

"All the more reason to do it," Tor laughed.

Azure sighed. "Thanks, guys. I think we might've needed that."

"Please. That was just the warm-up." Endon smirked. "We've got plenty more to come."

The lunch proved to be high quality, and incredibly profitable to the owners as Endon slipped his credit card onto the tab to pay an incredibly large tip. While Grun had started off slow, his appetite gradually returned as he sampled more dishes from Vacuo and Mistral. Then he piled into the staples from Vale, including several bowls full of ramen, chow mein, lo-mein, tempura, and much, much more. Azure followed at a close second, and the owner, a kindly deer Faunus with a twitching tail and soft hazel eyes had plenty more to spare. Her black hair had been braided behind in an elaborate plaited style, and her thick brown apron complimented the forest colors of her dress.

"Please, eat as much as you like. I'm used to feeding big stomachs. After all, I raised five strapping boys of my own."

"I'm surprised. How long has this place been open?" Grun asked between bites.

"Oh, I'd say about a month or so now. Turns out being put into the outskirts was a blessing with all the damages to the buildings at the square. The exteriors may have been repaired, but the interiors had to all be redone. Business has been going pretty well for us since then."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Grun responded. "Sends a message things aren't as bad as the White Fang would have other Faunus believe."

"At least not in this part of Vale. I hear Vacuo's pretty accepting, too."

"So what brought you here?" Azure asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Sure, they're accepting over there, but the heat is murder." She laughed. "No, I prefer a more moderate climate surrounded by forest, if I can get it."

"Well, from what I've heard, Menagerie is pretty moderate, so that makes sense."

"Anyways, what can I get you boys for dessert? I know we've got plenty out there, but I do happen to have a few specialties I keep up my sleeve for special customers," she said as she slipped out a small laminated menu, and handed it to Grun.

"Surprise me." Grun smiled.

"Hmm. You strike me as the _Chocolate Explosion_ type of guy with just a hint of _Caramel Apple Cinnamon Sundae_ , and … maybe a slice of pie? I'm guessing a blend. Perhaps triple berry, with a raspberry cordial on top?"

"That all sounds wonderful."

"And you're _sure_ you don't want anything else?"

"That depends. Did you mean the whole pie, or a slice?"

"I did say slice," she said with a chuckle, "but if you prefer the whole thing, I think something can be arranged."

"Ma'am, I'm just warning you now. There's not a soul yet that's been able to leave Grun completely satisfied, and still have a crumb to their name," Azure said, even as he continued to enjoy his pizza.

"Then it's a good thing I cook for Faunus, isn't it?" she shot back. "I'll have the desserts brought over in a jiffy. Just tell the waiters to ask for Jaundice, if you want anything else, okay?"

As she left, Endon snapped his fingers in front of Grun's face. "Hey, Grun? Grun. Earth to Grun. Anybody in there?" Grun was busy staring dreamily after their hostess.

"Huh?" Grun said. "Did you say something?"

Azure shook his head. "Leave him be, Endon. He's on a food high, and that lady just offered him the coup de grace."

"Let's hope he'll still be able to move afterwards, then," Endon said with a playful smirk. "We've got a lot more planned for you two today."

"Is that so?"

"Tell me, how's your marksmanship?"

Azure suddenly blanched, and coughed as he nearly swallowed his food down the wrong pipe. Grun burst into a fit of laughter shortly thereafter.

* * *

Topaz sat next to the bed in the recovery wing, leaning on her legs with her elbows for support. The black tiles and white walls were a bit on the dreary side, but at least the area was clean. A steady rhythmic beeping assured her of the one thing she held most precious at the moment, even as she blinked heavy lids over her bloodshot eyes. Every once in awhile, she would slip into the blackness, only for her limbs to jolt her awake again with a sudden start. How much longer would it be before Azul would wake? A day? A week? An hour?

Azul's fingers twitched as he began to open his eyes, and let out a faint groan. There was a minor surge of pain as something leaned on him, and two arms wrapped beneath his back, then squeezed gently.

"Hey," Azul commented as he took in the drab accommodations of the infirmary. "Jeez, what happened to me?"

"Well, you managed to turn half your body into jello," Grun's voice echoed as he entered the room with two cups of coffee. "And you put the bastard down." He handed Topaz one of the cups, and she released Azul to take it.

Azul went quiet for a moment. "That's right." He frowned. "Sorry. It's a bit … hazy."

"Frankly, it's amazing you remember it at all. The doctors said between the high body temperature and the adrenaline, it wouldn't be out of the ballpark of reality for you to not remember anything."

"I'll have to," Azul winced, "review security footage to figure the rest out." Then he let out a sigh. "But it's done. Finally."

"How do you feel?" Grun asked.

"Terrible. But I suppose that was to be expected."

"Considering most people who aren't Azul would be dead, yes."

"Ha. Amusing." Azul eyed the remote next to his hand for a moment, before sighing. "Now, if only they left the ability to manually control the morphine."

"Well, they had to dose you with a potentially lethal amount to get a necessary reaction the first time. I guess they didn't want to go over that ledge," Grun noted.

"Well, damn. That sucks."

"Some would say waking up at all is a plus."

"They aren't wrong." Azul gave a faint grin. "Living is a positive thing."

"Thanks to your ever-grandstanding head of security, the Strike Co. district managed to keep closed off. We sent Ironwood the bill, and his bots back. The roads are going to need some repairs, but I think the council will be gritting their teeth that they couldn't show us up yet."

"That's good."

"Also, you fired one of your desert eagles, when your hand was a few hundred degrees. I managed to salvage most of the parts, and left them at your workshop for when you feel up to it."

"Oh…." Azul blinked a few times as he processed the information. "Still, thank you."

Grun smiled. "One last thing." He looked to Topaz, who moved to the bag she'd left by her chair. She rummaged inside, and pulled out a small box wrapped in metallic red paper. She placed it on Azul's chest, and ever so gently removed the lid. Inside was a familiar mask of white, black, and red, painted to resemble a grimm's face. This one, unlike most White Fang masks, was sculpted to cover the entire face.

"Is that … his mask?"

"I would have brought you his head, but there wasn't much left of it. What was, you could fit in a test tube. So, we managed to recover the mask, and, despite Junior begging to turn it in for the bounty, he managed to find someone who could restore it. I figured you'd want the trophy."

"Oh, I know _exactly_ where to put that." Azul smiled down at it.

"I already got a stand put on the mantle. When you get out of here, you can put in on yourself. Maybe when you're old, you can be like Professor Port."

"No thanks. I'll stick to selling guns."

"The doctors said you have fractures along both arms, and you cracked the ribs above your heart. You broke your lower ribs, but with your aura back in place, it seems to have focused on repairing that damage. Your muscles are torn along your biceps, triceps, and thighs, so your limbs may be burning for a while. Everything else is minor in comparison. All in all, you're in here for at least the next three weeks."

"I mean … that's not bad, but…." Azul sighed. "I wonder how long, until I can use my arms. I feel too idle."

"Sorry," Grun shrugged. "I tried to sneak one of your eye tracker scroll prototypes in, but the doctors seem to have a problem with things that might explode at random intervals."

"A shame," Azul chuckled.

"I suppose I should be going," Grun said as his scroll chimed. "I've got a report that's due, and I have several budget requests to look over."

"Have fun with that," Azul replied. "Once I can use my arms again, you won't have to worry about it."

"I look forward to the day. Until then, I gave myself a raise," he said. "Come on, Topaz. Port's not going to let you get away with that report either," he called as he left the room. Topaz turned to Azul momentarily, and gave him a peck on the cheek, before grabbing her bag, and following behind.

* * *

"As you can see, this agreement would be mutually beneficial to our companies, and their overall standing in the community. All that we're asking for is a little help acquiring a small patch of land for our base of operations. We won't even ask for you to supply troops for protection. We can transfer those resources easily enough with our next shipments into Vale."

The presentation had been going for the last half hour, and Grun felt every minute grating on his senses, like his talons would on a chalkboard. It didn't exactly help when he recognized a rather familiar clearing with what appeared to be a barn and some stables. The faded symbol of berry clusters embossed into the weathered wood only confirmed his suspicions.

"And as I've told you for the seventh time, _A_ : I don't have the authority to make those decisions. Only Azul Strike can, and he isn't cleared to do anything yet. And _B_ : Even if I could, I wouldn't be."

"With all due respect, Mister Graphson, as sorry as I am for what happened to your friend and employer, your company is rather clear. While Azul is out of commission, you are in charge. It's the only reason I was allowed to continue the appointment as scheduled. That having been said, my employer will be wanting to at least know why you're choosing to refuse the proposal."

"Let's start with the fact your employer has Faunus running the explosives during the mining process, actually _running_ the live explosives into the shaft. There is also fact that, while he claims to pay Faunus workers equally, he subsidizes human workers' deductions by taking a little extra from the Faunus workers' insurance fees. There is also the fact that you've bought up nearly every major natural dust deposit known across the kingdoms. If Atlas should ever embargo the dust trade, you'd be crippling the three other kingdoms in one blow. I've checked the records. The family who owns this land you'd like to purchase has refused your company's offers on numerous occasions, despite how high you've been willing to increase the asking price. That means the only way you could hope for success is if you were to move with the intent of forcing them off their land by any means possible. Strike Co. simply cannot afford to be associated with such business tactics in this or any age. I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not. The answer is no."

The man sighed, and shook his head as he returned his sheets of statistical data and presentation notes into a handy briefcase, before righting it to reveal the Schnee Dust Company logo. "I honestly don't get why they keep asking us to make the effort."

"Because they have been wanting the Strike munitions company for years," Grun said matter-of-factly. "They couldn't get it from Azul, so they figured they'd go through me."

"You do realize we're not asking for your company, right?"

"Not at first. Azul keeps a good watch on the board, and its members, but you get a foot in the door, suddenly your boss and execs are talking to ours. Golf trips, poker games; money changes hands, and then stock. At first, it's fine. Azul holds fifty one percent, so we're not in danger, but, after a few months, bam! Hostile takeover. Your company has become infamous for living off the hollowed corpses of other companies."

"Sir, I'm afraid I must object to such a scenario in the strongest terms."

"And I overrule your objection," Grun said, leaning back. "Now, as par with Vale's agreement with Ambrose Strike, you have thirty minutes to leave the building, and an hour to leave the neighborhood. If you are not gone by then, you will be jailed. If you attempt anything in that time, you will be executed."

"There's no need to be so rude. I'm just the messenger, you know," the man said with a heavy sigh. "Though I doubt for much longer." He took his case, picked up his scroll from its location in the table dock, and made his way to the door. He turned but the once, and gave a casual salute to the Faunus. "Good day to you, Sir."

Grun nodded curtly as the man left with a sigh. The Schnee dust company loved using these lower level employees, because then they could use the mooks' sob story to make it sound like Grun or Azul bullied them.

"A bit on the gruff side, but fairly straightforward. Not bad," Viridis said as he stepped out from his place of concealment behind a cleverly designed door made to look like a collection case.

"Yeah, well make sure someone follows him. We don't know when the Schnees will get desperate."

"I swear, ever since Mister Schnee died, that company's gone nowhere but down."

"What do you expect with the man who replaced him?" Grun asked. "But Strike Co. has stood against them for years, and I won't let it fall as long as I can work on it."

Viridis chuckled. "And you said you weren't cut out for business."

"I'm not, but I'm sure as hell not going to let Azul down."

* * *

Velvet took a moment to compose herself, before knocking on the portion of their room that led to Coco's bed. The evening air fluttered in through the window, bringing the scent of freshly mown grass, and the sounds of cicadas and crickets chirping. The occasional hoot of an owl could be heard off in the distance as she fiddled nervously with her camera.

Coco sat on her bed, currently cleaning her minigun. She didn't notice Velvet for a few minutes. When she did, she looked at the Faunus, and nodded. "Whats up?"

"Can we talk? I've … got some things I need to get off my chest, and right now, Grun's too busy taking care of Strike Co. to really be able to do much with."

"Sure. What's up?" Coco asked as she put her minigun aside.

Velvet immediately took a seat on the foot of the bed. "It's all this stuff with the White Fang. First they kill my uncle, then they sic a horde of grimm on the city? What's next? When is it going to stop? I just … I just feel so helpless. Don't get me wrong. I know we did great work to keep them contained, but who's to say they won't come back with an even better strategy next time?" She hugged her arms as she fought to keep the tears away, and look at the designs on the carpet. "Who's going to keep them from killing again?"

"I'm honestly not sure what I can say." Coco shrugged. "But we have to trust Ozpin'll think of something."

Velvet clutched at her pant legs. "I'm … sort of scared right now, Coco. Not of the fighting, but, well, me."

"Scared of you?" Coco raised an eyebrow.

"I'm angry, Coco, and not the kind I get when someone steals the last carrots from the salad bar. When I saw those White Fang members, I almost killed one of them, and not out of self defense. Every time I see them, I think of what they've done, and I just … I don't want to cross a line, Coco, but at the same time, I do, and that's what frightens me so much."

"You do realize we're going to have to kill people, too, right? As huntresses, it'll be our job to track down criminals as well as grimm, and how we bring them back may not be our choice, or even an option."

"I know that, but I'm talking about when it is our choice. I feel like this is some sort of vendetta from the movies or something, and I'm worried, if I start, that I won't be able to stop."

"Have you ever felt like this before?"

Velvet shook her head as silent tears spattered, after impacting her legs.

"Perhaps you should talk to Azure," Coco offered.

"Azure? What could he do?"

"Well, the way you described it, Grun's gone through the same thing. He's unavailable to talk right now, but Azure may have felt the same at some point."

Velvet sighed. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"It'll be okay, Velvet," Coco offered as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Velvet pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just wish it would be now."

"Sometimes, we have to wait for the good things."

"Waiting sucks." Velvet sighed. "Thanks, Coco. Sorry to dump all this on you. I just had to talk with someone, you know?"

"That's what friends are for." Coco smiled as she patted Velvet on the back. "Now why don't you see about getting Azure's number from Grun, huh?" Then she smirked. "I just hope Grun's not the jealous type," she teased.

"Coco!" Velvet giggled as she punched her captain on the arm.

"Good job," Coco laughed. "I almost felt that one."

* * *

Azure carefully turned the mask over and over again in his hands as he sat on his bed. Ever since the recruitment meeting, he'd held onto it. The red lines seemed almost to pulse, just like a real grimm. He shuddered as he thought back to the recent battle in the town square. It felt almost as if a switch had turned off in him. He remembered the interrogation, how he'd almost revelled in the pain he caused. Sure, he'd gotten the information he wanted in the end, but was it really worth the cost? Was what he did even right, or was he no better than the White Fang themselves?

He sighed as he made his way to the vault Azul had ordered in for Tukson's books, and entered the combination. With a light chirp, the lock came undone, and he pulled the door open to reveal the ancient tomes worth so much to the old Faunus' collection. A dusty worn volume sat on top, and he took it out, before closing the door again. He turned open the cover, where a handwritten message lay in front. He still remembered the day Tukson had given it to him.

" _Strength and strategy are great things, kid, but a real huntsman has to know how to research and analyze just as quickly. I'll teach you how. But, in the meantime, consider this a welcoming gift. I noticed you eyeing it earlier._ "

Azure did his best to wipe the tears from his eyes, before they could smudge the signature at the bottom. "I haven't forgotten, Tukson," he whispered as he flipped open to the first page, and began to read once again. " _Legends of Light and Shadow: The Eternal Conflict_ ," he read aloud. He continued to study the book, until he finally fell asleep, holding it protectively over his chest, while the mask clattered to the floor as a limp hand dangled just a few inches out of reach.

* * *

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she posed dramatically with her scythe on the gun range. "I have waited for this moment from the day that I was born. My one destiny, to defeat all challengers. On this day, you shall fall to my sniping skills, Topaz, and I, Ruby Rose, shall reign supreme!"

"… Is it just me, or has Ruby been taking a little too much after you lately?" Yang asked as she leaned in towards Weiss.

"I … may have helped her compose the speech," Weiss admitted. When the rest of team RWBY stared at her, she threw her arms in the air. " _What_? You know how bad she usually is at this sort of thing. I just wanted to help her out."

"You made her sound like an idiot."

"It's not _that_ bad," Weiss objected.

"Weiss, I hate to side with Yang on this one, but I think she's right. You … kind of made her sound like an evil overlord," Blake said.

Weiss facefaulted.

"There there," Yang said as she patted Weiss on the back. "At least you still have your singing."

There was the sound of a bolt being drawn back, and Topaz strolled towards an empty range wearing her sunglasses with a devil-may-care expression as she slid the fifty cal into place. Looking to Ruby, she signaled she could begin when ready.

"All right. Let the sniping contest begin!" Ruby screamed out her war cry as she shot blast after blast from her ammunitions into the targets, while they maneuvered on the belt. She was exceptionally careful only to target the grimm, and not the people. She could hear Topaz as she calmly fired round after round in synch. Knowing instinctively just how skilled her opponent was, Ruby did her best to up the ante, but just as she was about to hit her last target, it lowered itself, exposing a human. Her belt ground to a halt as the fatal shot was fired. "No!" she wailed as she fell to her knees. "I was so close. So close!" she wailed dramatically as her weapon, _Crescent Rose_ , leaned against her shoulder with a white plume of smoke rising from the barrel, like a flag of surrender.

Topaz, however, nailed a grimm with her final shot. Even as Ruby screamed in defeat, Topaz pulled the bolt back with an icy coolness, and let the last shell ping against the ground.

"… Woah," Yang said as she whistled.

"You can say that again," Blake said.

"How could she have missed that?" Weiss asked. "She _never_ misses!"

"Guess there's a first time for everything," Blake said with a shrug.

Ruby had already risen from the heap of shells that was her metaphorical defeat, and strode over to her opponent. She smiled then, and laughed as she extended a hand. "That was awesome! We totally have to do that again some time."

Topaz looked at Weiss, and held out her palm expectantly.

Weiss sighed, and rolled her eyes. "All right, all right." She opened her wallet, and handed over the lien cards. "I still think she's just as good as you, though."

Topaz flicked through the cards quickly, before pocketing them. She lifted her glasses, and gave the girls a wink, before turning to leave.

"Sorry I let you down, girls," Ruby said with a frown.

Weiss walked over, and, in a manner most uncharacteristic of her previous behavior, put a supportive arm around Ruby's shoulder. "You didn't let us down. You ran with her neck and neck to the very end. Nobody else in the whole school has ever done that before."

"Yeah, Sis. You killed it out there!" Yang said as she rushed in with her usual dopey grin, and gave her sister a bear hug.

Blake kept her distance from the hugging, but a tiny smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "What she said."

"Get in here, you," Yang said as she grabbed Blake by the hand, and flung her against the group of girls.

Ruby sighed gratefully. "I love you guys."

"We know," Weiss said with a smile. "Now come on. Let's get something to eat. We all need some emergency snacks for Professor Port's class, anyways."

"Dibs on the turkey wraps!" Ruby said.

"First come, first serve, Sis," Yang said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Weiss asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was," Blake said with a smirk.

"On your mark," Ruby said as she settled into a runner's stance.

"Get set," Weiss said as she prepared her semblance to summon her glyphs.

"Go!" Yang and Blake yelled together as the four friends bolted out of the firing range, leaving a massive cloud of dust in their wake, and their laughter on the wind.

* * *

Azul sighed as he shifted his hands along the sheets. After a few days of helplessness, he'd finally been able to regain the use of his arms, at least on a basic level. The doctors had insisted he couldn't stress his muscles. He hated his time in the infirmary section of Strike Co. He wanted to be outside, at Beacon, anywhere but here, or at the very least, have something to do, perhaps even have something to drink that wasn't just water, but his medical staff were very adamant about keeping his flask away. He really disliked them right now.

One of the nurses poked her head in. "Do you need anything, Mister Strike?" she asked.

"My flask would be wonderful, but I've already heard the response enough times that I'm done asking about it," Azul replied flatly.

And then came the sound of a voice he could never mistake. "Azul!" Ruby grinned as she zipped to a halt, and her rose petals disappeared behind her, leaving a clean, refreshing scent. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Well, I'm not dead, so yeah. That's a plus," Azul replied after a moment.

"Well, yeah, of course that's a plus!" Ruby gushed.

"Ruby Rose! What did we say about running ahead like that?" Weiss said chidingly as she stepped into the room, followed by Blake and Yang. She smiled kindly at Azul. "Good to see you're awake."

"Come on. We all knew he was going to come through," Yang said pointedly as she nudged Weiss. "So let's celebrate, huh? Huh?" She asked as she looked from Ruby to Weiss to Blake, and back to Ruby again.

"I'll leave you to it, then," the nurse said, leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

After a moment Azul's eyes drifted around the room, before settling on the group. "Did any of you happen to grab my flask on the way in?"

"That depends," Yang said. "Where's the lien?"

"Don't do this to me. I've already been dealing with nurses and doctors for the entire time I've been here," Azul replied. "That … and I may have melted the cards … and my wallet."

"Make sure you get it to me when you get out," Yang said as she pulled the flask from inside her hair, and handed it to him.

Azul immediately screwed off the cap, and took a drink. After a moment, he let out a content sigh. "Much better." He smiled. "So, I believe you're here to report in?"

"Yup," Ruby said with a smile. "And since you're a captive audience, we can give you the long version."

"You just want to avoid studying for the history test, don't you?" Weiss asked.

"No, of course not! I would neve–" she dropped her head "–okay, yes."

"This'll be easier to keep up with, at least," Azul commented.

"So, um … yeah. We … may have met someone you were looking for on our mission," Weiss said.

"Oh?"

"Tall, dark, brooding, takes way too much pleasure in bludgeoning people?"

"Ah, you ran into Saw." Azul nodded.

"Yeah, but … he got away before I could get a tracker on him. Sorry," Weiss said.

"Did he happen to have a mask like this?" Azul reached over, and opened a drawer on the side desk. Inside was said mask in question.

"You _beat_ him, and you lived?" Blake asked. "Impressive."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"What? That includes you, too."

"I _killed_ him," Azul replied. "He's finally gone."

"… Dang," Yang finally said as she stretched her arms casually behind her head.

"Any notes outside of the White Fang and the train part?"

"We caught the guy in charge of all the raids and stuff. Well, General Ironwood did, but the point is, he's caught," Ruby said.

Who was caught?"

"Um … we don't know his name."

"You mean _you_ don't know," Weiss pointed out. "Honestly, Ruby. You need to pay better attention."

"I pay attention," Ruby protested, "… sometimes." She twiddled her thumbs as she hunched her shoulders.

Weiss sighed. "His name is Roman Torchwick."

"Torchwick was caught?" Azul almost leaned up, before he let out a soft gasp, and softly laid back down. " _No. Don't move,_ " he muttered tersely to himself as he felt his body scream in pain.

"And here's where I wish somebody would discover a cure dust. Seriously, if we could bring that to the real world, the one with the formula would make a fortune," Weiss said.

"Um, Weiss, bigger matters at hand here?" Yang pointed out.

"Yang has a point, Weiss," Blake said. "So what's the matter, Azul?"

"I'm glad he's caught, but if he's in Ironwood's custody, I can't interrogate him by my methods. I need information from him." His brow furrowed. "What about his sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" Yang raised a quizzical brow.

"She has pink-and-brown hair and eyes, carries an umbrella?"

"Wait, _she's_ the sidekick?" Yang would've done a spit take, if only she'd had the flask.

"Kinda. She follows him around everywhere. Grun says his fight with her was, I believe, slow, and almost boring?"

"Slow? … _Boring_?" Yang's eyebrow twitched as she ground her teeth.

"I wouldn't spend too much time stressing about that, considering Grun is very fast," Azul replied, noting her shift in tone.

"Um … Azul? What's that?" Ruby asked, pointing to the glowing IV that had been inserted in Azul's arm, and the glowing veins in his system.

"It's…." He looked over the glowing tube for a moment, then sighed. "It's dust."

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Weiss asked.

"I said it's dust. Fire dust in particular." Azul sighed. "Yeah … my semblance has nothing to do with fire."

"How is this even possible?"

"Nearly kill yourself infusing yourself with dust out of scientific curiosity." He shrugged as best he could. "It kinda … stuck with me, and my body now relies on it to function."

"That's … actually pretty hardcore," Yang said. "I knew you were strong, and all that, Azul, but this is something else."

"Does it … hurt?" Ruby asked.

"Only when I nearly kill myself with it or forget to put more into my body."

"And this time?" Blake asked as she folded her arms.

"I … may have blacked out when I fought Saw."

"Did you get footage?"

"Yang!" Weiss chided.

"What? I wanna see the fight. Besides, you know it would've been awesome," she said with a grin as she pounded a fist into her palm.

Azul reached over to the side table once more, and grabbed his scroll. "I don't think you'd like the end of the footage, but I can show you the big side effect, if you want." He tapped a few spots on his scroll as he pulled up the image.

Yang whistled. "You were the one responsible for the explosion? We thought that was _Dust Till Dawn_ getting blown up."

"Thankfully, _Dust Till Dawn_ wasn't damaged much in the attack. He's been supplying me with some of the dust I work with and refine for my … use," he finished, gesturing the dust going into his arm.

"So what's your next move going to be, now that you've killed the man who killed your parents?" Blake asked.

"Uh…" Azul hummed for a moment. "I guess … keep an eye on the White Fang, and continue my work ensuring the safety of Vale. Be a hunter, run Strike Co., something."

"It's the something that I'm worried about," Weiss muttered as she shook her head. "You boys are a magnet for trouble."

"And you're just the picture of peace, aren't you? How was the train ride?"

Weiss dusted off her battle skirt. "A little bumpy, but nothing to complain about," she said as she did her best to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, the bombs did make things a little difficult, didn't they?"

"Okay, call it a group effort. That was a fluke, though!"

"… And the mech?" Blake asked.

"Not my fault."

"But it was ours."

"Yeah, I don't think a Hunter or Huntress can really say they have a peaceful life," Azul commented.

Weiss growled, clenched her fists, stood on her tiptoes, then finally sighed. "All right, you made your point."

"Wow, Weiss. That was actually … pretty big of you," Yang said as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good on you."

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" Weiss begged.

"Sure," Azul chuckled as he tapped a button on his scroll, and put it away. "Fire away."

* * *

Three weeks later, Grun stood outside Azul's medical room, waiting to go in. After several long shouting matches, threatening to fire the entire medical division, and several escape attempts, the doctor had cleared Azul to leave the medical wing and resume light operations. Technically, he was healed, but the doctors all agreed they'd have preferred to keep him on rest for a few more days. Either way, Grun was happy to be handing back the company to his friend and employer. He really wasn't made for desk work. The division heads kept giving him funny looks, and he'd heard his name whispered in several conversations around the water cooler, before people had noticed his presence.

"You're clear to come in," Azul called out.

"Happy to be free?" Grun asked as he entered.

"Yes. Also, I need to stop by Junior's later."

Grun tossed him a flask. "Here. Junior's regards. Twenty-year-old Vacuo vodka."

"And now that trip can wait," Azul said as he caught the flask. "So, how have things been at Beacon?"

Grun shrugged as he held the door for Azul. "Well, after what happened, the instructors have began drilling everybody on tactics for fighting grimm in confined areas. Glynda's been dead on her feet for the last two weeks, and, oh yeah, Ironface went around Ozpin's back to be declared in charge of security for the Vytal Festival."

"Delightful," Azul groaned as they made their way down the halls.

"Yeah," Grun shrugged. "Other than that, it's been usual classes. You want any social information, you'll have to ask someone else. I've had to buy extra time, just to spend time with Velvet."

"Yeah, running the company takes a lot of time, but I bet you're glad to be free of that."

"Yes, very much so," Grun said. "The Schnees apparently smelled blood in the water. They came around, while you were gone. Twice."

"To be honest, I expected that."

"The first time, I was polite. The second time, I told their rep where to go, how to get there, and drew him a very detailed map, so expect complaints."

Azul rolled his eyes. "They'd most likely complain about it, even if you were polite both times."

"Meh." Grun shrugged. "I just don't want them trying to claim I actually did anything violent. I was saving that for the third time."

"I have footage of everything that goes on in Strike Co. I'm almost sad they didn't come a third time. I'd love to see that, but I would potentially hate the outcome."

"Hey, I wasn't going to kill anybody … at the time."

"I know, but seriously, harming someone still counts, sadly."

Grun shrugged as they stepped out of the infirmary. "Anyway, Viridis wanted me to pass on that preparations are going soundly, and the strategic caches are placed around Strike Co.'s territory. Some places outside were also possible."

"That's good. I don't need another incident of someone running out of ammo at the last moment."

"Is there anything you need, before we head back to Strike Co.?"

"Nothing comes to mind for things here."

Grun nodded. "Okay. I have a few personal stops I need to make in town. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you around."

Grun gave a casual salute, before taking a leap to a nearby building, and vanishing.

* * *

Azure groaned as he rose slowly from his impromptu afternoon nap by the fountain, only to barely keep himself from punching a certain rabbit-eared girl in the face on reflex.

"Geez, Velvet. Do you have any idea how much Grun would massacre me, if he found out I punched you?" he said as he crawled back a few paces.

"It's my fault," she apologized. "If he were to try, though, I'd be there to stop him."

"You don't have to sleep with him."

"… Touché." Velvet folded her arms, and cocked an eyebrow. "Look, I'm here, because Coco said it would probably be a good idea, okay? After everything that happened, you're about the only other person I can talk to, aside from Grun, who really understands."

"Understands what?" Azure asked as he stretched.

"About Uncle Tukson."

Azure's expression immediately darkened as he dropped his arms, and his ears drooped back into his hair. "Oh."

"Grun's too busy to talk to about it, with Azul still in recovery, and I can't stand just sitting around bottling it up till he gets back to being my full time boyfriend again."

Azure sighed. "Walk with me, Velvet," he said as he strode down one of the campus paths.

"Where to?"

"Some place private. If we're really going to talk about Tukson, I want to make sure we're totally alone."

"Why would you want to–?"

"You're a smart girl, Velvet. I'm sure you can think of at least a few good reasons for it."

"You … don't sound like yourself."

"When it comes to Tukson, I honestly don't feel much like myself," Azure countered as he continued to press on. His new set of thick brown leather armor shone dully in the sunlight as he shifted it around his shoulders again. "I know this stuff is supposed to be normal for most built warriors, but it still feels a bit weird on me, after relying on just a shirt and jeans for so long."

Velvet nodded. "I know what you mean. Wearing a jumpsuit like this took some getting used to, but it fits my skills the best. I'm light, and fast, so having something too weighty would just slow me down in the long run."

The two continued talking casually as Azure looked around the grounds and the windows of the school for any signs of observers. Eventually, they made their way back down a familiar corridor, and Azure found himself doing the exact same thing Grif had done to him just a few weeks prior.

"I take it there's a reason for all this cloak and dagger?"

"Considering we just got attacked by the White Fang, and there are suspicious people I don't want seeing my semblance, yes."

"Seriously?" Velvet cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. Now what is it about Tukson you wanted to discuss?"

Velvet sighed. "It's probably better if I just show you. I don't know if I can go through explaining it all again."

Azure sighed. "Grun told you?"

"He _is_ my boyfriend."

"And you know what this entails? It's not light stuff. When I synch my aura to yours, I'll be able to sense you at close ranges. I'll know if you're in trouble, if you're in pain, and I'll sense it when you die. You'll be getting pieces of me, too. I don't know what might jump to you, or how it'll affect you. Are you sure you're willing to experience that intimate a connection?"

"If it'll help."

Azure frowned. "It might hurt you more than it helps, Velvet. I'm not exactly at peace over everything that happened with Tukson either. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want revenge. I just keep it hidden most of the time."

"Is that what you meant by you're not yourself when it comes to him?"

"In part." Azure sighed. "It's a big mess, and a lot of it has to do with my horse side."

"I still need to share this with someone, Azure," Velvet said as she held her arms close to her chest. "I'll go crazy, if I don't." A tear streaked down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. "Please."

Azure sighed, and shook his head. "Good grief. All right, I'll try. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You have to tell me everything you see or experience during this, understand? There are some things that I'd rather keep to myself right now. If you see them, I need you to promise you'll keep them to yourself. Not even your own teammates can know. Grun, maybe, but we'll see after we talk."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Have you ever seen what a stallion in a herd is like after one of his herdmates has been killed?" he asked as he extended his hands.

"No," Velvet said as she laid hers in his own.

"Well, you're about to find out."

* * *

Grun smiled at the look on Velvet's mother's face as the Garcon showed her to the table. Even though he wasn't technically acting CEO of Strike Co. anymore, he still had access to a few of the perks, now that it was quite clear just how close friends he was with the billionaire. He had managed to get Azul's private table at a higher class establishment, and, for this, he felt it was necessary to pull out the best.

"Hello, Mrs. Scarlatina. Glad you could make it," he offered as he stood up to pull out her seat.

"What's this about, Grun?" Mrs. Scarletina asked as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Much like her daughter, her figure was lean and well toned. Her rabbit ears were pure black with a white circle just beneath the tips. Her hair was a dark hazel brown that bordered on black, and had been styled in a half bun that draped down her back. A dark trench coat hung comfortably from her shoulders, before Grun took it and laid it on the back of her chair, revealing a stunning blue cream open-back dress.

"I believe the two of us have some things to talk about," Grun noted. "And I thought it might be good to have a private setting for it."

"Go on," she prompted as she folded one leg over the other, and perused the menu.

Grun moved back to his spot, and sat down. "I'm in love with Velvet," he said bluntly. "She means more to me than I can possibly imagine."

"So I gathered from what Velvet's told me of you," she said as her ruby eyes pored over the menu. "So why come to me?"

"Well, with everything that's happened over the last year, including the White Fang attack and … and Tukson, I've had a lot on my mind. Velvet and I, we're not entering into an occupation quite as domestic as a baker or a tailor, are we?" he chuckled.

"Clearly, you're not," she said as the garcon arrived with a scroll to take their orders. "I'll have some claret to start off with, and a light salad for my appetizer with extra carrot," she said casually as she fixed Grun with a neutral expression. She could give him a real run for his money, if they were playing poker. "And what will you be having, Grun?"

"I'll have the sea bass lightly grilled with a side order of catfish, a caesar salad for an appetizer, and we're going to need more breadsticks before you get back," Grun told the garcon.

"Make that a double," she said.

The garcon nodded, and proceeded to head off. "Ma'am, I realize my … policy about the White Fang and your own philosophy about them are somewhat opposed, but I hope that will not be a factor in what I intend to ask you."

"Frankly, Grun, I doubt that it will. The White Fang I stood for has long since changed, and I would be incredibly naive to think anything to the contrary. The real question is what is it you intend to ask of me, and why you felt it necessary to take me out to one of the fanciest restaurants in town to get my consent?"

"Was it that obvious?" Grun asked, chuckling a bit.

"You may know how to be subtle at times, but you really need to work more on your tact," Mrs. Scarletina said. She sighed. "Losing Tukson was a heavy blow to us as a family, Grun, as I'm sure you're aware. I also know you want to get revenge for my daughter. Any man who loved her, especially of your particular lineage, would. So, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself first, while we enjoy your drinks and appetizers, and we can talk about the big stuff once our entrees get here, hmm?"

"Well, I'm the only child of a gangster and the woman he fell for. My mother was poisoned on a hit meant for my father not long after my birth, and my father, in an attempt to get out of that life, took me to a house a few miles out of a settlement between Vale and Vacuo. I was raised on stories of our mythical gryphic heritage, and taught to fight with my hands. I killed my first beowulf at age eleven. I was orphaned at age thirteen, when my father's life caught up with him, and my father was killed when our house was set on fire. I spent the next three years traveling the world, before I arrived in Vale at the age of sixteen. I met Azul Strike when I was falsely accused of murdering his parents, after I stepped in, due to a natural impulse for killing stray grimm. After I was exonerated, Azul took me in, and I've lived and worked with him for the last few years of my life, while we worked on hunting down the man who arranged the attack. I've been told I fight like a beast, and eat like a hippo. My proudest moment was the day I tore the face off an ursa, and my life's ambition is to protect people, and hopefully help humanity and Faunus alike to work together to push the grimm back." The entire basket of breadsticks notably vanished in the process of Grun's narrative.

"I see you eat when you're nervous," she noted as she nibbled her own breadstick, then tore it in half, and gave him the end she hadn't bitten. "As for me, my name is Chiffon Scarlatina. I was born in Mistral, and raised in a common family near the underworld of the kingdom. When the time came, my family migrated over to Menagerie, where we lived a happy, albeit simple life. One day, I met Velvet's father, when he was on a diplomatic mission to meet with the White Fang's current leader at the time. I was sent to escort him, and be his guide. Needless to say, we had chemistry. Eventually, we married, and we settled down in Vale. Tukson happened to be his friend, believe it or not, and was the man who first talked the councils into at least listening to our side of the story. We had Velvet, raised her as best we could, and taught her how to defend herself. She proved an incredibly fast learner. All she has to do is look at a person for a few seconds, and she can replicate their movements almost perfectly. It seemed only natural that she'd want to be a huntress after that. It's still hard to believe how much she's grown, since she came to Beacon." She sipped from the goblet the garcon had poured for her, and sighed with a nod of satisfaction, before taking her first bite of salad.

"Your daughter has always been strong." Grun chuckled. "Sometimes, it takes more strength to remain meek, and ignore your oppressors. She is honestly one of the handful of people I've met I don't think I could defeat in a full-on fight."

"Because you love her?"

"No, because she knows all my movements, and how I work, and probably has already figured out a full list in her head on how to counter me." Grun laughed as he put his empty salad bowl down.

"So what would you say was the initial source of the attraction?" Chiffon asked as she leveled her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on interlocked fingers.

"I suppose it was the way she carried herself, that subtle spring in her step where she could be at the lowest rung in the ladder, but still flying high, that way that she didn't let fear stop her. I suppose it sounds weird." He laughed.

"Quite to the contrary, actually. It's people like her team, and you, that help inspire her to be so hopeful. You could say it's a perpetuating cycle. You make her want to be better, which makes her better, which makes others better, and it repeats all over again."

"I guess you could say she represents the best of us. I find it the quality that's most eye-catching. She's beautiful, smart, and kind, but it's the way she is that makes me want to rise above what I made myself."

"Oh? And what do you feel like you've made yourself?"

"In all honesty, sometimes I feel I'm no better than a beast, a predator out there to crush what gets in my path." Grif sighed. "I feel like I'm unworthy of what's come my way."

"Did you ever act in a way that made you unworthy of the trust you've gained?" she asked pointedly as she finished her salad. "Your friends love you, my daughter adores you. If you actually want my opinion, then it's this. Have a little more faith in yourself, and seize the opportunity when it comes along. What you do in the now is what's important, not whether you deserve the hand you've been dealt or not."

"Thank you, ma'am." Grif gave her a respectful nod as the garcon approached, and served them their main course. "So I suppose it comes down to one question." He chuckled.

"Yes. Now why don't you ask it, lover boy?" Chiffon asked with a smirk as she cut into her fish.

"Mrs. Scarletina, may I have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

"No," she said as she took another bite of her fish. "It's too soon." She laughed as, for the first time, Grun choked on his food, and got into a coughing fit. "Not that I'm opposed, mind you. I just think you should wait till after the festival. Ask her when it's most romantic. You know how much of a sucker she is for that sort of thing by now," she said as she calmly dabbed her napkin, and took another sip of wine.

Grun considered her words for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Oh, and Grun?"

"Yes?"

"Best not to tell her about this little chat. She loves how formal you can be, but this might be a bit embarrassing for her, if she found out your intentions tonight. If her father were still around, it would probably be even more awkward for you. Be grateful he isn't. You have no idea how overprotective he was."

"In all honesty, Ma'am, I was prepared to fight Tukson, when I decided to do this, had things worked out that way. I appreciate your agreeing to meet me, and your candor. I hope, when the time comes, that I'll prove myself to be a worthy son-in-law." And with that, he returned to his food, while Chiffon looked on with an amused smile.

* * *

"Azul! Where've ya been? I haven't seen you in a while," Junior greeted his friend as Azul approached the bar. The other members of Team AGTA followed closely behind.

"Slowly dying in the Strike Co. medical ward," Azul replied. "But I got better."

"Really?" Junior balked. "Holy crap, man! Hey, anything you want tonight, it's on me."

"You might just come to regret that, Junior. It's been a pretty trying couple of weeks for us," Azure said as he plopped onto one of the stools.

"Forget about it," Junior laughed. "I'm still living off the income from that huge sling of White Fang masks Grun brought in. The bounty's gone up since the attack."

"Oh, really?" Grun raised an eyebrow. "Then why was my cut still the same?"

"Uh, the price only went up after you sold me the masks. Fair's fair, right?" Junior chuckled nervously.

"Whatever." Grun sighed "Give me a bottle of sake, and one of those Mistral cigars you keep behind the counter." Junior did so without a word.

"What do you guys recommend?" Azure asked.

"For you? Start on the lower end," Azul commented.

"Obviously, but what's good? I've never actually drunk anything like this before, remember?"

"Give him a beer," Grun told Junior, who slid a familiar brown bottle to Azure.

Azure looked at it curiously. "Looks like the stuff Pa used to drink back on the farm."

"Probably is the same stuff," Grun noted, before taking a drink, and clipping the end of the cigar with his talon.

Azure took a swig, and made a sour face. " _This_ is beer? It tastes disgusting."

"It's not drunk for the taste." Grun chuckled, then held the cigar to Azul. "Got a light?"

Azul's finger ignited as he held it near the end of the cigar. Grif toked a few times to get it going, and then Azul returned to his drink.

"Then what is it drunk for?" Azure asked.

Junior looked incredulously at the Faunus. "This kid's been around you two this long, and he still hasn't gotten buzzed?"

"Nope," Azul replied simply.

"Farm boy." Grun chuckled.

"And proud of it," Azure said pointedly as he pushed the drink aside. "You think I could get another of my usual?" He passed a few lien cards over.

"Dunno, kid. I think after surviving your first major battle, you need to kick back a little more."

"And I can't do that my way?" Azure countered.

"Come on, kid. At least try _something_. How about a grasshopper? A strawberry sunrise?"

"I thought that was the forbidden beverage," Azure said with a chuckle. Then he sighed. "Look, if you can fix me something that tastes good, I'll be willing to try it. That's about all I can promise, okay?"

Junior gave Azul a wink, before stepping away from them to prep the drink.

"By the way, if you guys tell my mom about this, I'll make sure you regret it," Azure said as his eyes narrowed.

"So, still on the mend from your break-up?" Grun asked.

Topaz rolled her eyes at the comment, and looked at Azure.

"Grun, that's not even half way funny. You want funny? Three grimm walk into a bar…."

"Azure, since when did you crack jokes?" Grun asked, surprised.

"Since I memorized an entire book of them? Tukson said I needed a sense of humor."


End file.
